The Legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King
by lamiabellascrittore
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But will Arthur still save him after he learns Merlin has magic? It gets dark and intense in everything.
1. Chapter 1: Reckless Decisions

We can't start this legend at the very beginning for the very beginning is lost in the void beyond memory- So, we start with a Warlock...

A man born with tragedy in his blood- after all, he was the one who lived...

Reckless Decision

"Merlin," Arthur hollered from across his bed chambers. "Merlin!" Arthur huffed. "Where are you?"

There was a loud thunk from under Arthur's bed. "Yeah," a muffled voice replied. "Yes, I'm here." Merlin crawled out from under the bed.

"What are you doing under there?" Arthur asked bewildered.

"Cleaning," Merlin frowned. "Why else would I be under you bed?"

Arthur's eyes shine with humour as he pointed at Merlin. "You, um, got some dust in your hair." Arthur pointed out.

Merlin shook his hair out with several agitated jerks of his head. A small cloud of dust haloed him. "Do you know how dirty it is under there?" Merlin coughed. "It's like an entire world all its own."

Arthur's lip twitched. He couldn't help but laugh. Merlin glared at Arthur.

"That is not funny." Merlin snapped. "It would be entirely different if you were the one under that monstrous bed. I'm sure that were you in my position, and cleaning my chamber's, you would feel much the same way. if not more so. You know," Merlin paused. "Well, I guess you don't."

Arthur shook his head at Merlin's odd, yet completely normal rant. Arthur glanced at him over his shoulder as he pulled on his black leather gloves. There wasn't a thing he could say to what he said. It was true. Arthur didn't know what it meant to be a servant who cleaned and cooked and served a king, but Arthur did know how to serve a kingdom. How to defend her. He knew what it meant to be beholden to something greater than himself.

He glance back at Merlin for a moment who was quietly making Arthur's bed. Sometimes Arthur felt like Merlin deserved a better life than being a kings servant.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin?"

"Hmm?" Merlin hummed.

"I need you to saddle the horses." Arthur announced after several long moment of silence "Gather some supplies." Arthur turned to face Merlin fully. "The kitchen help already knows and are preparing our food for travel."

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked as he finished making Arthur's bed. They watched, in silence, as the coverlet settled over the kingly bed.

Arthur cleared his throat. "More of Morgana's men have been spotted on Camelot's boarders, attacking the outer villages, looking for some man named Emrys. "Arthur pressed his lips together in a frown. "We're to ride out and assess the damage."

"Weren't Leon and a few others going on patrol." Merlin wondered aloud as he walked around the bed and stood before Arthur.

"They were." Arthur hedged. "Until I found out that the last four patrols have been attacked and the last one never returned. We're going in their stead." Arthur said with little room left to argue.

Merlin didn't say a word as the kind turned in his heels and left his chambers.

Arthur worried. His gut was in knots. They were only going in another patrols stead so that Camelot wouldn't loose any more of her knights, only he has yet to let them know that Arthur and Merlin were riding out instead of them. He should have told them sooner but they would have insisted on coming along, and they were needed to guard the Queen.

Whenever Arthur left the castle he feared what would happen leaving Guinevere alone, even with so many knights.

What if Morgana attacked and Arthur wasn't there to protect her?

Today was no different. Morgana could easily bowl through the Knights to get to Guinevere if she so wished. Even now, as Arthur took the spiralling stone stares two at a time to reach the armoury, his doubts about leaving only worsened. However, when has that ever stopped him from doing what must be done? Especially when it was for the better of his kingdom?

Merlin had a bad feeling about this endeavor. Morgana has been strangely quiet these last few months after King Uther's death, and that wasn't like her. The frequent and sudden discovery of her warriors were more than troubling. She was either testing them, distracting them, or luring Arthur out into the woods, which was more her stile and most likely.

Merlin sighed heavily. He turned and left the kings chambers with a Ladner down heart he needed to go do what needed to be done for the patrol. He headed in the direction of the court physician, Giaus, who has become like a father to him. Merlin followed the winding stone stairs case down to his shared chambers the walls seemed unusually tight. As if they were closing in on him. Merlin entered his quarters and was immediately greeted by Giaus' warm and calming voice, settling Merlins nerves.

"Ah, there you are my boy." Giaus said fondly. "I understand you and King Arthur will be leaving this afternoon?" He sounded troubled.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah." He murmured. "I guess word travels fast."

"No, my boy. I just have been learning the kings patterns. " Giaus pointed out. " the last patrol never returned. I wager he want to go in the next patrols stead. Yes?"

Merlin nodded, despondent. "Morgana is making noise in the outer villages." Merlin frowned. "Arthur insists we go and asses the damage."

"Are you taking the Knights with you?" Giaus asked as he helped Merlin gather his medical supplies.

"I hope so." Merlins grumbled. He sighed sharply, the feeling of unease worsening. "But, knowing Arthur," Merlin paused to make a face, scrunching up his noes. "He wouldn't want to endanger anymore of his Knights by taking them into a situation that could get them killed."

However, Merlin would bet that Arthur never even thought of leaving Merlin behind. Merlin also wondered if it even crossed the Kings mind that there was even the slightest possibility that Merlin would not come back with him from a patrol, or even battle; and on many occasions, if Merlin hadn't had magic, he surely would have died a hundred times over.

"Even so," Giaus grumbled none to happily. "He should bring some men with you." Giaus said, not even trying to hide his concern.

"What? Don't you have faith that I could protect Arthur?" Merlin joked. Giaus looked at him for a long moment. His heart was heaven and his soul ached at what he saw in this young mans eyes. Such strength. Hope. Light. But there was darkness too. A hollowness that Giaus hadn't noticed before, or rather didn't want to notice before. It was resignation...with a bitter twist. There was hate in the young warlocks heart. Giaus had seen this look before. On rare occasions when a man feels the call of death more loudly than life.

"I have plenty of faith in you my boy," Giaus said cautiously. " I have no doubt you will protect Arthur till your dieing breath. However..." Giaus looked pained. "Who will be watching out for you to make sure you come home?"

'I'm not going to die, Giaus.' Merlin said, or at least, that was what he wanted to say. Instead, he turned away from the man who had become a father to him and finished gathering the last of his supplies. He sealed the medical pouch Giaus gave him for his travels and shrugged the straps of both bags over each of his shoulders. He turned back to Giaus. Merlin looked at the man who took him in, even knowing the consequences of harbouring a warlock, and still treated Merlin like kin, protecting him.

"I am Emrys." Merlin said simply. "It is my destiny to make sure Arthur assumes the throne, and help ensure he keeps it. Arthur is the Once and Future King. I will do what I must to protect him." Merlin squared his shoulders. He looked Gaius in the eyes. Pale blue on striking blue. "Even if I have to sacrifice the last shred of myself to save Arthur, and Camelot." Merlin shrugged, the bags higher up in his shoulders. They bounced on his hip. He had become resigned to his fate a long time ago. When he first stumbled into the crystal caves he wasn't sure how to take the information given. However, as time went on Merlin started to see the people around him for what they really were, not what they used to be or what they were supposed to be, but the damaged and broken people they let themselves become. It it all became clear. That Mordred was Arthur's bane. Merlin's eyebrows came together in worry. Or rather Arthur was Arthur's bane and that Morgana's' betrayal went deeper than Merlin could ever imagine.

Not long after the death of Freya, when Merlin felt he would shatter from her loss, Morgana came into his heart and he began to heal. A love bloomed and bonded them in a way that he didn't, or rather couldn't understand until now, and the revelation that Merlin was Morgana's destiny and doom still haunted him. But he had made his choice and there was no going back. The moment Merlin tried to poison Morgana was the moment everything changed. He had a choice to make, and her life was near to insignificant when it came to the well-being of an entire kingdom.

Merlin forced his gaze to meet the old mans blue cloudy ones once more. He hadn't even noticed he had been staring at the wall just beyond Giaus. "My heart be damned," Merlin rumbled, voice gruff. "Morgana Pendragon will die by the time this war has ended."

"For all our sakes, my boy, I hope it happens soon." Giaus said, patting his ward on the shoulder and gave Merlin a tight hug before he left to finish his rounds in the castle.

Merlin gave a wistful smile to the empty air where Giaus had just been standing. Merlin shook himself and left the their chamber with a heavy heart and twisted gut.

This feeling of dread, a dark foreboding cloud, still clung to him with sharp ragged claws. He couldn't shake it. He walked to the kitchens still swathed in that dense fog. He spotted the bags on a table rolled with pots, pans and baked bread. He grabbed for the two satchels that the kitchen help left for his trip. He shrugged the bags over his shoulders and grabbed a hot loaf of fresh sour-doe bread but paused as he brought the loaf up for a bite. He suddenly had this uncomfortably strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around, his arms back by his sides. The loaf of bread clutched int a tight fist. He suddenly had this surreal thought, or rather knowledge, that he wasn't going to see the kitchens, let alone the palace, in a very, very long time, if at all.

Shaking his head of the weird thought, Merlin grabbed the last waiting bag with their food supplies, and piled them on his shoulder with the others and walked back out feeling much like a pack mule.

Merlin meandered through the the corridors not really registering or caring that Arthur was probably waiting on him. Merlin feared what was to come. He had this dangerous opinion that this was just a ruse to get Arthur away from the protection that the castle and the knights provided. This annoying and oddly prophetic 'funny feeling' he has had him a bit skittish. Merlin was so wound up by the time he finished gathering supplies that he was jumping at shadows.

So when he rounded a corner too fast and he ran right into the Queen, his heart nearly stopped.

With a light curse he fell back into the wall, his bags fell to the floor in a messy pile at his sides. His magic stirred, jumping to his defense on instinct, wanting to protect him from even imaginary threats. Gold flecks danced in the depths of his sapphire eyes accentuating his power like a noose tightening around his neck.

"Merlin!" Guinevere exclaimed, jumping forward to help balance him.

"Gwen," Merlin said in relief. He bowed his head in greeting, more to hide the look of a startled deer in his eyes and less a show of respect. Although he did respect her he felt her equal and therefor didn't feel the need to bow like someone beneath her even though that's what his station demanded.

Merlins jumped when Guinevere touched his shoulder. His nerves would kill him long before Morgana had the chance.

Merlin knelt down to gather his spilled supplies "I didn't mean to- I wasn't paying attention-" Merlin stopped. His shoulders slumped and he sighed, irritated with himself. "I'm sorry I knock into you."

"Are you alright, Merlin?" She asked as she bent down to help him gather the four bags on the ground surrounding him. "Its not like you to be so out of it." Guinevere gently prodded. "Clumsy, maybe," she chuckled melodically. "But never so distracted." She handed his things for him to repack.

What could he say to her that wouldn't lead to more questions that he couldn't answer? So, he shrugged. He tied the four bags shut, slung them back over his shoulders and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it gently.

"What are you doing in this part of the castle?" She asked. She watched him closely.

Merlin looked around as if he just now realized where he was. He had been headed to Arthur's bed chambers, not the square where he was supposed to be. He shook his head, trying to clear it. It was dangerous for him to be so distracted. It could get him killed. It could get Arthur killed.

"Do you want to talk about what has you so distant?" She asked, standing up. She looked breathtakingly elegant in her gold and red gown and gold ruby studded crown.

Merlin shook his head mutely, releasing her hand. He couldn't dim her day with his sour feelings. Guinevere was a gentile soul, even if should could handle herself in a fight as well as any knight, she was ultimately a lover not a fighter. That was Arthur and Merlin's jobs. Arthur with his sword and strength and Merlin with his wit and elemental magic. Quite a formidable pair. Merlin only wished Arthur was able see his worth without prejudice. Merlin frowned. He needed to keep his concerns to himself, and the King. Merlin didn't feel bad about souring Arthur's day.

"Okay. You don't have to." Guinevere murmured softly. She took Merlin's silent frown as his unwillingness to discuss what was troubling his mind. "Just know that I'm here if you need to talk."

Merlin nodded again, mutely, but a smile graced his handsome face and lightened his eyes immediately

"Merlin?" She hesitated. "Can I ask you a favor?" She asked after a short pause.

"Of course." He said without hesitation.

"Promise me that you and Arthur will be safe." She said seriously. "He has to come home. Both of you have to come home."

"Don't worry, Gwen," Merlin assured with his signature goofy grin. "I'll always take care of Arthur." He said devoutly. "I swear to you, My Queen, on my life, he will come home."

Gwen opened her mouth to reply but a booming voice interrupted.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice rang down the hall. "There you are." He huffed.

Merlin turned to acknowledged him once before he turned back to the queen completely aware of his kings glared drilling a hole into the back of his skull. Merlin felt the king standing behind him, arms crossed, glaring at him from down the hall, waiting impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, I have run." Merlin said apologetically. He turned away, only to pause, and look back to her.

"Well, come on." Arthur said, impatient.

Merlin ignored him like he so often did and looked into Guinevere's deep emotional brown eyes and saw clearly the poorly concealed dread she harbored in them.

Guinevere waited for merlin to speak. He seemed like he needed to say something. Merlin's normally bright blue eyes were dark and cloudy, and something dark thrashed about like a raging sea.

Merlin grit his teeth, his jaw flexed from the force. He knew all to well the feeling of dread. He felt it with every heartbeat, with every moment that the battle of Camlann drew closer. That's how he recognised the look in Guinevere. He saw it in himself.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I promise Arthur will return." Merlin did his best to reassure his Queen. He turned and walked to Arthur's side.

No matter what happened, whether he lived or died, Arthur would return. Merlin would do anything he could to ensure Arthur stayed alive to fulfill their destiny. For as long as he could hold off fate, that was. Fate had a nasty way of catching up with you, and if you weren't careful, while trying to alter it, you could become the very cause of the demise you were trying to avoid.

"I love you, Guinevere. Well be back soon." Arthur said fondly to his wife. Complete love and adoration in his deep voice. Arthur turned to Merlin as he came up to Arthur's side.

"We haven't got all morning to waist." He said, lightly and shoved Merlin on the shoulder, nearly making him drop the bags once more. Merlin glared and huffed, and Arthur rolled his eyes, as if telling Merlin not to be such a girl. Merlin shook his head, and together they started walking, steps aligned, to the Square where their horses, Hroegen and Llamreil, waited.

"We need to be out of Camelots borders by tomorrow night," Arthur started. Merlin just nodded along as they headed out of the castle to their waiting horses. Neither ignoring his King, or paying attention.

Gwen frowned as she watched her men walk away. She hugged herself and shivered. What had Merlin been omitting? His words played over and over in her mind.

I always take care of Arthur. I promise you he will come home. Arthur will return.

That lopsided grin was not as carefree as normal, but sad and guarded. Her gut twisted in fear, more for Merlin, than her husband. She knew Merlin would protect him. But what of Merlin? What would become of the loyal manservant who had no regard for self preservation? She had this feeling that he knew something would happen to keep him from coming home. Her heart squeezed. For some reason she had this odd thought that she might not see Merlin again. After all. He promised Arthur would make it home, but made no such promise for himself.

Merlin hurried to check the horses; he loaded up the gear and supplies he had hanging over his shoulders. He doubled checked that they had enough food, and triple checked that he had all the medical supplies he needed just in case they ran into trouble. Which was more than likely to happen at some point considering Arthur and Merlin's ability to attract danger wherever they went.

With an ease that all knights envied, Arthur mounted his Acheronian stallion, Hroegen, in one fluid move. Merlin followed, smoothly jumping into the saddle atop, Llamreil, a strong Dapple mare, just as gracefully.

They started their journey east, in a rare silence, that didn't last long.

"Arthur, why didn't you bring any Knights along?" Merlin asked, unable to keep shut any longer. "What kind of suicide mission are we on this time?" He said, hoping to get a straight answer.

"There are no other Knights because they are home guarding the kingdom as if I were still there." He said as if it was obvious why he didn't have any knights with them.

"Why?" Merlin demanded a bit too harshly for his status.

"Because, Merlin, you can't have a stealth mission when there are a dozens of large Knights trampling through the woods. Besides, Gwen needs to be protected while I'm gone." Arthur pointed out with exasperated patience. "Besides you're an excellent tracker; for the most part. We only need the two of us for this mission."

"Thanks." Merlin said dryly. After all these years he still hasn't gotten used to Arthur's two sided complements. It was as if he had a talent for insulting someone while complementing them at the same time.

They road in companionable silence for another three hours. Arthur longed for Merlin's idiotic babbling and hated the silence around them. It was almost to silent. Only the odd birds call or mewl of a woodland creatures put his nerves at ease. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it any longer and this time Arthur broke the silence.

"Whats got your trousers in a bunch?" Arthur asked, shoving at Merlin's shoulder as he road past, heading the trail. Merlin stayed a few feet behind him watching their surroundings.

Something had him squirming in his saddle. He still felt like something was staring at him, and it didn't seem friendly.

"Arthur, something doesn't feel right." He felt eyes follow his every movement, something or someone was watching them for sure.

"One of your funny feelings again, Merlin?" Arthur's voice laugh lightly.

"Yes," Merlin said, looking around as naturally as possible for what set his instincts roaring. Another bout of silence before Merlin piped up again.

"I don't think that coming out here without any Knights was a smart idea." Merlin said cagily.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur scoffed. "I'm a knight. There's at least one." Arthur grumbled.

"You don't count, Sire. You're the King now. Not just the prince waiting for the throne." He looked at Arthur seriously. "You are a leader to a kingdom in need of peace."

"Yes, and-"

"Your taking unnecessary risks, Arthur." Merlin interrupted, a scowl on his face. His fists tightened on the reins, leeching his knuckled of any color.

"And I cannot sit around whilst thousands of innocent people, my people, lose their lives endlessly. My freedom lies in theirs." Arthur said stubbornly. "You don't know what its like to have this destiny you can't out run no mater how hard you try. I have my whole life written out and I have no say in it."

You'd be surprised. Merlin mumbled, internally scoffing. Arthur just put words to what Merlin has felt for years, and if the royal prat knew that Merlin's destiny was as intertwined with Arthur's as the roots of a tree are woven into the earths soil. Fate had decided that the two needed each other. They were two sides of the same coin, and one cannot survive intact with out the other.

Merlin, unlike any other, could relate to Arthur. Merlin was after all the fated King of the druids. He was also the son of the last Dragon Lord and Prince of the Dragons. He is Emrys, the most powerful warlock to have walked the earth. His very name means immortal. He is not just a sorcerer, a man who is able to learn to harness magic, but a warlock, a man born with magic and who is not a follower of the old religion, but a creature of the old religion; up there with the mighty Dragons; and yet Arthur was not ready to know all of Merlin's secrets, as much as it pained him, and he knew this all to well. However, Merlin still wished with everything in him that he could tell Arthur the truth, and he would accept Merlin for it, not shun or kill him.

"You only had to saddle the horses." Arthur said belligerent.

"We shouldn't be here." Merlin huffed.

"No, I shouldn't be here." Arthur said. "I, however, have to. That's what happens when you give your life to serving a Kingdom."

Merlin scoffed. He wasn't even going to touch that sentence with a ten foot stick. "Have you realized that you never ask me to come with you, or stay behind. I think that you automatically expect me to follow you into hell." Merlin said, defensively. He was caught between amusement and feeling a little insulted.

Arthur and Merlin stayed silent after that as they road on. Neither of them willing to break the peaceful silence until necessary.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hypothetical situation

Chapter 2

A Hypothetical Situation

They had been riding for so long Merlin lost count of the hours. The only indication that time was slipping by was the sun slowly sinking behind the trees, and then rising once more. They road through the day, most of the night and part of the next morning and Merlin couldn't help but dwell on his own fate.

He was born to lead the Druids and all magical beings as much as he was born to serve Arthur Pendragon. It is Merlin's destiny to keep Arthur and the Kingdom safe. However, to do that he needed to use his magic, and magic was outlawed. Merlin wasn't entirely sure if his King cared enough for him to look past the fact that Merlin had magic and has been using magic behind his back his whole life. Even if it was only to save his kingly backside.

A part of Merlin wants to ask the King what he would do if Merlin had magic. He even tried to tell him last night at the tavern but Arthur was to intoxicate to understand much of what Merlin was trying to say. If he was being honest he feared what the King would do if he found out. Merlin had faith in Arthur, in that he would give him a chance to at least explain. Maybe. Hopefully.

Merlin sighed heavily and shifted in his saddle. Before Merlin knew it four more hours had passed in companionable silence. That feeling of being watched nudged him again, getting his attention once more. He shoved it aside. If they were in immediate danger, Merlin and Arthur would have been attacked by now.

"You know, Arthur." Merlin said breaking the peace at last. He needed his king, his friend, to know that he understood, that he knew the battle he fought. "I do understand." Merlin said, and sighed. "I understand what you are going through more than you could know." He said even lower.

Arthur turned around in the saddle to look back at him. Eyebrows raised questioningly, slight confusion in his light blue eyes. He was trying to remember what Merlin was referring to. They had been riding in such silence that he had almost forgotten they had talked at all on this journey. Merlin saw when it clicked and Arthur scoffed lightly.

"What is that supposed mean?" Arthur asked laughed.

"It means exactly what I said." Merlin watched the path in front of them not daring to meet the Kings eyes. "I understand." He shrugged.

Arthur stopped his horse and turned around to face him. Blocking the path.

"You know, _Mer_ lin, ever since I met you I have notice something peculiar about you." Arthur assessed Merlin deliberately. "Your irritating. Clumsy. Forgetful. You're always late and you never give me the respect my title deserves, however there is a presence of such…" Arthur cocked his head to the side. "I don't want to say power exactly but something makes you stand out at times, something that makes me wonder if you are even of this world..." Arthur shook his head and laughed. "I could almost say you have magic."

It was easy for Arthur to dismiss the very possibility of Merlin having Magic. Merlin played the fool extremely well. He had to if he was to survive living under the roof of a King purging the land of magic. Merlin chuckled with Arthur at the idea, his gut in a churning not.

Arthur dismounted. Merlin followed suit and look around them. The feeling of unease in the back of his mind was still there, only less urgent. Arthur led them off the trail to find a suitable place to set up camp for the coming night. They were laden down with hunger and fatigue, so they didn't really care if the camp was sheltered enough, they just wanted to start a fire and eat dinner.

They tied off their horses to a low hanging branch. Merlin went about unfastening the saddle bags and unload their things before he turned to Arthur. Merlin watched his King stretch before he sat down at the base of a very large tree.

"You know, Arthur. It wouldn't kill you to help out." Arthur turn to face Merlin satirically and raised a brow.

"...and do what?" Arthur asked sardonically.

"Never mind" Merlin grumbled as he bent down to gather some wood from the surrounding area. There was plenty of it, just not all was dry. Arthur wouldn't notice these things. "You're hopeless." Merlin snapped and turned away from Arthur. Merlin's eyes flashed gold with a silent spell, easily compelling the water from the wood. That strange shiver of fear he felt each time he did magic in front of Arthur snaked down his leg. Merlin shook it off the forceful feeling and set the wood next to Arthur where he planned to build the fire.

Merlin stayed quiet as he arranged the wood. He didn't look at Arthur once as he pulled the stone and flint out to start the fire. One strike. Two. The wood caught. Not as quick as magic but just as effective. Merlin sat back on his heels and glared into the fire. A few moments more passed in silence as Merlin watched Arthur from the corner of his eye before he decided to speak.

"Can I ask you a question?" Merlin mumbled suddenly. He poked at the wood with a long stick making the fire jump and pop. He probed the subject lightly as a dead hope flared in his heart.

Arthur looked over at Merlin a little concerned. He never asked Arthur permission to speak. Arthur watched Merlin closely, unsure of where this conversation was going. Uncertainty was deeply etched into his handsome face. His dark raven hair danced in the light breeze ticking his cheek bones and obscuring his soulful lazuline eyes.

"What if I told you I had magic?" Merlin finally looked up at Arthur. "What would you do?" Merlin tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Would you turn your back on me? Arrest me? Banish me?" Merlin paused, finding what he wanted to say next. "Would you kill me if – if I seemed dangerous?"

"Where is this coming from?" Arthur demanded. "What are you talking about. Magic, really Merlin?" Arthur scoffed.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I had Magic, would you give me a fair trial or would you execute me like all the rest?"

Arthur stared at Merlin mutely unsure of what to do, or how to react, so he laughed. "Don't be so melodramatic, Merlin. You and magic in the same sentence." Arthur chuckled. "Please." He waved it off. "It just doesn't work." Arthur snorted.

"Why is that idea so impossible for you to imagine?" Merlin stood up and started to pace. "For all you know I could be the greatest warlock that will ever live!" Merlin said defensively. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Arthur. He was a little riled by Arthur. Here he was telling him the truth and it went right over his head. In one ear and out the other. However, they were speaking hypothetically so he he couldn't really blame the ignorance on his royal dollop-head.

"You're the least intimidating man I have ever known." Arthur barked a laugh.

"I'm being serious, Arthur." Merlin said solemnly.

The seriousness of Merlin's tone caught Arthur off guard. It was so unlike Merlin. He was always light and... happy. But now he looked like he was being burned from the inside out. The silence stretched thin, almost uncomfortably so, before Merlin broke in with a painful truth hidden behind a hypothetical question. A part of him wondered why he felt compelled to talk to Arthur about this now of all times. Last night didn't exactly work. So what made him think now would?

"There is something I've been needing to tell you Arthur. Something to help alleviate those doubts you have about ruling a kingdom." Merlin pushed himself off of his tree and knelt down, bending his knees till he was eye level with the King.

"This isn't like you Merlin, being so serious and depressing." Arthur frowned.

"I could say the same for you, being suicidal and filled with doubt." Merlin snapped back gently. He sighed and sat back on his heels. "Listen Arthur. If you don't want to answer the question fine, but you have to hear what I have to say. We are no longer in Camelot. We are in the forest of Asetir, in Morgana's domain, and you have to many fears and doubts to face her with a clear mind. So listen." He said forcefully when Arthur went to interrupt him. "There is going to come a time when you will have to decide what kind of King you want to be. A ruthless King like your father, who let his fear of magic turn to hate and let his rage dictate his actions, or a wise and just ruler that sees everyone as equal and will fight for what he believes to be right and just no matter what."

Arthur looked at his manservant and friend. He always wondered how this idiot could be so wise sometimes. It was moment like this that Arthur could imagine that Merlin had something akin to magic. Arthur shook it off, for the second time that day. What was going on. Of course Merlin wasn't a sorcerer, he would have noticed. Arthur looked back at Merlin and answered him as truthfully as he could.

"I honestly don't know, Merlin." Arthur started, truly at a lose for words.

"You don't know if you'd execute me? Or you don't know what kind of King you want to be?"

"You know, Merlin, I would almost call you wise." Arthur paused. "Almost." He said after a moments hesitation, a slight wistful smile flitted across his face. "But your a big pain in my ass." He finished.

"Huh. Well? Which one is it?" Merlin huffed, ignoring the Kings light jab, trying his best to hid how much he needed to hear Arthur's answer. Merlin paced back over to Arthur waiting for his answer.

"Both, I think." Arthur sighed. Merlin knelt down on his haunches to listen to him. "My father has always despised magic for as long as I can remember. His hatred of magic inspired a lot of fear, which then turned into panic and later to blood lust for any who had magic or was connected to it. It was like one torch lit after another until there was a serpent of fire that devoured everything decent and innocent until there was no end in sight." Arthur looked over at Merlin. "I don't want to be like my father and rule with fear and hate. I want my people to respect and love me as I do them. So, if you did, Merlin, truly have magic; I would do my best not to judge you to harshly. I would do my best to listen and understand, because you kept it secret for survivals sake; even if you had been lying to me for the last eight years because- because that's what do." He finished slowly, as if the words were dragged from his mouth. _Its what family does,_ is what Arthur really meant but he couldn't admit to that out loud.

"Did you just admit to being my friend?" Merlin smiled slightly to lighten the mood. Arthur shoved him in a rare show of affection, and being the clumsy off he was Merlin fell backwards onto his backside with a exasperated huff. Arthur laughed heartily at his servant, his friend. They really were more like brothers.

Merlin smiled at him and stood up. "Shut up," Arthur snapped with a small smile fighting a light blush. Arthur watched his manservant grab two apples, a small loaf of bread and some cheese from his pack and walk over to Arthur.

Merlin knelt down and gave him half of everything. Merlin wasn't afraid of his King. Not really. But he did fear Arthurs initial reaction. If only Merlin could take what Arthur said as truth, and really believe that it was genuine. He said that now, but what if Arthur really found out about Merlin's magic? What then? All that reasoning would be tossed out the window when Arthur's anger and betrayal come to the surface over the realization that Merlin really had been lying. Merlin started to pace again.

"So, _Mer_ lin, what was it you were trying to tell me last night?" Arthur asked, changing the subject. Merlin glanced at him but kept pacing while Arthur leaned back on the tree to rest. "Were you going to tell me what you and Gwain have been up to for the last few weeks, and why you can suddenly wield a sword like a trained Knight. I would really like to know." He joked.

Arthur knew Merlin and Gawain have been practicing, he just didn't think Merlin would be so good at it. He was such a clumsy dolt when he spars with Arthur, and yet when he saw Merlin and Gawain spare he couldn't believe how much Merlin had changed in six years. The gangly, gawky kid was gone and in his place was a tall, thin, but muscular man who had seen some very dark days, and yet that insistently annoying sparkle never left his eyes. Merlin truly looked like he was born to love, born to fight, and be in battle. He was a protector.

Merlin paused and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah, yes, well, no, actually its, um. " Merlin cleared his throat. Looking around for something, anything to help him find the confidence he needed to tell Arthur what he needed too hear. Only now probably want the right time. "Is now the time to talk about that?" Merlin said, with a small laugh to hid his unease. Arthur watched as Merlin went and sat opposite him, putting the fire between them like a barrier.

Merlin knew he wasn't hiding the fact that Gawain and him have been practicing none stop. They are preparing for the next battle, because it was coming whether or they are prepared and Merlin needed to be able to defend himself and those he loved with more than just his magic. Morgan has been able to block it one too many times for him to just rely on it when it wasn't just his own life on the line, but Arthur's. And Camelot's. But if he told Arthur about his magic he would need to tell him about the Druids and the Prophecies, and right now it would just be a huge distraction when they were in Morgana's territory.

"Why wouldn't it be a good time?" Arthur scoffed, waving his hand for emphasis.

"Because it will be dark soon and- and-I need to collect more fire wood before its to dark!" Merlin said as if it was this great Epiphany.

"Merlin, we have more than enough for now and at least two hour till the sun sets. Spit it out." Arthur scowled.

Merlin huffed and just about blurted out what was already on the tip of his tongue but he stopped himself after a moment's indecision. Now wasn't the right time. However, they _were_ in Morgana's territory and if Merlin didn't tell Arthur now he would eventually find out if Morgana or her men attacked. Still as much as Merlin wanted to he knew it was a dumb idea. No. Now wasn't the time or the place It would distract Arthur to much like he originally thought, and he would lose focus. It could get him hurt, or worse killed.

Sometimes Merlin felt like he was in so much emotional pain he actually physically hurt. But as much as it pained him to kept his secret, he has kept it this long, and he would keep it just a little longer. So instead Merlin got more comfortable across from his King and decided to tell him a story.

"I want to tell you a story." Merlin said after a moments silence. "Something I heard a very long time ago and again the other night. I just wanted to, you know, tell someone, and you were there, drunk as ever, but there." Merlin fidgeted with a small piece of wood in his hands. Turning it around and around between his fingers.

"Okay." Arthur said after a slight pause. "What's it about?"

"The Druids. A King." Merlin paused, unsure, but continued after a short hesitation. "And a Warlock. " Merlin said and shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal, when in fact it meant everything.

Arthur scoffed and looked from the fire back to Merlin. "Merlin what could you possibly know about the druids or even magic?"

 _More than you could imagine,_ Merlin muttered mentally, looking up towards the sky as if asking the heavens for help. "It's just a story Arthur,. Are you going to listen or what?" Merlin said softly, the steel undertone went unnoticed by the King, however, as he rolled his eyes and motioned for Merlin to continue. Merlin looked at his king with slightly narrowed eyes. Arthur pressed his lips together to keep from chuckling at Merlin's obvious irritation. Merlin waited for the king nod for him to go on as he contemplated where to begin.

"You know the Druids believe in the Old Religion, right?" Merlin began a little hesitantly.

"Yeah," Arthur grunted. "It, along with magic, was banished not long after I was born."

"You cannot banish the Old Religion- or magic, for that matter." Merlin said, unintentionally coarse, his cobalt eyes snapped to Arthur face. Merlin fought down the flair of anger and the surge of magic.

Arthur was surprised by his manservant's sudden anger. For a second Arthur thought he could see a slight flash of gold in his azure eyes. Arthur shook his head, it must have just been a trick of the fire light.

Merlin glared at the fire as he got his magic under control. He hasn't been able to use his magic in a while and it was getting restless without daily use. He hoped that his eyes didn't betray him. Merlin took a deep breath and continued.

"You can't banish it. It is as constant and steady and strong as the ocean. Nothing could end that unless the world were to end." Merlin said resolutely. He watched Arthur quietly for a short moment before he continued. "The Druids also believe in prophesy." Merlin said. He has wanted to tell Arthur for so long that the words broke loose like water from a dam. "And there is a prophecy that they believe in more than any other, probably because it offers them hope. It says that the Once and Future King and the most powerful Warlock that will ever walk the earth, will create a new land called Albion. The once and future king would create a Kingdom where people with magic no longer need to hide."

"Who is the once and future king?" Arthur asked. Merlin hesitated. Will Arthur receive the information Merlin was giving him?

"That," Merlin cleared his throat. "The Druids believe to be you, Arthur..." Merlin said.

"And who is the Sorcerer?" Arthur asked looking at him, the laughter in his eyes finally snuffed out. All that was left was the King, the warrior, who has won a thousand battles. The Once and Future King.

"You must promise me that you will never repeat what I have told you until the right moment." Merlin asked.

Arthur thought about it for a moment before he nodded his agreement. There was doubt in his eyes, and fear. They mirrored the feeling in Merlin's gut. Doubt because Arthur is his fathers son, but not his fathers deeds, and fear because he knew that the Druids were peaceful people, and they believed in these prophecy's for a reason, because they came true more often that thought possible.

"The Druids call him…Emrys." Merlin confided.

"And what would you or I call him?" Arthur asked.

Why was he finally asking the right questions when Merlin wasn't really ready to give him all the answers.

"I don't think its safe for him if you know, not yet at least." Merlin wanted to answer as truthfully as he could. "I-" Merlin was cut off by movement to his left that drew his attention.

The glint of metal betrayed their presence. A group of men, weapons drawn, moved silent and tactfully down the ravine that bordered their small camp, trickling like water through the scattered trees.

"Saxons." Merlin hissed. He didn't think, he just reacted, assuming they were Morgana's men.

On instinct, Merlin jumped over the fire in one bound. He landed on the balls of his feet just on the other side of the fire. Merlin spared on last fleeting glance to his left and saw that, in fact, they were Morgana's men. He could tell by the white deformed dragon insignia on the chest of their black leather and chain mail armor.


	3. Chapter 3: Just survive Somehow

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

Okay. New A/N: So the story is going to get darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Common people give me some love and review. 3

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Just Survive Somehow**

"What?" Arthur said, half way getting to his feet, while at the same time reaching for his sword. Merlin didn't give him the chance. The moment he cleared the fire and landed on his feet- he was rushing Arthur.

"Get down." Merlin shouted and shoved Arthur to the ground, just as the arrow that was aimed for Arthur's neck lodged firmly in the tree behind him instead, and only scratched the Kings left shoulder, another quickly fallowed and nearly skewered Merlin to the tree, and it really would have if he hadn't dodged at the last second. Only his quick movement left him unbalanced and he fell back tripping on the roots of the tree they were leaning against with a curse; more and more arrows barreled towards them.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, looking for his manservant.

"Get to cover, you _dolt_." Merlin hollered through a clenched jaw. A sudden pain in his lower back and abdomen made him groan; when he fell he must have been struck with a stray crossbow bolt.

 _Just my luck_ , he growled internally. Still, he shoved the pain aside as best he could, got to his feet and shoved at Arthur. Trying to get him to move behind the tree. The stubborn ass was gonna get himself shot with his stupid heroics.

"I'm fine, Arthur." Merlin grunted as he sat up against the tree. "I just tripped." The lie rolled effortlessly from his lips, if only to spare him Arthur's fussing.

Merlin and Arthur waited behind the tree, panting. The Arrows finally stopped, but the low murmurs didn't. Letting them know that they were still there. Arthur looked around the tree to try to see how many men there were.

While Arthur counted the enemies Merlin reached behind himself and grabbed the arrow head sticking out of his lower back. With a jerk of his hand he snapped the shaft in half. Merlin grit his teeth against the wave of pain that made the sides of his vision dim briefly and his head sing with pain. He put the arrow head in his pocket. It might be of some use. There were plenty of times when he and Arthur had been trapped and he would have given his left nut for any kind of weapon, and the bolts arrow head and three inches of the arrows shaft was small enough to keep on him at all times.

He put his mouth in the crook of his arm and gripped the feather end of the bolt and tugged it out of his side with a muffled gasp of pain and a gush of blood. His teeth briefly bit into his forearm to help tolerate the blinding pain. He placed both of his hand over the wound and looked at Arthur. He was still distracted, looking the other way, searching for more bandits, looking for an escape. While Arthur was busy Merlin tore off part of the kings cape, making two strips of Pendragon red cloth and tied them quickly around his waist. He ripped off another piece before tending to the king who was still watching Morgana's men swarm around them. Merlin had counted nine before they had to get to cover. He hoped no more would come to the Saxons aid.

"Were surrounded," Arthur said dejectedly, kneeling back beside him.

"Excellent. We can attack in any direction." Merlin said seriously. He got to his knee and wrapped a strip of cloth around Arthur shoulder. Merlin tugged it tight. It made Arthur groan and grit his teeth.

"I love you're optimism." Arthur muttered. He shook his head at his servant's antics. He was less a servant and more of a younger brother to Arthur; a brother in every way but blood.

"Where were you hit?" Arthur asked eying him carefully. Merlin stealthily had his jacket closed over his makeshift bandage, so he knew Arthur couldn't see if he really was injured so he just shook his head.

"Me? Nah. They had horrible aim." Merlin waived off the kings concern. That was the last thing the king needed was to get himself killed trying to save a servant.

"Merlin, your a terrible lair."

"I'm fine, Arthur." Merlin said in a tone that clearly said, _leave it alone._ Arthur knew Merlin was shot, he saw the arrow go into him with a sickly squelch, he just didn't know why Merlin would hide it.

"Stay here, there are too many of them. I'll draw them away." Merlin said, determined to keep Arthur out of harm's way. He went to stand up, but the world tilted and he felt like he was spinning around and around. Blindly he reached out to catch himself so he wound crash to the ground. A strong hand gripped Merlin's arm, steadying him before tugging him down beck be side him.

"Oh, man. Got up to fast." Merlin mumbled.

"What are you doing, are you crazy? How the hell are you going to lead them away from me? They will just split us up and we will be that much more dead."

"That much more dead? Really, Arthur." Merlin said, somewhere between exasperation and amusement, as he waited for the black dots to stop hindering his vision. He shook his head and grinned at Arthur.

"I'm serious." Arthur exclaimed. Hissing lowly, remembering he could be heard.

"Let me deal with that, you just wait here and don't move. Whatever you hear, what ever happens, don't move."

"No, we should fight. Both of us."

"No, I'm just a servant and your the King." Merlin whispered. " You need to live above all else."

"How the hell are you going to fight? You were shot by an arrow!"

"Yes. I know, I felt it." Merlin said blankly. Arthur tossed up his hands in aggravation. Merlin sighed as if he had the whole world on his shoulders, and he did, the fate of Camelot was in their hands.

"Weather we both fight, or we both run, what are you going to do if they catch _you_?" Merlin demanded, resigned to the fact that whatever they choose to do, they did together. "You're not at your best and you didn't even bring any knights." Merlin pointed out. He was afraid for Arthur and it came out as anger towards him.

"I know. Your right. It was foolish to come out here without any backup." Arthur sighed.

"Well, that doesn't help us now does it." Merlin said irritated. He shifted positions to relieve the pain of the wound.

"Merlin," Arthur said dangerously

"Shut up?" Merlin suggested, Mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Yes."

"I think we should make a run for it, then." Arthur finally broke the short silence as they listened to the Saxons organized chaos.

"The longer we sit here waiting for them to come get us, the less of a chance we have at escape."

Merlin peeked around the tree once more. There were five of the nine who originally attacked. Briefly he wondered where the other four went but couldn't bring himself to dwell on it.

"Okay. We run." Merlin said and turned to Arthur. Hopping that he understood the significance of his next words. "But Arthur, don't stop. Not for anything, not even me." He paused, waiting for him to nod his agreement. But he didn't. Arthur opened his mouth to object, but Merlin cut him off. "No, Arthur. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, promise me you will keep running." Merlin took a deep breath. "Your life is worth a hundred of mine. I'm just a servant, and you are the king, and the kingdom needs you to stay alive."

" _Mer_ lin. I need _you_ to stay alive. The kingdom would be nothing without your constant council. Your not just a servant, you are a dear and loyal friend."

 _A dear and loyal friend_ , it almost hurt to hear him say that. Arthur probably wouldn't have said that if he knew all that Merlin has done, and will have to do if Camelot and Arthur is to survive. Some part of Merlin feared that if Arthur knew all of his secrets- he would hate him.

"Just..." Merlin took another deep breath, paused and released it in deep sigh. "Survive somehow, Arthur. Just survive." He said seriously. He then nudge Arthur, nodding at him to run. With out anymore prodding, Arthur turned and ran, Merlin not far behind.

Arthur ran for all he was worth, never slowing, never turning around just as he promised Merlin. Even if he felt like the biggest jackass in the world. He kept going. Even when he noticed the lack of Merlin's footsteps crashing behind him. He started to slow, but a voice, sounding strangely like Merlin, urged him faster. Arthur's inner voice shouted at him to keep going. That's odd, when did his inner voice start to sound like Merlin?

Arthur sped back up, determined to get to Camelot. He ran faster than he ever has, at least while weighed down with weapons and armor.

It wasn't long before he heard shouts and horses up ahead of him.

Arthur crouched down behind a large rotten log. His heart beat wildly, trying its hardest to break free from his chest. His breath tore in and out of his lungs in light white clouds, burning his parched throat, and covered in a sheen of sweat, making him shiver. The bitter early winter air didn't make anything easier, it stung his lungs like salt to an open wound.

He watched Morgana's men stop and start making camp. He caught snippets of words that didn't really make any sense other than pointing out that Arthur was the pray they were after. Not once had they mentioned Merlin. Which kind of made Arthur's worry increase. Were they not looking for Merlin because they already found him, and he was dead? Arthur immediately dismissed the thought from his mind and told himself he was being foolish. Of course he was fine. It was _Mer_ lin. He would have found a place to hid, he was sure of it. Merlin was always going on hunts and even riding into battle, no armor, by Arthur's side, and he always, miraculously, made it out relatively unharmed for what ever reason, and he wasn't going to question it because it had kept Arthur from having to say goodby to his oldest and most dear friend. Arthur refused to give into thinking the worst now.

Still something made him pause and question weather Merlin was going to survive this war with Morgana intact. The thought caused an odd dull ache in his chest and he absentmindedly rubbed at the spot as if to relive the pain.

It was a silly thought, but the bloody thing wouldn't go away. He scowled a the rapidly darkening woods, and sat against the dead tree to wait till the Saxon's fell asleep. He would then only need to take out the night guard. He needed to get to Camelot so he could assemble the knights and search for his servant, for his friend. Weather it be to find Merlin, or retrieve his body, he would find him. He got more comfortable against the tree to wait for the Saxons to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: At Her Mercy

A/N: Please read and review. I would love to hear any and all comments. I would appreciate no destructive comments, but I welcome critique.

Chapter Four: At Her Mercy

As one they ran for the forest beyond them leaving behind their horses and supplies. Arthur ran in front leading the way while Merlin kept eyes at their backs. Using his magic Merlin took down those who pursued with roots and branches, if they got to close. His eyes flashed in brief intervals of brilliant gold before becoming their natural blue. The only indication that he had used magic.

Once he was sure no one else was on their trail yet, he cast a spell to hide it, making sure that Arthur's prints never even left a mark on the slightly damp earth. Nothing, not even a crack of a branch under his food sounded as he ran. He grunted in approval, nearly tripping over his feet clumsily. He was pretty uncoordinated as it was, but with the blood loss, fatigue and pain, he was even more so, it was a miracle he managed to stay upright at all.

The pain in Merlin's side was almost to much for him, but his magic was helping dull the pain as his adrenalin pumped through his veins. Merlin stumbled once again, only this time he couldn't keep standing and caught himself on a young tree. He leaned on it for a few moments before pushing himself off the tree and forcing himself to stand on his own.

His lungs burned with each breath and his head spun, the world tilted dangerously. He had a difficult time fighting off the sudden bout of nausea. He swallowed beck the lump in his throat and looked ahead. Arthur was no where in sight. He must not have notice Merlin's absent footsteps behind him, too caught up in running for his life, or the prat actually listened to him, and kept his royal back side safe.

He straightened up when he heard noisy footsteps charging through the forest towards him, obviously they had to be Morgana's men. Merlin was glad Arthur didn't stop. This way Merlin could just end this with magic. Hopefully with out any casualties, such as himself.

But before Merlin could turn around a very familiar laugh made him freeze. He felt his hardened facade _crack_ just the slightest. It still hurt to hear _her_ voice. It was so conflicted with the woman who once held his heart.

"Hello Merlin," She said, hostility sharpened her voice. He knew that voice. It haunted him every night. The high priestess, Morgana Pendragon, Arthur's half sister, and the Witch who wanted Arthur's throne.

Slowly, Merlin turned around, eyes tightly shut, wishing for all that he was worth that this was simply a nightmare, and if wishing got him nowhere, then, he hopped that his magic could just whisk her far far away from him right now.

He opened his eyes. Yes, Morgana was indeed standing in front of him. Clearly he mustn't be all that powerful if he couldn't even make her disappear by just wishing, he thought sulkily. He swallowed thickly.

"Morgan," Merlin nodded slightly, greeting her hollowly. Both silently stared at each other noting the differences in appearance since their last run in a year ago.

Morgana always looked beautiful. Living as the kings ward there had always been a restrained ferocity about her. Now it ran free, and unchecked. Her black hair curled uncontrollably around her face, her green eyes were lined in black accenting her eyes and making her look feral and her lips were painted blood red. Beautiful, terrifyingly beautiful, Merlin thought disgustedly.

Morgana in turn noted how Merlin had changed. He had lost that air of innocence that surrounded him when he first arrived in Camelot. His blue eyes once so clear were hard and calculating, his mouth had lost that heart melting smile and his body had filled out where before he had been unnaturally thin. Beautiful, Morgana concluded sneeringly.

"So Morgana, I would ask you what you are doing here, but I did hear some rumors that you've made these woods your home." Merlin said with a slight smirk. He wanted to lie down, and shut his eyes, but he steeled himself and pushed away from the tree he didn't even notice he, again, was using for support and stood tall. He raised his chin defiantly.

Morgana's eyes flashed in anger. Acknowledging the not so subtle dig Merlin had aimed at her about how far she has fallen. "Shut up. Just. Shut. Up." She snapped, not so eloquently. He stifled a laugh. She whispered some words and suddenly something had pushed Merlin down and he was being tied up with invisible chains.

"What are you doing?" He chocked out. Now it was Morgana's turn to smirk. She came and stood over him.

"There is something so right about this...you at my mercy...the things I could do to you..." She purred.

Something gleamed in her green feline eyes, her tongue came out and licked her lips. Suddenly the air was tense. To Merlin's utter humiliation, he felt something flutter in his stomach. He shook his head angrily. Weather it was to physically deny what he was feeling or what she wanted to do to him, he didn't know. This seemed to anger Morgana, who bent down and grabbed a handful of his thick raven black hair, bringing his face up towards her. She was deceptively strong.

"You are now at my mercy. You move when I say you can. You talk when I say you can. Do you understand?" She hissed.

Merlin stared up at her with hard azure eyes. The silence lingered between them, and then he heard Morgana's breath catch. A small flare of triumph flickered momentarily in his eyes and then as quickly it disappeared. She may think she was in control but Merlin knew better. Whatever there was between them long ago was still smoldering deep, deep, inside all that hatred, and he was going to use it to his advantage. Oh, God, that sounded horrible even to himself. Still, she was a monster that stood out among the worst and he had to survive somehow.

"I have only one master and it is not you." Merlin said simply. With a shriek, Morgana screeched in the Old Religion and all went black...


	5. Chapter 5: Captive of a Lost Love

**Title** : **The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King**

 **Author** : _Lamiabellascrittore_

 **Rating** : T+

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

 **Spoilers** : Possibly.

 **Summary** **:** Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

 **A/N:** Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review, if you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more.

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter Five**

 **Captive of a Lost Love**

A sharp pain in Merlin's wrist drew his attention as he jerked awake. His hands were tied to a thick rod above his head, wrists encased in shiny silver cuffs with gold ruins of the old religion engraved into each one meticulously.

It was supposed to block him from accessing magic. Or rather he felt it try to block his magic, but it barely was able to restrain it; however, he was to tired and in to much pain to access it, anyhow.

Merlin turned his head surveying the room he was in. It was dark and damp, and had only one strangely cut circular window on the wall behind him giving off a dim glow of pail light. It looked like someone crudely attempted to make a window. He craned his neck and felt a shock of pain shoot up his neck. He tried to look down to see what it was but only felt more pain. He swallowed, feeling the tight band around his neck. A magic caller. That was what really restrained his power.

He noticed someone had removed his shirt and shoes, leaving him only in his dark, nearly black trousers. It made him feel extremely vulnerable. He shivered, and cold, he added after a moments thought. As his eyes adjusted to the room he could make out a small unlit fireplace in the corner and a small desk with a shelf filled with potions and weapons that screamed pain, death and darkness, but otherwise the room was empty except for the shadows for company.

He groaned as nausea overwhelmed him. He remained still, waiting for the feeling to pass. Merlin was tempted to use his magic to break free of his restraints, he's done it before, but was hesitant. The fear of keeping his secret from Morgana kept him from breaking out of them, hell from breaking apart the room and going free entirely. He wasn't going to use his magic unless there was no other option remaining, Merlin decided. He was going to wait for Morgana to play her cards before he played his. His eyes crossed and his breath came in short sharp gasps, creating small clouds of white before his lips and noes, like dragons smoke, he thought dimly as he struggled with oblivion.

But try as he might he couldn't focus and soon darkness nearly swallowed him whole. His head lulled to he side. He stayed like that, half awake, half unconscious. Half dead and half alive. Only snippets of activity registered. The flash of red lips, black hair and green cats eyes. Pain. A flash of bandages and potions. More pain. Mumbled words, and then nothing.

Slowly, Merlin came back to himself. He groaned. He shifted as much as he could while cuffed to the ceiling. He stretched his neck to look at the window, ignoring the searing pain that shot down his spine. It was dark. His heart fell. It was morning the last time he saw.

Merlin sagged in his cuffs letting his already damaged wrists to take his weight. He didn't move. It must have been hours, but only felt like a few minutes, the time seemed to be standing still for him, when Morgan decided to make an appearance. Merlin was feeling incredibly thirsty and his arms were nearly at the point of snapping but he was no where near his breaking point. He has survived worse. Morgana now stood in front of him. A satisfied smirk lingered on her perfect blood red lips.

"Your looking comfortable." She smiled wider.

Merlin glared at her. Letting the silence stretch until the room was filled with noise.

"Cat got your tongue, or rather, High Priestess got your tongue?" She said, and reached out and traced her thump slowly over Marlin's lips. Merlin resisted the urge to bit her thump as she still lingered on his lips.

Defiantly, he stared into her laughing, smirking strangely feline green eyes refusing to play into her games.

"You know, I came to see you two days ago." She spoke softly. Almost like she was in a light trance. Her thumb now tracing his high cheekbone. "I walked it to treat your arrow wound," She scowled. "I couldn't have you die on me before I got what I wanted from you," She said as if in explanation for her selfish kindness. "But when I walked in, you were so _still_." She looked at Merlin all the harder. She looked like demons were warring within her eyes and the battle was a bloody one. "I thought you were dead." She said. Her mouth twisted as if tasting something rotten. Her eyes were cold, and pitiless. No. She wasn't worried that he did die. She was irritated that he didn't. He wanted to laugh for some ridiculous reason, but refrained. He thought she wanted him to suffer? Why would she want him to die quickly? He stayed silent. He wanted to see what she would do next.

Suddenly she seemed to grow bored, not getting a reaction out of him, dropped her hand and took a few steps back, her liquid emerald eyes froze into two cold jade ponds.

"You may not speak now, but your screams will tumble from your lips in beautiful melody." She leaned in, so close he could feel her oddly cold breath on his face. She smelled of ambrosia and lavender. He couldn't help it as his eyes dropped to her glistening red lips. "And you will sing for me, one way or another, little Hawk." she called him little hawk, after the Merlin Hawk, the very first bird her Brother, Arthur had killed to please his father. She found it rather amusing.

Merlin licked his lips and swallowed, suddenly nervous. He had a feeling the screaming wouldn't be for pleasure. He watched mutely as Morgana picked up a long rod that she had brought with her and lovingly ran her hand over its tip that connected to a small whip of three leather straps with tiny little knives at the ends. Yes, he knew what was coming next.

She had magic at her fingertips but her weapon for inflicting pain was the vulgar method of whipping, Marlin thought contemptuously. He was a little insulted. _Why are you critiquing her methods of torture? H_ e thought, panic rising. He had been beaten, stabbed, poisoned, shot and put in the stock, but he has never been whipped, and he didn't know what kind of pain to expect and he was terrified. But one fear consumed him above all others. One fear that threatened him the most. Under no circumstances was the Witch Morgana to find out about Merlin being Emrys unless it was on his terms. However, he had a bad feeling that Mordred had told her already. Just the fact that Merlin was bound in magic suppressing collar and cuffs was a dead give away. He just didn't need to confirm it or give away how powerful he was. He didn't know how his magic would react to the unbearable pain that was undoubtedly on its way. His magic was currently under control, kept on a tight leash, but should his magic sense he was in danger it would react instinctively to protect him. Lashing out, it would break the hold of the collar and cuffs. Maybe. Hopefully.

"Just tell me this, Morgana, why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice husky from disuse. He knew he was stalling for just one more minute free from pain, and appealing to the sweet and innocent Morgana that she used to be would most likely be a disaster. Hopping that a little of the old Morgana was still in there.

She was silent for so long he thought she wasn't going to answer when suddenly she started speaking. "Lots of reasons," Morgana said sharply. "Lets see," Morgana smiled, tilting her head like a cat deciding what to do next to the terrified mouse in her paws. "First, you are Arthur's manservant and dearest friend, and hurting you means hurting him. Second, think of this as revenge for poisoning me while pretending to love me or how you somehow always find a way to interfere with my plans." She leaned in as it she had a secret to tell. "Don't doubt that I hate _you_ as much as I hate _Arthur,_ " She spat him name _._

She stood back to her full height and laughed, true happiness shone briefly lighting up her face before going dull once more. For a second she looked like the old Morgana. But what came out of her mouth made him realize she was gone. Truly and utterly gone, and it broke his heart all over again.

He remembered how difficult the choice had been. It was nearly impossible for Merlin to poison her, but he did, and it save a lot of people. Still, knowing what evil she would become could not stop his heart from bleeding all the more. Because as she lay dying in his arms, he felt what was left of his soul wither. That was until Morgana's sister Morgause spirited her away.

"I will enjoy watching you die. Slowly. In pain, and all alone. That's what you deserve." She hissed, the whip raised to strike his back.

"Not alone, I'll have your sparkling personality to keep me company, Morgana." Merlin said, dark mirth dance like shadows in his azure eyes, a small goofy grin on his face, just to irritate her. He couldn't help it. She was just someone he liked to antagonize. An angry Morgana was a dangerous Morgana, but a distracted one all the same.


	6. Chapter 6: Running out of Time

**Title** : **The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King**

 **Author** : _Lamiabellascrittore_

 **Rating** : T+

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

 **Warnings:** Mild Torture- Random Enemy Death.

 **Spoilers** : Possibly.

 **Summary** **:** Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

 **A/N:** Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and **review** , if you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue, this story and more. I'd love your creative input, ideas and more! Sorry this chapter is so short :)

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Running out of Time**

Arthur looked up from where he sat on the ground waiting for the Saxons to fall asleep. The moon hung vigilantly in the clear night sky. The air was crisp and still. It was well past midnight and the enemies camp was silent except for the soft snores and the occasional murmurs in sleep.

It was a three days ride to Camelot, he had realized with frustration hours ago and had been impatiently waiting for his chance. He needed a horse. Cautiously, he got up from where he was hidden behind the fallen tree, and with the stealth and year of warrior training he slowly made his way over to the man keeping guard for the night.

Arthur came up behind him, one gloved hand over the Saxon's mouth and brought the blade of his dagger around and sliced across his neck with one fluid motion. Ignoring the coarse hair of his beard and the slickness of his blood, Arthur held onto him to keep his cries silent. The man struggled for another second before falling limp, dead. Only then did Arthur release him. His stomach churned dangerously. He hated to take a life, but he never hesitated to kill in defense of someone else or himself, but killing a man whose back was turned left a bitter taste in his mouth that no amount of mead could cure.

Squaring his shoulders he headed to the horses. They snickered in greeting; two more excited than the others. He recognized them immediately as his own. Hroegen, and the other was Merlin's mare, one of Arthur's other sturdy horses, Llamreil. He easily mounted his horse and lead the way out of the enemies camp, taking all the horses with him. He took extra care in being cautious.

After about two hour riding the dark, he released all of the horses except Hroegen and Llamreil, and continued on his way. He was determined to reach the gated of Camelot the day after tomorrow. It was the earliest he could making it with out killing the horses. He road on at top speed for as long as he could before fatigue forced him and the horses to make camp. He tossed his bed roll on the ground along with the saddle bags Merlin had packed. He paused on his walk to choose the fire pit. That feeling of anxiety and concern came back. But this time it was like an all consuming despair. He shook it off as best he could and dropped the bed roll and saddle bags unceremoniously on the ground and turned on his heel and went to gather wood for a fire. He stacked it hazardously in the center of the small clearing next to his supplies, before pulling out his flint and stone from the saddle bags Merlin had packed. He was luck that all there supply's were still there.

He tried to light the fire, but it was more difficult than it looked. Merlin did it almost effortlessly. Again and again he tried to get a spark to catch, all the while muttering about a certain useless servant being able to light a simple fire but he, the king, could not. After five minutes with no results, Arthur was about to give up, when suddenly a spark caught and a small fire started to grow. Arthur stifled the urge to shout his victory and tossed the cursed flint stone into the saddle bag by his feet. He ate a quick meal. An apple and some bread and then climbed onto his bed.

Within minutes of Arthur lying down he was out cold. His sleep was restless and filled with all manner of gruesome sights. Images flashed behind his eyelids, visions of blood and torture. Snippets and bursts of pictures accompanied by an all to familiar scream of a man he hopped never to hear utter such agonizing sounds.

Arthur woke with a start, the screams still lingered in his ears, but beneath the horrible screams of his best friend was the maniac laugh of his half sister, Morgana Pendragon.

It was still extremely dark, so Arthur tried to get some more sleep, but no matter what he did to convince himself, he couldn't. For each time he did he was plagued with the visions that flashed all to vividly behind his lids.

Mental images of Merlin, hands bound above him, hanging boneless. Morgana, eyes shining with malice, holding a whip that dripped with blood. Merlin's bloods. The vision which was most potent was of Merlin screaming and arching away form The Witch's touch, as if it burned him like fire.

The scream that was ripped from Merlin's throat was what had woken him. It was a sound he had hopped to never associate with Merlin. The sound chilled him. It was a scream of the likes of which he has never witnessed... it was more of an inhumane roar, than mans hoarse scream and it sounded as if it came from right next to Arthur.

It felt so _real_. It made his blood run cold and his heart freeze in his throat; and when the scream abruptly cut off, with Morgana's laugh echoing in the silence, Arthur no longer had any doubts that Merlin was in Morgana's hold.

That was what had Arthur jumping to his feet. He gathered his supplies and suffocated the fires' embers with dirt and rocks. He jumped atop Hroegen and led Llamreil at a light trot until the sun peeked through the trees and he broke into a steady gallop. Arthur was pushed forward by an urgency he hasn't ever felt. Morgana Seemed to be mocking him, tormenting Arthur with one warning.

 _Merlin was running out of time._


	7. Chapter 7: Confidence is Everything

**Title** : **The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King**

 **Author** : _Lamiabellascrittore_

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warnings** : Violence and stuff- Don't like it- Don't read it.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

 **Spoilers** : Possibly.

 **Summary** **:** Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

 **A/N:** Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and  review. If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind.

The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and probably many more.

I hope you enjoy...

"Do you know why people like violence? It is because it feels good.

Humans find violence deeply satisfying.

But remove the satisfaction, and the act becomes...hallow.

\- Aaron, from _The Imitation Game._

Chapter Seven

Confidence is Everything

Morgana wanted to wipe that ridiculous grin off his face, permanently. Insufferable, she grumbled internally. How could he still smile when he was in such a quandary?

"My men will find Arthur, and when I do, I'll make him watch as his beloved manservant is beaten within an inch his life. Then I'll kill Arthur as you watch, hopeless and helpless, to do a thing." She said hopping to swipe that ever charming grin off his face.

"You wont find him." Merlin said, still smiling softy to himself, knowing that the spell he used to obscure their tracks would hide the king until he was well within the walls of Camelot.

 _Unless the idiot came back to look for you,_ a voice supplied.

"You are awfully confident for a servant, Merlin." Morgana murmured nastily.

He only smiled. A knowing glint in his lazuline eyes. She once liked that he was a servant, and not some rich arrogance prat. He knew what she liked, and she hated him all the more for it.

With a flick of her wrist, before he could brace himself, she brought the whip down, hard, on his unblemished back. He grit his teeth against the pain, refusing to utter a sound. It was unlike anything he could have imagined.

Silent tears coursed down his cheeks, his eyes held tightly shut against the on-slot of never ending lashes. One, after another, after another they rained down on his back. Oh, it hurt. It was unlike any pain he has yet to experience. How was it that pain invaded every inch of his body when the lashes only met with his back, he wondered dizzily. His very being ached.

Merlin grit his teeth and his throat emitted a deep groan that would have been a scream, had his jaw not been tightly clamped shut. He was not going to give Morgana the satisfaction by hearing his screams.

Something stirred inside him, as if waiting for him to allow it lose. His magic was giving him a small thread to cling to, grounding him in reality, when that pain wanted to drown him in darkness. He grabbed on to his magic tightly, it could not be reveled, no matter what. He groaned as the whip came down harder than the rest, slicing further than any of the others.

No matter what, he chanted in his mind, determined to beat her at her vicious game. Merlin was now in a silent war to keep his magic under tight control, barely surviving the battle that was Morgana's brutal torture.

Morgana stopped to admire her handy work. Merlin's back was covered in long, bloody slashes all at different angles, not one lash the same.

She smiled, obviously proud of herself. She ran her fingers down his back, getting no response from Merlin. She put the tip of her finger under his chin and raised him to meet her gaze, wondering if he had passed out.

His once clear azure eyes clashed with hers. They were cloudy and distant, but that persistent defiance still stayed strong. With a slow smile, making sure Merlin's eyes stayed on hers, she brought a finger, still covered in Merlin's blood, to her lips and licked it off slowly. At that Merlin's eyes turned black and he shuddered with disgust. Morgana's smile only grew with his reaction.

"Luckily I brought you something to help keep your wounds from being infected." She said, proud of herself.

Merlin tensed. Alarm bells going of in his head like a dragons roar. Morgana would not be treating any wound of his. What was she up to? He wondered, nervous. Panting with the burn and sting of his many open wounds, he braced himself for what she had planned next.

Morgana lathered on an ivory salve.

At first he felt nothing, and then the pain hit, and he screamed, his pride be damned, did he scream. It was like he hit a whole new level of agony. His back arched and despite having no energy, he still managed to lift himself by his wrist trying to get away from her. It was a burning that he felt all the way to his bones, that spread to his face, that made him want to grab a sword and run himself through just to make it stop.

"Salt," Morgana said with a proud smile. "And lemon." She added, breathless. She looked flushed and feverish, as if Merlin's pain gave her unexpected pleasure.

"You know, I will break you Merlin." She said joyously. She didn't just want him to suffer, she wanted him to crumble. To burn. To feel as much pain as she did when she had first confided in him about her fears, and about magic.

"I will bend you to my purpose, and you will be helpless, unable to resist my every whim." She said brushing her lips gently over his. "You will help me destroy everything you have been trying to protect." She smiled radiantly, carefully looking into his pain glazed eyes. "Starting with my brother, King Arthur."

With his remaining strength he turned his head away from her. She gave a short bark and stepped back. She turned on her heel and left him with her laughter ringing in his ears. He had barely even registered her words over the frantic beat of his heart.

Merlin's tears and sweat were now mixed together in a salty sheen. He sobbed silently, his movements, his reactions, no longer in his control. His back was on fire but the pain was slightly more tolerable.

Still his face twisted in utter agony. He shook as his body tried to adjust to the shocking pain. His bones felt like jelly and his arms refused to hold him up any longer, and he could only hang limply, his shackled wrist the only thing keeping him up. The cuffs cut into his wrists causing blood to start leaking down his arms, mixing with his sweat and tears. His bare feet hung limply a few inches above dirt floor.

Suddenly he bent over as much as he could and retched. Nothing came out as he hadn't eaten for what could have been days. He couldn't remember. Still, his body made a decent attempt to vomit his lungs out.

At last it stopped, and he started to feel himself get lost to unconsciousness. It was so tempting, but he couldn't. He couldn't, he chanted, trying to stay focused. But he didn't remember why he needed to fight anymore. He couldn't...something. He couldn't... give in to something...He couldn't pass out! He shouted at himself.

He had already lost his pride and dignity to her the moment he gave into his pain and screamed, he wasn't going to lose his life too, let alone let her use him to kill Arthur. But fight as he might the darkness swallowed him whole.

Not even the swirl of his magic coming to his aid could keep his eyes from closing. He just hopped they would open again...


	8. Chapter 8: The Half That Makes Him Whole

**Title** : **The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King**

 **Author** : _Lamiabellascrittore_

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warnings:** Some light Violence

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

 **Spoilers** : Possibly.

 **Summary** **:** Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

 **A/N:** Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors. Its hard to edit after going through it so many times. It become like a word you say over and over again till it no longer makes since.

I hope you enjoy...

Chapter Eight:

A King Without his Brother:

Truly the Half Which Makes it Whole

Arthur road through the gates of Camelot just after dusk the next day.

His wife, Queen Guinevere, must have been watching out the window and waiting for his return because she came rushing down the palace steps at a dead run, either unaware that she was being watched by the remaining knights in the square, or just to relived that her husband had come home safely, to care.

Slowly, as to not jolt his aching body, he dismounted. Just as his feet touched the ground, Gwen launched into his arms. He was only able to keep them both upright thanks to Leon's sturdy grip on the Kings shoulder.

"Arthur!" Gwen smiled into his shoulder. "I've been worried sick." She looked up at him, her doe brown eyes searching his worn face. "You were due back two days ago, what happened.?" She asked, to quick for Arthur to get a word in, when suddenly she stopped.

She stepped back out of his arms and looked behind him at Llamreil's empty saddle. Her faced paled.

"Where is he?" Gwen stressed, looking back to Arthur. "Where's Merlin, Arthur?" She asked, afraid of the answer. Afraid that the foreboding feeling that has been hanging over her head since she talked with Merlin almost a week ago.

Arthur's lips pressed together so tightly the area around them was bleached of color. He ignored his wife's probing eyes, and fallowing the hand on his shoulder he looked to Leon.

"Gather the knights. Meet me in the council chambers at dawn." Arthur said hoarsely. Without another word he took Guinevere's hand and guided them to their Chambers, as sober as ever.

As soon as the chambers door shut she turned on him, a Dark glower on her beautiful face. She truly looked like an enraged angel.

"Where. Is. Merlin?" She demanded. Sometimes he forgot that she was friends with Merlin first. She had developed a sort of attachment to him, especially so after he had saved her from execution.

"I don't," Arthur voice faltered. That dull pain in his chest started again as his heart beat wildly out of control.

Again, the image of Merlin chained up, hanging lifelessly from the ceiling, flashed through his mind. The visions that haunted his dreams now haunted his every waking hour with startling clarity.

"I don't _know_ , Guinevere." Arthur sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. With elbows on knees and head down he rubbed his eyes heavily with the palms of his hands. Exhaustion finally crashed in, and it nearly crippled him.

"What do you mean ' _you don't know'_?" She said dangerously low.

Slowly he lifted his eyes to meet hers, and what he saw made him tense. She looked on the verge of tears, but she held them at bay, with her back straight and chin slightly lifted. She looked almost... almost like she just got the answer to a long sot after question.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, standing up. He ached with every fiber and his body begged him to lie down, but he forced himself to stand before his wife. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," She murmured. Not meeting his eyes.

"Guinevere." Arthur snapped gently.

Her eyes snapped to his. Brown meeting blue in a clash of wills. After a full minute of silence Guinevere sighed shortly, and grit her teeth.

"I think-" Gwen started. Jaw working, molars grinding together. "I think he knew that there was a possibility he wasn't going to come home."

Arthur's brows knit together, casting shadows over his eyes. He pursed his lips. "What makes you think that?"

"Its just... it was strange... just before you both left he was acting unusual."

" _Mer_ lin? Acting unusual? That isn't so out of character."

"Yes, but aside from his normally clumsy ways, he seemed distracted by something."

"What could he possibly have on his mind other than his chores?" Arthur scoffed. He sat back against the posters of their bed for support. He was only standing from will power alone, and the moment that weakened, his knees would give out, he was sure. Besides the floor was looking rather comfortable right now.

"Merlin is shrewder than you give him credit for." She said, narrowing her eyes accusingly.

"I didn't say he was stupid, I just meant that he has a simple life, right, nothing compared to the life and duties of a King." Arthur muttered sourly. But that's just that, isn't it. Arthur called Merlin an idiot all the time. He never meant it, but he also never told him any different.

Gwen uncrossed her arms and sighed. She walked over to her husband who leaned heavily against the bed. He was covered in dirt, blood and he had leaves and twigs in his hair. Most the color had drained his face, his lips were tinted slightly purple, and he shivered a little as if a wound was infected. He looked utterly miserable, and defeated.

Gently she went about helping him remove his armor.

"Go ahead and take your bath, the servants should have filled it by now. I'll go fetch Gaius." She turned to go but Arthur's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't tell Gaius anything, yet. I'll address everyone in the morning."

"I cant do that, Arthur." She said softly, looking at him lovingly.

"Why not?" He demanded groggily.

"Merlin is like his son. Any news is better than none at all." She said softly to sooth his nerves. She could see the toll of his ordeal all over the Kings battered face. He was only twenty six, and he had a kingdom to run and a realm to protect.

Morgana and Agravain's betrayal had been nearly his undoing, but he came back more determined than ever, thanks to Merlin. And looking into Arthur's eyes now, and seeing the shadows and ghosts haunting them, she feared of what the impact of Merlin's death would be. She actually feared the day Merlin died. She feared the day the king lost the man who has held him together at the seems for so long.

"Alright." He squeezed her arm softly, as if to reassure himself that it was all going to be alright. Witch was normally Merlin's job, he thought sulkily. But that only just put him deeper into the pit of despair being dug in the Kings mind.

He slowly let her go, prying one finger off at a time. Every step she took he felt like he was about to snap, start to shout, cry, rage, beg, anything to just rewind it back to that day they first left and didn't take any knights.

Just as she was about to walk out of the chambers he stopped her once more. "Guinevere?"

"Hmm?" She hummed turning back to him. Hand on the door handle.

"Tell him...tell him Merlin was shot with a crossbow bolt, but was alive the last I saw him." Arthur said, voice filled with an agony he would never admit to out loud. She closed her eyes at his words, and took it like a physical blow. "And tell him I'm sorry. I had to keep the promise he made."

"What promise?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"That I would survive. That I would make it home." Arthur said deflated.

She nodded, watching silently with gentile liquid eyes, before she want to fetch Gaius. The door shut with a soft _click_ behind her.

She traveled down corridor after corridor, staircase after staircase, winding her way towards the physicians champers, where Merlin had lived. _Lives._ Where Merlin _lives_.

Gwen was heart broken. She knew deep down that her friend was not dead. She had to believe it or she would just fall apart. But there was that feeling, in the back of her mind, warning her that not all was fine.

She knocked twice sharply on the door. Not two seconds later the physicians face shinned through the a crack in the door at her.

"My Queen!" Gaius exclaimed. "Is there something I can help you with? Is everything alright?"

"Gaius, please. Call me Gwen." She said sweetly, trying miserably to conceal the heart ache and fear from her eyes.

"Gwen, come in. I heard king Arthur had returned, so I was just about to put some water over the fire to boil, no doubt Merlin could use it. Would you like to join me while I wait?"

Gwen shifted. She crossed her right arm over her stomach and rubbed at her left arm anxiously.

"Actually Gaius, Arthur is injured and needs attention, and that, and..." She trailed off. Tears blurred her vision, and stopped up her throat, making it impossible to speak.

He watched her silently, waiting. His heart started to pound. He held his breath in raw anticipation. _Please, God, no. Please don't say what I think your about to say._ Gaius chanted.

She cleared her throat. "And that Merlin did not return with him." She saw Gaius visibly pale. His already wrinkled face now looked even more worn and gaunt.

"What happened? Where is he?" He rasped past dry lips. Leaning back against the wall beside the door.

"I don't know much, Gaius, only the few words Arthur told me."

"And?"

"Arthur said that Merlin was shot with a crossbow bolt, and he was alive the last time Arthur saw him."

Gaius nodded, and turned away to gather himself emotionally before he could physically. Once he got a lock of his emotions, he grabbed his medical pouch and once again stood to face his Queen.

"Alright, My Lady. Let us go tend to the King." She nodded, and gave him a small bittersweet smile.

She turned and led him into the castle. They traced the familiar path to Arthur's chambers. Up stairs and through corridor after corridor they walked in solemn silence. The image of Merlin's goofy grin as he smiled at Gaius, grumbling, 'I'm not gonna die.' made him all the more terrified that that was exactly what had happened.

Was he alive, or dead? Had he gone and done something stupidly selfless and gotten himself into even more trouble? Like save Arthur, and not himself?

Gaius tended to live in a constant state of anxiety ever since Merlin moved in with him. The constant adventures and dangers were one thing. But the fear that one day Merlin might never return home was unthinkable.

However, Merlin was a resourceful young man, troubled and damaged, but, he was kind, cunning and powerful. He has always returned, even on his death bed, he had returned, alive and well, thanks to magic. He would think that that alone would save him. And Gaius would believe nothing less than that, but he was human and he was terrified for Merlin.

He was only twenty four and he had the weight of the future on his shoulders. With out Merlin to help Arthur, there would be no Albion, and Gaius thought Merlin tended to forget that. Merlin was anything _but_ expendable.

Before he knew it they had arrived at Arthur's champers. Gwen didn't even knock as she swept into the room. But she hadn't even taken two steps before she froze, blocking Gaius's view of the room.

"What- what happened Arthur?" She stuttered, hand still gripping the door handle for support. She was greeted with silence. Gently as he could, he nudged Gwen out of the way to get to his patient. The moment she stepped aside opening the door wider, he gasped.

The room was a mess. Tables were turned over, their content scattered everywhere. Glass ink wells were shattered against the walls, the ink a black stain on the pristine white. Curtains and drapes were ripped and torn into rags, hanging precariously from the windows. The kings bed fared just as bad, if not worse, than the rest of the room.

The blankest were tossed hazardously around the frame. The pillows were torn and the feathers were a scattered mess. The bed posts looked as if someone had used it for sword practice, and on closer inspection, Gaius noted, there was a sword sticking out of the bed. Interesting. Gaius thought, raising a brow.

He took it all in, searching for Arthur. He found him slumped on the floor, dressed in his night cloths, and clean from a resent bath, lying face down on the floor just under the window. His arm looked as if reaching for something, or someone, out the window. For curiosity's sake alone he walked into the room and stepping around his King, and looked out the window. Nothing but the ground. Hmm. That's a little strange.

Below him, Arthur began to stir. He groaned and rolled onto his back, blinking up at the ceiling. The light was to bright and he saw only white until slowly, the face of the Physician came into view.

"Are you alright, Sire?" Gaius asked as he reached down to offer him a hand up. Groggily Arthur took his arm and got up. Once on his feet he staggered, but as luck would have it Gwen was there to help steady him. Something that was Merlin's job. Where was that idiot, anyway?

"Guinevere," Arthur sighed happily. "What are you doing here? Where's Merlin?" He slurred slightly.

"Arthur, are you alright? What happened?" She asked looking around at the destruction. "Did someone break in?"

"Did someone... what? No, I-" He said slowly as if remembering something bit by bit. He shook his head and looked around him. His eyes suddenly snapped back to Gwen. "Where is Merlin?" He wondered again, this time the was a note of desperation in each word.

"Arthur, don't you remember?" She paused, and bit her lip, holding back her tears. "Merlin's gone." Gwen said, looking over at Gaius in concern. Gaius ignored her look and focused on the king.

"Gone?" Arthur scoffed. "Where could the-" He stopped mid-sentence. Merlin. Morgana. Merlin. Morgana. Torture! _He remembered_. He gasped and tore away from their grasp, and staggered back into the window frame.

"Arthur," Gwen tried to get his attention. "Arthur!" She said louder when he didn't respond. His head snapped up to her. Her heart ached when she saw how lost he looked. His brows were furrowed and the skin around his eyes crinkled as his memories flashed before his eyes. He looked as if he was reliving some horrible tragedy. And he was. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

"Arthur," She said again, gentler. "What happened here. Did some one break in?"

"It was me. I did it." He whispered. He swallowed thickly. That dull ache in his chest was coming back and it only got worse the more he remembered what happened to Merlin.

After he had taken his bath and changed into his night clothes, he was about to lay down in bed to wait for Gwen and Gaius, when he unconsciously turned, and called out for Merlin.

Only Merlin wasn't there. The name died on his lips. Merlin wasn't here. Merlin was gone. The visions Morgana has been haunting him with, the ones of Merlin bound and bloody, were now a constant fixture in his mind, weather he was asleep or awake, and that dull ache in his chest was now a burning ball of fire, that made him angry and scared. He felt hopeless for the first time in a long while, and the idea that he might have to live a life where Merlin didn't exist, rattled him more than he cared to admit.

That idea alone had been enough to push him over the edge. He had been unable to rein in his temper, and he didn't want to. He let his rage run free. He felt like half of himself were missing. He never though of Merlin like he was an extension of himself, but he was, and without him by Arthur's side, he felt empty, like half of him was missing.

"Sire, let me look at your wounds. You need to get some rest." Gaius said.

Arthur was looking at Gaius, but he didn't seem to see the man. He was lost in the realization that the chances of finding Merlin alive were so slim it was just about none existent. Merlin was resourceful. He always managed to wiggle free from any situation. But this time he was injured. Arthur's gut clenched. He fought the oncoming darkness, the anger and fear, that wanted to swallow him hole. How the _hell_ was he going to continue living a normal life if he never found Merlin?

"Arthur, please, you must rest. " Gwen said. "You ordered a meeting for the morning remember? You _will_ find him." Gwen stressed, trying to appeal to her husband anyway she could.

He looked at Gwen, finally seeing _her_ , and not the horrible visions of Merlin's bloody form. _You will find him._ He grabbed hold of those word and held onto them tight. He would find Merlin. He had to. There was no other options.

He nodded, allowing them to lead him out of his room and to the guest chamber down the corridor. He would rest for now, soon they would be out searching for Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9: Loving What You Hate Most

**Title** : The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

 **Author** : Lamiabellascrittore

 **Rating** **:** T+

 **Warnings:** Some light Violence and kissing- don't like it, don't read it.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

 **Spoilers** : Possibly.

 **Summary** : Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

 **A/N:** Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

Chapter Nine:

To Love the Thing you Hate Most

Merlin's world had become a blur of bloody chaos. Nothing was held back as Morgana's assault kept coming. Only each time she came back to visit him, it was more bloody and brutal than the last. Almost like she was taking out some kind of frustration on him. He could easily guess. It was driving his very own thoughts amuck too.

How very _destructive_ it was to love the thing you hate.

His head lolled to the side as he slowly regained consciousness. He lifted his head to see who had just entered the hut. Morgana, of course. With her she carried an old ancient looking chest. On it ruins of the old religion were carved into the black tare colored wood.

First it was whippings and burning salves. Then it was daggers. After that fire and branding. But out of all of that, none of it prepared him for what he had planned next he was sure.

He watched her with hooded eyes. She shut the door softly and cross the small room to her shelf of torture instruments. Quietly she put the chest down and turned to him. She wore the same black ratty dress wrap over her old silks skirts with a small dagger strapped at her hip. Her green eyes still rimmed in black shinned at him menacingly. The black around her eyes were thicker as if smeared from sleep, but the air of danger and instability never diminished.

"Hello, Morgana." Merlin rasped. His accent twisted her name on his tong with a deliciously dark lilt. "What do I owe the honor of your presence this fine day?" He asked sarcastically.

"I found something that might help with that attitude of yours, Merlin." She said happily. Stepping up in front of him.

"Oh, goodie!" He exclaimed. "You found more _toys_! You know I was getting a little bored with the other ones _._ " He stressed the word _toys_ because he found out that the more he acted as if this didn't faze him, the more angry she got, and the more desperate she became to erase him.

She leaned in and glared at him. He felt her breath on his lips, she was close enough to touch.

"One day, Merlin, I will find a way to make that infuriating light of yours die."

"I think you _believe_ that you want that light to die, but I think that you would miss me as I am, to much." He smiled, an idea breaking through his pain filled fog. It didn't even really make sense, but if it let him stay alive, and out of pain for even a little while longer, it will be worth it. Maybe.

"Admit it. You'll _miss_ me." He leaned forward, straining against his bonds. "You'll miss my voice." He said huskily, and licked his lips. "You'll miss the taste of my lips." He said lightly brushing them over hers. His eyes watched her closely. He smiled when her pupils expanded, and her breath hitch slightly. "You'll miss my touch." He breathed, letting his breath skim over her face. "You'll miss the feel of me inside you." He purred, each word brushing his lips over hers in light tempting caresses.

He smiled wider when she didn't pull away, and against better judgment he leaned into the kiss, straining against his bonds even more, drawing blood. He felt the warm liquid seep down his arms. He ignored it, and ran his tongue over the seam of her lips. Surprising them both, she opened, welcoming him. Her tongue darted out seeking his.

Without anymore prompting he swept his tongue inside like a tidal wave, taking and dominating her with strong, sure strokes. They battled for dominance, tongs thrusting and retreating in a frenzy of dark and dangerous passion.

Without warning she disengaged herself from his lips, panting, both wildly out of breath. They stared at each other for a long while. Neither of them moving, or speaking.

It was never butterflies with them. It was always fire. And it still was , no matter the anger, hatred and distrust between them. That fire always burned hotter than they could control.

She was flushed and her eyes shined brightly. Her lips slightly parted as she panted. The hatred was still there, but that fire? That passion and love? It was there shining at him as real and raw as any ragged wound.

His eyes were riveted to her. He was out of breath and even more drained than before. This had hurt him as much as any other torture session. Only it was his heart that was bleeding, not just his body. However, he felt a small victory. She wasn't as immune to him as she seemed. She was just as fucked up as he was, if not more so. He saw it in those minefield eyes of hers.

They stayed like that watching each other quietly for a long moment. Her glowering and him trying not to throw up. She gave him one harsh chaste kiss on the lips. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, and bit down so hard he hissed and pulled away. She smiled, and licked her lips, tasting his blood. Merlin licked his own and then spit at her feet. He hated the taste of blood. It tasted all coppery and stale.

"This changes nothing, Merlin."

"No. Nothing has changed." Merlin agreed painfully, he fought to keep his face from crumpling. As much as he wished it other wise, she was the darkness to his light and the hatred to his love. They were a fiery mess and nothing but destruction could come from their love.

She turned away and walked back to the chest she had brought in. She caressed it with a light hand, as if in reverence.

"What is that?" Ha asked softly.

She grit her teeth, molars grinding together. His voice was alluring and hypnotizing. She was shocked by the ferocity she responded to him. She trembled. His firm but soft lip and sweet taste had her craving for just one more kiss. She couldn't shake it. She wanted him. Badly. She felt her core quiver and her breasts tingle and tighten in need. She needed him in a way she had forgotten she could ever need someone.

She hated it. Truly and utterly hatted the power he wielded over her. She felt the need to destroy him. She wanted him to disappear, yet, the thought of him dead made the old her cringe. However, he didn't have to die, as long as he surrendered to her will.

"What's in the box, Morgana?"

"What will it take to break you Merlin?" She asked instead, ignoring his question.

"What is in the chest, Morgana." He asked forcefully. He didn't like it when she ignored him. He was nervous about what it could be. He knew that she brought a new torture device, but he at least wanted to know what it was so he could prepare, as best as he could.

"It's a Nathair, from the mountains of Asgaard. Harmless enough most of the time, but with a little persuasion, it can cause a man pain beyond all imagining." She said absently, not bothering to look back at him as she traced the ruins with sharp one finger, running one sharp nail over the spell work.

He noticed her hands still had his blood on them from when she bit him and had wiped it off on her hand. He shivered, remembering the feel of her lips on his. It was a long uncomprehensible feeling that he loathed to admit he missed.

"And what do you plan on doing with the Nathair?"

"I hope that this little beauty will help me break you."

"You can't break me, Morgana." There was nothing _she_ could do that would. The only one, Merlin thought, that had that kind of power over him was Arthur. "I wont let you." He said boldly.

She visibly tensed. Her hands resting on the ancient chest clenched into fists. "Don't be so Naive, Merlin." She said mournfully. "Every man breaks." She squeezed her fists tighter, leeching her knuckles of color before shaking them out at her sides. "I know from experience," She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and opened the chest. Reaching one hand in she grabbed the hissing serpent in a gentile grasp and turned around.

"Everyone has a breaking point." She walked over to him slowly, the snake in her hinds hissed at him the closer she got. Gaius told him stories of such creatures and he had no desire to learn any more about them. He strained back away from her as the snake came precariously close to his neck. She smirked at him, amused, seeing his panic. "Lets see what yours is."


	10. Ch10: A Willing Slave or Loyal Servant

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Some Violence- Deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

Chapter 10: Part 1

A Willing Slave or Loyal Servant

Merlin couldn't take his eyes of the Nathair. It hissed and swayed in Morgana's delicate hands as she presented this creature of the old religion before him as if it were a gift.

"Lets put your loyalty to the test." She smiled cruelly. "How much more are you willing to suffer, to sacrifice for your precious Arthur and this kingdom?" she asked, already knowing he was wiling to sacrifice her.

"I'm willing to whatever is necessary for what I believe to right and just." Merlin said earnestly. _Whatever is necessary._ He will always protect Arthur, even if Merlin must play at being Morgana's willing slave, while being Arthurs Loyal servant. He would do what needed to be done.

"As you wish." She said.

She snapped something in the old religion and the Nathair struck out and sank its fangs into Merlin's neck, injecting its poison. The snake released him with a pain hiss, his shaking its head. It didn't react well with the warlocks blood apparently. The snake hissed again, but at the warlock, furious with him. He struck out at Merlin again, connecting with the warlocks jugular, injecting more and more poison.

Morgana snapped at the creature urgently. She wanted him tame, not dead. She had never seen the Nathair react so viciously. They were usually docile until a high priestess commanded them. The snaked obeyed immediately. It unlocked its jaws from Merlin's neck, although a bit grudgingly, and settled into the High Priestess palms. She calmed the creature as she watched Merlin in his bonds, waiting for the poison to take effect.

He didn't flail in his bonds like a fish on a hook like she would have liked. Instead he jerked and convulsed, writhed and writhed in silent agony. His mouth opened in a soundless cry.

Now he knew the true meaning of agony. This was the kind of torture that would kill you from pain alone. The poison was circulating in his veins now. He felt it in his heart as it pumped harder and harder, spreading it throughout all four limb, his stomach, and finally centered and built in his head until it exploded. He saw white, just bright albescent light blinding his eyes, blocking out the rather disheveled Morgana hastily putting the Nathair away.

Merlin strained to get any sound past his tensed throat, but no sound came out. Wave after wave, the Nathair's poison crashed into him, battering the walls he's built to protect himself against any magic users who could infiltrate his mind, like they did to Gaius, when he was tortured for Emrys true identity.

"St-stop" Merlin finally choked. "Ma...make it st-stop." He pleaded, nearly biting off his tong.

He couldn't handle it. It was to much. _Too much_. He moaned like a dying beast, and it was as if the flood gates had opened up and he was able to scream. His whole being screamed with him. His magic joining in. for a second he saw Arthur, and the knights laying around the flames of a fire. His magic must be projecting. The Nathair's poison seemed to be tripled by the presence of his magic, and attacked with even more ferocity, as if his magic was its enemy.

Merlin's scream seemed to reach an agonizing peak before cutting off in a choking fit. He coughed, and tasted copper. He spit out a glob of blood, and let his head hang forward. He groaned, unable to scream any longer. Merlin shook with violent tremors, but his magic seemed to be burning off the Venom.

However, the damage had been done. All that you need is a little push over the edge and madness had a way of corrupting even the strongest souls. Merlin no longer felt like fighting back. He no longer felt able to stand against Morgana. His heart was shattered, his soul was torn, his body battered, and his mind was in chaos, and madness was sure to fallow.

After what felt like an eternity, he looked up at Morgana. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, the other wrapped around her waist, as if comforting herself. Morgana thought that she would enjoy looking into Merlin's eyes devoid of that light, that hope, knowing she was the one to distinguish it. But now looking into his eyes, she saw nothing of the old Merlin. She had truly succeeded. She broke him. That light, that light was nowhere to be seen.

She walked up to him. She wanted to test her theory. With a flash of gold, Morgana released his chains and he fell to the floor. He landed on his knees with a muffled crack and thud. Nothing broke, but it sounded like it hurt.

The cuffs stayed securely in place, as did the collar, but he was free to move around. Free to try and escape. But he didn't. He did nothing but kneel before her, head bowed, and hands resting in his lap, the picture of submission. She felt a strange mixture of excitement, and repulsion. Merlin wasn't meant to look so defeated, so small. He was the kind of person who lit up a room, and who had a way of making you smile even on the worst of days. But she couldn't forget all that he has done. He has been a constant thorn in her side, and she needed to remove it.

"Stand up." She ordered.

Merlin hesitated. A fierce defiance flashed in his eyes and he grit his teeth. He hesitated on more second and thanked God that his head was bowed and his eyes hidden, less he gave himself away. Slowly and painfully he got to his feet. He staggered, but managed to right himself.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" She asked innocently.

Merlin looked at her blankly, doing his best to hide his emotions. Was he really supposed to answer that? He felt like death. He felt hallow and dark and cold. He felt nothing like himself, and yet completely himself. He wanted to frown, but didn't so much as twitch.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" She asked again, harsher. I guess she _was_ expecting an answer.

"Never better, My Lady." Merlin said blankly. He was surprise at how well he managed to hid his hate. He actually sounded almost... respectful, fond, even.

He wanted to frown again, but couldn't. This time not because he wouldn't let himself, but because something prevented him from acting on his emotions. The Nathair venom must have had some properties that didn't clash to well with his magic.

"Wonderful." She said suspiciously. "Fallow me." She said sweeping out of the room, not bothering to wait for him to get up.

Merlin scrambled to his feet and fallowed on her heels without actually agreeing to fallow. It was very disconcerting but he didn't dwell on it, because the moment he exited the hovel, he was greeted by a large group of solders, whose insignia he didn't recognize.

The moment he went to step up next to Morgana, two large men grabbed hold of him. The others seemed to be preoccupied as they surrounded a very large cage like thing.

Merlin didn't resist, just let them toss him the ground. The bigger of the two gave him two quick kicks to the gut. Merlin guessed it was less of what he did, and more about the man's anger issues. Still, Merlin didn't struggle, he didn't even flinch. He no longer felt any pain, but he wished to avoid anymore injuries.

Merlin lazed there looking up at the stars. His body shivered, but not from the frigid air, though he was sure it was cold outside. He could tell by the white puffs of breath dancing above his face. It was because, he was pretty sure, he was going into shock.

"Leave him." Morgana snapped.

"But my lady, he needs to be restrained." The braver of the two injected.

"He is." She snapped. "Look at him." She gestured to Merlin on the ground.

"Yes, My Lady." They said simultaneously.

She scowled. "Get him to his feet." She snapped.

The brutes grabbed Merlin's painfully battered arms and hoisted him up ruffly. He let them, thankful Morgana didn't demand he stand on his own. She pointed to a cage attached to a carriage that had a team of horses to pull it. "Put him in the back with the others."

 _Others?_ Merlin thought dizzily. What _others_?

They tossed him into the back and slammed the door shut with a thudding clang. The cage was reinforced metal built to give very little comfort, and a sense of helplessness. Small slats in the metal walls were their only source of air and light, and the small window on the door was currently shut, and only used for the captors to gaze in.

Merlin stayed there, crouched in the corner, arms braced on either side of him. His cuffs banged noisily on the metal walls. He anxiously waited for his eyes to adjust. It took a while, and by the time he could see, the cage lurched forward and spilled him on the ground at the feet of the others in the cage.

He looked up and saw that it was three young men huddled as far from the door as they could get. Two of them looked barely on the cusp of manhood, the third, not even eleven. What in the world could Morgana need with them? They were just _boys._

The youngest of the three broke away from his group and against their objections, offered Merlin a hand up. Merlin looked from the boys offered hand, up his arm and to his face. He had light blue eyes, blond curly hair and when he smiled he flashed the deepest dimples Merlin has ever seen. Merlin took his offered hand and achingly got up to his knees. With a pained grunt he was able to sit back against the wall, next to the door. As soon as he was situated the boy scurried back over to the other two.

Merlin looked at the child's scared face, and his companions and noticed they looked a lot alike. They shared the same sandy blond hair and blue eyes. They reminded him an awful lot like someone he knew, and he felt an overwhelming urge to protect them. The boys shifted under his stare. His gaze was unwavering as he assessed them.

"I'm Wi-" The youngest asked bravely. He seemed to be the one with the most courage because he hushed his siblings when they tried to silence him. " I'm William. These are my brothers James and Darrin. What's your name?"

"My name?" Merlin asked. Drawing a blank. _My name,_ he thought. _What was it? I know I should know it._ He thought harder. "My name is... it's …um." He thought a moment. "Merlin?" He said, but he sounded so unsure it came out as a question.

He tasted the name on his lips. It felt right. He wanted to frown, to scowl but again he found that he couldn't. The most he could accomplish was a twitch of his eye. Why was it so hard to remember his name? He could easily remember Arth- wait. Who?

"Why are we here?" Merlin demanded suddenly. The boys jumped at his sudden out burst. "Sorry." He mumbled, slumping against the wall. He felt bad that he had startled them. They were already traumatized he was sure, what with being Morgana's prisoner. He knew he was.

"I, ah, I heard one of the guards talk about a rumor Morgana's been fallowing. Something about a powerful Warlock." The eldest said, gaining confidence the longer he saw that Merlin meant them no harm. " She is capturing any young man who has magic and someone willing to point a finger at them. Now, I think were being taken to a castle in the Kingdom of the Fallen Kings. I heard that Morgana had a working castle out there. My guess is she is collecting us so that she call cull the crowd and find the real Emrys." The eldest said, resigned.

Emrys. It rang with familiarity, and with the name came the face of the King. _Arthur?_ Merlin questioned, vaguely remembering the name. They had came out to the forest of Astir to see what kind of damage Morgana had made looking for Emrys, or rather Merlin, who had up until that day, been safely within the walls of Camelot. _Arthur!_ He said again with more confidence. He fought off the fog that wanted to swallow him whole and erase who he was, and who he loved. Now he remembered. _Arth_ \- wait.

"What do you mean? Morgana doesn't know who Emrys is?" He asked.

He was surprised. He had thought for sure that Mordred would have told her who he was. He could only guess at what Mordred was playing at, withholding that kind of information. The cart jerked and shifted, going over uneven ground. Merlin bounced against the sides of his cage as they traveled. They had a long journey ahead of them.

James shook his head and sat down. "No. As far as I know, the Witch knows only that the Warlock fights for king Arthur and Camelot."

"I, for one," Darrin spoke up, sitting next to his brother, William joining him. "Hope that she never finds him. Emrys is our only hope in creating a land where magic can thrive. Where we could live in peace. Our father talked about it all the time, a land called Albion."

Merlin squirmed where he sat on the floor. Morgana already had Emrys, and she didn't even know the weapon she had in her possession. Merlin closed his eyes and shook his head side to side jerkily. He grit his teeth and sighed. He was tiered. There was nothing he could do right now. Stiffly he lied down in front of the door, blocking the walkway. If any one came in, Merlin would be the first to know.


	11. Chapter 11: The Call of a Brother

Chapter 11

The Call of a Brother

The morning came quickly. Arthur had no new nightmares, no other visions of Merlin being tortured. Its been two days of silence. No screams to haunt his sleep. He was thankful of that, he needed his rest, but he feared what that meant. Was Morgana messing with him? Was Merlin still alive? What did the silence mean?

He dressed hastily and made his way to the council room where his knights expected him. It was easy enough to convince them to help join in his search for Merlin. Three of his trusted knights immediately volunteered. Arthur chose two others, who he knew to be good in a fight, and ordered everyone to be ready in two hours.

Now, Percival, Leon, Gwain and two others, Ranoue and Garret, were riding out to the last spot Arthur had seen Merlin.

It would take a day or two, but it was a start. They stayed quiet most of the journey, even Gwain. They knew they wouldn't find Merlin in good health. They were bracing themselves for what they would find.

Night came and went, no one wanting to stop for more that two hours at a time. Just long enough to feed and water the horses or rest; and when the sun broke through the morning fog announcing another day, they still road on, only taking four hour breaks but they kept traveling.

That was until Gwain started to complain about his backside being sore and needing a proper nights rest. Without the Kings consent he dismounted, the others right behind him.

"Oi." Arthur swung his horse around. "What do you think your doing. Were nearly there!"

"Arthur, we need to rest." Leon said, appealing to the King. "Were all exhausted and we need to be at our best if we run into Morgana or her men."

With a heaving sigh the King agreed and dismounted. He gathered his saddle bags and bedroll and fallowed the others to where they were setting up a camp fire.

Arthur rolled out his bed and sat heavily on the mat and watched Percival start the fire. He seemed to have an easier time lighting one than Arthur. Once the fire was blazing, they ate dried meat, cheese and bread, just enough to no longer be hungry.

"What do you think she is doing to him?" Ranoue asked meekly. "You know, Morgana?"

Arthur swallowed his last piece of bread, wiped his hands on his legs. "Nothing good," He said after a pause of uncomfortable silence.

"What about those visions you were getting, Sire." Leon asked. "Have you had any more?"

Arthur shook his head. No, it has been strangely quiet. It unnerved him. He sighed.

"Lets just get some sleep." He stretched out on his bed and let the soft murmur of the knights conversation lull him into a light doze.

His breath was evening out and his reality started to blend with the dream world in an alarming transition, and suddenly a burst of color exploded behind his eyes. When it cleared, he saw Merlin's contorted face, open in a silent scream. He convulsed, and then the most terrifying sound Arthur had ever heard came from his friend.

It was the sound of a man screaming his throat raw and bloody. It was a dying mans scream. The noise suddenly cut off in a wet gurgle, and Arthur's dream self cried out in horror. He heard an even wetter cough and then nothing.

Arthur struggled to wake from his slumber but he was trapped. He couldn't wake up. He was so tiered his body refused to obey and he fell deeper into the dark abyss of sleep... then a light voice filled up the space.

 _Arthur?_ It asked tentatively.

 _Merlin?_ Arthur's dream self asked groggily.

 _Arthur!_ The voice said, this time panicked. _Arth-_ the voice cut off.

 **"Merlin!"** Arthur shouted, shooting up out of his covers. He looked around and his eyes met the gaze of Gwain, Leon and Percival.

"Did you-" Arthur asked Gwain.

"Yeah, I heard it." Gwain said, strained. He looked pale, even under the moons glow.

As a unit they got up to wake Ranoue and Garrett. Once they filled them in, and loaded their supplies, they were on the trail once more.

Arthur couldn't get the cry of his friend out of his head. It was haunting him. Arthur couldn't bear to hear the pain filled cry of his brother.


	12. Ch12:Prt1 A Gentle Mans Rage

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Mild language. Some Violence- deal with it. There is more to come. Happy soon to be Halloween .

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

 **Quote** : You can tell how _dangerous_ a person is

by the way the hold their anger inside themselves quietly.

 **Chapter 12:Part 1**

 **A Gentle Man's Rage**

Merlin jerked awake as the cage came to a grinding halt. The door behind him screeched open. He groaned and peeled his eyes open, but shut them once more with a hiss. It was bright. After being the dark for so long the light was too much for him to take. He tried again and was able to stand it this time. It was nearly mid- morning. They must have traveled all night.

Merlin was grabbed with clumsy hands and jerked ruffly from the cart. The other three boys dragged out behind him. Williams protests could easily be heard as he struggled. Merlin couldn't help but look back at the boy. He was held securely in the one of the solders grasp. One of the very same men that had capture him with Morgana.

William kicked and punched any part he could reach. If the situation weren't so dire, Merlin might have found the sight hilarious. But as it were the scene was rather frightening. The man tossed the boy to the ground in irritation. He went to kick him in the head, but Merlin, reacting on instinct, tore from his own captor and barreled into the one about to kick William.

The man stumbled back shocked, and just looked at him stunned. But his partner didn't hesitate and came at Merlin. Merlin ducked the sloppy blow to his face, but not the one aimed at his stomach. He doubled over, and received a knee to the face. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

He gasped for air on the ground. He didn't really feel the pain, but his head was spinning and the feel of his blood seeping from his noes was enough to make him want to throw up. Why could he just keep out of other peoples beatings? _Because_ , he snapped at himself. Its better you, than a young boy. You can take a beating, he can't. Merlin grit his teeth and started to get to his feet, although a little wobbly. He got his feet underneath him only to feel the world tilt, and tumbled back to his knees. He shook his head and tried again.

Morgana's voice stopped all commotion. "Cedric!" Morgana snapped, drawing all attention as she walked towards them. "Control your charge."

She walked towards them with light unhurried steps. This time she was dressed in a proper ladies gown the color of deep emerald, trimmed in gold, complementing her unique eyes. Her opal earrings swayed like miniature chandeliers in a earthquake.

Cedric snapped to attention. "Yes, My lady." He bowed low.

"I said he was not to be harmed." She fumed. She looked at Liam as if he were no better than the latrine where the guards shit.

"My Lady, I was disciplining the boy when he attacked Cedric." Liam said, trying to explain himself.

"Even so," Morgana said, eying Merlin as he struggled to his feet. He glared at the man talking as he limped over to stand just behind Morgana, just to her right. She was surprised Merlin could harness such a look of seething rage. "He was only doing as I would have done. No child is to be beaten, or harmed. Leave them for the Kill Arena next week. We need them all in top shape to perform, or they will be worthless to any buyer." She glowered at him. "Am I understood? All competitors are off limits." She need them in relatively healthy form so they can show their skill. She was sure she would recognize Emrys power.

Merlin shifted at the name Emrys, but other wise stayed put with his head bowed to the ground. He hated this. Hated being submissive. It was difficult for him to keep his mouth shut at times, and he loathed to see injustice. At least with Arthur he had the choice of speaking up and giving an opinion with out fear of punishment. With Morgana, there was no room for challenge, only blind obedience.

"Yes, Lady Morgana." Liam said stiffly.

"Take the boys to the cellar." Morgana said flippantly. Cedric and Liam jumped at her command.

"What about him?" Cedric asked, nodding at Merlin standing behind Morgana. At his name, Merlin's head snapped up. Morgana looked back at him, here eyes lingering on him briefly. She turned back to Cedric. He was looking at Merlin with an odd sort of light in his eyes.

"He's coming with me." She said. When he looked about to protest she gave Cedric a look that silenced him. He looked at Merlin in what almost looked like wonder before he turned on his heel and led the three boys to another pair, one was muscular and short with brown hair and hazel eyes, while the other was tall and lanky with blond, almost white hair and black eyes who just looked evil. William, Darrin and James threw him worried glances as they were lead away.

Merlin wanted to convey somehow that it they would be alright, but he couldn't. He wouldn't lie to them. He hadn't the slightest clue if anyone, or anything would be alright.

Morgana turned to Merlin. She looked him up and down. He stood barefoot on the cold stone, his feet bruised and bloody. His pants were torn, and hung low on his hips. He had lost some weight. His torso was littered in open wounds, old and new bruises and partially healed branding scattered over newly healed cuts and lacerations. Just under the collar around his neck was the fang marks of the Nathair.

His face was pale and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Which in all honest, he has, but she was sure it wasn't restful. She smirked. She finally looked into his eyes and her gut tightened, wiping her smirk off her face. She frowned. She couldn't find joy in this. It actually hurt her heart to see him in such a state. She fumed, unable to get he satisfaction she had hoped for from his suffering.

"Come with me," She said gruffly. She brushed past him and up the ancient castle steps. He fallowed slowly, unable to match her stride. Noticing this, she slowed her pace just a fraction.

She stopped at a large wooden door. Steam seeped through the crack at the bottom. Morgana turned to him. "Wait here." She said, pointing to the spot he stood, just off to the side of the door. He nodded. She gave him one last long look before she opened the door and went inside. Before she disappeared he got a gimps of a few tubs and a couple people finishing up bathing.

Not a minute later the people came scurrying out, half dressed as they rushed from the room. Morgana peered lazily from around the frame and waived him in.

Merlin looked around in wonder. It wasn't one big bath like he assumed. It was dozens and dozens of individual ones. Most only able to fit no more than three or four people. The water was clear and hot, steam rising in white ribbons, blending into the fog of steam above them. Each breath he took he could smell something different scents. Sandalwood, lavender, eucalyptus, gardenia, jasmine, pine and rose. They blended together in a maelstrom of scents.

"Undress." Morgana said, capturing his attention.

He looked at her sharply. She had already started to disrobe. "What-why?"

"Because you are dirty and covered in mud and blood." She said, as if it were obvious. "And I Haven't been able to have a warm bath in days." She shrugged. "There are our clean cloths for when were done, so don't worry." She pointed to two stacks of cloths on a marble table.

He glanced to where she pointed and saw that indeed there was a set for him. He even recognized the red neckerchief and blue top he usually wore. She must like him to dress as he did in Camelot, he thought a little irritated. However, he did notice that they were better material than his clothes a home. He looked back at her a question poised on his tong, but it died the moment he saw her. Her skirts pooled at her feet and she stepped out, and kicked the gown to the side. She stood before him completely naked. Her breasts were round and her nipples puckered, her stomach toned and sculpted, and her thighs firm and shapely. She looked like a goddess. Yeah, of chaos and mans misery. His mind supplied unhelpfully.

"Now, are you going to join me, or do I need to order you to." She said turning around. She walked to the edge of a hot tub and shook out her hair.

Merlin scowled at her, but he couldn't help it as his eyes took in her form as she walked. Her butt was perfectly shaped and begging to be bit into like a ripe apple. She was covered in scars, no doubt from her time as a prisoner, in Odin's kingdom, but it in no way diminished her beauty. He swallowed thickly. Even as injured as he was, he felt a stirring of desire start to bloom.

"Well?" She demanded, looking over her shoulder. He watched as she dunked under the water, wetting her hair. She came up and brushed her hair out of her face.

Merlin hesitated a moment longer. He sighed and tugged down his pants, and step out of them. He tossed them to the side, and they landed sloppily in a puddle of water. He watched transfixed as the water turned from light pink, to rose, to scarlet. Just a bloody reminder of Morgana's cruelty. He grit his teeth painfully and looked away. He walked to the tub Morgana was soaking in and gently lowered himself into the water.

Once he was in and the water was over his shoulders, he dunked under to wet his hair. He hissed as the water lapped at his many wounds, making him loose his breath, it was almost to much. He came up gasping for air. He panted, trying to catch his breath. The pain was agonizing, but the burn seared him in the most satisfying way.

Morgana watched him silently as she played with her hair in the water. She was fascinated by his expressions. The way he was able to nearly mask the excruciating pain he was feeling, and yet express an almost warped kind of pleasure from it.

A few seconds passed and his wounds started to tingle. Soon he felt the pain subside all together. He almost missed it. The pain kept him a bit more grounded, and without it, the relief from the loss of pain made him want to pass out. But he fought it, snapping his eyes wide open as he stood up. The water embracing his waist. He looked down. The only evidence that he had been tortured were the scars, and the only painful reminder he was Morgana's prisoner and not guest, was the collar and cuffs still tightly secured on him.

"What- what was that?" Merlin demanded breathless.

"Hmm." She hummed, sliding closer to him, still chest deep in the water. "Feel better?" She asked curiously. She looked up at him and smiled. Her emerald eyes seemed brighter. They shined at him with an emotion he couldn't pin point.

Hesitantly he nodded. He felt better physically. Yes, but mentally? He was not alright. "Yes, My Lady." He said respectfully, but tensed. Hating the words of obedience. He had keep to his plan, to play the compliant slave until the proper moment he could escape. That way she didn't have full power over him. It was a job he both despised and treasure.

He knew that she only did this because she was searching for a way to keep him, and continue her assault on Camelot. But she could keep him, he wasn't hers to have. He belonged to Arthur. He was Arthur's to command.

"You can call me Morgana, Merlin, when its just us." She said softly. She paused, thinking, watching him closely. "This water blessed by the very first High Priestess of the Old Religion. Spelled to use an individuals magic to heal them." He understood what she was saying. Only a person of magic could get the waters properties to mend ones health.

She floated around him in the water, like a shark circling her pray. Assessing him. She had so many questions. She stopped when she was in front of him, and stood up out of the water. She let Merlin's eyes roam over her body as the water trailed down her newly clean skin. He licked his lips, like a starving man who sees banquet after being denied food for too long.

She ran a gentle hand through his hair, tugging lightly as she brushed his raven locks from his eyes, and looked up at him. Sometimes she forgot how tall he was. He was taller than most. He resembled Fay Prince come to life right out of a fairytale. From his big ears, pale ivory skin and high cheek bones, to his eerie cobalt blue eyes.

Her thumb brushed over a wicked looking scar that spanned from his right cheek bone just under he eye, down past his lips stopping just under his chin. It brought out the worrier she never before noticed he was. It made her extremely sad to think about how wrong their lives went, and how well it could have been. They fit together like fire and brimstone. He could be chaos to her madness, or the calm to her storm. The longer she searched them she could swear she could see flakes of gold flickering in the depths of his eyes. He looked absolutely _magical_.

She didn't know how she had missed it before. How had she not notice the magic playing havoc with his lazuline eyes? She always wondered why he never told her he had magic. Even after she had confided in him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked abruptly.

Merlin was surprised that that was her leading question. He thought she would for sure start off with 'Why did you poison me?' Still, he didn't pretend to misunderstand. He knew what she was asking. _Why didn't he tell her he had magic?_ He asked himself that a lot. Sometime he couldn't even answer the question. But now, the words he had been storing up came rushing forth and it was all he could do to hold them back. So he asked her a question.

"Am I to be honest, Lady Morgana?" Merlin asked cautiously. She glowered at his use of title, but nodded warily.

She didn't really know what to expect. He was always kind to her, looking out for her, even when she and Morgues were looking for a way to destroy all that he protected, he still covered for her. At least that was until he poisoned her. Which was her fallowing question.

Merlin was so quiet she thought he would ignore her. She dropped her hand that was cradling his cheek and looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. He looked down at her sadly. How could he explain to her his reasoning without sounding cruel and irrational. He caressed her cheek gently with calloused fingers.

"Look at what you have become, Morgana." He whispered, brushing her damp hair behind her ear. His hand brushed her dangling opal earnings. They swayed catching the light just right for only a few seconds, sending orbs of rainbows shooting through the room. His hand fell back to his side. He looked into her eyes, searching for something he knew he wouldn't find. There was no remorse for betraying Arthur, Merlin, or Camelot. There wouldn't be. She believed what she did was right. "You have become bitter. Filled with hatred. Hurting the people you once loved. Harming innocents in your misguided quest for revenge and power." He paused, and looked up at the swirling threads of light that danced on the ceiling of the bath house. The waters reflection a more brilliant display of natures beauty than magic at times. Merlin looked back at her. "Was I really wrong not to tell you?" He said, tense. The skin around his eyes wrinkled and his mouth firmly pressed together in a hard line. "You have proven yourself to be unworthy of such trust Morgana." He said challengingly.

It was difficult to think that at one point they were happy. He loved her and she loved him, but it was never that simple. They were dark and light. Love and hate. They were doomed before they even had a chance.

Morgana was outraged. He hadn't trusted her, when she had trusted him with her secrets, her fears, with her very life!? Her anger bubbled up in her like a long dormant volcano about to erupt.

"You were the one that poisoned me!" She shouted, her ire getting the best of her. She shoved him in the chest with both hands, hard, making him stumble back a step, sloshing the water over the edges.

Merlin glared at her murderously. He stormed up the stairs and out of the tub. He needed to put some distance between them less he do something to compromise himself. As much as he knew he needed to be the submissive servant for his plan to work, he couldn't hold his words back any longer. She really had a way of bringing out the worst in him.

"Have you already forgotten that you betrayed Camelot long before I poisoned you" He exclaimed deadly calm. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as collected as ever. "You have let magic and your tragedies rule your life Morgana," He said referring to her time as prisoner in King Odin's land. "You sold out your own friends and family."

She stormed out of the tub, and furiously ripped a towel off the table and dried herself. He could see the barely restrained anger in her movements.

"What about you?" She accused, tossing her towel to the floor with a wet slap, before she grabbed her gown and glared at him. "You stood idly by as you watched _your_ people burn." She spat, as she started to dress, first in her under tunic, then gown.

He looked back at Morgana briefly in a flash of irritation. Everything he has done has been for Albion. Merlin, caught off guard, stared at her a moment transfixed by her beauty. She now wore a simple cut royal purple tunic dress with a vertical slit at the bodice that was laced up with gold silk. The hems were trimmed with gold thread and the boarders were embroidered in thin gold lace, and crawling up the side of her skirt was a intricate design of leaves and vines that wrapped around her waits and up her abdomen to rest just below her breasts. Her hair hung in wet strands and her green eyes glowed back at him in the dim light.

Merlin grabbed his cloths and quickly tugged on his shirt and pants on silence. Even though the material was soft it still scratched over his recently healed wounds. No shoes, he sighed. He grabbed his neckerchief and shoved it into his pocket. He ignored her accusations. Privately seething. He has been the one to insure magic has a future. Once he was dressed Merlin turned on Morgana, and gestured at her, frustrated. "I had to choose between you and Camelot, and frankly, seeing as you were the reason for putting me in such a position, I chose you." Merlin said coarsely.

Morgana growled, but did nothing but glared murderously at him. Merlin shook his head, looking at her sadly. He sighed. "Morgana," Merlin started. He ran a hand through his damp' hair making it stand up in random spikes before flopping back into place. "I'm-"

"No." Morgana snapped. "We'll finish this conversation later." Merlin gave her a funny look, she must have different personalities, or something, because she was so unpredictable sometimes. She swept out of the room.

Okay readers.

Lets see. Should I give some one shots of Merlin and Morgana? Any one curious to get a look into their twisted love? Some moment of fluff, some moments of hate. Some moments of lust. IDK. It could happen.


	13. Ch12:Prt2: Contemplation of Betrayal

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Mild language. Violence- some adult situations-deal with it. There is more to come. Happy soon to be Halloween .

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 12:Part 2**

 **A Contemplation of Betrayal**

Her hard sole slippers clicked on the white marble floor as she hurried from the room. Merlin fallowed like the dutiful slave he was pretending to be. They walked for about ten minutes going down stairs and through hallways. Each corridor and each stairwell was filled with all manner of delineations. Some were of intimidating kings, warriors fighting along side sorcerers using magic all warring in a great battle as one. Others were of Dragons, and their Dragon Lords standing over a field with a raging war below. The portraits looked ancient and they were covered in dust. But one in general caught his attention and stopped him in his tracks. He tripped over his feet before righting himself.

Morgana spun around the moment she heard Merlin's steps falter. She stared at him trying to see what had made him stumble. He was looking up at a rather large portrait. It was a painting of The Great dragon, and his Dragon Lord. Morgana stepped up next to him. Merlin was trembling and his lips move with silent words. When she came closer, she understood. He was reading the label in gold underneath.

"The Great Dragon, and his Dragon Lord, Balinor." Merlin said, voice strangely blank.

"Isn't that the Dragon Lord you went to find when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot?" Morgana asked from behind him. Distantly remembering the dragons attack. He looked back at her before giving the painting one last fleeting glance.

"Kilgharrah, his name is Kilgharrah," Merlin gritted. "And Balinor, his Dragon Lord. He's dead." He turned away from the painting and looked at her. "What are you playing at, Morgana?" Merlin asked tiredly, changing the subject. He didn't want to think about his father, and the mistakes that led up to his death.

She was silent for a while, considering if she would answer. But she couldn't. That's what she wanted from him. Answers. Did he regret trying to kill her?

"Do you regret it?" Morgana asked desperately, ignoring Merlin's question. She wanted to believe he did.

He paused as if deeply considering something. His first thought was to asked if she regretted trying to kill, Uther, Arthur and Merlin. But he knew she didn't. Merlin on the other hand... "Do I regret it? Maybe." He looked at her sadly. "Would I do it again?" He said, his heart hurting. "Yes, if it meant that I could save the kingdom. I only regret that it never did its job and killed you. A lot of innocent lives could cave been spared as a result. Kill one to save a thousand. Wasn't that what you tried to do, by murdering King Uther?" It had boiled down to such obvious choices. Her or Arthur. Her or Camelot. No matter the love he had for her the importance of his destiny promised hope, not just for himself, but a kingdom in need of salvation.

"Were going to the training arena." She said abruptly, changing her mind. Instead of taking him to the kitchens like she had planned, she decided to take him down to the training grounds. "I want to see what you can do before your sent into the kill ring next week." Morgana said simply.

She gave him a long look before she turned and walked on, keeping up her maddening pace. She just wanted to see him get knocked around a little. She will let Jarrod, her best fighter, and his sorcerer, Fredrick have some sparing practice with Merlin. Fredrick was one of the most powerful sorcerers she had come across, well except her, and of course Emrys. _Emrys._ She seethed. She desperately needed to find him before it was to late.

She didn't slow down as she rounded the corner. He could hear her start to descend a flight of stares. Her small heels clattering on the polished marble as she hurried down the steps. She expected Merlin to fallow. He sighed, wearily and did as was expected. He probably pissed her off with his honesty.

When Merlin had caught up with her, she tossed him a brief glance over her shoulder, satisfaction glinted in her eyes like a blade in the moonlight. They were almost there. Down one more hall and they stopped at a door. She opened it and walked in. The door lead outside into a large field, surrounded by tall trees where dozens of men and woman could practice in both magic and steel.

Morgana paused to watch her army. She was proud to say the least. She only wished Merlin agreed. She could see how the panic in him seemed to build as he realized that this would be the army that came to take Camelot.

"Why do you do it?" She asked mildly, truly curious. "Why use magic to defend those who would condemn you for it?" She paused, letting her words take their effect. "What do you think Arthur will do when he finds out you have magic, and that the very thing he has been fighting against, has been at the heart of Camelot the entire time." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He had visibly paled. "What do you thank he will do when he learns the extent of your betrayal?"

"I should hope that the years I have given him have proven my loyalty." Merlin said plainly.

"And what about if he sees you now? Fallowing me around like a trained dog. Obeying every order." She said candidly. Merlin kept his mouth shut. What could he say? She was right. She nodded to herself as if satisfied with his silence and walked fully into the field. Every man and woman stopped what they were doing to face Morgana. She was the kind of woman that silenced a room when she entered.

"Jerrod and Fredrick." She called.

A few second passed before two men broke away from a group on the far end of the field and jogged over. They stopped in front of her and bowed low. One was tall and lanky with a dangerous aura of dark power around him. He reminded Merlin of Sagan. In fact as he looked around he notice that she had dozens and dozens of sorcerers with the same uneasy magic in them, and beside each sorcerer was a man clad in armor, protecting him from a physical attack. Morgana was building an army. Now he knew why she was inquiring about Emrys.

"Is this why your searching for Emrys? You want him in your army?" Merlin said. Looking from the army of magic and steel, and back to her.

"No," She scoffed, waiving the very idea away. "I want him to lead it. And if he wont. I want him dead." She said simply.

"From what I have heard about Emrys, My Lady, he serves the Once and Future King, and he will not be easily defeated." Merlin said boldly. Nearly telling her he was Emrys. But she probably doesn't even know who the Once and Future King is.

She ignored him and addressed the two before her. "This is Merlin. He is to be your first contestant today." She said. "He's damaged, be careful."

Morgana was right. Merlin was damaged. But not in the way she implied it, like it was a weakness. No. It was his strength. Damaged people are dangerous because they know how to survive.

"Yes, My lady." Jerrod nodded. Fredrick eyed him up and down. A manic gleam in his black eyes. _This wasn't going to be fun,_ Merlin thought dejected.

Morgana tuned to Merlin. "Give me your hands." Merlin looked a her skeptically but obeyed nun the less. "I'll take the cuffs off to a low you access to your magic, but the collar stays on, as a precaution. If I feel threatened, it will shut down the connection to your magic." She murmured a spell and the cuffs clicked open and fell into her palms.

The moment the cuffs were off his knees went out from under him. The flood of magic was so great it overwhelmed him and he fell to the ground. He panted on his hands and knees, trying to calm the chaos inside of him. His kept his eyes tightly shut. He shook his head, his heartbeat thundered in his ears, roaring like a dragon. He heard muffled voices and then hard hands lifted him to his feet. He kept his eyes shut as dizziness swept over him.

He felt nauseous for a second before it passed, and a long welcome heat spread throughout him. Owlishly, he opened his eyes. He felt invigorated, as if he had slept for a month. His aches and pains from the torture all but gone. Colors were brighter and noises were louder. It was an amazing transition. Once he was steady on his feet Jerrod let him go. Merlin opened his eyes.

Morgana watched transfixed as his eyes faded from brilliant gold, to amber, back to his natural blue. She had never seen someone react that violently to having their magic suppressed. Maybe the odd complaint of a headache or maybe some aches, but never a response like this.

"My Lady, do we test Magic or steel first?" Fredric said, stepping up to address Morgana.

Morgana assessed Merlin. He must have some skills with a weapon, or he wouldn't have survived at Arthur's side for as long as he has. And she wanted to be sure he was able to defend against the brutes she has entering the Kill Ring in a weeks time. She was positive that Merlin wasn't Emrys, but he still needed to participate in the culling. Only she didn't want him to die. However, that didn't mean she did not want him to hurt.

"Steel." She said, gouging his reaction.

Merlin just nodded, already figuring Morgana's intent. She wanted to hurt him for the words he spoke, because they had resonated with truth. Merlin looked around for a sword, when one of the guards came up and handed him one. Merlin looked up and noticed it was the very guard that he had tackled to the ground, the dame one who had tossed him to the ground when he first walked out of Morgana's hut almost two days ago.

"Thank you, Cedric." Morgana said. He bowed and went back to guard the door. His calculating eyes trained on the coming fight.

Merlin fallowed Jerrod into the center of the field. They faced each other, sizing each other up.

"First to draw blood wins." Morgana announced. If Merlin won, he had a chance. If he lost, he was sure to die, even with magic.

Merlin stood confidently, arms loose at his side. His sword held loosely in his right hand. He watched Jerrod closely. From all the months and time he had trained with Gwain, and his relentless technique, Merlin was up there with the best of the knights. So when Jerrod suddenly swung his sword, Merlin was ready and ducked, but his feet tangled together, and he went down on his backside. Jerrod's sword flew right over his head.

Merlin huffed and looked up, feeling the air stir above him. He brought his arm up and blocked Jerrod's blade with his own. A resounding clash of steel rang out. Jerrod's sword caught on his blades hilt. Merlin pushed the sword away using the hand guard to catapult the sword away from his neck. As soon as Merlin was free he twisted out of reach and scrambled to his feel.

Merlin had to admit, he had an advantage. His magic helped him move faster, swing harder and react better, but he was still clumsy. He had learned how to fight and use his clumsiness to the best of his advantage. Gwain drilled into him that Merlin needed to be able to fight from every angle, whether it from a horse, on his feet or on his back.

They circled each other. This time Merlin attacked first in a flurry of strikes. Jerrod blocked each blow, keeping up rather easily. Merlin was starting to get angry. All the pain and hurt he has faced these last few weeks came frothing to the surface. The anguish and shame of having to be Morgana slave. The humiliation of having his magic stolen and sealed away. Keeping his magic a secret, and living in fear. All of it. He saw red. He wanted blood. Merlin sliced down and caught him on the cheek drawing blood.

"Call!" Fredrick voice yelled. "Merlin draws first blood." Calling the fight to an end.

Obviously that was suppose to halt the fight. But Merlin wasn't listening. He struck out again and again, faster and more vicious than the last attack. Jerrod blocked and parried as best he could but Merlin could feel him tiring. The sword wavered in his hand, but still Jerrod tried to get the best of him. Jerrod got his hand around Merlin's sword and grabbed the wrist of his free hand and twisted Merlin around into a kind of awkward hug to keep him still, but before he could get a solid hold, Merlin jerked his elbow up as he twisted out of his grasp and bashed him in the face.

He released Merlin with a curse, and using his distraction, Merlin found an opening and kicked out, catching him in the chest. He put as much power as he could into it. Jerrod flew back and hit the ground hard, loosing all his breath. When he tried to sit up, a force shoved him back, holding him down.

Merlin tossed his sword to the side as he walked threateningly towards Jerrod. He straddle him and started to punch. Harder and harder, one after another. There was no resistance as Merlin's fists came down brutally on his face.

Blood splattered on his hands and sprayed his shirt and face, the warm red liquid only spurred him on , calling to the demon that hid deep within him, but it wasn't enough. With one final strike, Merlin tossed his head back and yelled to the heavens. With it came a pulsing wave of power that rocketed out from the enter of his chest knocking everyone back a few steps.

"Get him to the healing waters, now." Morgana snapped, motioning for men to take Jerrod.

She watched Merlin curiously as he sat back on his heels, hands on his thighs and head bowed as the guards rushed over and removed Jerrod from the field. The grass was stained with blood, and the sight made Merlin feel sick.

Morgana had never seen Merlin loose control like that before. It was exciting, and a bit unnerving. For the first time she believed Mordred when he said that Merlin did indeed have power.

"Hey!" A voice hollered.

Merlin's head snapped up and swiveled in its direction. Morgana tensed when she saw the murderous glitter in his eye. It was as if Fredrick's very existence offended him. Fredrick came striding up to him and shoved his hands out towards Merlin, and knocked him onto his back.

"Fredrick," Morgana yelled. "Enough." She demanded.

"No!" He roared. "He nearly killed my brother." Fredrick advanced on Merlin as he scrambled to his feet. "You wanted us to train him, then let me train him." Morgana stayed quiet. He was right. He had the right. "He needs to be taught some manners."

Merlin rubbed a sleeve over his face wiping the blood from his eyes. Fredrick stopped in front of him. "Lets see what you got." Fredrick postured.

"If you test me, you will fail." Merlin said slowly, as if to get the message across. Merlin wasn't in a safe mood. He couldn't control his temper, and he knew with out a doubt that Merlin would kill him with one well worded spell. Unless Morgana stopped him.

"Try me." Fredrick said confidently.

Merlin smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was more of a barring of teeth. His bright eyes, and white teeth gleamed back at Fredrick through a face full of his brothers blood. Fredrick growled and barked in the old religion. His eyes glowed gold briefly before a current of flames rushed out of the center of his chest straight for Merlin.

Without saying a word, Merlin raised one hand towards the spell, his eyes flashed and the flames slammed against the iridescent shield that lite up blue and white whenever the fire brushed against the barrier. He felt the flames lick against the protection spell, searching for a way in.

Fredrick growled, and intensified the heat for a blinding second before it dissipated. Fredrick jerked back and then forward and shot out his other hand. The curse came hurtling towards him. Merlin caught it in the palm of his hand and sent it back at him intensifying its lethality. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him unconscious. A sure hit, just like he knew he could.

Merlin waited, and watched for the sorcerer chest to rise. For one heart thumping second merlin thought he had killed him. The thought made Merlin uncomfortable. Not the fact that he may have killed a man, but the possibility that he might still live. He had never before felt a rage such like he had here today. He could still feel that rage simmering just under the surface. He didn't know how to make it go away, and he almost didn't want it to. It helped ground him, and remanded him of his superpose. Keeping Arthur safe. He may be a damaged guardian, but he was a dangerous one.

"Merlin," Morgana attempted to get his attention.

Merlin looked over at Fredrick's still form. Merlin's eye twitched in irritation. The light rise and fall of the sorcerers chest just underneath the blackened scorch mark on his now ruined tunic let him know he still lived. For some odd reason he wanted to go over and finish what he started. Just... maybe... make his heart stop beating, make it seem natural. Merlin took a step toward him.

"Merlin." Morgana barked louder. Merlin's head jerked around and found Morgana staring at him. "Let the guards take him to the hospital wing to be looked after." Merlin stopped and looked at her for a long moment, indecision clouding his eyes. Finally he nodded, and hesitantly stepped away from him.

She squeezed her eyes shut briefly before she turned to Cedric and Liam. "Take him to the dungeon with the others. Give him some new cloths and a bucket of water to wash with." They nodded and bowed.

They surrounded Merlin and let them lead him from the field and into the castle once more, using their sheer size to herd him where they wanted him to go.

He could no longer feel his magic swirling inside him like a fiery storm. It lay dormant, out of hi reach deep in his soul. If he tried hard enough he might be able to make his magic break through, but the energy it would take wouldn't be worth it. It was better if he just played along with Morgana and got her to remove it. He swallowed heavily. He contemplated betraying Arthur, the man he had sworn to protect. But if this plan worked, he would be saving the sods life.


	14. Ch12:Prt3:A Bargain Struck

**Title** : **The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King**

 **Author** : ** _Lamiabellascrittore_**

 **Words** : 3,200

 **Rating** : T+

 **WARNING** : Eventual violence, adult situations, sexual content and more violence. Love it, deal with it or don't read it.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

 **Spoilers** : Possibly.

 **Summary :** Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

 **A/N:** Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review, if you enjoyed it I will continue. Please be kind. ;)

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 12 :Part 3**

 **A Bargain Struck**

He was lead down a long winding staircase that went down several floors, before they entered a long cold and dark hallway. On each side it was bordered with large and small cells. Nearly each one housed one or more persons. Most likely magic users. Merlin cringed. Morgana was no better than Uther.

She needs to be stopped. He grimaced. How was he going to kill her, though, when his body screamed for just one more touch, one more kiss, while his brain and heart burned with a need to end her? Unfortunately, there was no way to train his heart to be impenetrable, and sometimes it takes more time for you hear to accept what your brain already knows. And he knew what she was. He has known for a while, but he chose to believe she could change. He wondered how many times he has forgiven her just because he didn't want to lose her. Even if she didn't deserve it. Merlin learned long ago to listen to people when they were angry because that was when the real truth came out.

Cedric and Liam stopped at the end of the hall and opened the doors of a large cell. Merlin was pushed aside as Liam placed a bucket of water just on the inside of the cell to the right of the door. He motioned to Merlin and then the cage, waiting impatiently for him to step inside. The moment he was the doors clanged shut.

"Cedric will be back with a fresh pair of clothes." Liam said gruffly.

They left him in the dark taking their torches with them. Merlin sat down heavily against the bars of the cell door and looked around. His eyes adjusted sluggishly to the dark. Without access to his magic he once again felt rundown. His aches started back up with a fierceness he hadn't felt since before he had bathed in the healing waters.

He looked down at his chest and lifted his shirt. Sure enough, blood seeped from his newly sealed scars. The deeper wounds seemed to have reopen. Merlin guessed the powers of the waters could only heal so much. He tugged the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He groaned. His head fell back against a bar for support.

"Merlin!" A young voice exclaimed, relieved.

Merlin's head jerked up, swinging around to pinpoint the voice. Dizziness swamped him and his world tilted. He pressed his palm to his eyes. He shook his head and squinted into the darkness. The shadows giving way to more defined shapes.

"William?" Merlin asked. He looked around the cell, searching for the others.

"Yeah, it me." William assured. He shifted in his spot against he far wall. A rush of Deja Vu hit him.

"Where are your brothers." Merlin asked once he noticed what was missing.

Silence...

"William?" He asked cautiously. "Where are they?"

"I-I don't know." William whispered.

"What happened after I was taken away?"

Silence.

"William." Merlin snapped gently. "I can't help if you don't tell me."

"A man. Named Jerrod, I think, and another skinny man with dark eyes, who just watched." William spoke softly. "Jerrod-" He took a deep breath. "He wanted to take me somewhere." He shivered. "Said I was just what he was looking for. He was very... um... _friendly_." he stressed the word. "And when he started to drag me away, Darrin tried to stop him. But he didn't know-" William cut off, voice cracking. "He didn't know that-"

"He didn't know that Fredrick was a sorcerer of dark magic" Merlin finished for him.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the bars again. He was exhausted. Maybe that explained why he had such a sudden wave of rage for the two men. He some how knew they were lecherous beasts. But he knew he couldn't blame his blood lust on that. His rage came from something far deeper, and far darker. It stemmed from being in love with a woman who would rather watch him burn in agony, than die in peace. Fro being tortured and humiliated. From having to do the horrible things he has to do to survive. Even as a young boy Merlin has had to fight against his own darkness.

"He cast a spell I have never heard before and Darrin fell to the floor." Williams breath hitched. "He didn't get back up." William swallowed. "They were furious." He murmured. Remembering the look of malice in their eyes.

"What about James?" Merlin asked lifting his head to look at him, dreading the answer.

William shook his head. "James got them away from me, and he told me to run. So I did." William said sadly.

"Okay." Merlin said tiredly. "That's good." He stopped. What about any of this was good? He couldn't exactly say everything was going to be alright, because he didn't know that. Merlin watched the young boy brooding in the corner. His leg were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, with his chin resting on his knees.

"Its not your fault William." Merlin said from his spot on the ground near the door.

"But it is isn't it?" William said aggravated. All of his eleven years it has only been the three of them, and they always protected him, even at the cost of their own lives. "They were protecting me. I got them killed."

"How old are you Will?" Merlin asked gently.

The boy shifted. "I'm Eight." He said almost defensively. Merlin chuckled in spite of his thoughts. When Merlin was eight he had been faced with a problem nothing but death could solve. Williams situation wasn't much different.

"You don't know that their dead." Merlin said. "Your old enough to fight for what you love, so do it. Don't give up so easily." Merlin grunted sat up and pulled the bucket of water towards him. "Never give up hope until you see proof." He hated to be so candid with him but William was in a dangerous position and he was either going to survive this or die from this and he rather liked the kid so he better toughen up. "If someone dies to protect you its their choice, and its not your fault. They did it because they believed your life to be worth the risk. So make the best of what you have and don't let their sacrifices go in vain."

Merlin reached into the bucket and found there was no rag. He sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red neckerchief, almost identical to the one he wore back in Camelot, and dunked it into the water to wash the blood from his hands.

Once they were relatively clean, he squeezed the neckerchief out and went about wiping the blood from his face and neck before further cleaning the reopened wound on his chest. It stung but the pain was not nearly even a lick of the pain he has experienced the last few weeks and he didn't even hiss in a breath from the searing pain the pressure of the cloth caused.

He tossed the neckerchief to the ground beside the bucket of rose tinted water. It landed with a wet splosh. The red coloring tinted even darker red from Merlin's blood, soaking nearly every inch. There was nothing to be done about his cloths. The only saving grace was that his pants stayed relatively clean. Still he had to wait in the cold and musty dungeons with out a shirt until Cedric chose to bring him some cloths like Morgana had ordered.

"What happened when they took you away?" William asked quietly.

Merlin was quiet for a second contemplating an answer suitable for him to hear. "I had to take a test." he dint know what else to say. That wasn't a training session, or a test. It was a beat down to cull out the weaklings.

"What kind of a test was it?" He asked wrinkling up his noes.

Merlin didn't answer. He knew sooner or later Morgana would toss them all into that ring and William would find out. William thankfully took his silence as his way of saying he didn't want to talk about it. Soon Williams breathing evened out, finally feeling safe enough to sleep now that Merlin was there. Merlin, himself however, couldn't sleep. Instead he got lost in a haunting memory, one he hadn't thought about it years. The first time he had killed... memories could be the worst kind of torture.

There were rumors going around his village about a woman's son who could do magic. Soon it brought a pair of mercenary's to the village. Merlin had assumed they came to eliminate the source of it. Starting with Merlin's mother, having birthed him. But no. they had other plans. They wanted to take Merlin and use him as a weapon. As most greedy people did when they found out he had power.

In the middle of the night the two men dragged them from bed and into the forest. Merlin was only eight years old, no older than William was now.

Merlin shivered at the memory. He remembers the feel of the dagger that was shoved into his hand. The uncomfortable feel of its weight. The mercenary and his partner, he later learned their names to be Wallace and Gregory, were cruel men bent of eradicating the world of magic one person at a time, not caring whether it be man, woman, or child, and they weren't above using a sorcerer to take down another sorcerer.

"Do it." The man, Gregory, growled. He pressed the blade in Merlin's hand closer to his mothers neck. Merlin tried to tug his hand away. He didn't want to hurt her. The man growled and leaned down intimidatingly.

"Do it, or ill cut _your_ throat instead." Gregory's fetid breath ghosted over Merlin's face and clogged his breathing. He smelled like dried blood, rotten meat and bad hygiene. A smell he would never forget, as it haunted Merlin's childhood nightmares.

"No." Merlin gulped.

"You think you have a choice, that's sweet and all, but its time you take the knife and do what you were born to do." He sneered. "Kill like the monster you wore born to be, little one."

 _Monster. Monster._ The word echoed inside is eight year old's mind. Warping and manipulating his thought's like clay. Merlin looked at his mothers tear stained face. Her terrified eyes stared at him unwaveringly. She nodded just a little trying to convey to him that it was alright, that he could do it. Merlin shook his head he couldn't. This was his mother. The woman he was supposed to protect above all others.

He squared his shoulders and threw the knife to the ground. He centered himself. His tiny body trembled with anxiety and fear, but he still stood against the bad men. With a powerful cry his eight year old voice shouted, sending out a shock wave of power that blasted the two men back. They were dead before they hit the ground.

It wasn't until a year later that he found he was fascinated by the ability and strength he possessed and it terrified him. _Kill like the monster you born to be._ Gregory voice whispered in his mind. Even after all this time he haunted Merlin.

That familiar bubble of hot seething rage grew in the depth of his mind about to pop, reminding him of the hold Morgana had on him. His madness seemed centered around her. This plan of his was going to be the hardest thing by for he will ever have to do. And if by some miracle he survived his gambit, he was going to demand a whole year off from his servant duty's.

Thinking of Arthur, Merlin wanted to somehow write him a letter and let him know what he planned. At least as much as he dared to tell for fear someone else will read it. He needed paper and something to write with. When Cedric brought his clothes, he needed to ask him for a favor.

Merlin shook himself of the last threads of the devastating memory dissipated. The clang of iron bars and quiet footsteps alerted him, and snapped Merlin painfully back to the present. Torch light came into view fallowed by Cedric, the guard assigned to bring him clothes. He shoved the small bundle through the bars and dropped them on his lap. Merlin scrambled to his feet, dumping the clothes on the Dirty dungeon floor.

"Cedric," Merlin hissed, reaching through the bars and grabbed on to his armor. "Wait."

Cedric turned back to Merlin with a sneer. "What?" He growled lowly.

He looked behind him. Merlin wanted to laugh for some insane reason. Even Morgana's men were frighted of her. He didn't blame them, any woman's ire was bad, Morgana's was even more so. She was a woman who fed her demons.

"Do you know what happened to the two other boy that came with us? Darrin and James?"

Cedric paused at the name. He had heard about the incident. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen them." And if he was being honest, he didn't think they were okay. Merlin looked at him. He could tell from the hard set of Cedric's jaw, to the obvious unspoken words that carried under what he just said. He didn't think they were alive. He shoved the pain down and grabbed onto his armor tighter when he turned to leave.

"Wait! Can-um- you get me some parchment, maybe?" Merlin asked uncertainly.

"Why? Gonna write a suicide note?" Cedric sneered. Merlin tensed, looking at him unfavorably.

Cedric wasn't a bad man, but he had a certain notoriety to keep up if he was going to survive in Morgana's camp. He looked at Cedric with a deep knowledge that astounded him. Maybe Cedric's assumption was right and Merlin was the man he thought he was. Either way he was determined to find out, and if he was right, he would either kill Merlin, or take him away just so Morgana doesn't get her claws any deeper into him. Cedric could see Morgana's influence thriving, and it would with what he has been through. If Morgana succeeds in bringing Emrys to her cause, there would be no room for peace.

"Can you?" Merlin said, ignoring the comment, and grit his teeth.

"Maybe." Cedric said, shaking Merlin off his arm and crossing them over his wide chest. "What are you willing to do for it?"

This stopped Merlin. He knew he needed to trade something for it, but he honestly never thought he would get this far to actually need that something. _Idiot,_ a voice that sounded an awful lot like Arthur's hissed in his head.

"I saw the way you were watching the brothers, Jerrod and Fredrick." Merlin stated. "I saw the way you reveled in their pain. You seemed unusually satisfied seeing their blood." Merlin observed softly. He took a step up to the bars. "What did they do to you?" Merlin wondered as he watched Cedric's eye twitch. Merlin tilted his head to the side, watching him with narrowed eyes. "Or was it someone you loved?" Merlin surmised. "A younger brother, maybe."

Cedric clenched his hands at his side. Merlin waited. Now knowing Jerrod and Fredrick's kind of perversion, from what William had said, and what Merlin could surmise, he would hazard a guess he was spot on.

"What is your point?" Cedric rumbled.

"I have a proposition for you. You get me some parchment, and deliver a letter to same place Morgana found me at in the woods. You were with her, you should remember it." Cedric nodded. "And for your troubles, I will exercise your demons." Merlin bargained, referring to Fredrick and Jerrod.

Cedric looked at him for a long while. "Are you sure you can do that? Be an assassin?"

Merlin nodded. "You give me the an opening and it will be done, as long as you hold out your end of the bargain."

"There is a party tomorrow night. The royals and nobles will be gathered to view the contenders in the culling. You might be able to slip away for a few moments unnoticed, and as long as Morgana isn't there," He paused. "It could work."

"Do we have an accord?" Merlin insisted. He was being ridden my an urgency he didn't understand, but obeyed nun the less.

He nodded once. "Yes."

"Good. Bring me the parchment as soon as you can." Merlin said. "And tomorrow night, be sure to supply me with a weapon."

"A weapon?" He asked confused.

"I can't use my magic." Merlin said through the bars exasperated, tapped a finger against the collar around his neck. " I need a weapon." He bent down to pick up the small roll bandages that were brought with the clothes, probably for his raw knuckles, but he instead wrapped it around his chest.

"Right." Cedric said. Still staring at the wounds on Merlin chest and the blood slowly seeping from the lacerations. He then he glanced at Merlin's wrists. There were red angry wounds around them from the cuffs he had worn for so long. " _Will_ you be able to do this?"

Merlin tossed his shirt over his head covering the bandage. He faced Cedric through the bars, "Do not make the mistake of underestimating me." Merlin said softly.

Cedric nodded, looking at him warily. "I'll be back as soon as I have what you asked for. Be ready for tomorrow night."

"Don't worry about me. Its you that needs to take care not to get caught." Merlin said seriously. Merlin was more than familiar with Morgana's anger.

He watched Cedric leave, plunging the cell once more into darkness. Merlin sank down to the floor to catch some sleep and wait for him to return.


	15. Ch12:Prt4 Blood for Ink

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Mild language. Violence. Some adult situations- Deal with it. There is more to come. Happy soon to be Halloween .

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

Chapter 12:Part 4

Blood For Ink

It didn't feel like long before Merlin woke with a hand shaking his shoulder. "Merlin. Merlin, wake up." Merlin moaned.

"Giaus?" He asked groggily.

"No, its me, Cedric." merlin stirred more but didn't wake up. "Merlin. Open you eyes. Get up." Cedric snapped. Merlin peeled his eyes open. Cedric was hovering over him, inside his cage, with a torch in his left hand, and a folded blank letter for him to write on.

"What time is it?"

"Just before dawn." He said gruffly as he knelt by Merlin's side. "Here. I got parchment and a feather. It was the best I could do. I couldn't grab any ink. I tried to find some but the only left was in the lady Morgana's room and I feared it would have been missed. We're low on a lot of supplies right now."

"Why so low?" Merlin asked. His curiosity peeked. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"This war. That's why Morgana is holding the Culling. She plans on selling the ones who survive to the highest bidder, well, all except Emrys. I fear what she has planned for the warlock."

"Yes, well, I doubt she could contain him even if she wanted to." Merlin chuckled mockingly. The only way she was able to do what she did to Merlin was be cause he allowed it. Well most of it. He grimace. The torture and being cuffed and collared wasn't exactly expected, but he was still here playing a game he didn't have any chance of winning.

"Do you believe in him that much?"

Did Merlin believe in himself that much? He had faith that he was. Was he that confident that Morgana wouldn't kill him? No. But he did believe in his destiny, and he was her doom, not the other way around.

"No, but I believe him to be a loyal ally and a formidable enemy. If I were Morgana, I would be wary, is all I'm saying." Merlin assured. sitting back against the wall. He yawned. "You said you got the parchment?" Merlin reached out. Cedric handed him both the paper and feather. "Thanks." Merlin Mumbled.

"What are you going to do? You have no ink?" Cedric asked confused.

"I didn't ask you to get it because I don't need ink." Merlin said, stifling another yawn. "Do you have a dagger on you?" Merlin asked absently.

He scanned the blank paper in his hands trying to formulate what he wanted to say. Hesitantly, Cedric handed over the dagger, not fully trusting Merlin not to jam the blade into his chest and make a run for it. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please," Merlin scoffed, offended. He snatched the dagger from his grasp and waived it at him. "I'm not going to kill you. There is a child in the room listening to everything we do." Merlin explained, directing the words more to the peeping ears than to Cedric.

William shifted and looked up at him shyly. "What are you doing?"

"Something important. Now go back to bed, we don't know when we will get the chance to rest again." Merlin smiled warmly at him. William nodded obediently and shut his eyes to go back to sleep.

Merlin took the dagger and pressed it to the palm of his left hand and made a small cut. The blood pooled in his cupped hand. Once he had enough collected, he dipped the quill into it and began to write.

At first he didn't know what to say. Didn't know what he wanted to tell Arthur. So he just told him the truth. Merlin was losing the battle. The darkness and torment of the past few weeks has made him weak and he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight. He would anyway, until he could no longer, just to keep Arthur safe. But he was fading and who he once was was becoming a faded dream.

He sat up and set aside the feather. He cleaned his hand on the bloody neckerchief as best as he could and grabbed the letter. He refolded it with care, trying, and failing, not to smear his red tinted finger prints all over it.

Handed it to Cedric, who pulled out a thing of wax and small candle. Merlin watched as he wiped the blood on his already blood soaked neckerchief. He watched Cedric lite the candle and started to melt some black wax onto the letter.

Merlin stopped him before he could press down on the wax with the crest of the deformed white dragon.

He grabbed the necklace around his neck and lifted it over his head. Dangling from the leather was the Pendragon insignia. The very pendant Arthur had given him before their last battle. He pressed it into the wax, using it as a way to identify himself to Arthur.

"Deliver this as soon as you can." Merlin said. Handing him the neckerchief. "Put this next to the letter." Cedric hesitantly took the bloody garments, the letter and nodded.

"I should be back tonight sometime during the feast. Ill get you a weapon then, while every one is distracted." Cedric said. He got up and left in a flurry of dark cloaks. The light leaving with him.


	16. Chapter 13: Scarlet Letter

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Mild language. Violence. Some adult situations- Deal with it. There is more to come. Happy soon to be Halloween .

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 13**

 **Scarlet Letter**

Arthur and his knights road on through the night and into another sunset and when the sun set once more and the cold had them shaking in their saddles, they still refused to stop.

It wasn't until twilight the next evening that they came across the camp Arthur and Merlin had been ambushed.

Without a word Arthur dismounted and tied his horse, Passelande, to the same branch he had tied Hroegen when he and Merlin were here last. He had left Hroegen back at the stables. He and Llamreil's needed some much needed rest.

He looked around. Crossbow bolts scattered the ground. The only indication that they had been attacked.

"Tie your horses. We go on foot from here." Arthur said, walking to the tree Merlin had shoved him behind, knocking him out of the way of a bolt. He heard his knights dismount behind him, tie their horses and fallow him dutifully off the trail and farther into the woods.

Arthur honestly had expected some questions, or at least a complaints, mostly from Gwain, but none came. It was just a testament to each of their moods.

In the meeting before they had left, Arthur had informed everyone of his nightmares, or rather visions that Morgana had been sending him every night since he and Merlin have been separated.

He expressed his unease about not having any other distressing visions since the night he arrived back in Camelot. That, he seemed to recall, sobered everyone up even more than the through that their friend was missing.

He knew it surrounded him in a dark cloud that ate up all the light, suffocating any hope that Merlin would sill be alive. He could imagine it was much the same for them.

He looked behind him and glanced at Sir Ranoue and Sir Garret. Well, he knew three out of five of the knights would feel the same. He walked around the side of the tree and stopped dead in his tracks.

Dried blood was smeared on the roots near where Merlin had been crouched. Arthur grit his teeth against the sudden wave of panic. That was a lot of blood. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

He felt more than saw his knights approach. He heard a low whistle.

"That's a lot of blood, almost to much if you ask me," Sir Garret said, not meanly, but not sympathetically either. "Doesn't look like someone could survive that kind of blood loss."

Arthur and Gwain looked at him sharply. Gwain shoved him in the shoulder hard. "Oi!" Gwain exclaimed. " Merlin's a tough kid, he's alive." Arthur was silently thankful to the knights confidence, his own was wavering and with the blood and the visions, he had a terrible, terrible feeling that if, _when_ , they found Merlin, he wouldn't be the same.

"This way," Arthur said grimly.

Tuning his back on Garret, Arthur fallowed the path Merlin and Arthur took as they fled the Saxons. He could easily fallow the Saxons prints, but nobody could locate his or Merlin's. It was as if they had been wiped clean.

"I think we should split up. Maybe find another trail." Leon suggested from Arthur's right.

"Yeah. Holler if you find anything." Arthur said, watching his knights break into groups. Sir Garrett and Sir Ranoue, Sir Leon and Sir Percival started to search the area, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

Normally when they split up into groups, Merlin was right by his side, yammering his ear off. But standing here on a search patrol, alone, was unnerving. Even more so because they were here searching for Merlin. It brought to life the realness of the situation. That he may never again see Merlin _alive_. Once more Arthur had to fight down the raw and unrestrained anger coursing through him. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword squeezed the hilt, his knuckles leeching of color.

"Over here!" A loud booming voice broke his haze, and he sprinted into action fallowing Percival's voice.

It didn't take long for Arthur to locate the others who had all gathered around a small corpse of trees. He pushed his way through to the front to see what had their attention, and for the second time that day, he froze. His blood ran cold and heartbeat out of control.

A dried bloody hand print marked the smooth bark of the young tree. The print was smeared, but it was unmistakably A human print. Under the print was a message in red scrawled messily on old parchment paper. The letters were shaky and distorted, as if whoever had written it was in a hurry and in excruciating pain, and lying of the forest floor as Merlin's neckerchief soaked in blood.

Arthur knelt down to better read the writing. He had to kneels before his knees just gave out in sorrow. The handwriting was Merlin's. Arthur had read enough of his speeches, written in Merlin's hand, to recognize it. The letters read as if it were a Dear John letter. A goodbye of sorts.

 _Arthur,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means you haven't found me yet. Obviously. I am writing this letter only because I have no other options left. I'm sure you have figured out by know that Morgana is the reason I never made it back. She is powerful, and I hadn't a chance._

Arthur ripped the letter from the tree and kept reading. That dull ache in his chest started up again. The more he read the more he felt like he was burning.

 _I doubt that this letter will even reach you but I had to try. Tell Gwen and Gaius I'm sorry I couldn't make it home. There is no escape, not yet. Not only a day ago Morgana and her men transported me to an abandoned castle in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, at least that's as far as my bribes could get me. The guard I bribed to get this letter to you wasn't exactly cheep, but I needed to tell you something if these are to be my last days._

Arthur stood up, the letter held firmly in his hands. He felt his heart lodge in his throat and a fear start to simmer in his chest. He shoved his panic down and continued to read. He could feel Gwain trying to read the letter in Merlin's blood by leaning over his shoulder.

 _I fear that I'm losing myself, or that I already have, I don't know. Nothing seems real anymore. I don't feel real anymore. Maybe I'm not, and I'm just in a dream that I need to wake myself up from... No. Of course that's idiotic. Dreams weren't supposed to be filled with so much torture... Maybe, maybe I'm already dead and I'm in hell. Oh, God, I don't know. My grip on reality is slipping through my finder faster than time._

Merlin seemed to ramble for a second, giving Arthur a look into his friends mental state. Spots of red splattered the page as Merlin's hands were no doubt shaking.

 _She has dark magic at her disposal and she is determined to break me. I think she plans on using me in her war, and if I must bend to her will, if only for a while to keep you safe, I will. I will do my best to bid my time and wait for a way to get free, but should her hold on me prove to be to strong... Arthur, I need you to listen carefully. Morgana has nearly managed to break me on her own already. Even now as I write this I fear that by the next moons rise, the Merlin you knew will be gone, and in his place another will stand. I will fight for as long can, as I am able but I am running out of time._

Arthur's hands were shaking now.

 _If you do somehow succeed in finding me, be weary. Not all is as it seems, and God forbid you do find me, and Morgana has already manage to_ truly _break me...run. Run and leave. Don't try and defeat her, or save me. You wont be able to. Morgana's magic if far to powerful for you to combat her, and I am to weak at the moment to try and fight much longer. But if you should ignore my warnings, like I know you will, then you must grant me one wish._

Arthur's breath caught in his throat, and he choked. He shook his head in denial.

 _If I am in Morgana's control, and the Merlin you know is gone, you must kill me. I fought for as long as I could, so Forgive me when I say that I'm sorry too ask this of you. I'll keep trying Arthur, but even if you succeed in saving me... I'll still be Merlin, but I wont be the same._

 _Forever you're servant_

 _till the day I die,_

 _Merlin_

Arthur stared at the words for a very long moment. The red letters swimming in front of him. _You must kill me. I wont be the same. Till the day I die._ This couldn't be how it ended.

Gwain snatched the letter from his hands and read and re read the letter.

"Well?" Gwain asked, looking at him expectantly. "We going after the lad?"

Arthur just looked at him, like 'are you kidding, of course we are'.

"To the Valley of the Fallen Kings it is then." Gwain said triumphantly, his mood seeming to have lifted, and a steely determination lit his eyes once again.

"To the Valley of the Fallen Kings." Arthur agreed, distractedly. How could he ever kill Merlin. He may push the limits of the Kings Anger, but Arthur could never bring himself to raise a weapon to his brother.

So ignoring Merlin's warnings, just as Merlin predicted, Arthur chose to believe wholeheartedly that Merlin was strong enough to overcome Morgana's will. After all, this was Merlin were talking about. He is the most stubborn man he knew, other than himself. An ever loyal servant.


	17. Chapter 14:The Devil in the Details

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Mild language. Violence. Some adult situations- Deal with it. There is more to come. Happy soon to be Halloween .

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

~He was her dark fairytale and she his twisted fantasy,

and together they would burn the world to the ground.

Chapter 14:

The Devil in the Details

The party started of like any other gathering Uther or Arthur had thrown. That was until Morgana's guests started to arrive. All were well dressed with lavish jewelry and fine linen like any other noble, but they dominated the room with their presence alone. None had magic as far as Merlin could tell, but the amount of confidence and ego in the room suggested that these were Kings and Queen, Lords and Ladies.

The nights festivities were a two-day event. It would end three days before the culling to ensure the contestants were adequately rested. He feared to contemplate what Morgana had in mind for all the young Sorcerers here. What was she going to do? She already had most of them on display for others to gawk and fondle when the want arose.

A few hours into the party and Morgana had yet to make an appearance. Merlin surveyed the room anxiously waiting for Cedric. He wanted to fulfill his end of the bargain as quickly as he could. Merlin bit his cheek, drawing blood. He didn't even know if Cedric really did deliver the letter. There was a lot of blind faith on Merlin's part.

Cedric caught his eye. Merlin raised his brows inquiringly. Cedric nodded once and casually walked from the room, giving some excuse to leave. Merlin went unnoticed as he blended into the shadows as he fled the party.

Merlin entered what looked like a deserted hall. It was too dark to really see how far it went. He looked around him not sure where he was supposed to meet Cedric, but he didn't have to search far because he leaned against the door frame to the servants halls, waiting for him.

Cedric straightened as soon as he saw Merlin. "Put this on." He said, shoving a dark navy cloak into his arms.

Merlin easily swung the cloak over his shoulders and clasped it at his neck. He pulled the hood up so it covered his face. "And the weapon?"

"I was able to find this." He pulled out a dagger just a little longer than the one Arthur had given Morgana as a gift. Only the hilt of this blade was plain except for a single black onyx stone embedded into the metal. "I had to find something that she wouldn't recognize as her own just in case. But I don't know if we'll be lucky enough for this to go over her head."

Merlin nodded. He took the dagger and held the blade flush against his forearm. It didn't matter. A deep sick part of Merlin wanted Morgana to know he was the one who killed her best men in her war against Arthur. "Where are they?"

"They left the Medical wing of their own volition, still badly injured, but well enough, and are now in their bunk."

"They share a room?" Merlin asked.

"They are inseparable. You rarely see one with out the other." Cedric said. Merlin felt a pang. Like he and Arthur, he assumed, they needed to be near each other.

"Just through this hall there is a corridor that goes to the guards wing. Their room is the fifth on the right."

Merlin pressed his lips together and nodded once. He opened the door and walked through. He was careful not to let the door shut loudly as he crept forward. He moved quickly but cautiously down the poorly lit hall with only a lone torch for light.

Merlin's heart beat so fast and loud he could hear the rush of blood in his ears. He was conflicted. Half of him wanted to do this. Finish the job he started on the field and end their miserable existence. But the other half, however, the half that still had hope, still had faith in Arthur and the land he hoped to build, was screaming at him not to do this. And all that he could think was that he had to do what was necessary. Only, he has never killed a man unarmed, alone in his bed. And an injured one at that.

 _Was this necessary?_ Merlin faltered. _Did he have to do this?_ Merlin stopped in front of Jerrod and Fredrick's room. _Yes, he did._ He had made a bargain and a bargain must be kept. If he did this, there would be no going back.

He shuttered. Unfortunately, that wasn't true. The day he chose to poison the woman he loved to save a kingdom and it's King was the day that ultimately changed him. All that this will do is seal his fate. He will become the monster he was tying to rid the world of, but then again it takes a monster to destroy a monster. He just couldn't lose sight of the reason he was fighting in the first place.

How did you beat a monster without becoming one? You couldn't. He knew this and feared it, but at the same time he embraced it like an old lover. It was what was going to keep him alive through this venture. He would have to play the fire to Morgana's brimstone, and pretend to help her burn the world down.

Merlin squared his shoulders and slipped inside Jerrod and Fredrick's room. It was large room with two small beds side by side next to a low burning hearth. The muted glow supplied just enough light for him to see the two sleeping figures. He glanced around taking in the simply furnished room, and noticed something off near the fireplace. What was that? He wondered. It looked like two bodies slumped on the ground as far from the door and the fire as they could be.

Silently, so as not to disturb the sleeping men in their beds, Merlin crept forward to examine what was slumped on the floor. As he got closer his suspicions were confirmed. He was oddly calm as he stared at the forms on the ground. He thought he knew what he would find, but that didn't prepare him for what he saw.

Both boys, no older than seventeen, lay crumpled on the floor, broken and bleeding. James was sitting up against the wall, Darrin laying down, head resting on his brothers lap. James was shivering, covered in bruises and blood. Darrin was pale, cold, and his lips were tinted blue, red covered the chest of his simple brown tunic. Merlin immediately noticed his too still chest. Darrin was nearly gone, if not already dead.

Merlin grit his teeth against another wave of barely controlled rage. He looked back briefly at the sleeping figures. He could just kill them now in their sleep. He immediately dismissed it, not because he couldn't do it but because it was too easy, to good for them.

The door creaked open and jarred James from his daze. His grip on his brother tightened in fear. Were they awake? Were they coming back for more? James started to shake. The horror and terror of their predicament stole through him anew. He didn't know if they could survive another minute with the brother. They were pure evil and their perversions knew no bounds.

James squinted into the darkness and caught the flash of steel and a flap of fabric. He tensed as a figure came into the dull firelight. His Stygian Sapphire eyes shined back at him from under a dark hood. Relief like he couldn't believe rushed through his veins like winters water. _Merlin_! James opened his mouth and tried to speak.

"Mer-" A broken voice spoke from the darkness. "Merlin." He choked again, getting the syllables out.

Merlin's head snapped around to the voice. James looked up at him a bit dazed. Merlin knelt down. He reached a hand out but hesitated. He didn't know where to touch him, every inch of James was covered in blood, his clothes torn and slashed and he couldn't determine if he had any wounds, but that didn't mean there weren't any.

"James?" Merlin breathed. "Oh God, what did they do to you?" Merlin wondered softly. He knelt on one knee and leaned towards him.

"S'ok." James gave a small tiered and bloody smile. "N' so bad."

"Can you get up?" Merlin asked urgently.

James frowned at him and nodded. "But I d'nt want to leave 'em."

"You don't have to. Take your brother with you. Down at the end of the hall a man names Cedric waits, you'll know him when you see him. Ask him to take you to the healing waters."

"What bout' you." James asked blearily.

"I'll meet-."

"What do we have here?" A deep voice interrupted menacingly.

Merlin tensed. He looked over his shoulder. Jerrod and Fredrick got up from their beds and grabbed their swords from their scabbards hanging from the small bed posts. He turned back to James.

"Get up. Now." Merlin murmured. "Take your brother with you. Cedric is at the end of the hall, you'll know him when you see him. Go to the healing water. I'll be along shortly."

Groggily James nodded and started to rise. He hefted his brother up as much as he could. Jerrod and Fredrick took a step towards the kid as if intending to stop him. Merlin blocked their path and pointed his dagger at them.

"Let them pass and you can have me." Merlin said seriously.

The brothers thought about it a moment when Fredrick nodded and stepped aside. Jerrod however glared angrily and wouldn't budge, but didn't attack either.

James made it to the door and looked back at Merlin as he fled the room with his brother. Merlin held them at bay with only a dagger and his words. He hated to leave him but James needed to find a way to save his brother. He could see Darrin life draining away. James made his way down the dim corridor with the world on his shoulders and the weight of his brother in his arms.

As soon as the door closed behind James a bolder of weight lifted from Merlin's shoulders. He turned and focused solely on Fredrick and Jerrod.

Merlin's rage was held at bay on a very thin leash. He stopped wondering where it came from because he knew and started to embrace it. Flashes of James and Darrin their bodies bloodied and eyes broken fueled the already raging inferno inside him that Morgana had birthed.

"My dagger against your sword isn't much of a fair fight." Merlin said confidently. "I'll try to be gentle." He smiled softly. Merlin flipped the dagger lightly in his right hand. The blade caught the low fire lite. The almost gold glow glinted dangerously. He had seen them fight, they were good, but they were injured. He knew he was superior in abilities with his magic, of course, to aid him, which was, unfortunately, unavailable at the moment. Still, the rage inside him was unlike anything he could comprehend and it eclipsed his sense of right and wrong, mixing together to make some kind of blend of gray. Kill to save. Save to kill. He didn't care how he did it anymore only that they died.

The brothers laughed. Merlin looked at them levelly. "I know what you did to them." Merlin stated dangerously.

"And?" Fredrick mocked. Not denying anything

"And it doesn't bother you that you nearly killed them?" Merlin remarked bitingly, jaw popping.

Jerrod shrugged. Fredrick grinned maniacally and shook his head. "No," Fredrick said carelessly. "Should it?"

"I don't know how to put this nicely so I wont." Merlin said disgustedly. He glared a them, intending a painful death. "You both are worthless pieces of meat I wouldn't feed to the pigs."

Jerrod scowled intimidatingly, obviously angered by his words. Fredrick, however, just smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. It was more a barring of teeth. "And your a worthless sorceress who will be dead by the end of the week, even if you manage to kill us." Fredrick limped towards him, his brother on his heels. "We can't kill you but we can beat you to within an inch of you life." Fredrick said.

Jerrod lunged around his brother unable to wait another moment, tired of the banter and struck out at the sorcerer.

Merlin jumped back, narrowly missing his sword slicing open his stomach. Jerrod was off balance due to Merlin's earlier sparing session with him and overcompensated. He tripped and fell to his knees, then fell back and hit the wall with a heavy thunk, knocking the wind from his lungs. He grunted miserably, more injured than his brother. Fredrick went to aid him, but Merlin used their misfortune to his advantage and pounced. He shoved Fredrick back against the wall his brother fell back against. He grabbed a fist full of his tunic in Merlin's left hand as he shoved his forearm against Fredrick's throat. He felt Jerrod start to rise next to him, trying to use the wall for support. The man gripped blindly at Merlin's hip.

"I, fortunately, unlike you, have nothing holding be back from killing you." Merlin purred. Not taking his eyes from Fredrick's black ones, Merlin took the dagger in his right hand and shoved it into Jerrod's heart. He felt Jerrod's hands tighten briefly on his loose shirt, tugging before falling away.

Fredrick protested. For the first time a spark of emotion flared behind the darkness in Fredrick's eyes before it completely died once more.

"Don't you feel anything?" Merlin asked. He removed his arm and gripped Fredrick's chin, forcing him to look at Jerrod's still form by their feet, a dagger in his chest, blood pooling around him. His mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds, a wet gurgling sound came out that sent a shiver down Merlin's spine. He hid it, released his chin, and pressed his forearm tighter against his neck, drawing Fredrick's attention. "I just killed your brother."

Fredrick pressed his lips together and glared at Merlin. "Well? Aren't you angry?" Merlin wondered. Curious why he would protect his brother but not be angered by his death.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Fredrick asked, ignoring Merlin. Of course he was angry. He just killed the last remaining family he had left.

"Kill you?" Merlin almost laughed. "No. I have something better planned for you. You killed one of my own. All the _honorable_ and _innocent_ sorcerers and their kin are under my protection." Merlin fumed. "You are going to help save him." Merlin said menacingly.

"I'll do no such thing." Fredrick spat.

He slammed Fredrick's head back against the stone wall and pressed his arm harder against his throat, choking him. "You'll do as I say because you haven't a choice." Merlin growled. "You are a magic user yes?" He inquired, already knowing the answer. He just wanted to hear Fredrick say it. Fredrick nodded. "Do you follow the Old Religion?" Merlin pressed further. Fredrick paused, not sure he liked where this was going. He nodded hesitantly. "Then why do you fight against your leader?"

"My leader?" Fredrick wondered, now a little confused. His leader was Morgana. He wasn't fighting against her, he worshiped her. "Morgana?" He asked, confused.

"Not Morgana." Merlin spat. The name igniting another wave of anger and against his permission, desire. "Emrys." He hissed.

"Fredrick paled. "What of Emrys." Fredrick asked. "Where is he? Who is he?" He snapped, trying to squirm out of Merlin's hold.

"Stop it." Merlin snapped. He stopped struggling, realizing it was futile.

He looked at Merlin, his eyes widened just a little. "You know, don't you." He asked. "You know who he is!" Fredrick exclaimed, an awful masochistic light erupted in his eyes. No doubt hoping this information would give him more attention from Morgana.

"Of course I do." Merlin smiled. "You do as well, all of you do, you just don't realize it yet."

Fredrick frowned. Merlin let go of his hold on his neck and took a step back, waiting to see what he would do. Fredrick just looked at him puzzled. Like this Merlin could really see Fredrick's age he was no older than twenty, but the look of confusion made him look five years younger.

"Has Morgana told you who the Once and Future King is?" Merlin asked. Fredrick nodded mutely. Merlin nodded too, lips pursed. "And Emrys is to serve him, correct?" Again Merlin received another nod. "Who is the Once and future king."

"King Arthur." Fredrick said, confident in his information.

"And who serves King Arthur, Fredrick?" Merlin whispered dangerously soft. An unconcealed warning in his voice.

Fredrick looked everywhere but at Merlin, his mind working. Finally his dark eyes settled on Merlin's face and Fredrick paled. "You. You serve King Arthur. You're Emrys." He stated. Merlin nodded. Fredrick swallowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you aren't going to tell anyone." Merlin threatened. "As your leader I have the right to sentence you to death." Merlin lashed out and punched him in the face. His head snapped back and slammed into the castle wall with a sicking _crack._

Merlin waited a moment to be sure he was still breathing. The slow and steady rise told Merlin he would be out for a while. Good. He had time.

Merlin walked back over to Jerrod, and knelt down on one knee. He was still alive. He placed one hand on his chest and the other gripped the daggers hilt. With a hard tug he pulled it out with a wet slurping noise. A small gush of warm blood covered his hands. The blade was tinted red and dripping onto Merlin's already dirty pants.

He went to stand, but suddenly a hand gripped his leg, stopping him. He looked down. Jerrod looked up at him, a bloody smile on his battered face. He swung his sword clumsily from the floor, trying to hurt him.

Merlin kicked his wrist, knocking the blade from his hand. It clattered uselessly to the floor. Merlin knelt down and grabbed him by the front of his tunic and hefted him up to lock eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." Merlin growled provoked.

He was angry at Jerrod. At himself. At Morgana. He was furious. Merlin didn't even think twice which, he was sure, would come back to haunt him, but he didn't care for in that moment he saw red. Merlin took his dagger and viciously sliced across Jerrod's throat.

A spray of hot blood saturated his face, neck and part of his chest. He didn't care. They were dead, and that was all that mattered. Their perverted nature was cleansed from this world.

Merlin stumbled back as Jerrod body fell lifeless to the ground. He turned and walked quickly from the room. The moment the door closed behind him he leaned against it. He slammed his head back into the door, hard. Once, twice. He squeezed his eyes shut and slid to the floor, his back supported by the door. One leg out, while the other bent at the knee and lay flat on the ground, and with his hands in his lap, palms up, shoulders slumped, he looked like a perfect portrait of defeat.

Merlin couldn't get his breathing under control. He looked down at his hands, and the dagger resting comfortably in them. Both covered in blood. He expected his hands to shake, or nausea to overwhelm him and remorse to blacken his soul even more. But none of that happened. His hands were steady. His stomach steady. And his emotions as still as the eye of the storm. The rest of him, however, was a mess of devastating chaos.

Merlin realized with a distant pang of worry that this action had just changed something fundamental in him and he had yet to find out what it was. His felt hollow as though his heart had been damned and as black as hell.

Merlin didn't even bother to wipe the blood from his hands or face and let the dagger hang from his right hand. He stalked out of the room and hurried to find Cedric. He needed to make sure James made it to him with Darrin, and that they were taking him to the healing waters. He pulled the hood up and covered his face. His footsteps were silent as he rushed down the hall. The blade glinted silver and red in the torch light as he quickly jogged down the corridor.


	18. Chapter14:Prt2 The Devil in the Details

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Mild language. Violence. Some adult situations- Deal with it. There is more to come. Happy soon to be Halloween .

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

~He was her dark fairytale and she his twisted fantasy,

and together they would burn the world to the ground.

Chapter 14: Part 2

The Devil in the Details

Merlin climbed a flight of stairs and rounded a corner when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Ambrosia and jasmine. He looked around but saw no one. He crept forward and noticed that the door to his left was open. Soft light glowed through, a welcoming fire lite. He peered through the crack and saw Morgana sitting at her dressing table.

Merlin was pushed forward by some morbid compulsion to be near her, and with one bloody hand he pushed her door open wide leaving a red print on the white surface. He stepped inside. He watched her pin her hair in sullen silence. He had never seen someone look so lost in their own home. He ached for her, and burned for her but a vicious rage simmered within him directed _at_ her. He felt to close to the fire that was Morgana.

Before he could go any further something tugged at him. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was needed with James and Darrin at the healing waters. But he could do nothing with this collar on, unless he were to give himself away, let Emrys face be known, and push through the collar's restraint and channel his magic anyway, alerting Morgana to his unique power.

Choices made when there is nothing at risk mean very little. Mind made up, Merlin turned on his heel and fled her room. He ran to where he remembered the baths being. He intended to _try_ to use the blessed water to help Darrin. He would just have to sell him self to Morgana. Even if its just to stay alive and ultimately help Arthur.

Morgana used to adore parties, now they just served as a bitter reminder of her past. She angrily pinned her hair back out of her face giving the final touches to her appearance. Se looked at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes looked lost and angry.

A movement in the mirror caught her attention. She turned around, but nothing was there. Slowly she got up and approached the now open door. It was nearly closed a minute ago. On closer inspection she saw a bloody hand print on it. The fingers smeared as if they left in a rush. She looked down and saw small droplets of blood.

Curious she peered down the hall and saw a flash of raven locks, silver collar and blue shirt. _Merlin?_ He was supposed to be at the party not up here. What was he up too?

She quickly got up and followed him. She was secretly glad she hadn't yet put on her heels as she padded barefoot down the corridor after him. She was surprised at the grace and stealth in which he glided down hallways and up stairwells. He made no sound as he jogged. The cold marble floor was like winter ice on her feet as she crept along following the young man who unwillingly held her heart. A love so toxic it killed any hope of flourishing.

Morgana realized with some confusion where he was headed. She paused and looked around the corner of the hall Merlin had just rounded. He slipped through the door that led to the healing baths. She followed, catching the door before it closed completely. She peeked through and watched the scene unfold.

Merlin looked around the room. He saw Cedric standing over a large tub, arms crossed. He was gazing down at something in the water with a look of contemplation and resignation. An odd combo. Merlin glanced down to what held his attention. James stood chest deep in the pool with his brother Darrin. He kept his head above the water by supporting Darrin against his chest.

Merlin jogged over, nearly slipping in a puddle. He skidded to sloppy halt before the tub, his dagger clanging against the wet floor before Cedric's feet who looked at Merlin on the ground silently and raised a single eyebrow. Merlin nodded imperceptibly. Cedric grunted, satisfied. The bargain was complete. They looked at each other briefly. Comrades in a secret uprising.

James looked up as Merlin skidded to a halt. He noticed the strange exchange between them, and the bloodied dagger but chose to leave it alone, it no longer concerned him. He could easily guess what Merlin had done. He would have done so himself had he been able. He shivered. Jerrod and Fredrick. They are, _were_ , formidable players in Morgana's game. Twisted, perverted, and cruel pawns for Morgana to do with as she pleased. James was grateful that Merlin had done what he hoped he did.

James looked back down at his brother. "He's not breathing." James panicked, looking at Merlin desperately.

Tears left strips of clean skin to shine through the blood on James face, making his sky blue eyes stand out all the more. Merlin tore off his cloak, unveiling his blood-soaked clothes and red hands. Merlin ignored James's gasp and jumped into the water. The water turned from the already tinted rose from James and Darrin to scarlet from Merlin. The water resembled freshly spilled blood. Quite fitting if you asked him.

"Give him to me." Merlin said, wading towards them.

James handed his younger brother over to him with out a word. Merlin took Darrin gently and cradled him in one arm as his other hand hovered over his heart. Merlin took a deep breath. He grit his teeth and tore his gaze away from James hysterical eyes. He knew James didn't know if Darrin would die or if William was still alive. He may just have lost his entire family tonight.

Merlin released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He took pity on him. "William is alive and in the dungeons." Merlin mumbled as he looked at Darrin. He was pale, too pale. He had breath left in him, he could feel the slight rise and fall of his lungs by the way Merlin held him.

Without expecting James to answer Merlin started to call for his magic. It was there he could feel it. He reached for it and it responded, but couldn't break through the collar's restraint. He focused harder and called louder using the voice of the very earth that gave magic life. It broke free and flooded his body, overwhelming the restrictions of his collar.

Merlin reached deep inside himself and drew all the power he possessed over life and death and started to chant in the Old religion. The moment he began to speak the collar started to heat up. First it was a strange warmth that grew into an uncomfortable heat.

The longer he chanted the more power he drew in, the more power he drew in the hotter it got. It seared his skin. Still he didn't stop. He dimly wondered if it was glowing red like a hot iron poker pulled from the flames.

That moment the spell died, Fredrick's name on his lips, the collar's heat stepped up. A flash of lighting struck Merlin's collar. It shattered the steel into fragments that disintegrated as they went through a gold light that surrounded him in a powerful aura.

Merlin's hand hovered over Darrin chest. It jerked down and channeled a cascade of magic through Merlin's arm and out his palm. The energy of the lighting shot directly from him into Darrin's heart.

With a flash the room went dim. As soon as the magic stopped flowing silence descended.

Merlin passed Darrin over to James quietly. He pulled his brother out of the water alongside him.

Merlin walked slowly to the edge of the tub. He didn't feel good. He climbed the stairs slowly. He was starting to feel a little light headed. Merlin lost his balance and would have cracked his head against the marble floor if Cedric hadn't caught him by the arm in a bruising grip. He hauled Merlin from the water and helped him sit down. He didn't seem all that surprised that Merlin could do that sort of magic and James didn't seem to care because Merlin had healed his brother.

Merlin landed heavily. He lay back against the cool wet floor. He needed a moment. The rush of his magic was overwhelming. It had been suppressed for to long, longer than was healthy. His very life was his magic. One could not survive without the other.

With a jolt the air stirred and Darrin gasped loudly. James ecstatic exclamation was Merlin's reassurance that it had worked. Fredrick's life for Darrin's. A life for a life. Now both Jerrod and Fredrick could rot in hell together.

"Cedric." Merlin panted. His chest heaved. "Take the boys to William, please."

"And you?" Cedric's asked, his face coming into view.

"Leave me." Merlin waved them off. "I need to be at the party. Just give me a moment."

Cedric nodded. He went to leave, but paused. "Your secret is safe with me." He said softly. "Emrys." He bowed his head. He then turned on his heel and left, Merlin assumed, to help James with Darrin. He listened as the left, closing the door behind them. Merlin closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself as the world spun.

Morgana stiffened when she saw Cedric lead the boys her way. She rushed to hide behind a large pillar. She held her breath as they passed. As soon as they were gone she peeked through the door once more. Merlin was lying on his back in a pink puddle of water, arms splayed at his sides.

Morgana observed him silently. She was bursting to ask Merlin questions but didn't dare draw attention to herself. She shook her head. The power she was sensing from him was unimaginable, uncontainable even. It was a level even a high priestess like her couldn't reach. The moment the collar broke it was like the Merlin she knew changed right in front of her eyes. She had considered herself powerful before but now she knew the true meaning of power.

She had only met one other person who challenged her magically, she reluctantly admitted, and was superior in abilities to her's. Emrys. Something clicked in her head and she gasped out loud.

Merlin sat up looking around, his eyes zeroed in on Morgana who was standing on the threshold to the Healing Waters.

Morgana was too lost in the earth-shattering realization that just dawned on her. Emrys. Merlin. Emrys. Merlin. She didn't know how it was possible considering Emrys was a doddery old man, but she was convinced that Merlin was Emrys or possibly related to him.

She remember Alator's reaction to her question whether he knew who Emrys was, with Merlin in that very cave. Emrys had been so close to her. She groaned out loud still lost in her world of anger, hatred, and hot embarrassment. He hadn't just fooled her once, but over and over again.

"Emrys." She whispered, and then louder. "EMRYS!"

Merlin flinched slightly. He didn't know why he was surprised that she was suddenly there and knew who he was, and a part of him always hoped she never would. She watched his reaction to her calling him Emrys.

Merlin scrambled to his feet as she stormed towards him. Door slamming behind her.

She could see he was tired and worn and covered in blood but she didn't care. She still threw herself at him. Eyes wild with anger. She kicked and scratched and punched to the best of her abilities, attacking any part of his body, fingers clawing at his eyes.

Merlin grabbed her arms and his eyes glowed bright gold. "ENOUGH!" He shouted.

Morgana suddenly felt restrained by some invisible chain. Her petite wrists still held tight in his grasp. Morgana struggled, pulling against his hold to no avail, her wild green eyes burning with hatred. He shoved her back and she tumbled to the ground. She growled in anger and looked up at him.

She smirked as Merlin brought up his hand to wipe the blood flowing down his cheek from where she clawed at him. Merlin glared at her.  
"You're chained up, I'm standing here free." Merlin pointed out. Morgana's smirk disappeared.

"How did you do it?"She asked. He knew what she was asking.

"An aging spell." He replied simply.

Morgana let out a frustrated groan at the simplicity of Merlin's disguise. There was silence, only Morgana's loud pants cold be heard as she fought a losing battle with the chains, disturbing the uneasy peace.

Once her breathing slowed Merlin released her. He sighed and then sat down beside her, shoulders nearly touching. "Morgana," Merlin hesitated, what could he say to make her trust him? To help him achieve a longer leash, so to speak.

"Merlin, stop." Morgana said coolly. She looked at him scathingly. It made sense now, why their love was so pernicious. He was her destiny and her doom, together they were toxic to the world. Why hadn't she seen it? Still, she needed his help to conquer Camelot. Morgana stood up and brushed herself off. She turned her back to him as he too stood up.

"I'll do it."Merlin said suddenly. Morgana turned to look at him calculatingly.

"Do what." She asked.

"I'll lead your army." Merlin said with conviction. Morgana opened her mouth, but Merlin cut her off. "On one condition."

Morgana assessed him for a moment contemplating what conditions he could possibly have.

"That you spare as many people as you are able." Merlin walked up to her. "And the king and Queen of Camelot stay safe and unharmed."

Morgana didn't know if she could keep such a bargain, but she also knew that if she didn't agree she would not have Emrys to lead her army. She nodded agreement. Maybe she could conquer him after all.

"Deal." She cocked her head to the side. "Shall we seal it with a kiss?" She smiled coyly running her wet tongue slowly over her sparkling white teeth.

Merlin grunted. Scowling at her from under the fringe of his black eyelashes. Merlin looked at her for a long silent moment, feeling an awful lot like he just signed his soul away to the devil. But he knew Morgana wasn't the devil. The devil was terrified of Morgana.

Merlin was not scared of her, but he was terrified of the hold she had over him. What wouldn't he do to keep her and she him?

He grabbed her around the waist and leaned into her. "Seal it with a kiss?" Merlin licked his lips. "But if you betray me again Morgana." Merlin warned, squeezing her tightly, crushing her to him, purposely wringing the very air from her lungs. "Betrayal has a way of betraying the betrayer."

Merlin locked their lips together in a bruising kiss. Her lips smashed into her teeth and she tasted blood. Merlin licked the seam of her lips and shoved his tongue into her mouth, dominating her as he would in bed. They moaned in ecstasy and agony.

They shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be allowing their passion to overwhelm. But Merlin couldn't care less. He had just killed two men, revealed himself to be Emrys, and agreed to lead Morgana's army of sorcerers and swordsmen.

He needed this moment, this distraction... even if it was more destructive than helpful.

Please Read and Review

Tell me what you think. :)


	19. Chapter 15: Waste Not Want Not

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- Deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The might be a sequel.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in life. I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 15**

 **Waste not Want not**

Arthur and his knights made it to the Valley of the Fallen Kings in comparatively good time. It took roughly a day and a half before they reached the border, and another day before they came across a group of travelers. Nothing about them suggested innocent intentions out here in The Valley of the Fallen Kings.

 _Slave traders_ , Arthur hissed.

Arthur and the Knights dismounted. The smell of burning wood and cooking food hung in the air. They muzzled their horses and tied them to a low hanging branch. They were easily disguised by the coming twilight as Arthur stealthily stalked through the brush towards the voices with Leon and Gwain by his side. The others stayed to guard the horses. They couldn't affords to lose them now.

He peeked through a bush and saw six men talking and drinking around a fire. Arthur surveyed the group and noticed with some dismay that they had a large cage they traveled with. Not just slavers, but witch hunters.

The closer they got the louder and more clumsy the voices became. They were drunk. Words like The Witch Morgana. Prisoners. Sorcerers. Winners. Auctioned. All stood out but one sentence that most disturbed him was the words army and Emrys.

Morgana must have found him, and swayed him to her cause. Arthur was too late in gaining any aid from him now.

Arthur nodded at Leon to fallow him and they went back to meet the group. Arthur had an idea.

"What do you think?" Sir Garret asked once they got back to the others.

"Six men. Slave traders for sure." Gwain said as he picked up a water skin, took a big swig and tossed it at Leon, who then proceeded to throw it to Arthur. He nodded his thanks.

"From what we could piece together is that they're heading to Morgana's palace. There is to be a competition of sorts."

"I heard the name Emrys." Leon said cutting in. "I think Morgana has him leading her army. Does that not concern you, Sire?" He sat down on the ground for a small rest.

Arthur looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Of course it bothered him. But Merlin was there, and he was going to go rescue the idiot weather or not there was an a all powerful Warlock brainwashed to Morgana's side.

"Do we wait for night fall?" Sir Ranoue asked.

"Nah, mate. I think we can take 'em now." Gwain said lifting his chin proudly and flexing. Percival parked out a laugh at Gwain showing off his muscles.

"Gwain is right." Percival agreed. Smiling at his friend amused.

"Lets get this done then." Gwain exclaimed excitedly. He rubbed his hands together. Arthur nodded in agreement. Its been to long without any action and they could use a bit of violence filled fun to help keep their anger and fear for Merlin in check.

"Keep one alive. We'll need a guide that knows how to reach Morgana's castle." Arthur led the way tot he drunken witch hunters.

Quietly they made there way through the trees and brush. The shadows grew longer and it became more difficult to see but it gave Arthur and his knights the advantage. They spread out circling them.

They watched and waited as the men joked and laughed completely ignorant of the death that loomed over them.

Garret attacked first, Leon on his heel. They pounced from the tree line and took down those nearest with deadly accuracy before anyone could raise a sword in defense. Arthur followed with the rest of the Knights on his heel. The men weren't much of a fight, they were clumsy and sluggish, and barely able to comprehend that this was real and not some drunken mirage. Garret surprised a man sneaking up on Ranoue. Arthur noted with some interest how Garret always seemed to be looking after the kid.

In a matter of moments the camp went silent. The knights gathered around the bodies. Ranoue, the youngest of the knights shoved a man into the center of them.

"Thank you Sir Ranoue." Gwain said. "But how do you know this scrawny little thing knows where Morgana's lair is." He teased. Ranoue looked genuinely worried as he looked down at the man, well boy really, and frowned.

"Its fine Ranoue." Arthur said clapping the young knight on his shoulder. The young Knight reminded Arthur of Mordred. The boy druid who warmed his way into Arthur's heart. He shook it off and glared at Gwain. "That's enough Gawain. You've been picking on the lad for days." Arthur tuned from his Knights and faced the man kneeling before him. He looked at him quietly for a while.

"Do you know the way to the Lady Morgana's castle?" Arthur finally asked.

The man was silent. Refusing to speak.

"Do you know the way to Morgana's castle." Arthur demanded. No answer. Just silence. Garrett lashed out and sliced the sword down the man back. The boy cried out and tried to pull away from the sharp blade.

"Oi." Gwain protested and grabbed Garrets shoulder to pull him back. Garret threw off Gwain's hand and bared his teeth challengingly. "Garrett." Gwain snapped. He took a step forward putting himself between Arthur and Garret. Garret grunted and took a step back but didn't sheath his sword.

Gwain knew that he had a problem with authority and was too much of a wild card. Gwain had originally advised Arthur not to Knight him, as well as Ranoue for that matter, and when Gwain had asked Arthur to leave the both of them in Camelot Arthur convinced him to give the young Knight's a chance. So this was him giving Garrett a chance by being the watchful guard dog. Something Merlin would have been better at had he been here. Gwain grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. He gave Garret one final warning glare. Gwain stepped back and then focused on the boy kneeling on his knees before Arthur.

Irritated, Arthur looked away from Gwain and Garrett and back to the boy that knelt on the ground. "Do you know the way to Morgana's Palace?" Arthur asked again.

The boy shook his head. "N-no, but we have a map. It-its in the pack by the fire." His voice wavered from pain.

"Thank you." Arthur said genially. "Percival? Could you find the map please?" Percival nodded and went to look.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak when a gasp followed by a wet gurgle came from behind him. He turned in time to see Garret's knife slice through the boys throat. He and the Knights watched quietly shocked as Garret calmly wiped his sword clean on the shirt of the boy he just murdered. Arthur shook himself and glowered. The new Knight would need to learn some control. Gwain was right. No control.

 _No control,_ Arthur frowned. Arthur own control was on a thin and short leash. He clenched his jaw and stared at Garret silently. The knights didn't dare speak or move, waiting to see what Arthur would do. Arthur had been grumpy and out of sorts the last few days. He has been experiencing moments of sever irritation and bursts of anger. He fought it well enough but he snapped to many times at his Knights for it to be just a bad day. Arthur fought back another sudden violent urge. This time to drive his sword into Garrets heart right then and there.

"Restrain yourself, Garret." Arthur snapped through grit teeth desperately trying to restrain his own.

"He's useless now. We got the map." Garrett shrugged as if it was no big deal. " He would just slow us down." Garret reasoned.

"And if Percival doesn't find the map?" Arthur demanded.

Garrett didn't answer. He knew Arthur was right.

"Find any spare clothes in their packs to change into." He ordered. "Hide your cloaks and anything that can identify you as belonging to Camelot."

Everyone nodded but none moved. Gwain coughed into a balled fist. "Arthur, I think it would be a waste to let this delicious food go to waste."

Arthur sighed. He wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Gwain was right. It would be a waste. They didn't know how much longer it would be before they had a proper meal.

Arthur nodded. "Okay. But first move the bodies far from here. Gather your supplies, water and feed your horses and then we eat." Arthur declared wearily.

The knights split up and did as he ordered. Arthur rubbed his eyes. He was beyond exhausted. He went to sit down by the trampled fire pit. He leaned against an old log used as a bench. He needed a second or two. The past weeks ride was catching up with him. Arthur dug through a pack that was closet to him. He found some well enough fitting clothes to wear underneath some worn black leather armor. Pretty poor protection but it was something. Arthur leaned back against the log. He noticed the food was safe. The pot of stew had been removed from the fire before they had started to battle. Arthur watched Gwain work to save the fire. With a victorious cry Gwain sat down besides him. A wide dimpled grin plastered across his rarely sober face.

"Merlin did it so effortlessly." Arthur murmured softly.

"Did what mate?" Gwain asked settling his elbows on his knees.

"Everything..." He murmured so low Gwain barely heard him. Arthur stared into the growing flames. On nights like this when it was just him and Merlin Arthur felt most at peace. Ever since Merlin has been Morgana's prisoner Arthur has not felt that peace once, only a growing anger and hatred. It swirled inside him rending and tearing through his insides like an emotional tsunami.

"-gic mate." Gwain laughed. Merlin was so casual with his magic sometimes Gwain could just throttle him. He remembered when Merlin and Arthur had come looking for him. They found him in the middle of a bar fight. Merlin had used magic to fling a bench and some plates. He was surprised no one noticed Merlin's careless use of magic that was so brashly used in front of the tyrant King Uther's son.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked distractedly.

Gwain looked over at Arthur who wasn't even paying attention. Gwain laughed again. Wait until Arthur accepted that Merlin was more than just a loyal servant, but a loyal Warlock. One of very few. In fact Gwain had a very bad feeling that this Emrys character _was_ Merlin and he was playing a very very dangerous game.


	20. Chapter 16:Fight For Control

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. The sequel to this one.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 16**

 **Fight for Control**

He holds her fate in his hands...

She holds his heart in hers.

Morgana watched Merlin sip at the mead she had provided. He stared out the window. The swollen moon hung high in the clear night sky with only a single lonely star to its lower left. He had stripped off his cloak and blood drenched shirt and stood bare chested in his trousers still barefooted. Merlin no longer felt the cold on his feet so it didn't bother him. His scars stood out against his pale skin in the moons glow adding a unique beauty to his well sculpted body.

Morgana didn't quite know what to think of him really. He was an enigma. Something she wanted to take apart and find out what made him do the things he did. Merlin had admitted that he had killed Fredrick and his brother only after she had confronted him about the dagger and blood. It wasn't like he could deny anything. He was covered in blood. Morgana would have put the pieces together when she saw the brother's room.

She knew they should be at the party. She should have already made her appearance but she couldn't bring herself to to leave. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Well. She wasn't sure what she wanted was what was best. She knew what she wanted to do to Merlin. She wanted to punish him, to control him, she wanted to push him past his limits, to see how far she could take him before he detonated. She knew that unbridled passion. He carried it with him even in the bedroom and she desperately wanted to feel it now.

Merlin was starting to feel the effects of the mead. He started to feel lighter. His annoyance and anger started to subside. He heard Morgana move. He tensed. He took a big gulp from his cup. He looked into the clear amber liquid. It burned in the most delicious way. He looked back at the beautiful night sky. He listened to Morgana as she moved closer.

"I think it best, Morgana, if you stay out of arms reach for the moment." Merlin advised.

She paused and watched as he drained the last of his drink. He thought it was better if Morgana stayed away from him in his current mood. The mead wasn't helping his already straining control. If she pushed him right now he couldn't be liable for his actions. He had warned her.

The mead raced through him. A rush of heat that spread through his whole body. He sighed as the last of his rage turned into a low simmering boil.

"Come sit down." Morgana said.

He looked back at her with a raised brow. Did she think that because they were sitting amiably together as allies that he wouldn't lash out at her?

Merlin set his silver cup on the table as he walked past it. Morgana sat down at her dressing table and crossed her legs, facing him. Merlin pulled up a chair and sat across from her. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned towards her. He looked at her with dark eyes.

Morgana shifted under his stare. When he looked at her like that, like she was prey and he the predator, he resembled the The Great Dragon's Dragon Lord, Balinor. That roguish nature that danced in Merlin's eyes was captured perfectly in the portrait of the once young Dragon Lord.

"You know you look like him." Morgana suddenly blurted.

"Hmm?" Merlin hummed. He dragged his eyes away from her lips and looked into her green eyes.

"You look like him. Balinor." She repeated. She looked at Merlin intently as his eyes focused on her. She had obviously interrupted some deep thought. "The man you and Arthur went to get when the Great Dragon attacked."

Merlin didn't move. Didn't so much as twitch. She could not know he was a Dragon Lord, let alone the very last. If she ever managed to get control over him the devastation she could bring would be catastrophic.

"Must be a trick of the light." Merlin said assuredly. "I had no idea who the man really was." He leaned back in his chair.

That was the truth. He didn't know what kind of a man this Balinor was. He only knew that he loved his father whether he knew him or not. They were the same in a lot of ways and in the end he had saved Merlin's life. It still pained him to remember those final moments with his father.

"Mm." Morgana hummed. She crossed her arms over her breasts drawing Merlin's gaze. "Indeed."

Merlin licked his dry lips restlessly. His anger only barely stanched. He wanted to take her and let his pent up anger and desire be let lose. To control her as she has tried to do to him.

Morgana watched him with a knowing smirk. "You know." She drew the words out. Merlin looked up at her slowly. His eyes hooded. "When I first stumbled upon this place I didn't know what to think. That was until I ran into with a High priest of the Old Religion." She smiled. Dimples flashing. She didn't smile often, but when she did, she glowed. Even, Merlin thought disturbed, when she was smiling sadistically. With arms crossed she leaned towards him."He was protecting this place." She said conspiratorially.

"From people like you, most likely." Merlin laughed rebukingly. Her spine snapped straight and she leaned slightly away from him. " Did you kill the poor man?" Merlin said cheekily. He winked at her tauntingly. She scowled murderously at him. Merlin gave one short laughed at her scowl.

"No." She snorted. "He's in the catacombs. It's where all the important books, prophecy's and spells are kept." She said, almost offended."This place," Morgana said motioning around her. "Was where the Dragon Lords gathered and sought shelter." She went on. "A safe haven. This used to be a place of beauty and promise. Now it is only a tomb for those Uther destroyed."

"If you're trying to convince me on how horrible a ruler King Uther was don't waste your breath." Merlin interrupted. "We all know Uther was a tyrant." Merlin was irritated that she was so stuck on Uther when he has been dead for years. "We've been down this path before."

She stood up irritated and paced away from him. She reached for her shoes on the ground and held onto her dresser to keep her balance and put them on. She reached for something in the dresser and tossed it at Merlin. He was unprepared. His magic jumped to his aid and caught the garments before they hit the ground.

"Get dressed." She stared a moment before she remembered herself. She shook out her hair, still not used to Merlin using magic so easily and walked to the door. "I'll be missed at the party if we don't go now." Morgana looked over her shoulder at him. "We should announce you as my second and commander of my army."

Merlin was so sick of her ordering him around. He let the clothes fall to the floor.

Morgana turned on him. "What are you doing? Get dressed." Morgana fumed arms on her hips.

Merlin was done listening. He stretched out his hand towards her and shoved her into the wall. With a twist of his hand he flipped her around so her back was to him. She glared at him over her shoulder but her heart started to race. Her eyes dilated and her breathing kicked up. Merlin ignored her and stood up. He walked towards her with long strides eating up the space between them. Her nipples tightened and tingled. Craving attention. He towered over her.

"What are you doing?" Morgana repeated.

"Were are partners now." Merlin declared softly. "I am not your slave. I am your equal. You do not get to order me around." He lifted a piece of her hair, twisted it around his finger before he let it bounce back into place. "If anything" He breathed, pressing himself firmly against her. "You are beholden to me as your King."

Morgana panted hard and shoved against his bare chest. He didn't budge. She was beholden to no one. She was supposed to be queen! She shoved again. He wouldn't move. In frustration she shoved him with her magic.

"Aha." She cried out in frustration. Merlin stumbled back a step. "You may be King to the Druids, but you are not _my_ king." She roared. "You are still a lowly servant to me, to the world and to Arthur."

"Don't test me now Morgana. I assure you." Merlin stared at her levelly. "You will fail. If I am to lead _your_ army then I am your equal." Merlin pointed out.

Morgana quietly seethed. She didn't trust herself to speak. She turned on her heels and started to walk away.

Merlin grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. He was struggling with his pants by the time she had swung the door open and turned down the hall, leaving Merlin scrambling to tie his trousers. Slowly he followed after her. Merlin wasn't far behind her. She hadn't even reached the en o the hall. He was close enough that he could see the individual leaves embroidered into her emerald and gold gown. The gold pattern wrapped around her waist to rest over her womb. The vines of leaves like the arms of mother nature.

At each sway of her hips Merlin was gifted with the dress tightening and cradling her body just right. Merlin felt himself harden just a little. As Merlin's frustration grew, so did his desire. He liked to provoker her. He liked to play with the fire inside her. Her demons played well with his.

Morgana felt his eyes on her. It was like the heat of a candle when she let her hand hover over it too long. The longer he looked, the longer she held her hand over that flame and the more she burned.

Merlin's hand twitched. He saw Morgana falter just a step as his magic tugged at her dress. He flicked his fingers and suddenly she felt her something tug her skirts. Suddenly they flew up into her face baring her to him. She struggled to straighten her dress out. She wore nothing under her gown. Merlin swallowed thickly. His mouth suddenly dry.

Morgana's face heated in surprise. She glared mutely at him. He winked at her. She growled and stormed off towards the stairs. She didn't feel like playing games right now. Merlin's laugh followed her as she stormed down a flight of stairs, heels clicking.

Merlin fallowed her at a slower pace. He thought he got his point across. He would be her army's commander as an equal, but at a price. Although the price was so much higher for him than Morgana. She had nothing to lose. Merlin had everything to lose.

Merlin made his way sluggishly down the stairs. Morgana was no where to be seen. She was probably already in the snake's den soothing the savage beasts of civilization. Merlin's gut clenched. He didn't want to be at this party. It wasn't something he could enjoy. He wanted to go to sleep actually. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was beyond exhausted. The only reason he was probably still alert was the odd mixture of the adrenalin Morgana produced in him and his magic.

Merlin rounded another corner. Another corridor. But this time it was lined with large open windows. He could see the sun peeking through the clouds that clung to the far mountains. He shivered as a particularly cold wind swept through the windows and assaulted him. Whipping his hair and clothes into an untidy mess. It was strange. How time seemed to slip through his fingers so easily. It was already twilight of the next day. The party was coming to a close.

He continued on. He straightened his clothes. He didn't bother with his hair. He could see it anyhow. The closer he got the the main halls doors the louder the silence became. Harsh voices and high squealing laughs pierced his senses. He slipped through the door and maneuvered around the peripheral of the gathering without interacting with another soul. That was until he heard a familiar cry. He stopped in his tracks and his head snapped to the left. His eyes roamed over the men and women. He briefly spotted Morgana talking with the people gathered. She looked at him with an unreadable expression before he continued to search for what drew his attention.

Morgana was explaining that Emrys would be leading the sorcerer and steel army. That their donations will not be in vain.

"Take a look around you. At the many fine sorcerers on display." Morgana said. Indicating all the young men with shiny silver cuffs on their wrists. "Any who survive the coming culling will be up for auction. Only the best for you." She smiled stiffly.

Morgana felt a stirring in the air. She looked up. Her next words died on her lips. She felt it when ever Merlin was near her. She used to think it only awareness but now she recognized it for what it was. It was the very air shifting in the wake of such power. The very earth greeted him.


	21. Chapter 17: A Restless Hunger

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

Chapter 17

A restless hunger

Morgana spotted Merlin at the back of the room. He was looking for something when their eyes clashed together. As soon a his eyes connected with hers she felt something akin to lighting striking he core. She swallowed. He looked wind blown. His eyes were extraordinarily bright and shiny. His cheeks and noes slightly red as if caressed by an extremely cold wind making the scar on his cheek stand out all the more. His hair was tossed and his lips looked as if he had been properly kissed. His eyes jerked away from her still searching for what ever grabbed his attention.

She knew when he found what he was looking for because he suddenly moved, stealthily stalking through the crowd towards a nobleman who had a young sorcerer forcibly sitting on his lap. Morgana watched fascinated as walked towards him calmly.

Merlin stalked towards them. He didn't intent to harm the man only tell him to let young William go and remove himself from Merlin's sight less he do something he wont regret. Merlin saw someone out of the corner of his eye matching his progress step for step. Cedric. He he wasn't looking at anyone but the crowd around where Merlin walked as if assessing the danger around the young warlock.

William didn't know what was happening. When the guards came to get him and his brothers and put silver cuffs on each one of them he could freely admit he was scared. Terrified in fact. The party was huge and the people intimidating. But he was not nearly as terrified as he was when some strange man grabbed him from behind and sat him in his lap. William yelped and tried to get away but the man was stronger than him.

William tried to defend himself with magic but forgot about the cuffs preventing it and a shock of pain lanced up his arms into his shoulders before disappearing. He moaned in pain. It was useless. Even if he had access to his magic he wasn't good at battle magic, not like his older brothers. He was a healer. He was good with herbs.

"What's your name, little one?" The man breathed. "I'm Lord Harris. If you survive the culling you're

coming home with me."

"No. Let me _go_." William squirmed. Lord Harris tightened his hand on the back of his neck. William cried out again, louder from the painful sensation shooting down his spine and back up into his neck. William couldn't move. He was like a cat caught by the scruff of the neck.

"Lord Harris, was it?" A voice interrupted calmly. "I believe he asked to be let go."

Lord Harris turned to the voice with a sneer. "Mind your own business, servant." He spat. He looked him up and down and noticed he had on no cuffs or collar but it was obvious the man had worn them at some point, and beaten for his insubordinate tongue if all the scars were any indication to go by.

"Release the boy. He is not for your amusement."

"But he is isn't he?" Lord Harris said. He glanced at Morgana and back. Why was she letting this servant harass him? He stood up forcing William to move with him. His hand still clamped painfully around the back of his neck. William cried out again.

"Let him go." Merlin ordered dangerously low. He grit his teeth. Trying to reign in his emotions. "I am not going to ask again." Merlin warned.

Lord Harris only answer was to pull a dagger from his waist and press it to the soft spot under Williams chin.

Merlin saw this and reacted instinctively. His eyes flashed gold. One hand flew out and yanked the dagger away from Williams throat, the dagger shot from his hand up into the ceiling where it embedded all the way to the hilt, while his other hand snapped out and choked Lord Harris with his magic. Everyone in a five foot radius backed up with exclamations of fright and surprise. They were afraid of him. He couldn't blame them. He was afraid of himself too.

Lord Harris still didn't release William. Merlin's hand tightened into a claw, cutting of his air completely. "Are you always this stupid," Merlin asked irritated. "Or is today a special occasion?" Merlin asked. His eyes narrowing.

"Lord Harris." Morgana snapped. Intending to end this before Merlin made a mess. "If you would be so tolerant as to release the boy and do as he asks."

"Why should I listen. He is just a servant." Lord Harris sneered.

"Lord Harris." Morgana hissed. "Do not forget whose house you are in." Morgana glowered. She looked over to Merlin. "Let him go."

"No. Not until the leach releases the boy."

"Emrys." Morgana finally snapped. Merlin's head snapped to her. A flare of anger and agitation ignited. A swirling vortex of gold sparked to life deep in the blue of his eyes. He felt his upper lip rise in a snarl. Merlin looked back at Lord Harris intensely. He gave a final squeeze to his neck before he reluctantly released him.

As soon as Lord Harris was released he let go of the kid as if he had been burned tossing him away from himself. William hit the floor with a gasp and scooted back away from them. William rubbed the back of his neck to try to erase the pain. Darrin and James showed up at William's side and took him to sit in the back with the rest of the shackled sorcerers.

Merlin glared at Lord Harris's retreating back. He peeled his gaze away from him and turned to Morgana. She motioned for him to join her. He held in a sigh and straightened his shoulders. He made his way carefully towards her. Once he reached the small three steps up that lead up to her throne she offered him her hand. With one foot poised on the first step he hesitated. Merlin looked from her offered hand, up her slender arm to her sharp green eyes.

Merlin steeled himself and went up the remaining stares to stand by her side. With a feeling a deep dread he put his hand in hers and they faced the nobles who would be funding a blood bath.

"War is coming and the end will determine the winner." Morgana said victoriously. She smiled. "Now enjoy the rest of the evening. Come day break the count down to the culling begins. See you in three days."

She left them smiling and laughing and talking about the event to come. She pulled Merlin from the room. As soon as they were away from the festivities Merlin tugged his had from hers.

"Don't make war sound like some exciting and thrilling game." Merlin said disgustingly. He followed her up the stares. He had to jog to keep up with her. "This will be a massacre no matter how many lives spared, you know this right?" Morgana kept going up the stares. "You will have to wade through blood to win this war, because war doesn't determine who the winner is, it tells who is left."

" _Mer_ lin" Morgana cautioned. She said it just as Arthur would. It sent a sickeningly sweet jolt of pain into his heart. He hadn't thought about Arthur for he didn't know how long.

"You know there are no other choices. Your fighting for the wrong cause. Camelot is not going to house magic. _Arthur_ is not going to save us." Morgana stressed sadly. She sighed. She wished it was other wise. She did, but Arthur was too much like his father to see reason. With Morgana on the throne magic had a chance.

They reached the level her rooms were on. She didn't slowdown. She was at her bedroom door.

"Morgana," Merlin snapped to get her attention. She turned around and glared at him. "You forget." Merlin snapped riled. He crowded her, walking her back trapping her between the wall and his body. " _We're_ not fighting for a cause here. Were fighting for a people. _Our_ _people_." Merlin tried to reason with her. He wasn't helping her so that she would get the throne. He wasn't bargaining Arthur live for Arthur's throne. He was bargaining Arthur's trust for Albion's future. He was, hopefully, helping her realize she was fighting for a cause that was no longer relevant. That Arthur loved her and that he was the right man, the best king for the responsibility to bring magic back. "And that means sparing as many, if not all, of them including Arthur and the people of Camelot not just those tied to magic and the Old Religion."

"Why?" She snapped. "All Camelot's Kings have done is persecute and hunt our kind. Why should I spare them when they never showed us any kindness."

"But Arthur did didn't he?" Merlin asked softly.

Merlin went to step away from her but she had her hands tightened into fists clenching his shirt at his waist. How could he convince her that her brother wasn't like his father, and Arthur still loved Morgana she was his sister and the only living family he had left. He cradled her face in his hands gently when in actuality he wanted to wring her throat. "He has shown he can separate magic from a mans actions. Why cant you separate a son from his fathers?"

Morgana opened her mouth and then shut it with an audible snap. She didn't have an answer. She loved Arthur. She did. Even before she knew he was her brother, she loved him as if he already were. But there was that hatred that she had unintentionally let Uther instill in her that tainted the love she clearly saw shine from Arthur's heartbroken eyes. All she saw staring at her was Uther, the man who murdered hundreds.

Morgana leaned her forehead against his. " I see what your doing, Merlin." Morgana breathed. "It wont work. It will change nothing. You can't fix this. You can't fix _me_." Because she wasn't broken she was pissed off .

Merlin closed his eyes as if he were in actual physical pain. He waited a minute before he opened his eyes. When he did they shone with a bright blue with sparks of gold fire. _No. He couldn't could he?_ He thought bitterly to himself.

"Stop trying to save me when your the one who tried to kill me first." She growled. "Yours is the hand that pushed me over the edge into the arms of chaos in the first place."

He glared at her another moment. Not knowing it he wanted to kiss her or kill her. She licked her lips. Merlin maneuvered his knee between her thighs. She squeezed her legs together arching into him. He felt his cock harden against her.

"Morgana," He whispered into her ear rubbing his cheek against her jaw. "In your quest for heaven you have discovered the devil in you and you love it." He breathed. He nipped her earlobe. "Don't blame me for your madness. You were made to end lives." He declared. She protested. "Shh." He hushed her coarsely. He leaned back and looked at her. "I'm not trying to save you. I'm trying to dissuade you." He knew she believed she was the hero in her story so there was no changing her ultimate goal but he could try and change the way she went about achieving that goal. Either way he feared it would end with both her and Arthur's death.

She pursed her lips angrily holding in her words. Her eyes shined dangerously and her cheeks burned pink. Her lips parted slightly and her pink tong darted out to wet her lips. He molded his body into hers and with a tortured moan he took her lips roughly. He took control of the fear, pain and darkness running rampant through him like a plague.

Morgana kissed him just as passionately. She pressed into him trying to meld them together. She couldn't get close enough. She was taking as much as he was willing to give and more. Morgana thrust into him. Craving more. She moaned into his kiss and nipped his bottom lip. She pushed into him and he stumbled back and tripped. He fell back taking her with him. It didn't faze them in the least when they hit the floor. Morgana sat up and straddled him. Her hips trust into him needing friction. He groaned loudly. His head tossed back exposing his throat.

Morgana leaned down."Shh." Morgana hissed into his ear and covered his mouth with her hand and bit his collarbone hard.

Merlin growled at her and shook her hand off. He rolled them and pressed her into the floor. He gave her a scorching kiss and leaned back. He hovered above her kneeling between her legs. She lay spread out on the floor a personal banquet. His mouth watered for a taste. She lifted her knees lightly and her lavender dress rose above her knees inviting him to touch.

Merlin's hands tracked up her feet over the strap of her white high heel shoes and over her ankles. His fingers caressed her flesh with confidence. She shivered and her thighs quivered. Goosebumps broke out wherever his fingers traveled. He traced the shape of her legs following the path under her dress.

Merlin let his hands glide up and around towards her back side. He squeezed her plump rear. No undergarments. She never did around him. He dug his nails into her ringing a breathy gasp from her red lips. She arched up seeking a relief he continued to deny her.

Merlin smiled wickedly. He leaned back over her and braced one arm above her head while the other traveled from her hip to hover hover over her aching mound. She arched again, trying to impale herself on his fingers. He paused. He clenched his fingers into a fist and withdrew his hand denying what she needed most. Merlin shook his head. He wanted to do this but some how denying himself helped keep a modicum of his innocence where she has robbed him of almost everything else. He grit his teeth and knelt on his knees trying to shake away the fog of lust and desire.

"Stop holding back," Morgana growled at him.

Merlin glowered down at her his jaw working in ire. Fighting a silent battle. He had to hold back. Had he let his desire take over he didn't know what he was liable to do in his fit of lust, hate and rage. Mutely he stood up. They looked at each other for a long tense moment. The air so thick it crackled with energy. Merlin's col-bolt blue eyes clashed with her emerald green ones.

He wanted to grab her and drive into her hard and furious. He wanted to wring a cry of pleasure and pain from those beautiful lips. He wanted to- Merlin stopped his thoughts in their tracks. He dropped her hand as if he'd been burned and without another word turned on his heel and marched down the hallway back the way they had come.

Merlin walked on and left her lying on the floor lost in her thoughts. He didn't want to be near her right now but he didn't know where else to go so he headed to the dungeons for some much needed rest. He felt he could sleep for a week straight.

Morgana didn't try and stop Merlin as he left. She didn't care where he went or if he would try and leave. Distantly she hopped he was able to find some peaceful rest before the culling. He would of course be the one to cull out the best, brightest and strongest and dispose of the rest.

Morgana sighed heavily. She stayed there on the floor and stretched her legs out and crossed them at the ankles. She her arms thrown out at her sides. She burned for him in the most deliciously agonizing way. Her nipples tightened and sang for attention but received none. She pouted. She eventually got up and went to her rooms.


	22. Chapter 18: A Heartbreaking Ultimatum

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 18**

 **Heartbreaking Ultimatum**

Morgana fumed. She paced back and forth outside the dungeon cell Merlin was currently using as a bedroom. It was a small cell outside a larger cell. It was empty of all other prisoners. They were in another part of the dungeon.

Morgana found it hard to breath down here. The air was stale and smelled of decay. Why he would rather waste away down here instead of sharing a bed with her was a wonder, even if he absolutely despised her. Last night she had discussed the culling with Merlin. Only briefly but she told him what she wanted him to do. He flat out refused so Morgana gave him an ultimatum.

Do what she asked or she would pay a visit to Ealdor to see his mother, Hunith. Even after she threatened his mother Merlin wouldn't agree. The stubborn git. In all honesty Morgana had already taken the liberty of sending out a group of Saxon solders to lay waste to the small village. Morgana had no doubt that Arthur was searching for his lost manservant. He just didn't have a clue how lost his cause was.

Morgana gave a dagger to the lead Saxon, Argus, to leave for Arthur to find. It was the very one Arthur had given her for a birthday present. The same dagger she had used on Merlin to permanently mare his beautiful skin. His blood still stained the blade.

"Have you decided?" Morgana snapped.

"I'm not your executioner. If you want them dead kill them yourself." Merlin made a face. He refused to indulge her.

"Its not an execution, Merlin. Its a culling. To separate the weak from the powerful." Morgana said. "This will help the war in the long run."

 _Yeah_ , Merlin scoffed. _By supporting the army and keeping food in their stomach's._ Merlin shook his head. He will not help her any more than he already has. The goal was to stay alive so he could get free. He was free. Now he had to make the biggest choice. He was trying to fight what destiny has given him. He wondered if that was the problem.

Merlin couldn't fight against fate. It had a way of naturally rewriting things. Mordred was Arthur bane and Merlin was Morgana's destiny and doom. There was no way around it and all Merlin could do as fate rushed in at him from all angles was do what he could to stop the inevitable.

"No." Merlin said deliberately. Morgana's eyes hardened. She opened her mouth.

"My Lady." A voice interrupted. Morgana's spine snapped straight. She closed her mouth and glared at him.

"What?" She grunted never taking her eyes form Merlin sitting lazily leaning up against the far wall.

"We have what you asked for." The man shifted nervously. "She is being held in the isolation cells."

At the word _she_ Merlin's head jerked in Morgana's direction. Oh, God no. Merlin unsteadily got to his feet. Morgana smirked as she turned to the man and nodded.

"I'll be back shortly." She turned to leave but glanced back at Merlin. "I suggest you rethink your refusal."

Morgana left Merlin standing in his cell with the door wide open. Only a single guard stood somewhere out in the hall. Not to keep him there but to make sure Merlin left the other cells alone. He was free to roam as he pleased. He was Emrys after all and he didn't have to be here if he didn't want to.

Merlin hated her with a passion he had never imagined a human could posses. He turned from the cell door. His rage screamed for an outlet and his magic writhed inside him desperate for escape. He threw a fist out and struck the stone wall with a mix of magic and physical force so strong he felt the stone buckle. He leaned his head against the wall.

He didn't know if it really was his mother. He could hold out hope and fool himself into thinking she was still safe if he tried hard enough. That was until the first scream sounded. It was so familiar and raw it brought tears to his eyes. Yes, it was who he feared it was. Merlin closed his eyes, pressed his forehead hard against the wall and slammed the side of his fist against it in fear and desperation.

"Damn it!" He hollered angrily. He shoved away from the wall and charged out of the cell towards the screams.

Only the moment he stepped out of the cell the cries stopped. He followed the echoes as best he could until those too died. The eerie silence cut at Merlin like little knives each time his heart beat and there was no more sound. The screams were confirmation his mother was still alive. The silence gave him nothing to hold on to.

Morgana walked towards the isolation cells just on the other side of the dungeon down a short narrow hall. She peeked inside the cell and saw a woman huddled in the corner her knees hugged to her chest. Morgana listened to the woman's ragged breathing. It was shallow and quick like taking to big of a breath was to painful.

The woman's head jerked up at the sound of her cell door screeching open. Morgana paused in the thresh hold. _Merlin had her eyes,_ Morgana thought surprised. She shook herself from her musings and smiled wickedly at her. Hunith stood up on shaky legs.

"Hunith?" Morgana asked softly. "Merlin's mother?"

She nodded hesitantly. "I am Merlin's mother." She nodded. "Where- where is my son?" She looked around the cell as if expecting him to show up to her rescue.

"He is near." Morgana smiled wider. "Let's call him shall we?" Morgana walked easily towards her. "I'm going to need you to scream nice and loud for me."

Hunith shook her head. She knew that hungry look in her eye. Hunith saw it in the men who raided her village when Merlin was only eight. They wanted to hurt her to get to him then too. She'd rather die than be the reason for her sons' death. Morgana narrowed her eyes dangerously. Morgana growled in frustration her tolerance nearing its end. She twisted her hand and Hunith crumpled to the dirty cell floor her mouth open in a silent cry. "I said _scream_." Morgana hissed. It was like she had spoken the magic words because Hunith screamed so loud it stabbed into her ear drums like shards of glass.

Morgana knelt besides Hunith contorted form. Her shrieks dying on her lips. Morgana wanted Merlin to hear his mother's cries of pain and come running. To know he couldn't save her from the agony Morgana inflicted.

Hunith moaned and rolled onto her back. She tried to sit up to get away from Morgana but only managed to prop her back up against the wall. Morgana reached down and with a few muttered words scratched a small thin line across Hunith's collarbone with her thumb nail. Hunith's eyes widened. Hunith sluggishly slapped her hand away but it was to late. Her heart started to pound. Magic. She poisoned Hunith with magic.

Hunith looked down to try and see the mark but couldn't see anything. It was to close to her neck. The scratch on her collarbone started to burn. The fire spread with each heart beat paralyzing her. Hunith had seen this curse at work before once long ago.

A sorcerer came to her village when she was young and cursed her father. Her mother had to kill him to save him. The curse was known as Dethlok. It leaves a person paralyzed incapable of mobility or speech locked in an unending loop of horrible deaths unable to really die until the caster allows them release or another kills them. It was among the worst.

Merlin ran down the he narrow hall letting his magic guide him following the pull of Morgana's magic. She was just on the other side of the wall. He turned the corner once he was out of the hall and crashed to a halt.

There was one cell. Morgana knelt above a body propped against the wall. Merlin walked closer and his breath caught in his throat. Merlin muttered in the old religion and an orb of light appeared above and just behind his shoulder. He walked briskly into the cell.

"Morgana." Merlin snapped. "What did you do!" He roared. He looked at his mothers still form. She was pasty white and her lips were turning blue but she wasn't dead. Her wide blue eyes shined up at him with love, confusion, and fear. Her eyes flickered back and forth between Morgana and Merlin. Morgana stood up and faced him.

"What I said I'd do if you didn't cooperate." She said plainly. "You have a choice to make. A few actually." She smiled. Merlin looked at his mother for a long moment. She had never seen him look so lost. Morgana's heart twisted uncomfortably. She ignored it and went on.

"Your mother is going to die. There's no way out of that." She paused to let her words sink in. "She may not die now or in the next few minutes but when I let her." Morgana crossed her arms over her breast.

"What did you do to her."

"A curse."

"What kind?" Merlin demanded harshly. Maybe he could reverse it.

"I know what your thinking Merlin. There is no cure. Not even the great Emrys can stop this."

"Tell. Me." Merlin enunciated each word through grit teeth. He took a menacing step towards her. His had shot out grabbing her around the throat. He slammed her back into the call walls. "What. Kind."

"Dethlok." She choked.

Merlin released her as if he'd been burned. He stepped away from her and looked down to his mothers worried and frantic gaze. All the blood drained from Merlin's face making him look ill. He shook his head. His mouth opening and closing unable to form any words. He looked back up at Morgana with narrowed eyes.

"Now are you ready to listen to me." Morgana mocked. She straightened her hair and faced him.

"Why couldn't you have killed her." Merlin fumed. "It would have been a mercy."

Morgana stared at him. She shook her head slowly. "No, Merlin." She smiled viciously. "You are her son. Don't you think it right that you give her mercy."

Merlin blanched. He suddenly felt like he was eight years old again. Merlin looked down at his mother trying desperately to read what she was trying to convey in her blue eyes. He imagined her saying that it was alright, he could let her go. That Merlin was strong enough and that she was proud of who he is. But all he could see was her fear and right then he could only imagine it was fear of him not for him.

"Merlin." Morgana said. He ignored her. "Merlin!" Morgana snapped harsher. Merlin's head snapped in her direction. His eyes were filled with dark shadows and she could have sworn she saw a flash of her death in his eyes. She cleared her throat."At the culling you will do as instructed, or all will die instead of a select few. I'm sure you wouldn't want that kind of blood on your hands."

"If _you_ decide to execute seven innocent sorcerers their blood is on _your_ hands not mine, and know your making dangerous enemy's out of those who once loved you."

Merlin turned away from her and knelt by his mother's side. He smiled down at her sadly and brushed her raven black hair out of her face. "I'm _so_ sorry," Merlin murmured voice breaking with his heart. "I never-" Merlin had to stop. He cleared his throat. "I never meant for you to get caught up in this." He shook his head in despair. "Please, I need-" He swallowed. "I need you to forgive me."

Hunith blinked slowly. Her chin dipped down slightly in a jerky nod. Merlin smiled. His tears streamed down his face and dripped off his chin. "Good Bye _Mum_." Merlin voice broke. He helped lie her flat. "I'll see you in my dreams." Merlin rested a hand over her forehead. _"Níl aon pian i ddeath."_

With breathy gasp Hunith's back arched. Merlin held her down with a hand on her forehead. She moaned and fell back to the floor lifeless. He sat back heavily on his haunches. Hunith's eyes stared glassily up at the ceiling as unmoving and unresponsive as the rest of her. His hand shook as he reached out to close them.

Merlin stood up feeling like he had aged a exponentially. He clenched his fists at his side and gave Morgana one dark look before he silently stalked form the cell. He never once looked back because there was no going back.

Morgana's gut plummeted. She did what she had to. Proven she wasn't bluffing and in turn she might have just sealed a fate she had been trying to avoid. _Merlin_ , she swallowed thickly, _will be the death of me._

" _Níl aon pian i ddeath."-(There is no pain in death.)_


	23. Chapter 19: Darker Days

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 19**

 **Darker Days**

"How much longer do we have to travel?" Gwain asked for the twelfth time in three hours.

"Your bum getting sore, Gwain?" Ranoue inquired laughingly, taking the opportunity to pick on him as he had been picking on Ranoue.

"It passed sore two days ago, kid. Now its numb, and at this point I don't think I'll be getting any feeling back for a while."

"Stop your whining." Leon snapped in good humor. "I'm sure your rear can take a beating." Leon teased. Percival barked a laugh, but was silenced by Gwain's scowl. "The map says that we'll be there in less than a day. If its accurate." Leon continued, suppressing a smile.

"I'm hungry too." Gwain pouted.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but reached behind him and grabbed an apple from his saddle pack. He tossed it at the roguish Knight. Gwain caught it with a big smile. "Thanks, princess." Gwain frowned and rubbed at his short beard growing. "Or well Queen rather." Gwain laughed at his own humor. He took a bite of the green and red apple. Its juices dripping down his chin.

Arthur shook his head at his antics. He couldn't bring himself to smile. He hasn't since they started this journey looking for Merlin. When they had moments like this he missed the idiot all the more. His playful jibs and light sarcastic remarks were what had kept Arthur sain and grounded through Morgana and Agravain's betrayal.

Arthur tuned the knights banter out as they road on. They left him to his thoughts knowing his unpredictable behavior. Everyone felt the dread and the fear of what they would find when and if they rescued Merlin. Arthur didn't know what to expect either. From Merlin's letter he wasn't as optimistic as he was when they originally set out. He was terrified of the consequences this war will ultimately have; and of how much of his friend was going to be left when it ended.

Arthur sighed. He needed to remember that war has casualties, and he can't save everyone. He couldn't save his father, or himself. What in the hell made him think he could save his best friend, let alone a kingdom and her people? Arthur knew he would fight for Camelot till his dieing breath but without Merlin by his side it made it difficult to believe that he could win a war against Morgana. Her magic was to powerful for him and his knights to defeat her and her forces alone and with out Emrys... they had no hope. Merlin was usually here to help Arthur keep his beliefs up. To help remind him that he could rule a kingdom and protect her people. But with out Merlin... everything was darker. Almost too dark.

Twilight set in as Arthur and the Knights got close to the borders of Morgana's territory. They knew by the frequent run-ins with the Morgana's border patrol; Saxons wearing black leather and chain mail armor with a white deformed dragon insignia on their left shoulder tried and failed to sneak up on them. Soon no more followed. Another five hours with no more ambushes from Saxons when Arthur stopped. Night was in full bloom. He found it odd no other Saxon's attacked still he was going to make use of the reprieve.

"We rest here for the night." Arthur said.

"Where are we?" Ranoue asked. He got off his horse looking around him. He didn't recognize anything.

Arthur dismounted and tied his horse to a low hanging branch. He too looked around him. He recognized his surrounding immediately. He and Merlin had walked through theses wood after his friend Will was put to rest a few years ago.

"We're on the outskirts of Ealdor." Arthur murmured.

Leon glanced at his map. "Your right." He said surprised. "But Ealdor shouldn't be anywhere near Morgana's territory. If we really are that close then Camelot is only a four days journey to the east. I don't get it."

"Unless Morgana had plans with the small farming village and that's why its marked on the map." Gwain said walking up next to Arthur. "Morgana has it out for Merlin. She had tried to kill him before, Arthur, what would stop her from making a move on Ealdor."

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his forehead into the mare's neck for support. He pet her shoulder with his left hand to try and ease his turbulent emotions. She whined softly. Arthur thought about Merlin. Again. What Merlin was doing amidst Morgana's army? Merlin was the kind of man that inspired loyalty. Mostly because he was so loyal himself. He often did what he thought was right, the consequences be damned, and Arthur feared it would one day get Merlin killed.

"Smell that?" Garret asked, still atop his horse who turned in circles nervously. Garret looked around and sniffed the air, eyebrows pulled together. He settled the horse and dismounted with the reins in his hands.

"Yeah." Percival said. He dismounted cautiously. "What is that? Burning wood?" He sniffed the air.

"No way. That is not wood, my friend." Gwain said scrunching up his face in distaste.

"No, its not wood." Ranoue murmured sadly. "That is the smell of an entire village burned to the ground."

"How the hell could you know that?" Garret asked and looked at his friend incredulously. True there was still so much Garret didn't know about the kid but Garret felt obligated to look after him no matter what. He was after all his sisters widow. Garret promised to look out for Ranoue on her death bed.

"Because." Ranoue looked at Garret blankly. "It was the smell I woke up to when my village was burned to the ground by a sorcerer seeking refuge just over a year ago." Ranoue eyes hardened as did his voice.

Garret looked at him for a long while. He frowned. "He wasn't just some stray." He guessed. "You knew him." Garret narrowed his eyes speculatively. "Oh, God damn. Were you friends?"

Ranoue glared at him. "What?" Garret asked innocently. Ranoue ignored him and turned away. Garret came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You were _family_ weren't you?"

Ranoue stiffened. He gripped the horse reins tighter bleaching his knuckles of color. They were friends, brothers... enemy's.

"Yeah." S _omething like that,_ Ranoue thought bitterly. He shrugged Garret's hand off of him _."_ His presence brought the witch Morgana to my village and she decimated it."

"Why?" Leon asked. He shook his head. "What kind of animosity could she hold against him or your village?"

Ranoue didn't answer. He couldn't tell them that his village was druid, that he was druid. Morgana had destroyed Ranoue's village because they were unwilling to give any information on Emrys. Unlike Ranoue they were loyal to the warlock. Where he just felt a lot of resentment, as did a lot of other druids, they were loyal to Emrys.

Ranoue tied the reins to a branch and quietly started to walk towards the smell of burning ruins. Honestly Ranoue hoped he was wrong and it wasn't Ealdor.

Arthur shrugged at Gwain's questioning stare and fallowed the kid towards Merlin's home. Silently they made their way to Ealdor. The closer they got the more they smelled the destruction. The burning of homes, farms, crops, cattle and humans mixed together in a vortex of violating scents each more shocking than the last.

Arthur's eyes widened when he first laid eyes on the chard and blackened homes. How could have...Arthur shook his head. His hear ached and he felt sick. Who would have- _Morgana,_ Arthur thought. She must have done this to keep Merlin in line or as a punishment. That was more her thing. Punishing those who disagree with her.

Arthur walked past a few destroyed homes nothing left but ash and ruin. He shook his head. Merlin and Arthur had arrived through this very passage when he had first visited Ealdor to help Merlin's mother with some brutish bully's. She she had been so lid to him it made him miss the mother he ever got to meet. Hunith, she-Arthur stopped dead in his tracks.

" _Hunith!"_ Arthur shouted both mentally and verbally. He took of at a dead run towards the home she had been kind enough to share with him. He skidded to a halt.

The home was still standing. Not one flame seemed to have touched it. Confused, Arthur looked around him. Nothing else had survived. Cautiously he crept towards the unharmed home.

"Arthur, wait." Gwain called.

Arthur paused. As much as he hated it he was right. He needed to be smart about this and not go in swords drawn with no plan or back up.

"What the hell, Arthur?" Gwain panted. "What made you bolt like a startled stage?"

"Hunith." Arthur said impatiently.

"Hunith?" Leon asked.

"Merlin's mother." Arthur choked out.

Gwain paled. "This is his village." Gwain stated.

"Yeah." Arthur swallowed. He walked though the door into the small two room cottage. He looked around. There was a counter along the far wall under a good sized window. The ratty red drapes were closed. The table in the center near the fireplace was knocked over and the door to the other room was kicked open hanging from one hinge. With a heavy heart he went into the other room. There were two cots separated by a large thick dark fabric that hung from the ceiling as a pretend wall. Nothing. It was empty.

"Look at this." Leon exclaimed from the corner of the front room.

Arthur rushed over shoving his way through the doorway past Garret. "What is it?" Arthur asked as he reached him. Leon handed Arthur the sheath of a woman's dagger. It was red with gold engraving. He knew that work anywhere. He hoped it didn't belong to who he thought it did. He took the hilt to examine.

Garret walked into the room and stood next to Ranoue who knelt on the ground. He reached under one of the cots and came up with a bloodied dagger, quite petite. A woman's if he had to guess. Dried blood encrusted to the hilt and blade dulling the delicately engraved red and gold handle. Ranoue stood up and brushed past Garret to go find Arthur.

"Arthur, I found something you might need to see." Ranoue said timidly from behind him.

Arthur turned around. Ranoue handed him a dagger. The dry blood blunted the shine but he recognized it all the same. It confirmed Arthur's fears. Morgana had been here. This was a statement. No one was safe especially the innocent who were just pawns in a bloody game of thrones.

Arthur sheathed the dagger and put it in his belt opposite his sword. He didn't hold much faith that Hunith was still alive. He could only hope she died quickly. A bubble of rage rose in his chest. He cleared he throat.

"Lets go." Arthur said moodily.

Arthur left the small cottage without a word or backwards glance. He couldn't stand to be in there another second. That ripe red rage swelled in him about to burst and he needed to get away for his men before he erupted. The back of his neck and his shoulder blades burned as if a fire was building under his skin. His heart pounded in his chest blocking out any other noise. He stormed through the destroyed village not sparing a looked at the destruction around him.

He reached the safety of the trees. He drew his sword and with a tortured cry he lashed out at the closest tree. A helpless sapling no thicker than Percival's arm.

Arthur could no longer contain his anger. The fear, the frustration, betrayal and despair overwhelmed him in a crushing grip of black out rage. One. Two. Three more strikes and there was a resounding _crack_ his sword sliced through the sapling cutting it in half. Arthur slammed his sword down stabbing half the blade into the earth.

He tossed back his head and screamed. "Fuck!" He shouted with all his might.

Arthur took a deep breath to collect himself. He put that hot rage inside a box and slammed the lid shut locking it in as tight as he could. He ran his hands through his hair. He rolled his shoulders and looked up at the cloudy sky. He could do this. He turned back towards Ealdor to rejoin his Knights but couldn't make himself move. He sighed and instead headed back to the horses to wait for them.


	24. Chapter 20: The Sweet Loss of Control

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

Okay. New A/N: So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense. This next chapter is a bit _spirited_. I must worn you if you don't want to read a sex scene, well don't read and skip this chapter and wait for the next one. :(

Common people give me some love and review. 3

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Sweet Loss of Control**

Morgana couldn't sleep. Her dreams were riddled with fear and disturbing visions. Those words kept echoing over and over.

 _Merlin will be the death of me._

She awoke with a scream after a particularly vicious vision of Merlin shoving a sword into her. She didn't know what to think of the vision only that her visions _always_ came true. The look in Merlin's eyes was enough of a confirmation to leave her feeling on edge. Thinking of him made her blood boil in both rage and arousal and waking with the image of Merlin slaying her didn't deter the feeling. She still wanted him desperately.

Morgana was begging to get worried. She had not seen or really talked to him much. She had to find him and attempt to right what she could. Which is what let her out here walking the halls in her night gown and robe in a state of reckless desire. She headed to the healing waters. She wanted to see him. Needed to see him. _Merlin._ She grit her teeth. The name alone sent a torrent of hate and longing through her. She tugged mentally trying to dissuade herself from going to him. He was still angry with her about his mother. But by forcing his hand he knew how otiose it was to fight against her.

Only Morgana didn't factor in Merlin's rage. It was unlike any other she had witnessed. It was terrifying and intoxicating. An unstable force of nature that couldn't be tamed.

In the last two days the only thing Merlin has done is alternate between soaking in the healing water every six hours, sleeping, and hating her. Whenever their paths crossed he sent her hot seething glare's that made the cold silence all the more frigged.

It was the third day and the culling was tomorrow. He still had not given her an answer on weather or not he would do as asked and cull out the weaklings. If he didn't Mordred would fix the problem for them both and she didn't exactly share in his taste of savagery.

She pushed open the door to the healing water's chamber and walked in. Her eyes roamed each tub looking for Merlin but she didn't see him. She took off her heels so she wouldn't slip and walked along the the outer row of tubs. At the end in the last tub she saw him floating on his back. She hesitated. She didn't know what to expect. They haven't shared words since he walked out of the isolation cells. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Merlin." Morgana said. No answer.

Morgana sat down on the ledge and stuck her feet in the water slowly so as not to disturb the him. She braced her knees on either side of Merlin head but no mater how hard she tried to keep the water still the light ripples sent his eyes shooting open.

Merlin dunked under the water and flipped around to face her and stood up out of the tub. She watched entranced as the water droplets trailed down his body and drip from his pitch black hair that clung to his face. She followed a drop as it traveled down his chest to his abdomen and lower. She let her eyes fallow the trail of hair that led from his belly button down to the smattering of pubic hair. She noticed with some modicum of pleasure that he was naked. Morgana flushed and a sweet heat burst from her core. Unfortunately he was covered by the water so she couldn't get a proper view.

Merlin rubbed the water from his face. He wiped his hair from his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Morgana. Really looked at her. She wore a simple lavender night gown with a white ivory rob cinched loosely at the waist. No jewelry. No shoes. Her hair was let down and her face was flushed. She looked like she had been sleeping recently. Her hair framed her tired face in a beautiful chaotic cascade of curls. A lethal beauty.

Merlin hadn't seen her since his mother- he stopped the thought. It would lead him down a path of darkness. He fought against the pull to spiral out of control. He has learned not to underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest hearts were drawn to it. He had had to fight like hell and fighting has made him who he is. Ruthless. Protective. Kind. Tolerant. Wise. Relentless. Powerful. Morgana has no idea what she had ultimately created. She wanted a beast that could be controlled and instead created a monster that was uncontrollable.

"Morgana," Merlin greeted bold. Merlin shifted under her gaze when she didn't answer. She just stared at him. He had to keep a tight leash on himself. He just wanted to reach across the space and wring her neck, or fuck her senseless. Either would do right now in his aphotic state of mind.

"Hi." She said. Her voice husky from sleep.

Merlin's pupils expanded. She smirked. His mouth tuned down in disgust. How could his body react to her?

Merlin walked to the stares and got out of the tub. Morgana looked up at him watching his every move. He felt his stomach stir and his balls tighten. Just looking at her called to the wildness in him. He swallowed suddenly. His mouth watered. He could already taste her. He turned away and walked to the far wall to grab a towel. Morgana got up and fallowed leisurely behind him enjoying the view.

"What do you want Morgana?" Merlin rasped. He wiped his face and looked at her as he dried the rest of him.

What did she want? Honestly Morgana wanted him to take her. To fuck her into oblivion. She bit her lip and gazed at him from under her lashes. What would it be like to have him and all that power and anger and ferocity pounding into her.

Merlin held back a moan. Merlin's cock jumped. He grit his teeth and shove his desire down. He could do this. He could resist her. She was a monster that played well with his demons and he needed her to back the hell off before he did something he would regret.

"Well? What is it?" Merlin asked a little irritated with her staring. "What do you want?"

She cocked her head slightly to the side as if his words confused her. "You." She breathed. "I want you."

Merlin froze. She had never once uttered such words. Not even an _'I love you'_ when it was so very clear to them both. Now it was all hate and anger and hot desire.

"Excuse me?" Merlin asked. Surely he hadn't heard correctly. She walked towards him enticingly.

"I want you to fuck me like you really want to, Merlin." She ordered. She leaned towards him and licked the side of his mouth playfully. "Don't hold back." She whispered. " I'm yours for the taking." She leaned back looking at him challengingly.

Merlin's blue eyes completely eclipsed of color as his desire overtook him. She shouldn't have said that. He dropped his towel to the floor and stepped towards her. He stalked Morgana and shoved her into the wall. It knocked the breath from her lungs.

Morgana smiled and looked up at him through her lashes. He pressed himself into her. His fingers dug into her hips. She gasped. Thrilled at the strength, confidence and control.

She lifted her dress in one hand and wrapped her legs eagerly around his waist. He stopped her and shook his head. Ruffly he flipped her around and pushed her back into the wall. He shoved her dress up and over her waist baring her for him. He pressed closer and the moment he felt the heat of her entrance he thrust into her.

She cried out at the intrusion. He growled knowing he had hurt her. He didn't care, he couldn't. He started to move. She moaned low in her chest. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back pressing her back against his chest exposing her neck. She moaned at the tiny tugs his fingers made wrapped in her hair. He bit down on the spot between her shoulder and neck and sucked, hard.

Merlin felt her struggle to keep hold of her cries while he fucked her. He pounded into her with all the rage and anger she inspired within him. He gave into it and lost something of himself in the act. Something she now had that he could never reclaim. It was a part of his innocence, a part of his need to believe he could change her. It was his acceptance that she was an evil that couldn't be reasoned with.

This time he didn't have to hold back his cries. This time Merlin reveled in the violence of the way he took Morgana. There was no kindness in this only lust and hate and raw desire.

Morgana cried out as her sex tensed and clenched down on Merlin squeezing him in the most delicious way. Merlin came harder than he'd ever imagine he could. But the rush of euphoria was tainted by the inevitable outcome their fate will take.

Merlin pulled away. He bent down retrieved his towel from the floor and cleaned himself off before he handed Morgana a separate towel.

Merlin wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his cloths he had left on the table near the towels. He then turned and walked to the door with out a word. He paused as he listened to Morgana regain her breathing. He heard the light tinkle of water as she cleaned her self off in one of the tubs. Merlin grit his teeth and with a furious curse he viciously tugged open the door and stormed down the hall.

Morgana didn't see him leave. Honestly she wasn't paying attention. She dipped inside the pool of healing water letting its warmth envelope her. She was sore. She was definitely going to feel it tomorrow. She smiled. She had enjoyed herself immensely but... she frowned...The danger she felt while he drove into her set her on edge. It was like he was fucking her and imagining her death at the same time.

Morgana saw it in his eyes as he stalked her into the wall. She shivered. That raw undisguised hatred and anger was so powerful she felt her fight or flight instincts come fighting sluggishly to the surface.

"I think I created a monster." She whispered into the dim room with only her voice to echo back in reply.


	25. Chapter 21 prt 1: A Failed Attempt

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

Okay. New A/N: So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Common people show me some love and review. 3

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 21**

 **A Failed Attempt**

The day of the culling. Merlin walked to the center of the arena Morgana had built just for this occasion and was a just small ways away from the castle. Only those Morgana invited personally stood around the arenas fence each one excited and anxious to get to the bidding. Merlin tried as best he could to block out the roar of the crowd as he faced the seven waiting sorcerers.

Merlin felt defeated. He had agreed to do as Morgana asked but only if she spared those who were 'unworthy' to be sold. She didn't give him an answer at first. She only looked at him as if he were crazy, as if the very idea of letting them live was inconceivable. Still she surprised him and agreed. She fed him an empty promise even when it was so clear she would do no such thing.

Fortunately Merlin didn't believe a word out of Morgana's beautiful mouth and he started to formulate a plan of his own. It was imperfect and full of holes but it was something. If Merlin was able to save even one of the young innocent sorcerers he hoped the consequences would be worth it. It seemed they were going to die anyway, might as well give them a fighting chance.

Merlin grit his teeth. He could do nothing now except follow orders and wait for an opening to help the kids lined up before him. Merlin looked at each of their faces. They were dressed in simple servants cloths dirty and torn from their imprisonment the same as Merlin only his were clean and new for appearances sake nearly identical to the one always wore in Camelot. Only now his boots, shirt and trousers were charcoal black as well as his small over jacket instead of their normal bright colors. In fact the only color he wore was a dark emerald green scarf with a white-silver Triskele stitched into the fabric identifying him as the warlock Emrys.

Merlin's heart squeezed in his chest as he assessed the seven young and terrified sorcerers. Fear and anxious anticipation saturated the air adding to the tense atmosphere. He new just by standing near them that only three of these magic users were worthy of Morgana's attention and the rest were obsolete. Nothing more than dispensable pawns, at least in her eyes, and Merlin suspected she already knew this and was just fucking with him forcing him to play along.

He looked around him searching for Morgana. He hadn't seen her since last night when he had taken her viciously against the wall in the Healing Water's chamber. The heat and passion, the lust and danger, the anger and hate all of it rolled into one colossal mistake. He should have killed her not fucked her. Merlin must really have some kind of mental affliction.

Finally Merlin spotted Morgana up on a dais of sorts dressed in an simple yet elegant gold dress with green leaves littering the bottom of her skirt. She sat in a large throne speaking to a cloaked figure in hushed tones. His face was hidden from view but Merlin could easily guess who it was. He grit his teeth.

" _Mordred?"_ Merlin probed psychically.

The hooded figure raised his head at the intrusion. He pulled the hood back just enough to allow Merlin to see his face. Mordred scowled at him. The contempt and hatred shined clear and bright from his ice blue eyes.

" _Hello Emrys."_ Mordred acknowledged telepathically. _"Aren't you supposed to be preparing the cattle?"_ He smirked.

Merlin pressed his lips together forcing himself to ignore Mordred's remark and faced the group once more. All were about to be either slaughtered or sold and none were over the age of eighteen. Merlin cleared his throat and turned back to the young sorcerers. They lined up before him. Darrin and James were on either side of the group with William in the middle of the four other kids two on either side. It broke Merlin's heart. William wasn't even the youngest of them at eight years old.

"I don't know what they have planned or how this will turn out but be prepared for _anything_." Merlin said seriously. He looked at each kid individually. His heart sized in his chest and his gut clenched. There eyes were glassy and none weren't really listening. Merlin had a very bad feeling not all of them were going to survive, even if Merlin intervened. "Take advantage of every opportunity that arises. Remember anything you have learned growing up and put it to use. Even the most meaningless spell could save your live." Merlin paused. The young sorcerers couldn't keep their eyes from wondering and he feared that whatever he said went in one ear and out the other. "Don't be afraid of hurting them. They are older and more experienced I know but do what ever you must to win." Merlin continued going through the motions all the while plotting his own intervention into the culling. "Morgana says fight. So fight." Merlin's hard gaze ran over each one. "And remember: she never said you had to fight fair." Merlin stressed. His lips twitched. That included Merlin. If push comes to shove Merlin _will_ intervene. He couldn't let these children suffer to fund this war.

"Keep your mind's sharp." Merlin nodded. He waited for the kids to acknowledge what he said. Slowly they nodded.

Merlin tried to give them an encouraging smile but failed. He knew he couldn't save them all. It was what happened in war. You do your best to save those you can and remember those you couldn't. Merlin let his gaze linger on William, Darrin and James. _If I say run,_ _ **run**_ _._ Merlin shoved the words into their minds. They did well they didn't so much as blink at the mental intrusion. William and Darrin gave small nods and James winked at him. They got it.

Merlin turned on his heel and walked away from them to Morgana. He stopped a the bottom of the five steps leading up to her and Mordred. They were separated by a small wooden fence acting as a flimsy barrier that kept the arena and them separate from the action.

"They have been prepared to the best of my abilities." Merlin said grumpily. Morgana raised a brow and glared at him. "My Lady." Merlin grit out sarcastically as an after thought and bowed from the waist down. The amount of control it took to keep himself in place was ridiculous. He never felt such an urge to wrap his hand around her neck and squeeze the life from her until he felt a satisfying pop. He couldn't conceal it this time and he didn't want to. He watched in satisfaction as Morgana paled several shades.

Morgana looked down at him still bowed at the waist. He looked back up at her. His dark eyes look just as they did before he left her last night like he would break her neck and very very much enjoy doing it. It was both reassuring and disconcerting in a very odd way. Disconcerting because she might die and reassuring because it will be by Merlin's hand. After all he loved her the most.

" _Mer_ lin." Morgana grumbled.

Morgana looked into his eyes and immediately looked away still rattled from her dreams. The blue of his eyes were so dark they were eclipsed of any light and swallowed her whole. Images of her nightmare intruded into her mind. A flash of steel, a flare of pain and Merlin... Merlin was holing the sword embedded in her gut. _Emrys will forever walk in your shadow. He is your destiny and your doom._ The Dochraid's words came back to haunt her.

Morgana looked back to Merlin and shivered. Death lurked those eyes. She shifted in her seat getting comfortable. She still ached from Merlin's brutal domination last night and it made her stomach curdled and her heart pounded in anticipation and slight fear for another go.

"Emrys." Mordred smiled wickedly.

"Mordred." Merlin grit never taking his eyes off of Morgana.

Merlin stiffly walked up the steps and only broke eye contact when he sat beside Morgana in the accompanying throne. He felt a bubble of laughter rise up in his chest as he relaxed into the green velvet lined wooden seat but he bit it down. Now of all places wasn't the time to have a hysterical laughing fit. It was kinda funny though. Morgana was in what was supposed to be the King's throne, and Merlin was in what could be considered the Queen's throne.

Cedric stood beside Merlin acting as his personal guard. Morgana found it useful for him to stay safe. For now. Merlin had to admit it came in handy. More than once he has had other magic users try to kill him. Now that they knew he was Emrys it was a free for all and Merlin was at the top of the hit list. It seems not all were loyal to him and hated him for his methods.

Merlin ignored Morgana and Mordred and focused on the seven young men in the arena. He took a deep breath and let it out in a deep sigh. They looked lost and terrified.

"Emrys." Mordred snapped.

Merlin tensed but didn't acknowledge him. He kept a blank face not giving anything away still not taking his gaze from the arena. Merlin never agreed to work with the damn snake. Mordred was just a pain in his ass and he would sooner kill him than he would work with him. Merlin had agreed to lead _Morgana's_ army not Mordred's. Merlin was already on edge and at he end of his tolerance level. If Mordred got in his way Merlin want sure what he would do. Probably something really really bad if Merlin was feeling this amount of animosity towards him.

Morgana saw Merlin tense when Mordred called him. Merlin's fists tightened and jaw clenched. It was the only indication that he was stressed. She could see his barely restrained rage seething just under neath his calm exterior.

"Emrys?" Morgana asked gently. She spoke softly so as not to disturb the monster in him. Nothing. No response. "Merlin?" She tried again.

Merlin shifted in his seat at the sound of his name. He didn't want to answer but he found himself answering before he gave consent. He tore his eyes away from the young sorcerers in the arena. They held hands as they stood in a line all equally confused and panicking awaiting their fate.

"Yes?" Merlin murmured. His eyes reconnected with her's questioningly but it wasn't Morgana that spoke next.

"Were you able to feel their power?" Mordred asked. He smirked at Merlin. "Do you think any will survive?"

Merlin glared at him. Mordred knew as well as Merlin that none were going to survive this. Merlin held himself in place by his will alone to keep from tearing out Mordred throat.

"Mordred." Morgana admonished. "Merlin has had to deal with enough he doesn't need you antagonizing him."

Mordred scoffed and looked at Morgana as if she had grown a second head. "Your kidding, right?" He scoffed. "Why are you coddling him, Morgana." Mordred spat.

"I'm not codling him. I'm saving your hide from being skinned by a powerful, unpredictable and enraged warlock." She said snidely.

"He is the Emrys of legend." Mordred pointed out. "You should have killed him the moment you realized who he was." He challenged.

"Enough." Morgana growled. "Now is not the time to challenge me."

Merlin laughed. He couldn't help it. Watching Mordred get so flustered over the way Morgana treated him amused Merlin to no end. Merlin knew it wasn't Morgana being kind. She was being selfless for selfish reason. She still thought there was a chance that she could survive this. That she could manipulate him to her side. But everything was shattered not just damaged like before but broken beyond repair. What she did to his mother... to Arthur and Camelot... to him...there is no tolerating that.

Morgana stiffened. She glared at Merlin until she got his attention. He stopped laughing but the corner of his lips turned up in mirth. When Morgana met his gaze she tensed. He looked at her with such dark promise her mouth went dry. She ground her molars together. Her fight or flight instincts kicked to the surface but she ruthlessly shoved it down. Merlin didn't' scare her. He terrified her. She glowered at him doing her best to conceal her emotions. When did she become afraid of a servant? _The moment you found out he was Emrys you have been in constant state of panic... you didn't-_ her thoughts cut off.

"Emrys," Mordred's voice broke in trampling the uneasy silence. "Are you going to start the culling?" Mordred demanded brutally.

Mordred knew Merlin. He had a pure heart, misguided at times but he was a good man. But Mordred also knew what all this death and destruction did to Merlin. It destroyed that part of him that had saved Mordred all those years ago. He could see it now looking at Merlin. The way Merlin's eyes sifted from one thing to another as if he couldn't look at any one thing longer than a few minutes like an animal waiting and watching for the next lash to fall. He lost that light he used to have when he would look at Mordred and Morgana. Merlin no longer believed in them... or himself. There was a kind of darkness in him and if Merlin let it it would swallow him whole. Mordred knew from experience. Mordred succumbed to that darkness a long while ago.

Merlin shook his head and glared at Mordred for talking to him again. It was difficult enough to have to be in the same room with the man destined to kill Arthur. It took everything in him not to kill Mordred on the spot to try and insure Arthur lived but he knew it was futile. Arthur's death has been foretold.

How in the _fucking hell_ was he supposed to stop fate? It was a lot like a herd of stampeding horses. You either jump out of its way or you get trampled by it. Merlin dug his nails into his palms to keep from lunging at Mordred anyway just to get some of his pent up anger and frustration out. Merlin felt Cedric's foot nudge his own. Warning him to keep his temper in check. Merlin glowered but transferred his heated glare from Mordred to Morgana. She glared at him with a secret look he couldn't decipher.

Morgana fumed. If Merlin wasn't going to do as she asked then the culling was going to be a free for all no rather than later, Morgana thought contemptuously. She raised her arm and signaled for the culling to begin.

Merlin followed her movements. "Morgana, don't." Merlin warned seeing her intention, but it was to late. She didn't spare him a glance.

Merlin watched as seven sorcerers broke away from the arena wall followed by another seven men each holding a sword. Merlin tensed. He leaned forward just the slightest bit. A unit of men charged the small group with swords drawn. Merlin's hand twitched wanting to interfere but held himself back until there was an opening.

James and Darren were the first to act. They stepped up putting themselves between the kids and the charging men. Darrin on one end and James on the other side with one arm stretched towards the stampeding men and the other stretched out towards each other. They chanted one word in unison and a thin green veil burst out from their palms creating a barricade.

Merlin, seeing an opening, muttered under his breath. His eyes flashed gold and the fence behind the kids burst outward into the crowd. Merlin held his breath as he watched the kids scramble.

Cedric tensed. _Damn it, Merlin. What the hell are you doing?_ Cedric thought displease. He all but face palmed himself. This was _not_ going to end well for anyone.

Come on. Come on. He muttered mentally. _Run!_ Merlin screamed at them psychically when they didn't move but they couldn't hear him. Not all of them were able to communicate because not all of them had enough magic to project like he could. But thankfully William was. His head shot in Merlin's direction.

Merlin caught Williams eye and saw it register that it was Merlin that made the arena explode. William didn't waste any more time and ran to the confused kid's huddled together. He started to herd them out the busted fence past all the slave traders, perverted nobles, tyrant Kings and their Queens. Darrin and James waited until the kids made it out past the destruction of the fence before they let the shield fall and ran after their brother using the chaos to their advantage. Merlin suppressed his smile but the edges of his lips twitched giving him away.

Morgana shrieked in anger and stood up. "Go after them." She snapped gesturing towards the fleeing prisoners.

Mordred cursed. What the hell was Merlin thinking? Did he really believe this would save them? Mordred scoffed. He would make sure Merlin knew that Mordred was the one who killed them. Mordred would do anything he could to hurt Merlin.

Mordred felt such a seething rage towards the Warlock because he and Arthur were the reason for Kara death. After Mordred lost her the only kind of peace he felt was when going after Merlin and Arthur. If they could feel what he felt every morning when he woke up with out Kara it would make his suffering tolerable.

Mordred bolted after the fleeing prisoners shoving his way through the nobles trying to get as far from here as they could. They shoved past each other in their hast to get away from the coming fight. Everyone could feel it in the air. The enmity. It made the air hum with negative energy. The arena was all but destroyed and the people scattered leaving Merlin and Morgana in the busted arena alone. Once Mordred was out of sight Morgana turned on Merlin.

Merlin rose from his seat as if to run after Mordred but Morgana was quicker. With a flash gold eyes she flung her arm out and sent Merlin flying down the stairs. He hit the ground and rolled ducking his head he used his momentum to propel himself into a somersault so he came up crouched on his hands and knees.

Slowly Merlin stood up and faced her. She took a step towards him. Merlin felt his lip rise in a feral snarl and his hands balled into fists bleaching them of color. He wanted to see her bleed.

Merlin took a step back surprised by his barbarous reaction and tripped over a rock in his own hast to get away from her. Not from fear, not of her, but rather a fear of what he would do to her if she pushed him any further and he didn't want to torture her like she did him. He only wanted to kill her. Did she even realize that he was going to snap one day and he wouldn't be able to hold back the monster within him?

Morgana stalked him advancing on him in quick long strides. "I saw what you did." She hissed. Merlin scrambled to his feet.


	26. Chapter 21Prt2:Consequences

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

Okay. New A/N: So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Common people give me some love and review. 3

 **I hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter 21 Prt 2**

 **Consequences**

Previously on The Legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King: _Morgana stalked him advancing on him in quick long strides. "I saw what you did." She hissed. Merlin scrambled to his feet._

"I am so sick of your insolence." Morgana seethed. She drew a dagger from behind her back and shook it at him in anger. "Why can't you just _submit_!" Morgana shouted in frustration. She lashed out in blind rage slashing the blade down. The silver glinted in the sunlight nearly blinding him.

Merlin jumped back narrowly avoiding being gutted. "Morgana," Merlin ducked another swipe of her blade. It slice harmlessly over his head. "Stop!"

Morgana sliced down at him again. Merlin caught her wrist before the dagger could slice into his neck. She tried to tug her hand free but he was too strong. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the blade jerked from her hand. She glared at him but backed down for a moment. The darkness in her eyes was no match for the absence of light in his.

Merlin let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist pinning her arm to her side and molding her body to his. She struggled and wriggled up against him trying to get free. He felt something stir in his gut. Lust accompanied by disgust. Not a good feeling.

"Stop," Merlin hissed. His trousers suddenly felt a little tighter.

Morgana stilled. "Do not challenge me." She warned.

"Or what?" Merlin challenged back.

Morgana let her eyes roam over his hardened face. His beard was just darker than a shadow and his hair was wildly out of place adding to the feral look in his eyes. She noticed that he had a black ring around his iris's drawing out the blue while gold flecks danced intermittently in the depth of them playing tricks on her mind.

"You are not the hero of this journey, Emrys. You are no longer essential."

"Morgana, some time the world doesn't need another hero." Merlin stated. "Sometimes what it needs is a monster ready to either kill or be killed for it. " Arthur was the hero, Merlin was the attack dog. "Magic will _always_ need me as it will always need Arthur. But _you_? You are redundant." He narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem to realize that I'll get you in the end."

Morgana's eye twitched and her mouth pressed into a hard line. She couldn't stop her next actions even if she wanted to. She saw red. Morgana reached behind her back with her free hand and grabbed the twin dagger to the one he tossed away. She leaned into him as she brought her arm around and embedded the knife into his back just missing his heart.

Merlin felt the blade slide in. Merlin didn't react other than a small gasp of surprise. Then the searing pain registered. It was like a hot poker being shoved into his shoulder down into his chest. Each breath sent agonizing waves of pain throughout his entire body. His mouth watered as nausea overwhelmed him. He swallowed it back. His vision dimmed briefly but still Merlin didn't move, didn't so much as jerk as she pressed the knife in deeper.

"Morgana." He warned. Merlin tightened his hold on her waist when he felt her hand began to twist the blade. "Don't be rash." He grunted.

Morgana glared at him wanting desperately to twist the knife and watch the life drain away but she didn't think she cold do it. She didn't want to have to wake up tomorrow and realize Merlin wouldn't be there glaring at her. She rather have his silent hatred than nothing at all. For now.

"You still want me." Merlin guessed. He watched as her thoughts spun around and around in her head, her demons battling within her eyes, the bloody war never ending. She was within reach and yet completely unreachable.

Morgana cursed in aggravation. She tugged the blade cleanly from his back. Merlin's arms released her with a jerk and she tore herself from him taking a few steps away. Merlin's blood stained her gold dress but she didn't even notice.

Merlin grunted when the blade exited but otherwise made no other sound. He closed his eyes and stumbled back a step going down on one knee his legs unable to hold him up as the world spun. He was loosing a lot of blood. He shook his head clearing the incoming fog and struggled to his feet. He locked his knees together just barely able to stay standing.

Merlin clenched his hands into fists letting his nails tear into his palms nearly breaking skin. He used the slight uncomfortable sting as a way to try to stop himself from lashing out at her but it didn't work. He wanted her to hurt like he did. He wanted to see her bleed. He wanted to see true fear in her eyes. He needed Morgana to feel the terror he feels every minute of everyday waiting for fate and Arthur to collide. Merlin took a step towards her intending to draw blood but Mordred's voice stopped him.

" _Don't do anything stupid, Emrys."_ Mordred cautioned both verbally and psychically _"I have three sorcerers still very much alive and able to feel pain."_

Merlin backed off as Mordred came around the corner. His gut plummeted. Mordred dragged a struggling William by the wrist. Merlin looked behind Mordred and spotted James and Darrin. They're hands were bound in rope that glowed slightly whenever it moved. Enchanted. It was attached to Mordred's belt. Merlin knew that whenever Mordred tugged on the rope it would send shock waves of pain up their wrists. He knew these bindings well. He has been on the receiving end of them before.

Merlin watched as Mordred paraded them near. "Where- where are the others?" Merlin asked pained. His breathing was getting choppy.

William whimpered. James shook his head mournfully. Darrin angrily wiped away his tears with a swipe of his bound hands. He cursed viciously and glared at Mordred. How could he?

"You killed them?" Merlin accused.

"All but these three." Mordred said proudly glancing down at William. "We needed leverage and you seemed oddly attached to these ones." Mordred shrugged. He looked back and smirked at Merlin's glare completely unfazed by Merlin's ire unlike Morgana seemed to be.

 _"_ _Nothing personal."_ Mordred projected at him with a quirk of his lips.

Merlin took an unsteady step towards him hands clenched at his sides. His eyes flashed. Mordred grunted and stumbled back a step. Merlin sank down on one knee from the tole of using magic while being injured. His head bowed slightly and his shoulders moved rapidly with each harsh breath.

"What the hell was that?" Mordred scolded.

Merlin looked up at Mordred. His eyes slightly obscured by his dark hair. Mordred stilled tensing like an animal suddenly realizing it caught the attention of a bigger more dangerous predator.

Merlin's eyes flashed a brighter gold and Mordred felt a searing pain run from his hand that held William all the up to his shoulder. The pain didn't stop until he released William and even then the pain had him flat on his back. Mordred had to lie there a moment as the world spun. He gave a breathy laugh as he caught his breath.

 _Whew. Now that one hurt_. Mordred crowed inside Merlin head.

Even injured Merlin was stronger than Mordred gave him credit for. Mordred still felt the power of that spell churning inside him. Mordred sat up fighting to suppress Merlin's magic. He felt it tainting his system. It was trying to devour something within him. He growled in frustration when the magic kept fighting back. Mordred caught sight of William as he ran to his brothers. In an act of rebellion since he couldn't fight Merlin's magic inside him he shot out his hand letting loose a current of lethal energy towards William.

William stopped just a few feet from his brothers when a current of magic latched onto him. He screamed as a harsh bright light exploded behind his eyes. William dropped to the ground. His face contorted in pain.

Merlin just knelt there a moment. Frozen by what had just happened. He knew he was being stupid by attacking Mordred with William and his brother's so close. Merlin knew Mordred wasn't above killing them because he had slaughtered all the others and some were younger than William. But Merlin wanted to kill Mordred. He wanted to let his magic tear through him and leave nothing left over but he didn't really think about what would happen after.

"Go to the back to the castle, Merlin." Morgana said coldly as she walked up beside him. "Go heal and rest. We March for Camelot in the morning."

Merlin grit his teeth but turned to head back to the castle. It was quite a walk back with out a horse. Still he didn't care as long as James and Darrin lives were on the line Merlin would behave. For now. He couldn't let what happened to William and the others go unpunished.

"Oh, and Merlin." Morgana said. Merlin didn't look at her but turned his head towards her indicating her was listening. "Be a good boy and stay out of trouble." She smiled deviously.

Cedric came up to him with a horse for Merlin to ride. Merlin nodded his thanks. He went to reach for the reins but Morgana's harsh voice made them freeze.

"No. Let him walk." Mordred commanded. As he stood up tugging Darrin and James forward. The action caused them to trip over their dead brothers body.

Merlin paused as he reached for the reins clenching his hand into a fist.

"But My Lord its freezing. There's already frost on the blades of grass. He could freeze."

"I'm sure that if the Mighty Emrys has survived this long in Morgana's company he can survive the walk back to the castle." Mordred said harshly.

Merlin stiffened but said nothing as he turned and walked away. He felt his hatred cling to him like a cruel second skin. The next chance he got both Morgana and Mordred were as good as dead, the kids lives be damned. Evil is not something to be reasoned with. Sometimes it simply needed to be destroyed. Merlin tried to do it differently. He _tried_ to make them his allies but now...now he wanted them dead and he didn't care how.

Cedric turned to go after him and at least walk with him to be sure he made it but Morgana stopped him.

"Cedric," Morgana called. There must have been something in her voice because Cedric tensed. Hesitantly he turned around and faced her. The horses reins dangled in his right hand. Morgana tilted her head to the side examining him. He looked no older than maybe nine-teen or twenty. He was tall and imposing but young and impressionable.

"Yes, My Lady?" Cedric asked guardedly.

"Cedric, where do your loyalties lie?" She asked innocently.

Cedric had to force himself not to swallow or blink giving himself away. "I am and always will be loyal to those who wish to help magic." Cedric said wholeheartedly.

Cedric didn't wait for their response. He turned on his heel jumped atop the horse and road in the opposite direction Merlin had gone.

"You think he's going to double back and head after Merlin?" Morgana asked curiously.

"I'm certain of it." Mordred nodded. "Honestly though I don't care if he survives the walk. For all I care he can freeze to death out there."

Morgana gave him a sidelong glance but otherwise ignore his out burst. "The boy Cedric seems to have bonded to Merlin quite quickly." Morgana mused.

"That's the thing about Emrys." Mordred said. "He can make you believe your the most important person in the world but in reality your nothing but a pawn to be used in his stupid quest to save a murderous King."

Cedric followed the trail for about ten minutes before he doubled back to find Merlin. He easily found the path that Merlin took only there were no prints to follow. Cedric cursed. His horse neighed feeling his urgency. It wasn't quite snowing but if it rained he was certain it would. The sun was only two hours off from setting and it was only growing colder. Cedric shivered. He road on continuing down the trail searching for any sign of him.

Merlin was losing track of his surroundings. Five minutes of walking had Merlin panting and struggling to breath. Ten minutes and Dizziness swamped him and he was losing his balance. His boots slid on the frost covered ground. He was on the verge of collapsing and the frost on the ground didn't help his already unsteady balance. The only reason he was still on his feet was by sheer determination. His teeth chattered and he shivered convulsively. The air bit at his exposed skin chapping his lips, noes, and ears while white clouds danced in uneven bursts before his lips and noes with every labored breath.

Merlin slipped and suddenly went down his knees finally gave way. No longer able to hold himself up he let gravity take him. He landed face down. He didn't move or try to get back up this time. He couldn't. Darkness was settling in and Merlin welcomed it with open arms.

Cedric road on for only a few minutes before he caught sight of something lying in the middle of the road. Cedric trotted forward. _Emrys!_ He jumped off his horse and raced forward. His horse staying loyally by his side.

Gently Cedric turned him over. "Emrys?" Cedric asked. No response. He felt for a pulse. Merlin's heart beat erratically. His skin was hot tot he touch and burned Cedric's freezing hands. Merlin's eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids and his breathing came in quick shallow bursts. Alive but in bad way. "Emrys." Cedric demanded giving his shoulders one hard jerk. "Wake up." He snapped.

Merlin groaned and peeled his eyes open. It was harder than usual. His eyes rolled around in his head until they settled on a pair of hazel brown eyes.

"Cedric?" Merlin murmured through trembling blue lips. Cedric nodded. "Wa-what ar-are you do-do-ooing here?" He forced through chattering teeth just barely managing not to bit off his tong.

Cedric didn't answer. He grabbed hold of Merlin and hoisted him onto the horse. Cedric swung into the saddle behind him.

"Hold on. This is going to be painful." That was Cedric's only warning before he spurred his horse into action galloping down the path towards the palace.

Merlin settled in as best he could but he wasn't fully aware. His hands weren't working properly and he couldn't grab hold of anything. Merlin's vision dimmed and he lost track of time. Before he knew it they came to a jarring halt. Merlin felt himself start to slide from the saddle and fall but Cedric was there to catch him.

Cedric looked down and noticed Merlin's eyes had rolled up into the back of his head. Not good. Cedric supported Merlin as best he could and dragged him up the stairs of the castle and towards the healing waters.


	27. Chapter 21Prt3: A plan is a Plan Right?

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

Okay. New A/N: So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Common people give me some love and review. 3

 **I hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter 21 prt3**

 **A Plan is a Plan. Right?**

The morning came quicker than Merlin would have liked and yet still the hours dragged on and on. The healing water helped heal him but it could not replenish the blood he lost. He was exhausted and feeling weaker than ever. He groaned and rolled over in the small cot Cedric had set up for him next to the healing water. Merlin could hear the army amassing. The bellowed orders and shouted replies were what had woken him.

Cedric looked up from his spot on the bench when he heard Merlin stir. He had stayed up all night to ensure Emrys lived. It was touch and go there for a while and Cedric had to put him in the tub intermittently throughout the night to be sure he had enough healing from the water and healing from sleep. Unfortunately, Cedric was unable to get any rest. He stood up and walked over to Merlin.

Merlin rubbed his face and covered his eyes with his hand. His head was pounding painfully inside his head. What he wouldn't do for one of Gaius's headache potions.

"Hello Emrys." Cedric greeted. Merlin uncovered his eyes and glared up at him.

Merlin grunted his annoyance. "Merlin." He corrected.

Cedric's eyebrows drew together. "But...you're Emrys."

"Yes. I am Emrys." Merlin sighed and sat up swinging his legs over the side of the cot. " But my _name_ is Merlin." Merlin insisted.

"Then Merlin you should know that Morgana has assembled the army and is waiting for you to meet with the sorcerers in the armory. You are to meet Morgana and Mordred in the courtyard to ride out with them."

"Am I?" Merlin asked sardonically. He ignored Cedric probing gaze as he stood and stretched. His shoulder and back ached from Morgana's damned dagger in his back and his lungs twinged slightly with each breath but it was nothing he couldn't manage.

"Well yeah. If you want those kid sorcerers to stay breathing. Morgana has given orders that if you so much as attempt to rebel one or both will be executed on the spot."

"No she wont." Merlin said confidently.

"What you have a plan." Cedric scoffed as he fallowed Merlin from the healing waters. They turned left and headed towards the armory.

"Yeah, I have a plan." Merlin said solemnly.

"Is it a good one?" Cedric asked skeptically.

"I have a plan." Merlin hedged.

Merlin got ready in the armory with the rest of the sorcerers in a state of anticipation. Merlin's heart raced and terror clung to his heart the more he contemplated his choices in the next part of this twisted destiny.

Cedric stood by the door waiting to lead them to meet Morgana. They all dressed in the same black leather and chain mail armor weather they were male or female but instead of the white deformed dragon insignia on their shoulder, it was blood red.

After fastening the last of his armor he left Cedric to guide the mass of sorcerer to the court yard. Merlin would make his way there on his own. He needed a moment alone. He walked out of the barracks and out into the training field. He paced back and forth warring the grass down into a trampled mess. He ran his hands through his hair. He was still reeling from yesterday.

 _Five_ kids. Five kids dead. Murdered. Damn Morgana. Damn the culling. Damn _Mordred_. Merlin seethed. The anger growing inside him with no way to stanch the rage.

Merlin tried to save the kids, every last one of them but he didn't think Mordred would be so cruel to kids. After all he was just a kid when Merlin first saved him. Theses kids were in need of his help not his wrath. But Merlin was wrong, so very wrong. With one sweep of his hand Mordred had decimated five innocent sorcerers.

Morgana wanted to talk to Merlin. See where his head was at. She needed to remind him she had his pets James and Darrin and should he act up they would pay the price. She saw Merlin pacing in the training field and made her way over.

"Merlin?" Morgana interrupted softly.

Merlin looked over at Morgana but ignored her and kept pacing. He had nothing to say to the woman. Back and forth, back and forth he paced between the table full of weapons and the fighting dummy's. On his next pass he came face to face with Morgana. She stood adorned in her battle armor. The white silver armor blended into the chain mail making her gleam like a newly cut diamond.

"Look, I know you are upset with me." She reasoned. Merlin snorted in derision. He started to walk around her but he stopped him with a hand on his bicep. She scowled at him.

"Hey we need to work together on this." She reasoned.

Merlin looked at her incredulously. He tore his arm from her grip and turned on her. He looked her up and down disgusted by what she has let herself become.

"Its so much more than 'being upset with you.'" Merlin mocked resentfully. "What you made me do to my mother and what you did to me... what you let Mordred do to William and those kids?" He shook his head. "That is unforgivable. You betrayed my trust. Again."

"Yeah, I lied." Morgana confessed. "You believed me. Who's fault is that?" She accused.

"Your right. I had a modicum of trust in you," Merlin recognize solemnly.

"Then you can't exactly blame me, can you?" Morgana smiled. "That was your mistake."

"Indeed it was." Merlin murmured. He watched her with narrow eyes. She turned around in a wide arch. Her armor glinting harshly in the sun.

"We should get going. Its nearing midday." Morgana sighed looking up at the sun.

"The last time I said yes to you a lot of people died."

"And who's fault is that?" She snapped.

Merlin looked at her blankly for a few tense moments. "How do I know you wont kill me in the middle of battle?" Merlin asked for the hell of it. He knew there was no guarantee.

"Oh please, I stabbed you one time. I knew you would live."

"And if I hadn't?"

"At least one of my problems would have fixed themselves." The thought of him dying by her hand made a bitter taste in her mouth bloom. She shrugged it off. He had to die so she could live, right? Least she could do is use him while he was still around.

"You know...that's not what an apology sounds like."

"Bite me, Merlin." Morgana growled.

Merlin laughed. she shouldn't tempt him, he just might. He didn't care. Not any more. Besides, even if she tried anything he planned on leaving and finding Arthur as soon as he could. Merlin knew the fool was searching for him even if he expressly warned him not to.

Merlin wasn't going to let Morgana hold anything over him any longer. Including James and Darrin lives. Merlin was leaving and taking Darrin and James with him. He would do what ever he needed to get free this time. And if he couldn't get the boys free he will kill them to spare them the wrath of both Mordred and Morgana.

"You know there was a time I once thought that you would make me a better man." Merlin said impersonally. _Or a monster,_ Merlin finished silently. "I was wrong."

"Be careful Merlin. I still have James and Darrin." Morgana growled.

Merlin tensed and looked at Morgana murderously. "Where are they?" Merlin demanded. His rage spiked again an unbalanced volcano about to erupt. Morgana was right. Everyone has a breaking point. Merlin has reached his.

"They will be riding out with us," She said vaguely. _T_ _o keep you in line_. It wasn't spoken but implied.

"Mm." Merlin murmured. Good. It will make keeping track of them easier. Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat.

Morgana turned and left. Merlin followed her towards the court yard where the main troops waited. Merlin spotted Cedric first. He was standing beside five horses. Three of them already had riders on them. Mordred was on a horse already off to the side glaring at Merlin as if his gaze alone would burn him to the ground.

James and Darrin sat atop the other horses hands bound to the saddles. Merlin shuttered and focused on something else, any thing else, which happened to be the warriors behind them who'll be marching on foot beside them. They were to surround and protect the Army's most needed assets. Emrys, Morgana and Mordred. Morgana mounted her horse while Merlin jumped into the saddle of his own. As one they started to march on.

For ten minutes Merlin let the sound of the marching army drown out his thoughts and it worked...for a while. But Merlin couldn't help as he looked back at James and Darrin. His mind was filled with the desperation.

Merlin went through dozens of different ways to try to escape with James and Darrin alive without risking them all being caught, killed or worse. He could leave without them but who knew what would happen to them once he was gone and he would never do that to anyone. The only other option was inconceivable but he had contemplated it and turned it down even if he found some logic in it. He could kill them himself quietly, painlessly, and save everyone a whole lot of trouble. But he couldn't do that unless he had no other choice.

Merlin's only hope of a successful escape was to bide his time and try to survive long enough to try to escape. He may be the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth but he could die. One well aimed arrow or blade and he was done for.

Merlin tensed. What would Arthur think of him now? What would he say if he knew what he had just been contemplating? Would Arthur hate him if he knew what Merlin had planned. Damn it, Merlin hated himself for contemplating any of it.

Merlin felt odd marching beside Morgana. He didn't fit in with the renegades of this army. He didn't belong here. He shouldn't _be_ here. Merlin felt a strange panic well up within him. He was terrified granted, but the panic was so out of place it sent Merlin's instincts spiraling out of control. Automatically his magic started to probe the woods around him. Seeking out what set him on edge.

 _Got it,_ Merlin thought. His magic cocooning it in a iridescent golden glow. His magic pressed closer and Merlin felt a familiar warmth.

 _Arthur?_ Merlin's head snapped in Arthur's direction. Merlin was thankful that no one paid him any attention. Well... no one but Mordred. He seemed to have a special hard on for him. The loathing was plan and clear for all to see, but there was something more sinister lurking underneath.

Sometimes Merlin forgot that Mordred was Arthur's bane. Or rather Arthur was Arthur's bane. Merlin looked back to the path before him. He didn't want to draw attention to Arthur who lurked behind a tree. The terror Merlin suddenly felt left him feeling cold. With Arthur so close, James and Darrin in need of Merlin's cooperation, and Morgana and Mordred in hearing distance... Mordred, the druid Knight, was definitely more than he seemed and he feared he would know Arthur as near.

Merlin kept a tight lid on his emotions as they marched on ignoring Arthur as best he could. Merlin knew Morgana had a time line she wanted to keep. They had at least eighty kilometers left to go before making camp. That would be at least an eight to twelve hours of travel. Merlin had best get comfortable. It was going to be a long ride.


	28. Chapter 22: The Head Vs The Heart

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Family drama takes its toll and its all I can do to try to keep writing.

So on brighter note. If you like it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you _**review**_ the more likely it is that I will continue with this story and a sequel 1000+ years into the future.

Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

Okay. New A/N: So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Common people give me some love and review. 3

 **I hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Mind Vs. The Heart.**

After Arthur and the knights had found the remains of Merlin's village Arthur had chosen to step up the pace. They rode through the night and another day before he allowed them to slow down and rest. Now they walked the path side by side with their horse to give them a rest.

"Do you hear that?" Percival asked. He stopped to listen.

"I don't hear anything." Ranoue whispered.

"Shh. Listen." Leon hushed. He mimicked Percival. Arthur to froze and strained to hear what they did.

It began with a whisper, and then more and more joined in until it was a defining wave of sound. They moved closer pushing their way off the trail towards the noise. The brush was thick and untamed, so they left their horses tied and continued on.

Arthur broke through the underbrush first. He jerked to a stop. Hundreds and hundreds of people marched out of Morgana's castle gates. Streaming out like water they marched towards the unknown.

Arthur only barely registered the others arrival because his attention was for the woman leading the army. His eyes narrowed. He scanned the rows of men and woman. Morgana road at the front leading the army.

Arthur couldn't see much. He pushed through the rest of the bush's and crawled through them on his stomach. He scooted closer and looked over the ledge leaving behind his men. Morgana looked the same, only darker...crazier. Evil clung to her like a lovers embrace. Arthur's fingers dug into the frozen earth underneath him. What was Morgana doing? Was she making her move on Camelot? Where was-

Arthur's breath left his lungs in a whoosh as if he'd just been punched in the gut. A familiar mop of raven hair pushed his way trough the army on horse back. It was a little disconcerting to see the forces part for him. He stopped beside Morgana as if they were equals. Arthur would recognize him anywhere.

 _Merlin?_ Arthur thought.

Morgana didn't even spare Merlin a glance. There seemed to be a lot of animosity between them and Arthur couldn't think of a reason why other than Merlin's insolence. Merlin's shoulders were ridged and his spine straight. He was as tense as Arthur had ever seen him. Arthur couldn't tell if it was a trick of the fading light, or his imagination, but Merlin didn't look right. He looked terrified actually. He was in good health as far as Arthur could tell but something wasn't right. Did he know what happened to his Village? Knowing Morgana he probable did. She might have even flaunted it in his face.

"Merlin," Arthur murmured.

Merlin's head snapped in his direction as if hearing him. Arthur ducked down. He knew he was hidden by the bushes too far away to be seen but Merlin's gaze was so intense he didn't doubt that he knew Arthur was close. Merlin always had that eerie sense of things.

Merlin was dressed in the black leather and chain mail armor just like the others among the army only the deformed dragon insignia on his breast was blood red as were half the others standing behind them. Still he stood out among the lot of them.

Arthur didn't move. He couldn't. He stayed there crouched on the ground even after Morgana's army had marched past and out of sight. Not until Gwain nudged his foot unable to get any closer the space Arthur had crawled into only big enough to fit him.

"Princess." Gwain shoved him knocking his leg to the side when Arthur didn't budge. "Hey."

"What." Arthur snapped. Looking back at him. He grit his teeth. His heart ached. Slowly he crawled out from where he was hidden and got to his feet standing to his full height . His eyes were riveted to the spot he last saw Merlin. He was unable to move them from the path they had gone. Gwain stood just behind Arthur in silent grief that was as loud as ever.

Gwain raised a brow at Arthur. Arthur shook his head mutely. He was afraid to speak. His anger was unpredictable.

"Do we follow?" Leon asked before Gwain could open his mouth with a smart ass reply. The king was unpredictable and he didn't want to push him any more than Morgana and Agravain had.

Arthur pressed his lips together in a straight line. He was low on energy and he needed all he could spare to fight the feeling of betrayal. _Merlin would never betray you._ His thoughts immediately rushed to Merlin's aid. There had to be a reason. Merlin said he would do what he had to do to survive. Maybe this was the only way he saw how. Arthur froze on the spot his feet growing roots. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides. His nails dug painfully into his palms. Merlin, _damn it_. What were you thinking? He shook his head. Gwain nudged Arthur's shoulder lightly gaining his attention.

"Yeah." Arthur croaked. He cleared his throat. He needed to focus. "We will. You and Percival ride to Camelot and gather our forces. Secure the queen and be ready to ride out to come to my aid. Tell Gaius what you saw and what I said and he should know the place."

Leon nodded and motioned for Percival to mount up but Gwain didn't move.

"Sire?" Gwain asked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think the old man will know what your talking about?"

Arthur scowled at him. "He isn't senile Gwain."

"No, that's not what I-" Gwain sighed. His bones ached he was hungry and it didn't help that his mind was foggy from lack of good food, or possibly not having had a drink in near a week. "Dose the physician know anything other than medicine and herbs."

"Who do you think used to go traveling for the herbs used in Gaius's medical potions before Merlin took the job?" Arthur pointed out. "He knows the lands as well as or better than anyone I know."

Gwain nodded content with his answer but hesitated before he mounted his horse. He looked back at Leon and Percival already atop their horses ready to ride out and back to Arthur. He wanted to point out that leaving Arthur alone with only Garret and Ranoue was not enough protection for a King but he could see from the brooding darkness in his bright blue eyes that it was better left unsaid. Gwain would just double back once he made sure Percival and Leon were on their way. Gwain gave a curt nod mounted his horse and led Leon and Percival towards home.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his noes closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he listened to the vanishing hoof beats. Arthur released his breath in a whoosh dropped his hand back to his side opened his eyes and face Ranoue.

Arthur squeezed the bridge of his noes between his forefinger and thumb already feeling the stirrings of an oncoming headache. His hand fell back to his side and he looked up.

"Garret, Ranoue go scout ahead." Arthur ordered. "Find out where the army is going but do not engage. We need to be ahead of them if their going to Camelot which means we might be able to cut them off near Camlann."

"Yes, sire." Garret bowed his head already atop his horse.

"What about you sire?" Ranoue asked. "We cannot go and leave you unprotected."

Arthur grit his teeth to hold back a barrage of words he wanted to vent but Ranoue didn't deserve Arthur's anger. That was reserved for those who marched on his home with violent intent.

"Give me a moment. I'll follow along shortly." Arthur assured while crossing his arms over his chest.

Ranoue nodded hesitantly and mounted his horse. They left after a moments hesitation not wanting to deal with any of Arthur's outburst that are surely sure to come if they didn't give him time to adjust to him seeing Merlin marching with Morgan so they left Arthur to stew in his thoughts.

Arthur suddenly felt like a thousand weights were just dumped onto his already tired shoulders.

Arthur brought his hands into view and unclench his fingers. He had dug his nails into his skin so hard he drew blood. He looked sown bring his hands up to view. For a few moments Arthur just stood there rooted to the floor transfixed by the blood on his hands as if it were, strangely, Merlin's blood. Angrily Arthur stormed to his horse. He didn't even bother to wipe the blood from his hands before he mounted his horse in one rage filled motion and followed after Ranoue and Garret at a much slower pace no longer is so much of a hurry.

Arthur needed to give himself time for his head to catch up to his heart. He couldn't let himself drown in the feeling of betrayal when there was no actual proof that Merlin committed treason, that Arthur knew of, and the only thing Arthur did know was that Merlin was unwaveringly loyal to him and him alone. He didn't need Merlin to die to prove it.

Arthur wondered his way along the trail not even trying to catch up with Garret and Ranoue. Arthur's thoughts fought for supremacy and his heart was having hard time catching up to his heart. The only thing Arthur knew was Merlin would ever betray him but he did think that Merlin would do anything to keep Arthur safe, even if it meant treason, as long as Arthur lived Merlin would do it and the consequences be damned.

Merlin didn't seem friendly towards her but he wasn't exactly fighting Morgana either as if they were unwilling partners. Arthur grit his teeth in agitation and spurred his horse on jumping over a fallen tree limb. Arthur couldn't block out the expression on Merlin's face. He looked terrified. He seemed to be contemplating something that caused him physical pain and Arthur couldn't even to begin to hazard a guess as to why that look would ever be on his friends face.

Arthur wasn't on the trail but twenty minutes when he noticed the tracks start to become erratic and inconstant. A few moments more and he came across a small clearing were the tracks were scattered and smeared completely chaotic. Arthur road on a little further and saw crossbow bolts littered about some even stuck in the surrounding trees. Arthur didn't see any blood but he also didn't see Garret, Ranoue or the horses which didn't bode well.

The scene screamed ambush. Arthur dismounted and examined the prints looking for any tracks to follow but found none. Irritated at not being able to find a single track to follow Arthur turned to head back to his horse.

"Damn. What the hell happened here?" A loud voice said from behind him. Arthur spun around hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"Easy there Princess, its just me." Gwain assured as he road into view.

"What are you doing here Gwain?" Arthur snapped. "Not that I'm not glad to have back up, but I told you to go with Percival and Leon."

"Yes and I did, until I convinced Leon that no matter how obstinate you are you still needed someone to watch your back until Merlin is able to."

Arthur's face screwed up into a pained expression. If Merlin is able to. Arthur sighed defeated. Gwain was right. Arthur was to distracted. He needed to have someone watch his back.

"Fine." Arthur relented and mounted his horse. "Lets circle around and follow Morgana's army. I'm certain that the Knights were ambushed by her men."

"You think it was Morgana's scouts?"

"I'm certain of it."

They back-tracked for an hour keeping their eyes and ears open as they tracked Morgana's army.

"I see them." Gwain whispered as he rounded a bend. He backed up his horse and motioned for Arthur not to go any further.

Surprisingly Gwain and Arthur came upon Morgana's forces quite easily. They had made camp in a large cluster of trees. Hundreds and hundreds of people milled about starting up camp fires, setting sentries and heading off to their tents to sleep. It was kind of hard to miss, and it was obvious they didn't worry about being seen. They were confident in their numbers and power and overconfident in their safety.

Arthur and Gwain muzzled their horses and tied them to a branch. Arthur motioned for Gwain to stay by the horses and crept forward as close as he dare to the borders of the enemy camp. He stepped over branches and did his best to avoid stepping on stick or tripping over the roots of a tree. Each step measured and precise he made his way closer and closer to the camp. His breath came in short white puffs of air and his noes, ears and lips were chapped and his hands were freezing cold. Arthur made each step count doing his best to place his boots soundlessly on the frozen leaf covered ground.

Arthur hid behind a cluster of trees and bushes and searched through the people milling about looking for Merlin but there was no sign of the servant or Morgana anywhere. Arthur shifted to get a better view of the camp.

"Do you see Merlin?" Gwain asked from beside him. Arthur whirled around startled.

"Gwain!" Arthur hissed. "Your supposed to be keeping an eye on the horses."

"Gwain, rendezvous with Leon and Camelot's army and head back here. We should cut her off on the fields of Camlann."

"Why Camlann?" Gwain asked suspiciously not trusting the place. The name alone brought a bad feeling to his attention and it wouldn't go away.

"Because that is the only path she can go from this direction." Arthur said distractedly keeping an eye out for Morgana.

Gwain nodded and clapped him on the back. "Until we meet again, Arthur." Gwain smiled. He glanced back at the camp before looking back to Arthur. "I hope you find what your looking for."

Gwain left after a few moments hesitation. Stupid he knew but Arthur was right. That was the path Morgana was headed and he need to meet up with Percival and Leon to warn them.

Arthur nodded solemnly. So did he only he feared that what he found wasn't going to be the same as it was. The longer Arthur stood there observing the army getting ready to settle down for the night he realized he was right. Arthur could manage while Gwain met up with the army and informed them on the numbers.

Arthur kept watch for any sign of Morgana or Merlin. He needed to find out what happened to Garret and Ranoue and most likely they were brought to Morgana for questioning.

About a half hour after Gwain left a sudden commotion racked the camp. A horrible scream pierced the night. It sounded oddly like Ranoue. Arthur crept closer chancing being caught just to find out what was happening. The camp was still and people milled about not paying any attention to the scream that shattered the peaceful evening. The noise suddenly cut off and the silence that followed was haunting. It wasn't long before Morgana came storming through the camp shoving people out of her path when they didn't move fast enough.

"Athusia!" Morgan called out her hands tensed into claws at her side.

There was a roar that rumbled the ground answering Morgana's shout. She tossed out her arm and a blast of magic shot out of her hand towards the closest thing to here which happened to be a wagon full of supplies. With a boom the wagon exploded and the dragon rose into the air on a silent command. Morgana must have been signaling where she was at. People hollered in surprise and anger but still kept out of Morgana's path.

Arthur jumped startled by the sudden violence. Morgana kept walking as a Dragon appeared above her, the Dragon engulfed Morgana in a five foot radius. People now scrambled out of her path. Men and woman went out of their way to avoid her. Except one man who ran towards her.

"Find Arthur." Arthur heard Morgana demand. He tensed. There was no way he could out run a Dragon.

" _No"_ A familiar voice commanded. _Merlin?_ Arthur thought troubled. "Stop Morgana. _Don't."_ Merlin was nearly unrecognizable with his dark beard and black leather and chain mail. He had a long ragged scar on his face spanning from his cheek bone to the tip of his lip. The blue steel in Merlin's eyes was like unlike anything Arthur had ever seen in his friend and it send shivers down his spine. Arthur hoped to never be on the other end of that glare.

"Merlin?" Arthur murmured out loud and took in a deep breath in shock. What the hell what he doing?

Morgana stopped as the Dragon rose higher in the air and positioned herself above Merlin and roared menacingly. Without provocation she attacked but Merlin jumped out of the way. It brought him closer to where Arthur hid in the under brush. Arthur fought to keep himself in place but he couldn't stop himself from taking a step towards him as if he could help. There was a sharp _crack_ as Arthur stepped on a branch. He winced. Merlin's hands twitched and his eyes snapped to where Arthur crouched in the brush watching. Merlin's eyes found his as easily as the last time. As if he _knew_ Arthur was there.

Morgana used Merlin's distraction to her advantage and launched a flaming chunk of wood at him. It clipped his shoulder. Merlin grunted and stumbled back with the impact. He turned back to Morgana purposely putting his back to Arthur. Merlin didn't want Morgana to realize her quarry was so near and have her unleash her rage on Arthur. Arthur glowered. Merlin's always putting himself in harms way.

Arthur watched as Merlin focused just in time as Athusia charged again. Merlin was ready this time. His mouth opened and out came an inhuman roar. Arthur tensed.

The dragon dipped in the air from the force and power of his words alone. She hovered over him watching him with a tilted head. Merlin spoke again and the dragon dropped to the ground. She bowed her head to him in respect.

Arthur felt the power in Merlin's words. _Magic,_ he gasped. But Arthur couldn't really care less. He was just relieved that Merlin was alive and anxious to see what would happen next to put the pieces together and what it all meant.

Morgana stopped in her tracks. Arthur saw her fury spike. Merlin let his hand drop to his side. Morgana stormed up to him. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying, her back was to him, but he got the impression she was anything but happy.

Arthur let his eyes go to the dragon. She sat quietly to the side like a faithful hound when moments before she was feral and wild. So tame. A beautifully damaged creature...a lot like his Sister and if- His thoughts were cut off sentence. He was so lost in the white dragon he was taken aback when he heard Merlin holler and Morgana cry out. His eyes jumped to Merlin only to see him on the ground straddling Morgana.

Arthur turned and walked away. He's seen enough. Merlin could handle himself. Arthur needed time to think. For now he would make camp not far from here and follow the army in the morning.


	29. Chapter 23: A Drastic Judgment

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Published Fan Fiction. Please read and review.

If you liked it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue this story and more. Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

Okay. New A/N: So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Common people give me some love and review. 3

 **I hope you enjoy...**

Just like our eyes, our hearts have a way of adjusting to the dark.

~ Adam Stanley.

 **Chapter 23**

 **A Drastic Judgment**

Merlin rolled over in his bed and looked blankly at the ceiling of his tent. His body ached from the harsh ride. His bum was sore and his thighs screamed at him. His saddle hadn't been kind. He sighed and rolled over to get more comfortable.

Thought's of Arthur kept him awake. What was he doing in Morgana's territory and so close to her army? What was he doing watching him? Why was he alone? Where were the other knights? Did he think he could rescue Merlin all by his lonesome?

He was just about to fall back asleep when a pair of strong arms hoisted him from his blankets and roughly dragged him to the door of the tent.

Merlin struggled and fought but he was sluggish and tired. The fatigue clung to him like iron weights pulling him under the water, drowning him. Merlin was tossed to the ground outside his tent. The dirt had a layer of frost. His breath came out in white clouds with each breath he expelled. He looked up at Cedric in confusion. Merlin knew that Cedric was loyal to Emrys but he also had a part to play and he played it well. For only twenty he was wise, determined and relentless.

"What the hell Cedric, what's your problem?" Merlin snapped and stood up to look at him but his blank face gave nothing away.

"Sorry, Emrys. This is not my problem." Cedric said impassively. "It's yours." Cedric nodded to someone behind Merlin.

Merlin turned around. Mordred stood in all his new found dark glory glowering at him as if Merlin's death couldn't be painful enough. Merlin sighed.

"Mordred, do you really want to get on my bad side even more than you already have?" Merlin pointed out.

" Follow me." Mordred ignored him turned on his heel and led the way through the camp. Hesitantly Merlin followed. "I found someone you might know."

Merlin faltered and tripped over his feet. Don't let it be Arthur. Please, God, don't let it be Arthur, Merlin chanted to himself as Mordred led him to a large tent designated as a prisoner inquiry.

Merlin stepped into the tent. He let out a breath he'd been unaware he was holding in. Arthur wasn't the one they had. It was Sir Garret and Sir Ranoue, the two newest recruits to the Knights of Camelot. They knelt on their knees with hands bound behind their backs. As far as Merlin could tell they were unharmed. For now.

Morgana sat in a desk across the room from the Knights. She looked up from the paper she had been reading when Merlin entered the tent.

"Merlin?" Ranoue whispered as he looked between Mordred and Merlin. His emotions swung one way and then the other, between anger and resentment when he looked at Mordred and relief and confusion when he looked at Merlin.

"Merlin!" Ranoue struggled in his bonds choosing to focus on Merlin. "Your alive!" The young knight exclaimed.

 _Hardly,_ Merlin thought bitterly and frowned. Morgana smiled and motioned for him to come further into the tent. Merlin glared at her, but other wise didn't so much as twitch to look over at Garret and Ranoue like he so clearly wanted to. Morgana's eye twitched in irritation. He was always in such control she wanted to see his façade drop once more giving her view of everything he tried to conceal. All his raw undertones and the things he fought so hard to keep chained and hidden in the dark.

"Merlin!" Ranoue tried again and failed to get Merlin's attention.

"Lady Morgana." Merlin forced through a tight lipped smile. He did his best to ignore Garret and Ranoue. His heart was bleeding enough.

Morgana raised a brow at Merlin's tone. She could clearly see the _'fuck you'_ in his smile. He was still looking at her as if he would snap her neck, and very much enjoy doing it.

" _Lord Emrys_." Morgana greeted snidely bringing attention to Merlin.

"Emrys?" Garret exclaimed softly. He looked at Ranoue who was still struggling in his bonds. Garret shoved him with his shoulder. Ranoue stopped and glared at Garret before he focused back on Merlin and Morgana.

She briefly glanced at the knight who spoke and chuckled coyly. She turned to Mordred and Cedric.

"Wait outside." She watched as Cedric bowed and left the tent obediently. Morgana didn't miss the way his eyes flickered over to Merlin in concern or the fact that Cedric waited for Merlin's nod before he left.

Mordred didn't move, he was rooted to the floor glaring at Merlin as if he was about to lunge for his throat at any moment. Merlin looked at him and raised a brow daring him to make the first move.

Merlin was exhausted but he was no longer injured and would have no problem taking a swipe at the pest, yet Merlin remembered that Darrin and James were still very much alive and relying on Merlin not to fuck up again like he did with William.

"Mordred." Morgana snapped softly gaining his attention. She waited patiently for him to gather himself and tear his gaze from Merlin. Mordred reluctantly focused on Morgana even as he imagined different ways he could kill Merlin. "Now." She snapped and nodded to the door. He grit his teeth and stormed out of the tent.

Morgana stood up She was still clad in her armor having never gone to bed. She noticed Merlin had his on as well. He had dark circles around his eyes. He must have been to exhausted to take it off before he succumbed to sleep. She could relate. The march here was a long and tiring one with no healing waters to soak in other than what the healers brought along for the injured once the battle began. She walked around her desk over to Merlin. She looked at him silently for a moment drawing it out. She could see that it bothered him to be so close to her while Camelot knights were in the vicinity. He didn't want to seem chummy with her. She smirked.

"I'm glad your here." Morgana said softly. She brushed his hair our of his eyes. Its gotten longer this past year. She liked it. She smiled up at him. Merlin's eyes followed her movement as she brush his hair from his face. He glared at her hand as if he wanted to snap her wrist. He was obviously still cross with her.

"You'll get over it." Morgana consoled. She patted his chest placating and stepped back out of his reach.

Morgana faced the young Knights. "What are your names?" She demanded. They looked to Merlin for support. "Oh, don't bother to look at him." Morgana gave a bark of a laugh. "He won't help you." She smiled.

Morgana glanced at Merlin over her shoulder. He pressed his lips together to keep his mouth shut. He stood with his arms behind his back with one hand griping the wrist of his other hand to keep him in place. He knew what she was doing. She was baiting him and he wasn't going to bite. She should be worried if he did. Morgana looked back at the knights.

"Names. Now." Morgana demanded. She raised her arm when no one spoke up. "Don't make this difficult, boys. I will make you bleed." She hissed. Her poorly concealed madness was starting to show.

"Sir Ranoue and Sir Garret of the Camelot knights." Merlin said blankly from behind her before she could hurt them. He had started to speak before he could stop himself. Merlin saw how close Morgana was to the edge and he would rather Garret and Ranoue die quick than feel the pain she inflicted on him. Besides Merlin would have to give them that quick death to insure they didn't give Arthur away.

Morgana smiled. "Thank you, Emrys." She sat up and put her arm back by her side. "Sir Garret and Sir Ranoue." She thought for a moment. Staring quietly at them. Ranoue swallowed reflexively as her penetrating green eyes appraised them. "Sir Ranoue...Ranoue. Sound familiar. I believe Mordred had a half brother by the name of Ranoue, yes?" Morgana asked innocently and raised a brow inquiringly.

Ranoue shifted uncomfortably. The cold starting to get to him. He could no longer feel his fingers and his shoulders screamed from being held in this position for most the night. Ranoue could only hazard a guess Garret wasn't in much better shape. Ranoue pressed his lips together.

Morgana shrugged. He didn't have to tell her. It wasn't important. What was important was that if these Camelot Knights were so close to their camp Arthur must not be far behind.

"Did you travel here with Arthur?" Morgana asked changing topics. Ranoue paled and Garret narrowed his eyes. "Well did you?" She pressed.

Ranoue straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin in defiance. "No. We're alone." He stated.

Morgana's lips pressed into a thin line and she shook her head. "Don't lie to me." She hissed. "Arthur would never send you into my domain alone with out him and his round table peasants." She assured looking back and forth between the young Knights.

"So," She took a deep breath and started again calmer. "Where did you last see him? Do you have a rendezvous location?"

Merlin's hand tightened around his wrist behind his back. _Keep your bloody mouth's shut,_ Merlin threatened silently to himself. _Or I'll have to shut it for you._

Silence. Neither Garret or Ranoue gave anything away. Merlin was starting to get nervous. When Gwain, Leon, Percival, or even Merlin were questioned they replied with sarcasm and insults. In Merlin's experience when a prisoner was quiet during the first leg of interrogation before the actual torture they were bound to talk once the real pain began.

"I will not ask you again." Morgana hissed. She got nothing but silence. She clenched her fist and Ranoue cried out. He fell back onto his side.

Garret paled. He looked at Ranoue's writhing body and back to Morgana. He had gotten attached to Ranoue. He may not like the man but he respected him and felt a sort of obligation to protect him. "Stop it." He hollered. "Stop!" He tugged at his bonds, twisting and pulling his hands trying to get free but they were to secure.

Morgana squeezed her fist tighter and Ranoue's cries turned into blood curdling screams. It tore at Garret. The screams of someone he cared about was enough to make him forget his vows and reasons for loyalty.

"Tell me!" Morgana screeched.

Merlin's nails dug into his wrist hoping the action will help him to remember himself and where he was at. Act now surrounded by Morgana's finest sorcerers and swordsman and he was dead in a matter of moments no matter how quick his magic was. His felt his nails pierce skin and welcomed the flare of pain. The warm trickle of blood seeped down the palm of his hand and dripped from his finger tips. Merlin was thankful his arms were clasped behind his back.

"Stop and I'll tell you!" Garret shouted growling at her.

Morgana pretended to think about it for a second before she released her hold on Ranoue. Garret stopped struggling when Ranoue scream ended abruptly. Garret tried to scoot closer to him making his wrist burn even more from his attempts to escape.

Garret watched him relax into the floor with his arms bound beneath him. That didn't look like a very comfortable position. Garret released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Ranoue's chest rise and fall. Ranoue moaned. "Oh, thank God your alive." Garret breathed.

"Barely." Ranoue croaked from his spot on the ground. He coughed harshly and spat out a gob of blood and mucus. His throat was raw and bloody.

"You know where Arthur is." Morgana stated.

Garret looked away from Ranoue. "Yes." Garret confirmed. His eyes shifted from Morgana to Ranoue's dazed form to Merlin.

Merlin held Garrets gaze trying to get a feel for his intentions. His brown eyes begged Merlin for forgiveness. Garret was going to tell Morgana. Merlin narrowed his eyes. Garret's eyes shinned. Merlin brought his arms slowly from behind his back. Merlin shook his head. _Don't,_ Merlin mouthed, warning him.

Garret swallowed his shoulders sagged in defeat and looked back to Morgana. "Yes," Garret sighed deflated. "I know where he is going. He's-" He gasped. Garret's words cut off before he could give anything away.

Merlin didn't hesitate. His arm shot out and a magical hand tightened around Garrett's throat. His hands went up to try to pry it off but he couldn't. His eyes searched wildly for the one responsible. His wide eyes settled on Merlin. Merlin's hand jerked viciously to the side and a sickening _crack_ echoed in the sudden silence.

Morgana's back snapped straight and she froze in shock. The silence stretched before Merlin noticed Morgana's shoulders shaking. _Was she laughing?_ Merlin thought disapprovingly. Morgana turned towards him wiping away her tears.

"Well, look at you Merlin." Morgana smiled savagely. "Aren't you just _full_ of surprises." She hissed resentfully. " letting your dark side come to play. I like it. It suits you. However, I could have done without the murdered Knight and done this the easy way, but now we can do this the fun way." Morgana sneered and stormed out of the tent leaving Ranoue where he was.

Morgana must not think he wasn't worth the time. She paused just outside the tent. Merlin followed her but paused on the other side listening to what she was going to do next.

"Mordred." She called.

"Yes, my lady."

"There's someone waiting in there that I'm sure you'd like to reunite with." She informed. "You may not recognize him at first though." She warned. Merlin tensed. So that's what she was doing. She was going to let Mordred loose on the kid. Merlin knew Ranoue better than he did Garret and Ranoue had a will of steel and has faced this kind of brutality before in the same form as to tonight. Morgana and Mordred.

Morgana turned on her heel and strode away. Her anger getting the best of her once again. People jumped out of her way as she passed and she shoved those who didn't get out of her way fast enough.

"Athusia!" Morgana hollered.

Merlin was torn between staying with Ranoue to see what he could do to prevent Mordred from harming him or go after Morgana. But Morgana made the discussion for him when she called for the Dragon. He tensed the white dragons name on Morgana's lips. Merlin's heart stopped in his chest when he heard Athusia's answering roar. So obedient. Morgana wasn't a Dragon Lord but she had a strange bond with the young Dragon that Merlin didn't quite understand.

Mind made up he tore out of the tent brushing past Mordred in his hast. He followed the chaos Morgana left in her wake. Men and woman were still picking themselves and scattered items off the ground.

Merlin ran after her ignoring the stars of the others he passed. They thought him crazy for chasing after her. He jumped over a couple of abandoned wood crates and dodged around groups of people still gaining their bearings when suddenly a loud _boom!_ Echoed not far ahead setting the already wary people on defense.

What the hell was she doing?! Merlin was actually starting to get worried. Everyday she was even more unpredictable than the last. Right now Merlin wouldn't put it past Morgana to destroy her own army in a fit of rage, killing everyone maybe even herself, through rumor has it the witch couldn't die by a mortal blade and Arthur had the only one on him.

He spotted Morgana up ahead. The white dragon hovered above her. Merlin's stomach dipped. She was sending Athusia to find Arthur.

"No!" Merlin yelled. "Stop Morgana. _Don't_." He commanded.

Morgana turned on him. "Shut up." Morgana yelled angrily. Athusia rose in the air positioning herself between Morgana and Merlin. She roared at him enraged on Morgana's behalf. Athusia charged Merlin without warning. He dodged rolling towards the perimeter of the camp. He contemplated bolting into the trees and dealing with this there but it was dark and Athusia had the advantage. Merlin shifted as Athusia hovered just above the ground waiting to see of he was going to move.

 _Snap._ Merlin tensed. That strange and unwelcome panic began to build in the pit of his stomach again. His eyes snapped to the trees to his left and crouched there in the bushes was Arthur. _Damn it._ Merlin grit his teeth. He took a step to the left putting himself between Morgana, the dragon and Arthur.

Merlin felt the air stir. He turned just in time to see Morgana launch a piece of burning wood at him. It clipped his shoulder leaving a nasty gash behind. He grunted and stumbled back a step.

Athusia saw Merlin's distraction and dove at him, but Merlin felt her coming. He righted himself and faced her head on and opened his mouth. Merlin let his inherent ancient abilities take control. He roared out words in a foreign language familiar only to a dragon and their Lord.

Athusia jerked back and shook her head. She paused and gazed at him as if she recognized him for the first time.

He spoke again, calmer, gentler and she landed softly in front of Merlin. She bowed her head low to the ground. He nodded accepting her apology. He reached out palm forward and Athusia nuzzled his hand. Their bond reestablished.

Morgana shook herself from her shock. She growled. A Dragon Lord, she fumed. She wasn't exactly surprised that he was a Dragon Lord. Everyday that he doesn't shave he looks more and more like Balinor from the painting just less hairy. Morgana had already suspected and she just wanted him to admit it, but she wasn't surprised that he lied to her either. Just irritated.

Merlin let his hand fall back to his side and look back at Morgana. He looked at her blankly.

"I knew it." She growled storming up to him. Athusia growled and backed up as Morgana approached guarding Merlin as she had once done for Morgana. "A fucking dragon lord!" She laughed."My _God_ Uther must be turning in his grave." She murmured humorously.

Merlin glared at her. She was one to talk. Morgana was Uther's illegitimate daughter for Gods sake and she was the last High Priestess. Morgana raised her hand and sent a pulse of magic at him. Merlin dodged and launched himself at her with a yell. She crashed to the ground with a pained cry struggling against Merlin's grip. He straddled her and pinned bother her wrist him on of his hands above her head.

"Stop." A mans voice yelled. Merlin let his head drop in exasperation and sighed. He looked back up at the man who spoke.

"Come again?" Merlin asked.

"Let her go?" The man said making his statement come out as a question. Merlin must look terrifying if he could cow a man like that.

"Or what?" Merlin challenged not in the mood for this solders bullshit.

The man took out his sword. Two others following suit. Merlin shook his head sadly and shot his hand out. One after the other they dropped to the ground. Dead. Morgana shrieked and tugged on her wrists trying to get free but Merlin would have none of it.

"Stop killing my people." Morgana growled shoving against Merlin's inner thighs with her pelvis.

"Why?" Merlin demanded. "You have butcher hundreds of mine." Merlin accused referring to the men woman and children lost in the war for the cup of life and the immortal army.

Morgana stilled. He was right. They were both guilty in this war. Merlin seeing her give up let her go. He stood up and watched her get to her feet.

"I'm taking Ranoue away from Mordred and putting him with Darrin and James." Merlin said forcefully.

"N-" Morgana started.

"Don't fight me on this Morgana." Merlin interrupted firmly. "You will not win this matter." Merlin looked at her sedately.

Morgana couldn't argue with him when he had dark shadow laughing at her from his azure eyes. She turned on her heel and stormed away from him with out a word or backwards glance.

Merlin spared on quick glance to where Arthur was standing but he was gone. Merlin grit his teeth. He had to act now. Tonight was his last chance. He would have to get Ranoue, Darrin and James and go find Arthur without getting anyone killed. Merlin fumed. He was so angry at the king for being out here alone with no back up and he was alone because Merlin sensed no others around him. The idiot.

Merlin turned and left to gather Ranoue. Hopefully he could get to the kid before Mordred did to much damage.


	30. Chapter 24:The Chain Of Command

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

Warnings: Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Family drama takes its toll and its all I can do to try to keep writing.

So on brighter note. If you like it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you review the more likely it is that I will continue with a sequel 1000+ years into the future.

Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense. ; p

Okay. New A/N: So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Come on people give me some love and review. 3

I hope you enjoy...

 **Chapter 24**

 **The Chain Of Command**

Merlin traced his steps back to the tent where he left Mordred and Ranoue. It wasn't hard to find. Garrets body was blocking the entrance. Someone had tossed it carelessly outside the tent and if you wanted in or out you needed to step over the body. Merlin's gut twisted. The cruelty that had been shown to this Knight was offensive. Even though Merlin hadn't known him very well he still felt awful about killing him, and Merlin was disappointed by the way Garret body was treated.

Merlin heaved a heavy sigh. His eyes flashed gold and the body levitated off the ground to the side of the entrance. It felt extraordinary to openly use his magic. Merlin set Garret's body gently to the side. Merlin shook himself as a wave of goosebumps assaulted him. He felt restless as if a million ants were crawling under his skin. Ignoring the feeling of unease he walked into the tent shoving the fabric to the side.

Mordred sat on Morgana's desk feet swinging freely. Blood decorated Mordred's knuckles and he sported a black eye, bruised jaw and a split lip. Ranoue's face wasn't much better. Merlin noticed Ranoue no longer had his hands bound and his knuckles matched Mordred's.

Ranoue stared at Mordred murderously. Mordred only took the glare in stride. His smirk grew as Merlin came into the tent. Ranoue transferred his glare to Merlin but Merlin didn't spare him a glance. He knew Ranoue was a druid and he also knew that Ranoue owed Emrys nothing. Merlin understood the kids anger, but he didn't get why Ranoue would want to kill him.

Mordred felt Merlin enter the tent. His power was unmistakable to those who listened hard enough. "Emrys." Mordred greeted looking sideways at Merlin. He noted with satisfaction that he was injured. Mordred sat up and face him fully ignoring Ranoue entirely. "What happened to you?" Mordred barked.

"I could ask you the same question." Merlin shot back. Mordred raised a brow.

"Morgana," Merlin said slowly and scowled. "We had a disagreement. That's all." He stormed to the desk and sat heavily in the throne like chair and started to riffle through the desk. "She wants the prisoner Ranoue transferred to the tent where Darrin and James are." Merlin huffed agitated. Not at the transfer but that he couldn't find what he was looking for. Morgana must have the maps here in her desk. The routs and trading posts for all her supporters.

"And your not happy about that." Mordred guessed. He jumped off the desk and walked around it to see what Merlin was doing.

Of course Merlin was happy but he couldn't say that. "No." He shook his head. "It just means more people can be killed for my actions." Merlin pointed out. He found what he was looking for, a packet of folded parchment, and shoved inside his jacket pocket. He stood up quickly as Mordred came to block his path.

Merlin fought down that urge to lash out at Mordred and instead he shoved past him. Merlin grabbed Ranoue's arm and pulled him none to elegantly to his feet. "So what happened between you two?" Merlin asked as he retied the rope around Ranoue's wrist for appearances sake.

"We had a disagreement." Mordred smirked, a dark sadistic mirth danced in his ice blue eyes.

"Mm." Merlin murmured giving Mordred a long penetrating stare taking him apart piece by piece with his eyes alone. Mordred felt the sudden urge to try and shield himself against Merlin's gaze but he wouldn't dare move and show Merlin how much he actually got under his skin.

"Mordred is going to take you to the prisoners tent." Merlin stated. His eyes flashed gold under his lids where Ranoue couldn't see he was using magic making the bonds loose but seemingly tight and secure.

Merlin turned away from Ranoue and let his hands go. He glanced at Mordred who stood stonily with arms crossed over his chest leaning up against the desk as if he hadn't a worry in the world watching Merlin closely with narrowed eyes.

"I see he is relatively unharmed." Merlin said sarcastically glancing at their matching faces and bloodied knuckles. "Be sure to keep it that way." He said seriously.

"What? You think I'm going to kill my own brother?"

"Half." Ranoue hissed and spat at Mordred's feet. He hated to even acknowledge that they shared blood.

Mordred raised a single brow and looked over at him. "Half brother." He mocked. Mordred looked back at Merlin.

"What?" Mordred snapped in response to Merlin's scowl. Merlin let his eyes roam over Mordred in disdain.

"I wouldn't put it past you to kill your own brother just because you felt like it." Merlin stated coolly.

"Granted." Mordred acknowledged. "But it was you who taught me that you don't have to have a reason to kill someone. They only have to be in your way. You made me in your image by trying to kill me."

"First off. I didn't teach you that, Morgana did. I just used her tactics." Merlin pointed out. "And if I taught you anything at all it was that you can't trust anyone..." Merlin pointed out. No one was trustworthy. Even your shadow disappeared in darkness. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides how was your brother in your way?"

"He refused to help me. Sound familiar?" Mordred uncrossed his arms not wanting to match Merlin. His fists clenched at his sides. Mordred felt Ranoue watching him. His heated scowl followed his every move.

"I tried to help you but your fate was already starting to threaten Arthur's. Silly me for thinking I could change it." Merlin sassed.

"Ha." Mordred laughed. "No, Merlin. Not even the great Emrys can alter Arthur's fate. I thought I could change it myself when I was a boy. When you, Morgana and Arthur saved me I thought briefly maybe this was a King worth fighting for, worth dieing for, but he showed himself to be nothing more than his fathers son. Uther made Arthur in his own image. Just as you have made me the monster standing before you. I am you, only better." Mordred concluded as if it were a sane and rational idea.

"We are nothing alike." Merlin denied. Ranoue snorted in derision.

"I doubt that, Emrys." Ranoue sneered st him. "You murdered Garret in cold blood. A Knight of Camelot. You are a traitor."

Merlin looked at Ranoue silently letting the promise in his eyes do the talking. It seemed like Ranoue had more to say but decided to keep his mouth shut. Good, Merlin thought.

"You know." Mordred quipped watching the interaction between Merlin and Ranoue drawing Merlin's attention away from his brother. Merlin glanced back annoyed with Mordred.

"You're more like me than you give yourself credit for." Mordred insisted. He stepped away from the desk he was leaning against and challenged Merlin.

"You and I are nothing alike." Merlin repeated standing his ground.

"Aren't we?' Mordred challenged. "We were both born with magic. We both betrayed the same King we served." Mordred paused assessing Merlin but he gave nothing away in those blue quicksand eyes of his. Mordred sneered. "And we both love the same woman." Mordred smiled. "The only difference is that I love Morgana not in spite of her darkness, but for her darkness."

Merlin's scowl suddenly broke into a bright and radiant smile, and he laughed. He didn't care that it sounded almost hysterical. Merlin knew Mordred had a point and Merlin was as lost as ever but he still had a purpose. Mordred didn't. He just wanted to hurt as many of those who hurt him.

"The thing about Morgana Mordred is she refuses to be out shined. She is the only star aloud to shine in that darkness and if you fight for a spot among her universe she will swallow you whole."

"Then let her swallow me hole." Mordred smiled putting emphases on the word swallow.

Merlin glared at him and snapped his mouth shut to keep from saying something he wouldn't regret and scowled. His lips pressed in a thin line. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get Ranoue to the prisoners tent.

He didn't like that Mordred and Morgana had a thing but he also didn't like how Mordred like to flaunt it. Normally Merlin didn't give a rats ass about who Morgana fucked, until Mordred started to run his mouth. Its bee resent and Merlin suspected Morgana chose Mordred as a new lover because Merlin refused to bed her again.

"Morgana has a way of using what you love against you." Merlin said. "That's how she got Kara to help. She knew you and Morgana used that to her advantage hoping Kara's execution would push you into her arms. And it worked."

"You and Arthur are the cause of Kara's death." Mordred yelled.

"Enough." Merlin snapped. "Take Ranoue to the prisoners tent. I'm going back to bed before it gets to late and I have no time to rest."

Mordred seethed silently for a moment before he got a handle on his rage. "Its only been dark two hours." Mordred pointed out. "You still have until an hour after dawn. Morgana wants all her sorcerers properly rested for the march."

All her sorcerers, Merlin taunted in his head. "Mm." Merlin grunted in reply his lips pressed tightly together. He watched silently as Mordred grabbed his brothers arm and ruffly haul him from the tent.

Merlin turned back to the desk as soon as he was gone. He walked around the desk searching for the other things he needed for his half ass plan to work. He would have had more time if Arthur had listened to Merlin in the letter and not put his life on the line following Morgana's army. Even now Merlin had this small tickle at the back of his mind letting him know that his charge, the man he was supposed to keep safe and alive above all else, was in danger. Not now but he will be if he wasn't careful.

On the cushioned wooden bench in the corner Mordred left a dagger and sword in the corner to be cleaned. Merlin shrugged and grabbed them. He put the dagger in his boot and the sword and scabbard on his hip.

Slowly Merlin followed Mordred towing Ranoue letting them get a little further ahead so they wouldn't hear his footsteps perusing. The blade of the swords bounce against his thigh with each step as he hurried after them. Merlin still didn't know where the prisoner tent was and relied on Mordred to lead him there.

It was a five minute walk to the other side of the camp where the prisoners tent was. It was the farthest from Merlin's. He held his breath as Ranoue was shoved inside the tent Mordred quickly on his heels. Through the flap of the tent Merlin spied two figures that had to be James and Darrin. Gotcha.

Merlin turned making his way back to his tent he crept around the outer part of the camp doing his best not to be seen. Most everyone was in bed now and the camp was silent except the random horses snicker, chickens squawk or the soft note of an owls call. It all blended together with his muted footsteps and pounding heart.

As soon as Merlin entered his tent his breath started to even out. He was nervous and jumpy, for good reason. He couldn't afford to mess this up now. If any of them were going to survive the night Merlin needed to be in balance and his emotions were anything but. They were as turbulent as a raging sea. He went about gathering any extra jackets he had in case Darin and James needed them.

Merlin looked up, hand going automatically to his swords hilt. He immediately relaxed when he saw Cedric walk into his tent.

"Emrys." Cedric greeted. Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Merlin." Cedric corrected. "Its starting to rain."

Merlin nodded and went back to what he had been doing. The rain changed nothing. He paused and leaned on the table his hands on either side of his bag. He closed his eyes and released a long suffering sigh.

"I need a favor, Cedric." Merlin mumbled. He opened his eyes, sat up and started to remove his black leather and chain mail armor.

"What is it?" Cedric asked scratching his fingers over the stubble on his cheek.

"It's simple." Merlin said solemnly. He shoved his armor in the bag with all his supplies. He tied the leather thong to keep his pack shut and then put on his dark peasant shirt the twin tot he one in his bag.

"Don't let anyone inside the tent. Make it seem as if I'm still here and I don't want to be disturbed."

"And...that's it?" Cedric asked unsure of Merlin's plan. There was a lot of spur of the moment bullshit. He didn't even bother to ask what Merlin planned. The less Cedric knew the better.

Cedric went to leave but hesitated before he left tent. "Don't do anything stupid and don't get yourself killed." Cedric said seriously. "We still need you." Cedric said meaning all of those who still called Emrys King. Merlin nodded and turned to make sure he had all he needed. He grabbed some cloth for bandages and some salve he had on a side table for his own wound that he has yet to be able to treat. Merlin could treat his injuries after he got the boys to Arthur's camp.

No doubt Merlin will sustain a few more before they managed to get free. Merlin headed to the back of the tent away from Cedric. His eyes flashed gold and the tent material was made ethereal. He was able to pass through as if it were an open door.

Once outside the tent he let the spell fall and the fabric returned to normal. Merlin waited a few more tense seconds listening to his surroundings. No one spoke or moved about except the sentries who weren't bothered with those already inside the camp wondering about but those outside the camp trespassing.

Merlin quietly made his way through the slumbering camp doing his best to go unnoticed whispering a sleeping enchantment to any who woke from his passing. With a flash of gold they slumped back down unconscious. He kept moving. He slipped around Morgana's tent to see if Mordred was with her. If so it made getting James, Darrin and Ranoue a little easier. He used the same spell he used to get out of the back of his tent but altered it so that it was like a one way window. He could see inside but no one could see out.

Mordred paced in front of Morgana who sat lazily in green velvet lined chair. Mordred's silent rage was a gathering storm that Merlin could actually physically feel growing inside him. It was only a matter of time before Mordred has had enough of Morgana's games and he went out on his own to kill Arthur, but until then Morgana's hold on him was too strong. Morgana stood up and walked towards Mordred slowly. Her strangely seductive feline gate enticed a mans fantasies.

"Why do you hate Emrys so much?" Morgana wondered out loud. Mordred halted his pacing and looked at Morgana sardonically.

"Why do you?" Mordred tossed back and continued pacing.

"Well aren't you just a little bucket of sass..." Morgana purred and smiled.

She caressed his stubble covered cheek with the back of two fingers. She leaned in and stroked her lips over his offering herself. Merlin grit his teeth, shook his head. Mordred leaned away from her and gave her one long look.

"I wont make love to you so that you can think of Emrys the entire time." Mordred hissed.

"Then just fuck me." Morgana purred. "I wont mind if you imagine I'm Kara..." She smiled provocatively. Mordred said nothing for a moment before he growled low in his throat giving in. Merlin turned away just as Mordred took possession of Morgana's lips.

Satisfied that they were busy Merlin dropped the spell blocking his view and started his way to the prisoners shelter about a dozen or so tents down. Almost there. Merlin gripped the daggers hilt tightly and pulled it from its sheath. He crept closer and closer. Ten tents to go. Eight. Five. Three. One.

He was at the door to the prisoners tent when the muted snap of a wet stick alerted Merlin to the guard behind him. He turned just in time to see the sword coming for his gut. Merlin twisted, dropped his bag and caught the guards sword arm under his left pinning it to his side. Merlin hit the mans wrist with the hilt of his dagger breaking his wrist. The sword fell from the guards hand.

The guard opened his mouth to yell out in pain but Merlin's magic was quicker. Merlin severed the mans vocal cords with a flash of eerie gold. The man flailed and tripped shocked by the sudden searing pain and terrified that no scream sounded from his lips.

Merlin used the mans momentum as he fell to propel him towards the prisoners tent. He crashed through the tent door flaps and landed heavily on the ground. Merlin paused long enough to pick up his pack, the guards fallen sword and make sure he covered any evidence of a struggle before he followed after him.

The man was just making it to his feet when Merlin entered the tent after him. Darrin and James were shackled to a wooden pillar that held up the large tent. Ranoue was lying down hands no longer bound. Good, he figured out the ropes weren't really confining him, Merlin thought.

The three of them looked up at the commotion. Ranoue sat up and watched as the guard struggled to his feet. Darrin and James watched with tense eyes waiting to see what was going to happen next. Merlin walked over to Ranoue's cot and set the bag of supplies down but kept his dagger in hand. With quick movements Merlin cut the others bindings.

While Merlin's back was turned Ranoue watched the guard steeled himself. He pulled a dagger from his belt and threw the dagger at Merlin. Ranoue pressed his lips together to keep from making a sound. His heart beat in his chest like a galloping horse. Ranoue almost smiled when he saw the dagger hit its mark.

Merlin grunted when the blade went into his shoulder blade. The opposite the one Morgana had skewered. An inch or two to the left and it would have undoubted pierced his heart.

Merlin slumped forward knocking into James. He caught Merlin before he completely lost his balance. With out a though James yanked the dagger from Merlin's back and threw the man own dagger into his chest.

Merlin grunted as the blade slipped from his flesh. He could admit he was surprised that James acted so quick choosing to end the mans life rather than simply maim him.

As soon as the guard hit the ground dead James helped Merlin to the cot. James pushed past Ranoue shoving him aside. James went to help Merlin sit down but Merlin shook his head. He gently disentangled himself from James and stood on his own. James scowled but didn't say anything. Instead he transferred his glare to Ranoue.

"Why didn't you warn him?" James hissed doing his best to keep his voice low.

"What?" Ranoue asked incredulously. "I didn't even see the guard draw his dagger."

James scoffed. "I saw your face. You were relieved when you saw the dagger hit its mark." James accused. "You decided not to call out to him. Why?" James demanded.

"James." Merlin snapped. "Leave it alone."

"Why-" James started.

"I said leave it." Merlin hissed. "We need to leave. Now."

"What? So that you can murder us in the woods where you don't have to clean up a mess and just leave us there to rot?"

Merlin huffed. "I'm not-" Merlin was going to say I'm not going to kill you, but he was to tired to even try to defend. Ranoue believed Merlin was a traitor. A man to hate. A man to destroy. Nothing Merlin said would change that. "Come on. We don't have time for this." Let Ranoue paint Merlin as the villain.

Merlin turned and grabbed the bag. That was a mistake. It wound was deep. Deeper than Merlin would have liked. Still he grit his teeth, pushed past the pain and dug out the clothes he brought but left the bandages in place. No one other than him were in need of them. He tossed the clothes to James and Darrin. They quickly put them on.

"What about your wound?" Darrin asked.

"Don't worry about it." Merlin murmured as he put the strap of the bag over his uninjured shoulder. "Come on. Lets go before out luck really runs out." Merlin motioned for the three of them to follow.

Merlin and Ranoue, James and Darrin made it past the sentries and out into the forest with out any further incident. They walked in silence until the fire light from Morgana's camp faded into the shadows of the trees behind them. All was going well until Ranoue opened his mouth.

It was a low humorless chuckle that had Merlin's hackles rising. "Who'd have thought that the Great Emrys of Legend would be hiding in Camelot all this time." Ranoue sneered.

"Shut it, Knight." Darrin snapped. "He wasn't hiding. He was ensuring magic has a future."

"Oh?" Ranoue laughed. Merlin stopped and watched Darrin stand up to Ranoue. James watched on from the side but Merlin crept closer. He didn't trust Ranoue right now. He has been pushed a little to far and Merlin was wary of the out come.

"Emrys has been absence from the magical community, how would that ensure it survived. That we survived." Ranoue hissed. "Emrys has been living it up serving the son of the King who persecuted and butchered our kind. How he stood idly by as he watched his people burn." Ranoue scolded. "That doesn't make him a hero," Ranoue looked at Merlin in disgust. "That makes him a traitor and traitors are executed."

"That's it!" Merlin snapped. He grabbed Ranoue by the neck. His wound cried out but the shock of pain deep in his shoulder electrified his blood and sent his magic into a spitting fit propelling him on. Gold flickered intermittently in his blue eyes threateningly. The clouds gathered above them ominously, and the light occasional spurs of rain evened out into a steady sprinkle. "I've had it with your hateful glares and ignorant quips." Merlin growled in his face and shoved him stumbling back a few steps. "Some times we have to do bad things to get good results." Merlin proclaimed. "When that happens, people often forget all the good you did." Merlin grimaced. He started walking again.

Ranoue scoffed. "Like that's an excuse." Merlin paused and looked to the side listening.

"Watch your tongue before I cut it out." Merlin warned. He was at the end of his limits.

Ranoue tisked. "Have you forgotten the chain of command? I am still your better, and you are still only a servant."

"Ha!" Merlin barked. "Do you even know what the chain of command is?" Merlin looked Ranoue up and down. "It's the chain I get and beat you with until you know who's in charge here. So don't challenge me. I don't want to hurt you."

In truth Ranoue's words stung him more than he thought possible. Would Arthur forget all the good in Merlin and only see Evil because Merlin didn't just use magic, he was magic and Arthur hated magic so... in essence did Arthur hate Merlin? Would he hate Merlin once he knew all of Merlin's deeds, both good and bad?

Ranoue scoffed openly. "Don't pretend that you do not relish bloodshed. I've seen you fight. Your think your so righteous but your just like the rest of us. Lost. Broken. Damaged beyond repair."

Merlin took a step towards him circling him like a predator would their pray. "I'm not saying what I have done, and probably will do, is right and I'm not saying that I don't regret some of the things I've had to do. What I am saying is that you don't have the right to judge me for the decisions I've had to make." Merlin looked Ranoue up and down. "I am good a war, I am great at battle, and I am even better at killing, but I am trying to be better, do better but you and those like you make it damn difficult. There is no right way or wrong in this battle, there is only the lesser of so many evils." Merlin glared. Circling him again, every lap drawing him closer and closer to Ranoue until he stood directly before him. Noes to noes. "Come to me when you know what is like to be fates champion. To have the lives of so many dependent on the choices you make. Only then can you have the right to judge me." It took everything in Merlin to refrain from lashing out and just ending Ranoue's life to make his easier but that wasn't really who Merlin was. Not really. He wasn't a merciless killer. He was a loyal servant, ruthless enemy and dedicated leader. "On the map of things your near to insignificant and the only reason your still alive is because you haven't compromised Albion. Yet" Merlin growled. He shoved past Ranoue and continued on.

"What makes you think your life is worth more than mine?" Ranoue demanded. Merlin turned on him. Merlin was having a really, really difficult time containing the amount of rage and irritation this particular knight created.

"What makes you think your life is worth anything at all?" Merlin snapped back.

He turned on his heel and continued on his way letting his magic lead him to Arthur. He eventually asked the three of them to gather some wood. A storm was coming and if they were lucky they might reach Arthur before the rain came down like a waterfall.


	31. Chapter 25: Troubled Thoughts

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Family drama takes its toll and its all I can do to try to keep writing.

So on brighter note. If you like it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you _**review**_ the more likely it is that I will continue with a sequel 1000+ years into the future.

Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense. ; p

Okay. _**New A/N:**_ So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Come on people give me some love and **review**. 3

 **I hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter** **25**

 **Troubled Thoughts**

Arthur walked back to his horse in a daze. His thought were calm. Calmer than he believed they would be. It all just made so much sense, in a twisted sort of way, and Arthur couldn't understand why Merlin had never told him.

It almost didn't register that his horse was gone. Arthur cursed. Who the hell would have stolen his horse? Arthur sighed to exhausted to feel much more than a stirring of annoyance. Arthur started to make his way back to the cave Arthur and Gwain had seen a little while back just off the trail.

It felt like rain, and if it rained it meant possible snow, and he needed some kind of protection for the night. Arthur set about gathering wood for a fire on his way to the cave. There wasn't much to find unfortunately but there was enough to keep him warm for a while. Maybe even the night, maybe. He found the cave empty and took shelter. He set up the wood and added some dry moss and leaves between the sticks. He grabbed a good size rock and pulled out his dagger. He clanged the hilt of his dagger to the rock and sparks jumped to the wood and kindling.

It caught easily enough. He sat down with his back against the cave wall. Arthur has gotten better at lighting a fire. Living every night out in the forest for just under a month was good training. Arthur sat heavily on the ground close to the fire. _Not to mention not having a servant with magic around to do it for him,_ Arthur thought feeling suddenly deflated.

No matter how close he got to the fire he couldn't get warm. His hands were icy cold. The heat of the flames barely even registered and made no real difference. The image of Merlin commanding that dragon was branded into his mind. Arthur had never seen his servant look so...powerful.

Arthur remembered the look on Merlin face when he faced Morgana...there was something in Merlin eyes that sent an involuntary shiver down Arthur's spine. He shook it off and glared mercilessly at the dwindling flames.

As time passed and the fires flames slowly burned down into embers. Arthur finally had enough time to think about Merlin and his magic. It all clicked into place. All the narrow escapes, the branches falling on their own. The times he had regained consciousness only for Merlin to be there smiling at him, and the beasts they had been battling were all dead.

Arthur shivered violently. His teeth started to chatter and he could practically feel his lips turning blue. He shifted his position against the cave wall trying to get a small bit of comfort but none came. He huffed. It wasn't the cold that made him react this way. It was fear, trepidation and heartache.

Arthur only entertained the thought of Merlin being evil for a moment... okay maybe more but Arthur was raised to believe all magic was evil. Only there was no way that bumbling idiot had a malicious bone in his body. He has had countless opportunities over the years to take the life of both Arthur and his father, and make it look like nothing more than an unfortunate accident but he never so much as attempted to hurt Arthur. In fact he did the exact opposite by throwing himself in the path of all sorts of threats just to keep Arthur safe.

A sudden scuffling alerted him that he was no longer alone in the cave. Slowly he got to his feet and silently drew his sword. Cautiously he crept forward around the bend in the cave passageway. Arthur bumped into a warm body.

On instinct he grabbed the intruder and swung him around into the dieing fire light. He pressed him into the cave wall with Arthur's sword at his throat. The tip sliced into where the pulse beat in Merlin's neck causing a small trail of blood to trickle down, disappearing under his shirt.

Arthur paused finally getting a good look at the intruder. "Merlin?" Arthur growled. He pressed his blade in more causing the trickle of blood to become a slow steady stream. He didn't expect his anger to be so striking. Arthur thought he would be relieved but there was no running away from the beliefs his father established in him, or the betrayal he felt upon realizing Merlin had lied to him all these years. Arthur's thoughts played havoc with his mind. Merlin practiced magic, and magic is evil. Merlin is evil. But Merlin couldn't be evil. He was big ear and goofy smiles. Late breakfasts and cold baths. He was brave and loyal to a fault and he was a friend, a brother, not that Arthur would admit that out loud and _this can't be happening._

Merlin watched Arthur struggle with his inner thoughts. There was a high possibility that Merlin would die right now. He found the possibility almost endearing and it was kind of amusing that he couldn't muster up enough of anything to really care if he did die right here and right now. If Arthur hated him then what was the point? All the fears that he has suppressed since setting foot within the borders of Camelot set upon him like a plague.

Arthur didn't know if he should stab Merlin or hug him. Arthur looked into Merlin's strange northern kaleidoscope eyes and saw something familiar yet completely foreign. It was something he never truly understood until now. Anxiety. Fear. Acceptance. Merlin looked as if his whole world just burned to the ground. He wasn't just afraid, he was terrified... of Arthur.

Arthur let go and shoved Merlin away from the wall, away from him. He couldn't stand to look into those eyes any more. It was all there, all that raw emotion and it chocked Arthur to see how truly frightened he was.

"Good to see you too..." Merlin murmured a little bitter and a lot damaged. So silent he was sure no one heard him.

Arthur glared down at the small bit of blood on the tip of his sword. Merlin was afraid of _...me._ Arthur thought distressed. He sheathed his sword and looked past Merlin to the figures behind him looking for something to change the path of his thoughts.

"Ranoue!" Arthur exclaimed. He searched to other two faces but didn't recognize the others. "Where's Garret?" Arthur wondered. Ranoue glared at Merlin.

"He's dead." Ranoue huffed angrily.

"Dead?" Arthur's brow knitted together. "How?" He looked at Ranoue questioningly.

"Does it matter?" Ranoue huffed. He knew it was only a matter of time before he got his moment with Merlin alone. Ranoue didn't need to give Arthur any reason to think he would have a reason to harm the warlock before Ranoue had the chance to kill Merlin. With arms full of wood he walked by Merlin and ruffly knocked his shoulder into him as he passed intentionally to cause him pain. He dumped the wood to the side of the dieing embers for the druid boys to work with.

Merlin grit his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut and looked down trying to even out his breathing again. His hand automatically went to his shoulder. He hissed from the shocking wave of searing pain. He tried to cover it up as best he could but Ranoue saw Merlin react. Ranoue smiled and walked past him again.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt Emrys." Ranoue sneered at him under his breath. Merlin purposefully removed his hand from his shoulder and looked up. He was pale and a little shaky.

"Not at all." Merlin grit.

"Pity," Ranoue pouted. A small discreet smirk tilted up his lips. The smirk could give Morgana a run for her evil.

Merlin watched Ranoue walk fully past with narrow eyes. He kept his mouth shut forcing his sharp tongue to be docile for once and turned to James and Darrin on unsteady legs. He locked his kneed to keep from falling down.

"Darrin, James you can set the extra wood off to the side away from the fire. Use the kindling Ranoue brought in first." Merlin said tiredly from behind Arthur. Merlin nodded to the place farthest from the cave entrance. Arthur finally looked back at Merlin questioningly. It was to dark for Arthur to see him clearly but Merlin was sure he didn't look well. He didn't feel well.

Arthur gave him a funny look. "Did you know I'd be out of wood?" Arthur wondered out loud.

Merlin scoffed. "No." He watched James and Darrin set themselves near the fire. "I just had a feeling we would need it." Merlin knew Arthur, and the clot pole wouldn't know how much wood he would need to get through the night, and from what he saw, Arthur didn't even have a horse. Merlin sighed internally. He was born to serve Arthur, no matter how much of a dolt he was.

"Huh." Arthur silently watched the other two new arrivals situate themselves near the dieing fire. They tossed in a few large pieces of wood. One of the boy's eyes flashed gold and the fire reignited. Arthur froze, eyes wide open. He looked at Ranoue who just shook his head and wondered off to the side away from the others but close enough to feel the fires warmth. Arthur noted Ranoue was fingering a small dagger in his hands. It looked familiar but he didn't know why. He hid the dagger well, but not well enough from him. It glinted with every movement in the fires light.

"Where did you get that?" Arthur asked walking over to Ranoue.

Merlin eyes followed silently as Arthur went to talk with Ranoue. Merlin slowly merged with the shadow of the cave. The boys were safe enough and Merlin desperately needed to tend to his wounds. He was feeling a little dizzy. Once he was sure no one was paying him any attention he turned and started his way back out of the cave and into the corridor of the cavern.

Ranoue looked down to the dagger he held. "This?" He smiled faintly as he remembered the look of shock and pain on the warlocks face as the knife went in. Emrys' blood was on this blade. "I took it off a guard that stabbed Merlin."

"Stabbed?" Arthur asked. "He didn't look like he was hurt." He turned to look at Merlin but he wasn't there. "Merlin?" No reply. Arthur's heart started to pound out of control. Did he leave?

Darrin scoffed. James shushed him. Arthur ignored them. Ranoue glared at the pair over Arthur's shoulder. James gave Ranoue a hard look. A warning. He knew why Ranoue had that knife. He watched the knight take it from the guards chest when Merlin wasn't looking. Ranoue's lips twitched and he raised a brow at Darrin daring him to say what he was thinking aloud.

"Why?" Darrin demanded. "Tell him why Merlin was stabbed?." Darrin challenged.

Ranoue laughed. "Because we were about to try and escape with no real weapons," He shrugged. "And the warlock was ill prepared." Ranoue smiled.

Darrin snorted. "Darrin, enough." James hissed.

Arthur turned to look down the dark corridor, now more than a little worried about his servant and the wounds he must have sustained. _I hope he didn't leave,_ Arthur wondered.


	32. Ch26prt 1 Bittersweet Reunion

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Family drama takes its toll and its all I can do to try to keep writing.

So on brighter note. If you like it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you _**review**_ the more likely it is that I will continue with a sequel 1000+ years into the future.

Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense. ; p

Okay. _**New A/N:**_ So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Come on people give me some love and **review**. 3

 **I hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Part. 2**

 **Bittersweet Reunion**

Merlin walked until he found an alcove that broke off from the main cave. He stumbled a few times but managed to stay on his feet. The loss of blood was taking its toll. If he didn't get patched up soon he wouldn't last much longer. Thank the universe for the magic coursing through his veins keeping him alive while trying to heal its self.

Once Merlin entered the small alcove he let the bag of supplies fall messily to the ground. He leaned against the wall for support. He breathing was heavier taking more energy just to fill his lungs than it should have. He groaned and shoved away from the wall and sat unsteadily on a boulder. He leaned the sword and dagger against the cave wall to his side.

Merlin was beginning to feel the damage from the fiery piece of wood Morgana threw at him and the new dagger wound only added to it. Pain was only pain, and Merlin had experience his fair share of agonies, so on a scale this barely registered. It wasn't horrible but it was going to hurt for a while.

Merlin whispered in the old religion and a floating blue and white orb materialized before him giving him light. Stiffly he remove his shirt and started to clean his wounds as best he could with it.

Once he cleaned the blood off as best he could he leaned forward to riffle through his spilled supplies on the ground. After a few second of nothing he finally found the small pouch he was searching for and pulled out a needle and thread. Ah! He exclaimed. He knew he had them. His grin slowly morphed into a frown. He couldn't reach the wound on the back of his shoulder. The one wound that needed to be tended.

Merlin took in a deep breath. He hissed when the sudden expansion of his lungs brought attention tot he three inch long slash just below the right side of his ribcage. He huffed, aggravated beyond his ability to control. How was he supposed to fight in this upcoming battle if he was useless in a fight?

Merlin tossed his blood stained shirt to the ground in anger and picked up the needle and thread on his lap. That darkness, that monster shackled inside his mind frothed at the mouth for something to bite into to. For something to kill. The orb of light flickered in between gray and darkness, and blue and brilliant white. The struggle inside him there plainly for him to see. Merlin shut his eyes briefly to get a handle on himself before he started sewing. The orbs light evened out into a radiant blue and white glow.

Merlin opened his eyes and threaded the needle. He grit his teeth and went about sewing up the gash. He breathed through his noes as the blunt needle pierced the tender flesh around the raw wound.

Arthur didn't know what to do next. It felt like a lot of what he should do wasn't what was going to help them win this war. In order to win a sword fight you needed to fight steel with steel. It must be the same concept with magic, he was sure.

Arthur turned to Merlin for council but the sorcerer was no longer there. Concerned and a little wary about why Merlin disappeared Arthur left Ranoue and the new kids by the fire and went to find his friend. He followed the corridor towards the exit of the cave. He followed the strange glow that lit the cavern. At the end of his journey Arthur found Merlin.

Merlin was bathed in a blue-white light that made the smears of what had to be blood darker. As Arthur got closer he noticed the light was a floating orb. He watched Merlin stitch up a gash on his side in silence. The only noise was Merlin's harsh breathing. As Merlin stitched himself up, more blood seeped from the wound. It flowed down the warlocks toned abdomen in this rivulets of black. Merlin's hands were covered in blood and steady but his breathing was uneven as he patched himself up. Arthur's foot accidentally kicked a pebble alerting Merlin to his presents.

Merlin automatically reached for his sword as he jolted up off the boulder. He faced Arthur like a knight, and though Merlin tried to hide it Arthur saw the skin around his eyes wrinkle and his lips press tightly together in pain and discomfort. He swayed slightly on his feet but again his sword arm never falter.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped relieved and a little shocked. He straightened up and bowed respectfully, completely ignoring the searing pain he felt with every beat of his heart. The needle swung from his newly sealed wound. The orb hovered just over his head allowing more light to touch on his face. He set the sword back down and quickly retook his seat and went about finishing sealing his wound.

Merlin looked pale, paler than usual, and shadows were forming under his eyes as if he hadn't had a descent nights sleep or adequate meal in a very, very, long while. Arthur gut twisted. He remembered all the nights that he had felt Merlin try reach out to him for help and Arthur could do nothing but swear and curse at Morgana.

Arthur regarded at him silently as Merlin tied off the thread. The knowledge that Arthur now held... the knowledge of the power that Merlin hid inside him and all the multifaceted lies he must have had to create made it hard for Arthur to see who exactly it was standing before him. His mind played tug-of-war with itself. All of Merlin's multifarious identities were trying to reconcile their place in Arthur's heart and life. It all blended and blurred and then sprung apart in a desperate attempt to understand.

Despite Arthur's acceptance of Merlin he didn't know if he could ever accept that Merlin had magic. Who was he? Clumsy idiot? Dangerous warlock? Lazy servant? Wise adviser? Selfless companion? Who was Merlin really?

"Come back to the fire and I'll help dress your wounds." Arthur finally spoke.

Merlin's eyebrows rose in surprise. He looked over at Arthur. "I think I can manage Sire."

"Don't be an idiot." Arthur rumbled. He snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he had said. It never really occurred to him that every time Arthur made Merlin angry or annoyed he could have killed him, or at least turned him into a toad. Literally.

A ghost of Merlin's old smile came to play on his tired face. "I would rather be here right now, thank you." Merlin urged. He didn't necessarily want to stay where he was at. It was cold and damp but he couldn't let James, Darrin and especially Ranoue see how bad off he was.

"Fine." Arthur huffed. He knelt down to examine Merlin's stitching job. "Not bad," Arthur murmured. He gently took the needle from Merlin's fingers, grabbed his knife and sliced the thread. He probed the area around the wound to see if there was any other damage to the ribs other than a flesh wound. He pushed down on his third rib where some discoloration started to appear turning his scar riddled skin a motley black and blue.

"So the two new kids, " Arthur grit. He re-threaded the needle "They have magic?"

Merlin looked at him with narrowed eyes."Yes," Merlin said. "And they are to be protected. They have a part to play in this war."

Arthur didn't say anything. He just nodded silently and stood up to tend to the wound on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin didn't so much as twitch when Arthur started to stitch the wound. If Merlin had magic, why hasn't he healed himself? He has seen other sorcerers heal, so why not the great Emrys?

Arthur finished the last stitch and tied the thread off. He sliced it with his knife and handed the needle back to Merlin who put it into a small pouch along with the thread and grabbed what looked like a salve of healing herbs. The smell was familiar. Giaus must have taught Merlin how to make it. Arthur took the salve from him quietly applied it to the wound on his other shoulder. It was more of a burn. Done with the salve, he knelt down and set it back into the bag.

He wiped his hands on Merlin's old bloody shirt and hung his head for a moment. It was difficult for Arthur as he dressed Merlin's wounds. There were so many scars. All that pain, torture and torment Arthur witnessed in his visions... it was all real and here was the proof. It was etched into Merlin's alabaster skin. These silver scars will haunt him forever. Arthur felt sick as he contemplated how much pain Merlin would have had to endure to accumulate so many of them.

He had a nagging suspicion that Morgana only marked Merlin while conscious. The jagged cuts and blurred branding suggested that he had been awake. If he were unconscious the cuts would have been cleaner, less grotesque. Like the brutal scar on Merlin's face that stretched from cheekbone to chin.

"You have magic Merlin." Arthur suddenly blurted. Merlin looked at him strangely.

"Yes," Merlin's said cautiously. Arthur grabbed the bandages and stood up. He let his eyes roam over Merlin's wounds once more. Satisfied that they had been adequately covered he began to wrap the bandages around his injuries.

"Thanks," Merlin nodded. He grabbed the extra shirt he brought for himself along with the boys clothes and quickly put it on to cover his scars. He didn't like to have them exposed, especially the brands that mark him as a traitor, and the one that branded him Morgana's property. He was thankful that Arthur didn't ask about them out right.

"No problem." Arthur murmured, watching Merlin. "So, why haven't you healed yourself with your magic.

Merlin's dark eyes assessed Arthur quietly before he smiled sadly. "I'm not the best at healing." Merlin rubbed his neck and looked up to the orb floating above him. With only a thought the orb jumped to hover a foot off the rocky ground between Arthur and Merlin. "My talents lie elsewhere..." Merlin hedged.

"Like what? Never ending clumsiness?" Arthur teased. Merlin's lips twitched in restrained humor.

"You know I am glad to see you." Arthur confided. "It's just..." He faltered, unable to come up with any words.

"I understand, Arthur." Merlin said softly not meeting Arthur's eyes and instead gazed at the floating blue and white orb that hovered between them. "More than you know." Merlin looked up at him finally meeting his eyes.

Merlin has said this before, but now Arthur read it for what it was. It was a bittersweet reunion for both of them. Merlin rested his elbows on his knees and looked back at the orb. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off Merlin. It was as if he saw him in a whole new light.

Merlin possessed that certain unfathomable look of his, which, for all intense and purposes looked like the misty-eyed, yet unassuming gaze of a man contemplating the meaning of life itself combined with the gaze of a man who was off in one hell of a daydream, or rather nightmare was more accurate, and both of these were undoubtedly Merlin.

"You want to talk about it?" Arthur asked genuinely worried for his friend. Merlin looked back over at him. His penetrating gaze assessed Arthur silently for a moment.

"Maybe one day." Merlin finally consented. "But not today." He looked back at the floating blue and white orb that hovered a foot of the ground between them, it illuminated the small area enough to see each other clearly. Merlin let the silence stretch.

Arthur nodded to himself and looked behind him for a place to sit. He leaned back getting comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Merlin murmured. He sat up and watched Arthur get settled.

"Getting comfortable, what does it look like?" Arthur made a face at him.

"I see that." Merlin raised a brow. "Why?"

Arthur huffed and sighed. "Because you don't look like you want to join the others anytime soon." He shrugged. "I'll keep you company." Arthur leaned back against the cave wall. A ghost of a smile flitted across Merlin face. "Besides." Arthur continued offhandedly. "I've missed you." Arthur confessed. He didn't know what possessed him to be completely honest, maybe it was how many times Arthur had realized how much he needed Merlin. Arthur cleared his throat. "It's good to have you back."

Slowly Merlin's smile faded. He wasn't back, he was just passing through and had to return to hell, to Morgana."I can't stay, Arthur." Merlin said sadly. He fidgeted, one hand playing with the fingers of the other.

"What?" Arthur demanded sitting up.

Merlin grit his teeth. "I need to go back." Merlin said slowly. He pushed himself further back on the boulder he occupied, one leg bent at the knee, the other dangling off the boulder with his back leaning against the wall.

"What?" Arthur hissed and sat forward. "Your going back to Morgana?"

"I have to make sure no one comes after you."

"No," Arthur growled. "No way in hell are you going back to that witch."

"Its a devils bargain Arthur, but its all we've got." Merlin insisted. He looked to the heavens leaning his head back against the wall for support. Why couldn't he see it was the only way to ensure Arthur at least made it to the battle of Camlann.

"So what? Your just going to return to you master like a good little hound?"

Merlin's eyes snapped to Arthur. "That's not fair, Arthur." He lifted his head and sat forward.

"Your psychotic." Arthur snapped. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest as if he could protect his heart from Merlin and hold himself together simultaneously.

Maybe, Merlin thought and shrugged leaning back. "I prefer creative." Merlin smiled and flashed his dimples but that normal light in his eyes was gone. His smile slowly melted into a blank mask as the silence again engulfed them. "If I can give you a head start to meet up with your army before Morgana gets to you, I will. "Merlin looked at him seriously. "If she gets to you, she will plant your head on a spike and the war will be lost before the battle even begins."

Arthur opened his mouth but slammed it back shut. It Merlin left there was no guarantee that Arthur would see him again. It wasn't something Arthur thought he would particularly enjoy going through again but what could he say to change Merlin's mind? Besides, ultimately Merlin was right.

"How long can you stay?"

Merlin looked at Arthur quietly with hollow eyes. Arthur looked older than the last time Merlin saw him. He was more worn out and a little terrified. "I'll stay until dawn." Merlin finally assented. "But no later."

"Okay." Arthur nodded. It was something.

Arthur stared off into the floating orb. There was something familiar about it. He had seen one like it once before when he went to get the antidote for Merlin when Nimueh poisoned him. Arthur's eyes snapped back and for the between the orb and Merlin, whose eyes flashed intermittently with gold every few minutes keeping the orb of light alive. It was a little unsettling.


	33. Ch26 pt 2 Secrets Reveled

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a mission that was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance. However, nothing ever goes as planned, and they get separated. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana and Arthur must find a way to rescue his ever loyal servant. But, will Arthur still save Merlin after he learns Merlin has magic? This story is building up to the battle of Camlann. There most likely will be a sequel if you all want.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Family drama takes its toll and its all I can do to try to keep writing.

So on brighter note. If you like it I will continue. Please be kind. ;) The more you _**review**_ the more likely it is that I will continue with a sequel 1000+ years into the future.

Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense. ; p

Okay. _**New A/N:**_ So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

Come on people give me some love and **review**. 3

 **I hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Secrets Revealed**

"So." Arthur grimaced. "Why did you start to practice magic?" Arthur glowered at Merlin over the floating orb. "What were you even thinking? Magic... magic is evil." Arthur scolded and scowled back at the Orb of magic floating before him. It was beautiful no doubt but his fathers voice in the back of his mind telling him magic was evil was louder than the beauty before him.

"That's all you'll think about magic, isn't it." Merlin snapped aggravated. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Good and evil. Right and wrong, black and white, but there are no differences when it comes to magic." Merlin insisted. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Fatigue suddenly threatened to swallow him whole. He shook it off and continued. His magic was working on healing him, but slowly. "Magic is a constant force a path of eternal energy that can be wielded, and brought to life. It is no different than a blade." Merlin's eyes snapped to Arthur when he went to interrupt. "Tell me Arthur, do you know each and every man in your guard as closely as a brother because you place a sword in their hand and give them your trust. It is _exactly_ the same." Merlin paused searching for words, eyes shifting back and forth. "If you placed a sword in Gwain or Percival hands it will be used for only good, and for the benefit of his people. Place that same blade in the grasp of one of Morgana's men, and then it will be used for bloodshed. The sword remains a constant presence. Magic is no different. It cannot change. It is only as good or evil as the heart of the man wielding it. It is a force you cannot wipe clean from existence. Magic is immortal and Emrys is magic." Merlin smiled ruefully. "I was born with magic. I am magic Arthur. Does that make me evil?" He looked at Arthur.

Arthur looked at Merlin a long while assessing the warlock. "No," Arthur shook his head. "I suppose not." Merlin nodded and went on.

"Unlike Mordred or Morgana who _were_ born with magic like me but are unable to harness it as I can because magic chose me, not the other way around. For me magic is natural. Instinctive. Not something I needed to learn as they did."

"But that's-"

"Not possible?" Merlin finished for him. "Of course it is, its just never happened before. I only studied spells after I arrived in Camelot to better hone and control my gifts."

"Okay. So explain it to me."

"Mm." Merlin murmured. He thought about it for a moment. "Where to start." Merlin wondered.

"How about at the beginning?" Arthur suggested.

"The beginning when I lived in Ealdor or when I moved to Camelot?" Merlin mused aloud. "You already know that I was born with magic so I'm sure we can skip that for now." Merlin said sadly.

There was an underlining glint in Merlin's eye. The way he hedged around his early years suggested his life in Ealdor was ruff. But Arthur could also tell by the way Merlin's cheeks heated that he also had some embarrassing stories about experimenting with magic.

Arthur raised a brow. "Instinctive magic and an insolent tongue? I bet you gave Hunith a job raising you." Arthur joked.

Merlin turned away from Arthur at the mention of his mother. Her face flashed tauntingly inside his mind. Her lifeless eyes haunted him even in his waking hours. Merlin's gut clenched and his heart was suddenly painfully lodged in his throat. Merlin took in a deep breath and released it and with the shuttering breath he tried to lock all his emotional pain into a little box inside his mind where it couldn't overwhelm him.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed avoiding Arthur's gaze Merlin glared murderously at the orb of light between them. He was having a difficult time containing himself. "I probably wasn't much worse than a spoiled prince." Merlin tried to joke but it fell flat. Hidden deep inside him that monster he had been desperate to keep on a leash was rearing it head.

"What happened Merlin." Arthur asked gently. "What happened to your mother?"

"She's dead." Merlin snapped. "What's there to know?"

"How did she die?"

"What does it matter? My mother is gone."

"It matters Merlin because she was you're _mother._ " Arthur said gently. He paused. "Was it Morgana?"

Merlin thought about it a moment. "In a sense I guess it was." Merlin shook his head ridding his mind of the memories that threatened to swallow him whole. "But even if she was the cause by poisoning her, I was the effect and... I ultimately killed her. Me. No one else." Merlin could still hear his mothers screams and Morgana's taunts. The sound of Hunith's breath leaving her body for good. He could still taste the spell he used to kill her and it made him sick. Merlin's eyes searched the air as if looking for something to grab hold of to anchor him to the present. They latched onto Arthur. "I killed my mother, Arthur. Not Morgana." He said hollowly, not a tear shined in his midnight eyes. He was beyond that.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in his friend. Merlin's grimy face was set in indifference, guarded and very, very, cold. His eyes were hard and almost merciless but Arthur knew Merlin enough to see the small edginess behind the mask he put on. Like a deer about to bolt. But deeper still anger festered like a tempest. An involuntary shiver went down his spine at the message in those eyes.

Merlin's anger was always trifling to the king and the servant himself but it never seemed to exceeded beyond frustration as far as Arthur knew. He thought it almost impossible for Merlin to bear any ill will or hatred of this depth towards anyone. Here Arthur was proven wrong, and he hoped to never have that anger, as hidden as it was, directed at him.

"So." Arthur cleared his throat. "A Dragon Lord, huh?" Arthur changed the subject none to gracefully.

Merlin gave Arthur a strange look. He shifted nervously. "I always wanted to tell you about my father..." He said after a short pause. "It's just... I..." He sighed, pained. "Please don't think any less of me because of the man he was as I don't think differently of you because of who yours was."

 _Balinor_. Arthur thought. Merlin's father. After everything it was kind of pathetic that he couldn't fully wrap his mind around it, and he wondered why it was so difficult for him, but then he realized what Merlin's parentage meant in the grand scheme of things... Oh God. He had told Merlin no man was worth his tears.

"God, Merlin. How can you stand to look at me?" Arthur bowed his head.

"Arthur," Merlin started, he waited until Arthur met his gaze over the floating orb of light. " We became friends, and you are not your fathers mistakes." Merlin smiled faintly.

"Damn it. Why protect the son of a man who exiled your father and murdered your people?"

"Because," Merlin frowned. Arthur watched the gold embers in his eyes flash again sending shivers down his spine. Merlin's otherworldly eyes pierced straight through him. "Your meant for greatness. What we hope to achieve is far greater than petty emotions." Merlin snorted. He then looked at Arthur. "Besides," He grinned ruefully. "You have kind of grown on me...like a fungus." Merlin winked at him.

Arthur ignore the insult with a roll of his eyes. Their relationship slowly become like it was before. _As easy as breathing,_ Arthur thought strangely.

"My father ruined your fathers life." Arthur said softly. "Balinor brought the Great Dragon to Camelot. His actions left _you_ fatherless just as much as magic has left me motherless. My fathers purge nearly condemned you to live in fear your whole life, and I was taught to fear magic..." Arthur ran his fingers through his hair. "What the _hell_ is fate playing at?"

"Don't try to think about it," Merlin said sadly. "I don't." It was just another memory to haunt Merlin reminding him that both of his parents ultimately died because of him.

"And to think we would end up friends after all of that history," Arthur continued as if Merlin hadn't spoken. Merlin scowled, but there was no anger, only mild amusement. "It's just... it defies all laws of traditional social conduct." Arthur mused, making Merlin snort. "By that right we should be enemies."

"You wouldn't want me as an enemy, Arthur." Merlin said seriously.

"What?" Arthur scoffed. "You don't think I could defend my self?"

Merlin snorted. "Not against me." He said sadly, shaking his head.

"I have survived loads of battles and challenges. What makes you think I couldn't defend against you." Arthur demanded in good humor.

"Do you think you are alive because you know how to fight?" Merlin scoffed. "Your alive because of what I did to save you."

Merlin looked at Arthur. Shadows waged war inside his narrowed cobalt eyes. Slowly Merlin came back to the present truly focusing on Arthur sitting in front of him. Arthur regarded him cautiously as Merlin's cloudy eyes cleared just a little.

There was a long pregnant silence. "Then explain it to me. What have you done to save me?"

"Right..." Merlin gave him a had glare. "So you can have a confession of how many times I used magic within the walls of Camelot?

"Really, Merlin?" Arthur scoffed. "No. It is so I can better understand what you have had to sacrifice. "

Merlin thought a second to find where to where to start. Merlin was silent for so long Arthur wondered if he had lost him to his thoughts. "When I first arrived in Camelot I witnessed an execution." He murmured. "But that's not where it really began..."

Merlin remembered how frightened he was when that ax came down. All he could see was his head on the chopping block. He was even more terrified when Giaus found out about his magic Merlin he tried to talk himself out of it, but it was kind of obvious he had magic what with time slowing and a entire bed effortlessly dragged across the room if that wasn't obvious enough... Merlin thought for sure he would wake up one day and the guards would haul him away, but it never happened and he slowly began to trust the old man.

Arthur nodded. He remembered his father was particularly upset about that event.

"In the very beginning..." Merlin smiled a genuine smile that reached his eyes for the first time in Arthur didn't know how long. "I tried to punch you."

"Not a very smart idea." Arthur smirked.

Merlin shrugged and gave a small smirk of his own. "It was better that I stupidly landed myself in the dungeon and stalks." Merlin looked meaningfully at Arthur over the orb of light. "I did warn you I could take you apart with one blow."

"Is that what you meant?" Arthur laughed nervously. He swallowed as the information that Merlin could have killed Arthur that day if he had wanted. Fully sank in. "Good God."

"I was scolded by Giaus for using my magic in the mace-fight."

"You mean he scolded you for cheating." Arthur scowled as he remembered uncharacteristically clumsy he was that day. Suddenly Arthur gave Merlin a toothy grin. "I still beat you." He said smugly.

"Only because I let you, and I wasn't trying." Merlin chuckled. "I only wanted to deflate that fat head of yours a little but Giaus distracted me."

"Excuses get you no where in life, _Mer_ lin." Arthur said childishly. Merlin scowled but there was no malice in it. He scooted forward on the boulder and slid down to sit on the ground across from Arthur. The orb hovered between their folded legs.

"Do you remember what you said to me when you let me go?" Merlin asked. He couldn't take his eyes away from the swirling blue and white clouds inside the orb of light.

 _He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one... there's something about you_ Mer _lin. I can't put my finger on it._

There's something about you Merlin... Arthur has said this before. "Yes," Arthur mused to himself.

"Not long after that," Merlin said quietly. "I saved you with my magic for the first time." He looked at Arthur.

A fond smile spread across the Kings face as he remembered his shock at finding out it had been Merlin who had pulled him out of the daggers path and then his horror at his father appointed Merlin his manservant. Arthur grew to find Merlin was humble and insolent, loyal and trustworthy. A strange mix of Knight and idiot rolled into one buffoon named Merlin who happened to be the Kings best friend and brother. Someone who wasn't afraid of Arthur's title, or afraid to speak his mind. Someone willing to fight along side him.

"The first time." Arthur echoed as all of Merlin's words registered. "The other times?"

"That would take hours," Merlin said eyes shining. "And we-" Merlin looked over Arthur head to the mouth of the cave. The pitch black sky was now a navy blue. There was only maybe five more hours before the sun rose. "We don't have that long." _I don't have that long._ Merlin thought.

"The little details will come in time," Arthur assured. "Now is your time to brag, Merlin. Tell me your greatest accomplishments."

Merlin paused contemplating if he had the time to spare. He looked out the cave once more and sighed. What did it matter if he went back to Morgana's camp on time? Morgana was going to punish him either way just for taking her prisoners. Merlin nodded and waved his hand above the blue and white orb. The movement sent the smoke like substance swirling inside.

"Listen and watch." Merlin murmured as shape came to life inside the orb.

And with that the Once and Future King was taken on a trip to the past as seen through the unusual eyes of his servant. Arthur had to admit Merlin was a good story teller. Images of fire, lightening, smirking sorceresses, evil sorcerers, and terrifying beasts of nightmare were recreated within the floating orb right before Arthur's eyes. Merlin's every emotion was relived through him.

Nimueh, Merlin had killed her.

Cornelius Sigan and his gargoyle army. Merlin had been offered power once more but refused.

Two immortal armies. One of bone, which Morgana had falsely claimed to stop, and one of flesh and the cup of life, which Merlin had emptied of blood using the very sword Arthur held.

Next Arthur's swords history was told in full. Merlin seemed particularly reluctant to speak anymore on this 'Lady in the Lake.' and Arthur didn't press. His eyes flickered briefly up to Merlin's neck where his sword had scratched him, and noticed with relief that it had stopped bleeding. Arthur looked back to the orb just as the images of his sword in stone swirled and changed to Morgause's slow death. Another powerful sorceress Merlin had slayed. The image shifted again revealing the Dorocha, a dark enough topic.

Merlin, feeling the sudden need to lighten this darkened mood showed Arthur all the goblins, trolls and pixies that all plagued the castle and shared the numerous times he had fallen under a love spell. He shared Dragoon the Great's adventures. They laughed at some but there was also a lot of pain.

Slowly the images faded back into the swirling blue and white clouds. "I want you to know that I did all I could to save your father." Merlin looked at Arthur pleadingly. "It would have worked if Morgana hadn't ask Aggravain to place that amulet around his neck."

Silence.

"I tried everything within my power, Arthur." Merlin said softly. "I will understand if-"

"Thank you isn't enough is it?" Arthur spoke quietly cutting Merlin off mid-sentence. Merlin tensed. Out of all the words Merlin thought that Arthur would say he did not expect that.

"What?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked at him seriously.

"I understand now how magic isn't evil in itself." Arthur started, his brows drawing together. "Evil is in the hearts of man as you say." . He now saw magic as a gift a weapon to be used akin to a sword. "And like I said when we first started this journey. That I would do my best to listen and understand why you did what you did. For me," Arthur smiled. His eyes crinkled at the sides in genuine mirth. "This changes nothing. You are still my manservant, and best friend. You are a brother to me, Merlin."

Gratitude and brotherly love shone out from Merlin's multidimensional eyes filled with both wisdom, pain and absolute goofiness. Arthur regarded his incredible friend fondly.

"Arthur, that you have accepted me...it is already more than I could have hoped for." Merlin looked back at Arthur waited a moment and then smiled. " Thanks for not killing me."

"Don't think you getting off the hook that easy." Arthur gave him a measured look. "You lied to me. What else haven't you told me?"

Merlin didn't so much as blink. There was a lot he withheld. Starting with Morgana.

"Lets start with Morgana." Arthur said as if reading Merlin's thoughts.

As soon as Arthur mentioned his sister's name he watched Merlin suddenly shut down. It was rather disconcerting.

"The sun is going to rise in less than two hours." Merlin frowned ignoring Arthur's question entirely. "I should get going."

Arthur tensed. He didn't want him to go back to Morgana. What if she killed him before Merlin could get free? Arthur grit his teeth and shoved his bleeding heart to the the side and stood up to face this goodbye like a big boy. He watched as Merlin gather himself. He turned and pulled out his chain mail before he gathered the rest of the spilled supplies and shoved them into the bag.

Merlin shrugged the black leather and chain mail armor over his peasants shirt to keep from chafing. He stood up and put the bag over one shoulder. They were both damaged so it didn't matter which one. Merlin chewed his lip and gave one hard long look at the orb of light before it rose in the air and hovered above Merlin once more. Merlin grabbed the sword in one had and the dagger in his other and face Arthur.

The red deformed dragon on the breast of his armor burned bright in the dim light reminding Arthur of Merlin's brutal imprisonment.

"I'm sorry Morgana did this to you." Arthur said sadly. Merlin paused in his musings and looked back at Arthur.

"Its not your fault." Merlin murmured. He walked past Arthur into the cave towards James, Darrin and Ranoue and the warmth of the fire. Arthur caught up to him and matched him step for step.

Arthur didn't understand what sat between Morgana and Merlin that would have Morgana want to kill Merlin so much. Arthur and Merlin walked in silence a few seconds before Arthur had to ask.

"Why do you think she did what she did?" Arthur wondered. He didn't know what to feel when it came to Morgana. She was his sister and he loved her with everything he was, but she has done nothing but cause harm in her misguided quest for freedom.

"Why?" Merlin asked. He had been wondering that for a very long time. Merlin stopped, bowed his head and sighed. _Why indeed,_ he thought. He turned to Arthur with a far away look. " I believe it is because some people are terrible human beings and terrible people do terrible things."

"Do you really believe she is such a horrible person?" Arthur asked. He didn't want to think Morgana was beyond reach.

Merlin looked at Arthur a long moment searching the Kings eyes for something lost to them both.

"Inside everyone there exists a dark side." Merlin explained. He looked away into the darkness of the cave. He could have sworn he saw something stir in the shadows. He ignored it for now and continued softly, alternating standing on one foot then the other. "Most people rise above it, but some people are consumed by it until there is nothing left but pure evil." He paused to gather his thoughts. His eyes moved from point to point as his words came together. "There are two natures that beat within us. The one that is vile, and the one that is blessed." He said slowly. Merlin paused in both word and motion. He looked back at Arthur brows drawn together in grief. The skin around his eyes were tight and his lips pressed together in a frown. "Morgana..." Merlin struggled with his words. "Morgana is not someone you can save. Some people are going to destroy themselves no matter how hard you try and save them." Merlin looked down the dark cavern. "So if your racking your brain trying to understand why she did what she did it just means you not one of those terrible people and to try and get into their mind would be an act of self mutilation."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Merlin let Arthur gather his thoughts in peace. Merlin used this time to search the shadows. Whoever was there was gone now. They rounded a pile of large boulders and saw the small group near the fire. James and Darrin sat together near the fire keeping warm and Ranoue paced off to the side just out of the fires light.

"Merlin!" Darrin exclaimed. He stood up and walked around the fire. "I thought you had gone."

"Not yet." Merlin smiled. "I had to give you both something." He met up with Darrin. James stood and joined them.

Ranoue watched with a blank face unwilling to give anything away. Merlin already knew he held bitter feeling towards him, and would act on them is given the chance, and Merlin had warned him if he put Arthur's life in danger as Garret had Merlin would kill him.

Merlin handed his sword to James and the Dagger to Darrin. "Here" Merlin insisted. "I wont be around to help you anymore." Merlin said gruffly. He didn't expect to really see these two again. Merlin set the bag down. He knelt, untied the bags leather straps and searched for the letter he wrote and the folded parchment he took from Morgana. "Take these to Camelot." Merlin stood up. "Ride as fast as you can as soon as you are able. Ride east away from the army and double back around the the lake of Avalon to Camelot. Deliver this to the physician, Giaus." Merlin turned to Arthur. "Arthur," Merlin motioned him over. "Your Royal seal?"

Arthur, unsure of Merlin's plan, handed over the seal on a leather thong. "Thank you." Merlin murmured. He wrapped it around the letters and handed them over to James. "Giaus will know what to do next. Tell him that Emrys sent you. You will have a place with him if you wish. The kingdom will need someone with magic to look after her. I hope it can be the two of you."

James and Darrin nodded. "Thank you Emrys." They bowed low showing their respect.

Merlin wasn't talking to them as a servant, but as their leader. Merlin nodded once. He turned away from them, his eyes settling briefly on Ranoue who leaned against the cave wall. The fire shone from his eyes like hells rage. "Walk me out Arthur?" Merlin asked looking away from Ranoue's heated glare.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded. He pressed his lips together to keep his opinion inside. He wasn't about to tell the most powerful warlock ever that he found this plan of his ludicrous.

Side by side they made their way out of the cave. Merlin found it almost comical the way Arthur went out of his way to keep his opinions to himself. Arthur never had an issue insulting him before, why would he hesitate now.

Once at the mouth of the cave they paused. The rain poured down with no end in sight. It must have started coming down only moments ago because it want raining the last time he looked outside. Of course it had to start just before he was to leave. The silence stretched between them. Again something stirred in the shadows behind Arthur. Silver glinted in the moon light that managed to get through the rain. Ranoue. Merlin sighed internally.

"Just spit it out Arthur. I wont bit." Merlin joked.

Arthur gave him a side long look. "Come on, nothing has changed." Merlin paused. Arthur still hesitated. Merlin frowned. "I would never harm you Arthur, especially for speaking your mind."

"I think going back to Morgana is a bad idea." Arthur said having made up his mind. "Your already here and away from her, why not stay and continue on with us. Were all going the same way."

Merlin watched the rain for a moment letting the tranquil sound of pounding water saturate him in the here and now. "Going back means she wont pursue you." Merlin said. He looked over at Arthur who watched the storm coming down. " She wants you dead," Merlin smiled. "But she wants to keep me like a pet. Right now I'm just a rabid dog running loose."

"How will you be able to hold off her pursuit." Arthur inquired.

"I said it was a devils bargain, Arthur." Merlin smiled faintly. "I'll see you again." He shoved him in the shoulder. Arthur nodded silently not trusting his voice. Merlin smiled at Arthur and clapped him on the shoulder. "And if I don't see you in this life, I'll see you in the next."

Arthur scowled. Merlin laughed. "Go back to the fire Arthur. You look like your freezing."

"Yeah, because its cold. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I just chose to ignore it." Merlin murmured. Looking back out at the rain unwilling to let Arthur see the war of light and darkness he waged within his eyes.

"Whatever." Arthur muttered. They stayed like that in companionable silence for a few more seconds.

"Don't worry so much Arthur. It's all going to play out on its own no matter what we do." Merlin sighed.

"Then whats the point of you leaving to go back to Morgana." Arthur challenged.

"A long time ago I promised to protect you. I plan on keeping that promise, or die at your side."

"Don't let this day be it, Merlin."Arthur looked over at him. "Try to look after yourself." Arthur worried. Merlin caught Arthur's worried gaze and nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"I'm going to go get warm. Don't get yourself killed." Arthur said seriously.

"Arthur, watch your back, and... don't hesitate to kill. Even if its me." Merlin said and turned away from him to look out at the storm. Arthur left after after a moment of contemplation.


	34. Chapter 27 A Potion of Possibilities

**Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly

A/N: I know its been a long time since i posted anything. Life got a hold of me and its teeth were sharper than ever. Bad news... we have just entered an alternate reality. We now have a jester for president. :'( But there is good news. We made it to another year and already we are witnessing history. The D.C woman's march was amazing. I love the hats! The signs! It was fantastic!

A/N: Please Review and be kind. ;) Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense... Okay. So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

 **Come on** people give me some love and review. 3

 **I hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 27

A Potion of Possibilities

Morgana tossed and turned. Something wouldn't let her sleep. Maybe it was the irritating patter of the rain on the tent or the presence of a warm body breathing beside her she didn't know but it was unsettling. Morgana sat up and looked around for what might have woken her. The furs falling to her waist.

It was still relatively dark out. The only light coming from a bundle of lit candles on her desk and the promising glow of the sun rising in the east. Nothing moved. Nothing jumped out at her. Still she shivered. Goosebumps fanned over her body and her nipples budded from the cold. It was a drastic change going from the warmth of the furs to the freezing air. Mordred stirred next to her. Morgana ignored him and stood up. She grabbed her sheer white rob draped over the end of the bed and put it on not bothering to tie it shut.

Mordred lifted his head when he felt Morgana get up. He eyes narrowed irritably as she pulled on her night gown. He was enjoying one of the best nights sleep in a long time. Every night has been the same since Merlin had attacked Mordred over the boy sorcerer, William. The nights have been brutal, filled with all his wrongdoings and it seared him from the inside out in a way only light magic could do to dark magic. It devoured it by burning it all up.

Mordred sat up and watched Morgana. She ran her hands under her hair to tug it free from her rob. He didn't speak a word as she walked around to the desk and sat down in the chair. She started to noisily and methodically riffle through the drawers.

Mordred rolled his eyes. He was awake now. He swung his legs over the bed, reached for his trousers and pulled them on. He stood up. He grabbed his shirt that he tossed on the floor by the end of the bed and walked over to see what she was doing. It reminded him of Merlin's odd behavior just a few hours earlier.

"What is it, Morgana?" Mordred questioned as he tugged on his shirt.

Morgana looked up briefly at Mordred's voice. "I don't know." Morgana murmured. She grabbed a bottle of glimmering liquid and set it on the desk. She stopped as if frozen in time with her hand on the drawer handle and looked up. She finally realized what bothered her. The camp was silent. No snores or grunts from sleeping men. There were no more curses or hateful out bursts from the prisoners tent, nor were there any footstep to tell her that there was a guard on duty. She slammed the drawer shut.

"Merlin." Morgana abruptly hissed.

"Merlin?" Mordred asked confused. "What does-"

"Shut up!" Morgana huffed.

"Excuse me?" Mordred narrowed his eyes. His irritation blossomed into aggravation. An aggression towards Morgana that wasn't there before. He crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself from slapping her, or worse. His tolerance, at least when it came to Morgana, was warring thin. So thin in fact he worried it would break through his icy façade and he's do something stupid. Like side with Emrys. "I'm not your lap dog. Don't snap at me and expect me to follow orders."

Morgana turned on him angrily. "I said shut up!" She seethed. "Go. Check. On. The. Prisoners." Morgana hissed each word, a promise of punishment if he disobeyed.

"No, not yet. Not until you tell me what's going on." Mordred stood his ground. "We're supposed to be equals. I'm not a servant to be ordered around."

"But you are, aren't you?" Morgana smirked. "You are a Knight, and Knights follow orders."

Mordred stayed silent. He didn't want to say something that would get him killed. Still he glared at her to let her know he would not be swayed. They stayed like that emerald green on glacier blue until Morgana suddenly stood up startling Mordred enough to where he stepped back in surprise.

"This," Morgana said. She lifted the bottle up for him to see. "This is our indemnity." Morgana smiled sadly at the sparkling liquid inside. "I had hopped to ovoid such measures but when push comes to shove or rather when manipulation comes to force." Morgana laughed at her joke. "There are no bounds I wont cross to achieve what I have set out to accomplish."

Mordred stilled as if suddenly faced with a very wild, very dangerous beast. "What is it you think that potion will do to help you achieve your goal?" Mordred asked honestly. He didn't think this path would get her the control she was after, but looking at her now he saw that she believed it was the key to what she wanted.

Morgana looked from the bottle back to Mordred. "This holds a million possibilities but I'm only interested in one. It gives me access to all that I desire."

"What could you possibly desire that you can't get already with a snap of you fingers?"

Morgana was silently for a moment. Her green eyes becoming darker as the silence stretched. "A bond to a powerful warlock." She said simply.

"You jest." Mordred scoffed. His heart stuttered and then picked up. "Tell me this isn't the curse you asked me research. Tell me that you aren't that _stupid_." Mordred demanded.

Morgana opened her mouth to object but before she could speak Mordred cut her off. His anger towards her sprang up out of nowhere and took control of his tongue. "What makes you think you could survive a bonding like this? Let alone bonding to warlock as powerful as Emrys." Mordred said harshly.

"I am a high priestess." Morgana shrugged. "Why wouldn't I survive?" It was just four small words. But those four arrogant words echoed inside his mind over and over. If she goes through with this it _will_ be her downfall. The initial bonding may not kill her, but she isn't likely to survive till the very end. Mordred glared at her. Dark emerald green clashed with glacier blue in a game of wills. _What the hell is going on?_ He asked himself feeling suddenly exhausted. He felt as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Your fervent sense of entitlement is stunning." Mordred confessed. He turned on his heel, grabbed his fur wrapping's to keep warm and calmly walked out of the tent not once looking back. Not even when he felt Morgana's glare burning into the back of his skull.

Mordred growled deep in his throat when he saw how the rain pummeled the muddy ground quickly flooding areas around their camp. Mordred used his magic to create a barrier above him to keep from getting saturated by the rain and continues on.

The camp was still and the sentries were at their post but the guard at the prisoners tent was absent. Mordred didn't even bother to look inside. He knew what he would find. One dead guard and no prisoners. He turned around and headed back inside Morgana's tent.

Mordred hadn't even taken one step inside before Morgana's voice rang out. For the first time the sound of her voice rubbed him the wrong way. Like razors to his nerves, and his stomach dropped to his feet. This was not good, he thought uneasily as he faced Morgana doing his best to look as board as ever.

"Well?" Morgana demanded from her spot behind the desk.

"Gone." Mordred said mindlessly. Morgana's eyes snapped to him and assessed his quietly. He looked as he always did. Brooding. Confident. Slightly bored. But there was no dismissing the look of white rage he couldn't quite hide from her. It burned from his eyes like candle flames.

"And Merlin?" Morgana murmured softly.

Mordred shrugged. "Go check!" Morgana snapped. Her out burst sudden and expected.

Mordred didn't move. He was rooted to the floor. There was a weird feeling building in his gut and it felt strangely like relief. The prisoners were gone. Most likely Merlin too.

"Mordred," Morgana snapped. Mordred ignored her too caught up in his own thoughts.

Why did he feel anything at all when it came to the prisoners? It definitely wasn't because Mordred's brother was with them and safe from Morgana. Safe from him. It couldn't be. It must be whatever magic was left over from Merlin's spell burrowing inside him changing him from the inside out.

"Mordred." Morgana tried to get his attention again.

"What!" Mordred snapped. Hate seethed from his eyes directed towards her for the first time.

Morgana sat back in her chair. "What is wrong with you?" Morgana scowled. Mordred scowled back before he sighed.

"I don't know." Mordred worried. He rubbed his fingers into his forehead between his eyes.

"Well figure it out." Morgana demanded. "In the mean time bring me Merlin."

Mordred bit his tong, bowed his head and went back out into the rain this time not bothering with keeping himself dry. It took him no more than a few minutes to reach Merlin's tent but he was drenched by the time he did. As Mordred got closer he noticed Cedric standing out side Merlin's tent not caring that he has to stand out in the cold rain with only his armor and a deerskin wrap. Hmm. Loyal. But Morgana didn't ask Cedric to keep watch as far as he knew. Merlin must have. Like Mordred thought, _loyal._

Mordred stepped up to the tent door when Cedric's arm stopped him from going inside. Mordred looked down at the forearm blocking his path.

"Is there a reason you don't want me going in their, Cedric?" Mordred asked looking back at Cedric with a raised brow.

"No, My Lord, it's just... um." Cedric stumbled over his words. When Mordred looked at him like that. As if he would slaughter Cedric in a half a second with out a moments thought or hesitation he almost lost his nerve. "Lord Emrys asked not to be disturbed."

" _Lord_ Emrys?" Mordred mocked. Cedric grit his teeth to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Yes," Cedric nodded firmly. His chin lifted defiantly.

"He's in there right now?" Mordred asked. Cedric nodded. Mordred narrowed his eyes in suspicion not believing a word he said. "So if I walk in there right now Merlin will be sleeping on his cot and not in the woods helping the prisoners escape?" Mordred pressed.

Cedric's mouth open and closed like a fish gasping for air. He knew he had been caught, and in all honesty he knew he would be, he just didn't think it would be so soon, or over something so stupid as Emrys sneaking out of his tent and doing something that would put others in danger.

"I thought so." Mordred nodded. He brushed aside Cedric's arm and entered the tent with Cedric on his tail. Just like he suspected the tent was empty, as was the bed and his bag and armor gone. Mordred turned on Cedric.

"Where is he?" Mordred demanded.

"Don't know." Cedric shook his head and shrugged. Mordred glared at him. He did a very good job at playing ignorant, but Mordred had a sixth sense about these things and lies rang like a bell in a canyon.

"Somehow I doubt that," Mordred scoffed. "Come with me." Mordred turned on his heel and left the tent. He could hear Cedric hesitantly follow him out into the rain.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Cedric asked catching up to him. His voice was nearly swallowed up by the thunderous sound of rain but Mordred had perfect hearing and was unfortunately able to catch every word. "I thought you once believe in Emrys? Was one of his biggest ally's."

Mordred stayed silent for a while before something compelled him to speak. "I was once." Mordred confessed. "I believed in his so much I risked my life for him with out thought." He licked his lips and whipped a hand down his face to clear away the rain water that poured down his face. "I did believe he was the answer to everything. I thought of him like a God of sorts." Mordred laughed sarcastically. "But then I grew up and saw he was just a man lost like the rest of us. That's when I realized something. How could a lost man lead a Kingdom of lost people?" Mordred looked over at Cedric. "How do you follow a man who doesn't even seem to remember what side he's fighting for?" Mordred didn't give Cedric time to comment. He walked into Morgana's tent with out stopping. Cedric on his heels.

Morgana looked up as they entered. She was dressed in her silver armor, sword at her hip leaning over her desk covered in scrolls hands braced in the desk with the ill advised potion clenched in one fist. A hooded figure stood in the corner to her right. A tall and imposing man that towered over Mordred by at least a foot and a half.

"Huh." Morgana grunted. She looked back down at her scrolls. "He's gone, isn't he?" Mordred opened his mouth to answer when she cut him off. "Never mind don't answer that." she waived it away and nodded to the man behind her. "Theron has volunteered to find him and bring him back. Unharmed."

"And the prisoners?" Mordred dared to ask.

Morgana looked up from the scrolls again. Her eyes lingered on Mordred a little longer than polite and then over to Theron before giving her orders. "Kill them. I don't care how." She looked back to the desk.

"I'll go." Mordred said boldly.

"No." Morgana shut him down.

"You don't need Theron." Mordred pressed. "Cedric and I will go."

"No." Morgana said with finality. "I need Cedric here."

Mordred glanced at Cedric. He knew what she planned to use him for. Cedric was to be the human life that will power the potion. A life to bind a life. He looked back at Morgana. "But," Mordred started.

"Take Theron." Morgana stood up and face him fully. She walked around the desk and leaned on the corner. "Take Theron and bring Merlin back." Morgana said seriously.

Mordred came up short. He was taken aback by this turn of events but didn't waist the opportunity. He nodded. Theron came forward and marched past him without slowing. Mordred gave Morgana one last measuring look before he followed the giant out of the tent and into the rain.


	35. Chapter 28 Imperfect Moral Compass

**Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

A/N: i know its been a long time since i posted anything. life got a hold of me and its teeth were sharper than ever. Bad news... we have just entered an alternate reality. We now have a jester for president. :'( But there is good news. We made it to another year and already we are witnessing history. The D.C woman's march was amazing. I love the hats! The signs! It was fantastic!

A/N: Please Review and be kind. ;) Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense... Okay. So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

 **Come on** people give me some love and review. 3

Chapter 28

Imperfect Moral Compass

Merlin listened to the coin size raindrops pound the earth. The sheer power and noise of the rain, like a waterfall pouring from the skies overshadowed Arthur's footsteps in a unsettling symphony. It was as if this storm was the beginning of erasing Arthur from history. He let the orb of light fade away as the sun began to peek through the morning twilight. He sighed. There was no way would he make it back to Morgana's camp before anyone noticed that he, or the prisoners, were missing. It was kinda obvious that Merlin helped them escape.

Merlin felt terrifyingly numb, both emotionally and morally. It was difficult to distinguish between right and wrong when it came to Albion and Arthur's safety. He has done horrifying things. He's lied and stolen, bribed and killed all in the name of a King and a hope of a better future. Still Merlin felt terrible for all he has done and would continue to do. It was his harsh reality and he wouldn't give this job to anyone. This tragic life was his and his alone. Not even Arthur, The Once and Future King, could understand Merlin's pain.

How do you walk your best friend knowingly to his death? Even when Merlin's moral compass was defective, when it came to Arthur, Merlin still responded with panic, dread and a need to keep him safe and unscathed. Unfortunately, thanks to the crystal caves, Merlin felt that no matter what he did or changed he will always end up in the same nightmare. He shook his head forcefully shoving his thoughts aside. They shoved back. Harder. Louder. More aggressive. Burning him up inside with dread.

Merlin felt a better after resting. Not fully healed but tending to his wounds and his magic attempting to heal him helped immensely. Still, that small part of him in the back of his mind where his magic couldn't heal was an issue. Physically Merlin was fine. Mentally he was focused, angry and descending into a black whole that could get Arthur, himself or all of Camelot killed and he hoped to avoid all three.

 _No pressure,_ Merlin grumbled. He didn't want to leave the cave. It was cold, damp and dark but it felt more like home than anywhere he has been these last few weeks. He knew why. He felt at peace with Arthur so close. Merlin's mind was more exhausted than his body was raw and the thought of leaving Arthur and returning to Morgana churned his stomach uncomfortably. He had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like when your swimming and you want to put your feet on something solid, but the water's deeper than you thought and there nothing there... Merlin felt lost in a sea of darkness without an anchor because he was leaving his anchor behind. Arthur.

Merlin felt the air behind him stir in anxious anticipation. Something hostile lurked in the darkness. Silently watching. Merlin looked behind him squinting into the blackness around him. He could almost see Ranoue silently observing him. He stood in the shadows off to the side of the cavern Arthur disappeared through. Merlin grit his teeth and casually turned away as if he hadn't notice him malingering in the shadows.

Ranoue was an idiot if he thought he could get away with such a bold move. He must know that he wouldn't succeed and if he did somehow manage to kill Merlin Arthur would know and wouldn't be to pleased by it. Either way Ranoue's life would be forfeit to one of them, which honestly didn't bother Merlin very much at the moment, and it didn't seem to bother Ranoue at all.

After a moments contemplation Merlin marched out into the rain. He knew Ranoue wouldn't be able to resist following him and there wasn't anything Merlin could do to discourage him from his vendetta, only take the coming confrontation away from Arthur's intervention.

It was cold at first, the rain soaking him in a matter of seconds. Soon Merlin became numb to the rhythmically pounding of the raindrops assaulting him as he made his way back to Morgana's camp taking heed not to jar his already sore body by slipping on the muddy foliage while at the same time keeping a good pace and not lingering. Ranoue will make himself known when he is ready.

Ranoue watched Merlin disappear into the storm. The rain sounded like thunder and it had him feeling claustrophobic. The noise invaded his ears and swallowed up any other sound. Ranoue started after him being sure he didn't loose him. It was difficult to see Merlin making his way through the trees and impossible to hear the Warlocks footsteps sloshing through the foliage. He doubted would get another chance like this. Ranoue picked up the pace. He heeded every step wary of the muddy ground and puddles of water that formed within the roots of trees and uneven land every few feet. He slipped a few times like a new born baby fawn but Merlin didn't miss a single step. It was eerie if Ranoue was being honest. It was akin to when Merlin walked the halls of Camelot alone and he almost seemed to glide over the stone walkways when he thought he wasn't being watched. That clumsy servant disappeared right before Ranoue's eyes and there in the his place was Lord Emrys, King of the Druids confidently walking along. The man who could have saved his village but instead hid behind a tyrant King and his son.

Merlin allowed himself to be followed as he wound his way through the trees and bushes for just under an hour. The rain started to lighten as did the sky making it known that Morgana's camp was up and active. Merlin slowed to a stop and looked behind him to a corps of trees. He knew Ranoue was still there waiting for the proper moment to strike. He didn't think it wise to stop now knowing Morgana was most likely up and seething with rage at Merlin's stunt but he didn't want to bring this confrontation any closer to Morgana or Mordred. He wanted to avoid them getting their claws in him again. However that wouldn't stop Merlin from beating some sense into the Kid.

It took Ranoue longer than it should have to notice that Merlin had stopped and that the warlocks eyes were trained on the trees that gave him shelter. Ranoue immediately froze and pressed himself to the nearest tree. A stroke of fear he hadn't expected rocketed through him. Ranoue never feared the seemingly scrawny servant before, but the look on Merlin's face right then was not the Merlin he knew back in Camelot, hell even at Morgana's camp. Merlin's hands were motionless at his sides but he was scanning the forest with a steel intensity that Ranoue had seen before. Only on opposing knights bent on killing him. Ranoue would bet Arthur didn't even know what Merlin was capable of.

There was a long silence as Ranoue hid behind a tree watching Merlin search the darkness. Ranoue used this moment to try to even out his breathing and keep the white clouds of his breath from giving him away.

Merlin just stood there still as ever, waiting. Watching. His eyes peered right at Ranoue looking straight through the trees he hid behind. Ranoue sucked in his breath and held it waiting to see what Merlin was going to do next.

"I know your there, Ranoue." Merlin asked dangerously low.

It was his voice. Merlin's voice but for some reason it sent chills down Ranoue spine. He sounded more confident, commanding and... forbidding. All qualities that Merlin hadn't shown at least to Ranoue and the Knights. Qualities Arthur probably didn't know about, or hadn't thought he possessed.

Did Arthur even know that Merlin was a murderer? That Merlin, or _Emrys_ rather, was the cause of this war? Morgana wants Camelot yes, but Emrys... she would burn the very kingdom she fought so hard to conquer to the ground just to get to him and _that_ is what made Merlin so dangerous. A liability really to the Kingdom, the future and to the magical and non-magical people alike. Morgana wanted him so Ranoue would kill him and take away her play toy.

Merlin waited a few more moments before he addressed the lurking shadow behind the corpse of trees.

"There is no point in continuing to hide." Merlin sighed.

He hesitated a moment before he reluctantly came out of his hiding place. They didn't offer him much shelter anyways. "Emrys." Ranoue greeted stiffly,.

They glared at each other. Ranoue unwilling to speak first. Merlin didn't have time for games. Morgana would be up by now, if she wasn't up already. He needed to get away from Arthur before she sent someone to fetch him. Merlin kept repeating this like a mantra. It drove his nerves wild and set him on edge.

"Why are you following me?" Merlin demanded coarsely breaking the tense silence. Ranoue was pushing Merlin's buttons and he realized that he really didn't want to kill one of Arthur's knights. He was going to need the extra sword to get him to Camelots amassing army. However, Merlin wasn't feeling particularly forgiving at the moment. His fucked up moral compass was spinning and spinning showing no signs of slowing. He didn't want to kill Ranoue. He didn't, but he wouldn't feel particularly bad about it either.

"You forgot something." Ranoue smiled, and the rain evened out into a mist signaling the coming snow. As if Ranoue's cold fury could change the tide. Ranoue pulled something out from behind his back. The blade glinted dully in the coming dawn. Dried blood still on the blade.

"I see." Merlin murmured. Ranoue took a step to the side as if assessing the best way to attack. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin asked, he shifted his stance just the slightest not allowing Ranoue to circle around behind him. But each lap Ranoue took brought him closer and closer to Merlin. So close that if Ranoue struck out now the blade would easily slid into Merlin's ribs.

Ranoue didn't answer. Didn't say a word. He just stared at Merlin with his eerily dark eyes. Then without warming he lashed out driving the blade towards Merlin's neck. Merlin expected a move like that and easily deflected the blade with his right hand while at the same time he drove his left into the junction between Ranoue's armpit and shoulder, and then a quick hit to the side of Ranoue's head with his elbow. Stunned Ranoue dropped the dagger and stumbled back. He tripped over the root of a tree and fell down. He landed hard.

Merlin towered over Ranoue. The knife Ranoue had now in Merlin's hand. He tosses the blade to Ranoue's feet and looked at him sadly. "I told you if you jeopardized Arthur's life I would kill you." Merlin reminded gently.

"How have I put the Kings life in danger? You put him in danger by just being alive." Ranoue spat.

"By attempting to kill me you take Arthur's main protection away."

"How's that?" Ranoue demanded. "Your leaving him anyway, and of your own free will."

"I have no choice." Merlin snapped. "But you are duty bound to keep all of Camelots people safe, not kill them, and I am apart of Camelots people."

"No!" Ranoue barked. "Your a rotten leader who rather hide behind Camelots King than fight for your people." Ranoue sneered. "You're a traitor!"

"Maybe I am." Merlin yelled back. "All I know is that I did what I had to do." He said softer.

Ranoue scoffed. "All bow down to Emrys." He laughed. "King of the Druids." Ranoue smiled and bowed mockingly at him.

Merlin tensed. This was ridiculous. Why was he even trying to reason with him. Ranoue wanted Emrys dead and Merlin was Emrys. It didn't matter that they used to be good acquaintances or even friends because when it came down to it Merlin had a job to do and Ranoue had a vendetta.

"Having some trouble, Merlin?" Mordred said coming out from the shadows. Both Merlin and Ranoue turned to see Mordred standing there with laughing eyes. "I know from experience what a challenge my brother can be." He paused. "Tenacious."

"What are you doing here?" Merlin demanded. He hid his unease as well as he could.

"Morgana sent us." Mordred said.

"Us..." Merlin asked suddenly looking around. "Who did you bring with you?"

Mordred just smiled.

"The Giant?" Merlin murmured.

Mordred nodded seemingly please with himself, when in fact he felt sick to his stomach.

Merlin paled a few shades. Oh, god. The Giant was a monstrous mountain of a man. A blood hound for Morgana who always caught his pray. If he wasn't here with Mordred...he was hunting for the lost prisoners and Arthur was with them. Merlin turned away from Mordred and back to Ranoue

"Run." Merlin commanded.

"What?" Ranoue grabbed the dagger at his feet and stood up. "Why?"

"Go find Arthur. Now." Merlin ordered. "Keep him safe." Merlin pressed. Trying his best to convey with his eyes that Ranoue will get another shot at him but right now he needed to find Arthur. "Go." He pleaded.

"By all means _brother_ go save your King." Mordred sneered. His stomach twisted. It was almost a certainty that his brother would die tonight if he went all hero. Still, his hatred won over his doubt and he urged Ranoue on. "Go on. See if you can get there before Theron the ruthless Giant does."

Ranoue looked at him a long moment, and then at Merlin before he nodded, turned on his heel and ran off to find the King.

Merlin watched Mordred walk towards him. He stopped just in front of him. They watched each other. Assessing. Silent. On guard. The trees moaned and the wind howled just as a gust of snow drifted down from the heavens.

"Morgana isn't happy with you." Mordred broke the fragile peace.

Merlin smirked. "She wouldn't be."

"Its different this time Merlin." Mordred confessed. His chest burned when he tried to hold back. Merlin's magic it swirled inside of him like an inferno consuming the dark magic Mordred embraced. Slowly it disappeared but the fingerprints Merlin's magic left behind clawed at him. He was fighting it as much as he could but in saving his dark magic he couldn't hold in Morgana's secrets. He wanted to tell Merlin the truth, and he hated it.

"How is it different?" Merlin challenged. "She's loosing herself, me and this war and she knows it. She has nothing to hold on me anymore."

"Merlin." Mordred interrupted. "She has everything she needs to get you to obey her."

"Like what?" Merlin scoffed. "All I have left is my life. Does she wish me to give that up as well? More than I already have?"

"Merlin..."Mordred hesitated.

"Well, spit it out." Merlin snapped.

Mordred's spin snapped straight. He glared at Merlin. His hatred and anger spiked and crushed the reminisce of Merlin's magic into dust. "Figure it out yourself." Mordred said bitterly. He turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness.

Merlin looked back at the way Ranoue had gone. Please, please get to them in time. If he didn't it would be up to James, Darrin and their magic to keep the Once and Future King Safe. He had to leave it in their hands. Merlin couldn't be there to save Arthur this time. He had a witch to confront.


	36. Ch 29 Spare an Enemy, Kill a Friend

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore (Correction: La Mia Bella Scritorice)but it was taken that's why its not gender specific. Sorry

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

A/N: Okay. I know my story isn't going as some would like but believe me it it the only path to take. Still I hope you all keep reading as the story comes to a close and the next one begins.

Review and let me hear your thoughts. 3

 **Chapter 29**

 **Spare an Enemy, Kill a Friend**

Arthur left Merlin to head back to the warmth of the fire. Arthur felt a tear deep in his soul with each step that took him farther and farther from him. This time this absence felt permanent. As if one of them had already died and neither of them knew it yet. Arthur felt the need to morn something great. As if he was leaving home for an extended period and knew he wasn't coming back. Merlin on the other hand seemed like he's already accepted what fate had planned and was resigned to the coming loss. It bothered Arthur more than he was willing to confess.

Arthur entered the wide cave where lit by the small fire. It had to be small. There's very little ventilation shafts in this cave if at all. When Arthur arrived Darrin and James sat whispering to each other conspiratorially as they leafed through some parchment but James quickly shoved it back into the bag by their feet. Darrin watched with amusement as his brother pick up his sword and began to sharpen it with a wet stone that they found in the bag with the parchment. He was trying to seem busy to keep the attention from the parchments they were looking at but it didn't matter. Arthur wasn't looking at them at that moment any way.

Arthur thought it odd but couldn't find enough energy to care. His life was now upside down, inside out and now it was spinning. Nothing could surprise him now. Not after Morgana, Agravian and now Merlin. What else could be next waiting in the shadows to pounce?

He looked around the cave to see what was bothering him. Something stood out but he couldn't put his finger on it. But something was missing. Someone was missing.

"Ranoue." Arthur called. No answer. He was no where to be seen. Arthur gave the cave another quick glance. Ranoue's weapons were gone. Arthur looked at James and Darrin who still whispered to each other quietly. James seemed to be telling Darrin to put something away.

Arthur walked over to them. "Where's Ranoue?" Arthur wondered, looking down at them. The brothers looked up from their private conversation. Darrin folded up a piece of parchment and shoved it back into the bag Merlin gave them.

"Ranoue?" Darrin asked. Mirth danced deep in his eyes. "He said he had to take a leak." Darrin smirked. He leaned back and rested his head back on a flat boulder next to his brother who focused solely on cleaning and sharpening the blades before him.

"Yeah." James murmured absently. "But that was a while ago." James paused in his work and lifted the sword up for inspection. The fire light caught the blade just right making it seem as if the blade was drenched in blood and then the fire popped and the blade was silver one more. He brought the sword back and set it across his knee and continued to sharpen the already sharp sword. Again.

"Honestly he didn't look right." Darrin pointed out. James frowned but continued to run the wet stone slowly and methodically over the blade never looking up. The sound of stone over steel accompanied with the crackle of the fire was comforting. Almost lulling. Darrin nudged him. James looked over at his brother.

"Go on." Darrin pressed. He looked up a James tiredly from his spot on the ground. "Tell him."

James set down his blade. Its been finished for a while but he needed to work with his hands. He just needed the distraction. James looked up at Arthur. "He seemed..." James paused searching for the right word but none came to him. "I don't know. It could be nothing, but he did threaten to kill Merlin the first chance he got."

Arthur's eyes dilated with the sudden rush of emotion eclipsing all the blue before going back to normal. His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists at his sides. Anger and betrayal flared but he batted it back down. He knew nothing. No reason to overreact.

Darrin snorted. He lifted his head from his arms braced behind his head to looked over at his brother with a raised brow before he put his head back down and stared up at the King towering above them.

"What are you saying?" Arthur gritted.

James refused to speak. He didn't want to say something that angered or upset the King. He couldn't risk Arthur asking them leave. James and Darrin were the Kings last defense. They needed the knight to help fight with steel. James could only fight so well and his brother not at all. His gift was in healing magic and not in battle magic even if he was talented at most things.

Darrin glared at his brother when he realized that he wasn't going to speak. He was disappointed. He had thought his big brother would speak up. He was the strongest of them. Darrin had no doubt that James would survive this was. Darrin, well, he had no grand illusions of surviving. He wasn't a fighter, he was a healer like William and their mother was. James is the fighter, liker their father was but he was wary of the Kings temper and would risk getting banished. They were still magic users and just because Emrys was the Kings best friend it didn't mean that James and Darrin were safe from persecution. Not even Emrys was safe. Arthur could change his mind when this was over and have him burned at the stake because Emrys would never hurt Arthur not even to save his own life. Darrin shook his head angrily.

James tore his eyes away from his brothers blue ones and looked at Arthur. "He almost got Merlin killed." James spoke softly. He couldn't bear the look of disappointment on his brothers face. It was more painful than the thought of being sent away. Merlin said not to fear Arthur but old habits...

Arthur looked back and forth between Darrin and his elder brother. "When?" Arthur asked.

James glared at nothing, but in his mind he remembered the look on Ranoues face. Anger, relief and irritation. But nothing terrified him more than seeing the look on Merlin's face as Darrin pulled the dagger from his back. There was a reluctant relief. As if he was surprised he was happy the blade missed his heart.

James focused back on Arthur. "When he broke us out of Morgana's camp. Ranoue saw the guard attack. He chose to kept his mouth shut." James spoke facts being sure to keep the emotion from his voice. He was good at that. Locking away his emotion. It kept his head clear and his heart from shattering. There will be a time to more. But the time is not now.

Darrin drawled. "As king Merlin has all the right to claim his life. In my opinion, Ranoue assisted in an assassination attempt on our king. You ask me," Darrin scoffed. "That's just as bad as wielding the blade himself. If Merlin lets him live I'll be surprised."

"Well, no one asked you." James snapped at his brother. James sighed and looked back at Arthur reassuringly. "Ranoue will be back soon. He not an idiot. He wouldn't confront Merlin." James tried to reassure him but he sounded unsure even to his own ears. "Merlin wouldn't harm any of your Knights." He tried again.

Darrin dared to laugh. "What about Garret?" Darrin mumbled. Jame's reached out and slapped his brother up side the head. Hard. Darrin glared at his brother but otherwise kept his mouth shut. He lye back on the boulder with one of his arms over his eyes the other crossed over his abdomen and pretended to zone out.

"Wait." Arthur drew James attention. "What about Garret?" Arthur murmured pained. He was a good man. Hot tempered and unpredictable a times but he had a sympathetic heart and he was a great fighter.

"Don't worry about it." James muttered. He stood up and set the dagger he sharpened back by Darrin's side. He then bent to retrieve the sword and put it back into its scabbard. He then secured the belt around his waist and faced Arthur. "That doesn't matter right now." James brushed it aside. "What matters is that Ranoue has some issues he needs to worked through and Merlin can help him. He's not beyond letting himself be a punching bag if it helped Ranoue get some anger out."

Arthur paled a little. "Ranoue could kill him."

"Yes, he could. If Merlin doesn't fight back."

"Don't worry. He will." James reassured and glared at his brother. "Merlin an take care of himself. I've seen him try and hold back but there's something in him that no man or woman can stand against. He is a force of nature."

Darrin gave a sharp bark of a laugh from under his arm. "That is putting it mildly big brother." He chuckled darkly. "Merlin can be gentile, but the man has a ruthless temper. I'm loyal to Emrys and Emrys alone but I believe that Morgana awakened a certain kind of darkness in him and I'm not sure where it will lead him only that if he isn't careful it will descend further and further into the hell that is Morgana."

James kicked Darrin with his foot. "Don't make Emrys sound so dark and bloodthirsty." James murmured to his brother. He nodded to Arthur who was staring off down into the cavern with a look deep concentration and concern. He didn't even seem to be listening anymore.

"What?" Darrin exclaimed softly, remembering to keep his voice low. James just shook his head and went to get a few more pieces of wood from the pile by the far cavern wall.

The only sound in the cave was the crackling of the fire, muted footsteps and the juggling of fire wood as James added more to the flames. It was comforting. Something normal. But Arthur waited for it to shatter with batted breath. The sound of a voice become louder and louder. Forcing Arthur to realize it wasn't his imagination. Some one was yelling.

"...thur." A muffled voice echoed from the dark tunnel drawing Arthur closer to the cavern entrance and out of the glow and warmth of the fire.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur murmured.

"Hear what?" James asked, still kneeling by the fire.

"Shh." Arthur hushed softly. James stood up and crept closer, listening. Darrin sat up and listened too.

"..ound... us...ve...run...thur..." The voice yelled getting closer and closer. "...have to run." Ranoue yelled. "Arthur we have to go. Now!"

"Ranoue?" Arthur murmured. Ranoue came barreling down the tunnel right for them. He skidded to a halt. He bent over to rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath and reached. His stomach heaved painfully demanding he expel any and all continence but he hasn't eaten or drank anything in over twenty four hours and nothing came out.

"Merlin got you running scared?" Darrin teased. Ranoue looked up at him sideways from his pron position and flipped him off. Darrin crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. Ranoue straightened up, faced Arthur and gasped in a few more big gulps of air before he could speak properly.

"He found him." Ranoue blurted. "He found _us._ " He started to kick dirt over the fire to snuff it out. "We have to go. Now."

"Wait." Arthur slowed him sown. "Who found whom?"

"My brother!" Ranoue said wildly. "Mordred." Ranoue started to kick dirt over the fire not realizing what he just said and to whom. He didn't care. He wanted to shove Arthur towards the exit but he dare not touch him. Not when he looked up and saw the look on Arthurs face. Ranoue swallowed. "We... we have to go. Now." Ranoue urged. He swallowed. He watched as the storm descend over Arthurs face when Ranoue revealed that little bit of information. A film went over his eyes as if he didn't recognize Ranoue at all, and was maybe even a little unsure of him. Ranoue knew it was the wrong thing to say but it just came out and Arthur couldn't confront Ranoue right then because of the situation. That gave Ranoue a few more moments of peace and Arthur a whole lot of time to stew in his thoughts.

"Come one lets go." Ranoue pushed. He ignored the new distrustful glint in Arthur eyes and lead them from the cave. They were trapped like cattle waiting for the slaughter in here and he was anxious to be in the cover of the trees.

Sensing the urgency James finished putting out the fire while Darrin took the bag and made sure they had everything before rushing after Ranoue and Arthur.

"What about Merlin?" Arthur asked easily keeping pace alongside Ranoue.

"Mordred wont hurt him." Ranoue assured a little out of breath. He was already exhausted from running to the cave to warn them that running now made his legs feel like water but he tensed his legs and continued on. Pushing himself to his limits and beyond. Ranoue reached down into a part of himself he hasn't touched since his village was razed to the ground by Morgana and his half brother.

Ranoue was petrified of what magic could do so he hid his gift away in the deepest pits of himself, but now he needed it. He reached down and pried open the prison door that confined his magic and let it feed him. Healing his torn leg muscles and giving him the energy and ability to continue on. It was intoxicating. The rush of magic was unlike anything he could imagine. He had forgotten how good, how powerful he felt, and he remembered why he hid it away. It was addictive and could call the best men to darkness. He had to be careful.

"How do you know Mordred wont hurt Merlin?" Arthur asked after a short silence. They wound their way through the trees and groves as quick and quiet as possible. The snow covered them in white flecks before melting from their body heat and making them wet. They shivered from the cold. Already their lips were turned blue and their cheeks and noes' were red.

"He belongs to Morgana. She wouldn't allow another to harm what belongs to her." Ranoue murmured absently, keeping ahead so Arthur didn't see his face. He didn't want to risk Arthur seeing what lurked behind his eyes. The tug of war between killing Emrys or sparing Merlin. It was to hard to decide. They were the one and the same. How do you spare an enemy and kill a friend?

Arthur took heart in Ranoue's assurance as morbid as that sounded, but he was thankful of it. At least for now Merlin had some protection. The snow covered the muddy ground in a light powder that blended into a frozen mosh of muck and seeped into their boots and soaked their socks freezing their toes. Hypothermia was a real concern for them if they didn't reach shelter by the next afternoon.

Ranoue was angry, scared and unsure of himself. Merlin was right. Ranoue's emotions are putting Arthur's life in danger. Not Morgana's fascination with Merlin but Ranoue's. He needed to put aside his hatred and use his energy to protect the King who was supposed to help create Albion. With Emrys.

Ranoue hated it. He really did, but he didn't have to like or trust Emrys in order to help them achieve a better future. Ranoue knew who Merlin was before he became aware that Merlin was Emrys and he was a good man. A name change shouldn't change that but it did. It changed everything.

Darrin stayed at the back of the pack with his brother keeping the King safe from surprise attacks but with no light to guide them they raced through the woods with out direction. They kept a good pace but it didn't do them any good, or get them very far.

Darrin heard his brother cry out and turned in time to see him crumple to the ground. Darrins heart skidded in his chest when he saw the small puddle of blood pooing around his side. A large blur rushed past Darrin knocking him down. A Giant of a man raced towards Arthurs exposed back.

"Look out!" Darrin could do nothing but shout a warning as he stood back up but it was too late. The giant took Arthur to the ground.

Arthur turned around at Darrins shout just in time to face the human wall that slammed into him. They tumbled painfully to the ground. Arthur's breath left his lungs in a whoosh and his head cracked back into the frozen earth. Arthur grunted with the impact. His ribs screamed at him. His head spun and pounded with each heartbeat. Arthur shoved at the giant pinning him down but he wouldn't budge. Arthur gave one more desperate attempt, his lings burning for air, when suddenly the giant flew off of him and into the base of a large tree.

Arthur turned onto his side coughing and gasping for air. His eyes landed on Darrin. His hands outstretched towards him, his eyes still glowing a fierce gold. Arthur shivered as he watched Darrin asses the situation. He was terrified but determined.

Arthur looked around for James and saw him lying unconscious on the ground just tot he side of Arthur. Darrin sparred his brother a single glance before he focused back on Arthur, and the Giant currently pick himself off the ground.

"Arthur, get to my brother." Darrin yelled. He sent another spell towards Theron when he found his feet. "Get out of here. I'll hold him off." Darrin sent another pulse of magic at the giant but he dodged at the last minute and barreled towards Arthur. Darrin cursed. He took off the bag he carried and tossed it at Ranoue as he ran past him towards the Giant.

"You want to kill something, big man." Darrin hollered as he ran past. He sent out a pulse of magic more to annoy than to harm. Just to get his attention. "Come one." Darrin zapped him again. "Come and get me."

The Giant growled and chased after Darrin. Darrin slipped on the frozen muddy ground in his hast to get away. He cursed, got o his feet and ran into the trees. The plan worked. Arthur and his brother were in the clear but Darrin was in the red and his head was on the blades edge.

Ranoue didn't hesitate. He ran at Arthur and shoved the bag into his arms. "Go." Ranoue yelled giving Arthur a shove with the bag.

Ranoue ran towards James and scooped him up. It was harder than he anticipated. James was pure muscle but Ranoue managed to toss him over his shoulder and run towards Arthur although he felt like he was moving through quicksand and had to drop James by the rime he reached Arthur. Arthur gave the bag back to Ranoue with amusement and bent to grab James. Arthur hoisted him easily over his shoulder. Ranoue nodded to the trees behind them. Arthur gave one last fleeting glance at Darrin taunting the giant and then headed for the cover of the trees.

Ranoue hesitated a moment and looked back to see if he could spot Darrin but Darrin disappeared into the trees with the Giant on his heels. For a long moment it was eerily quiet. Ranoue looked around once more the silence stretching. Then an strange undefinable sound had a burst of black birds race for the safety of the sky not far from him in the direction Darrin led the Giant. They were startled by something violent happening below the canopy.

Ranoue backed up a step, and then another. His fear rushed up and overwhelmed him like a flash flood. First a trickle of fear making itself know and then suddenly and without warning the river flows violently past swallowing everything up. He could only guess at what had startled those birds, and if he could hazard a guess it was Darrin giving his life so that they had a few extra minutes head start.

Ranoue swallowed. He looked back at where Arthur had disappeared and felt the back of his eyes start to sting. His throat tightened. What would they tell James when he woke up? Ranoue didn't know. What he did know was that James was not going to take it well. In fact, Ranoue was a little nervous for when James woke up. He was a sorcerer and he had just lost his entire family in a matter of days. Ranoue felt what that was like and knew first hand what that did to a man. Ranoue was walking proof that life's cruelty had no limitation, discrimination or mercy. Ranoue tossed the strap of the bag over his shoulder and went after Arthur. He blended into the shadows of the trees like a wisp of smoke into thin air. He was getting the hang of this magic thing again. Like ridding a horse. You never forget.

Okay... Here is a question for my readers. Its something I have been meaning to ask, mainly you Mersan123, but all can put in their thoughts.

 **Who do you want to kill Mordred. Merlin, Arthur or Morgana?**

 **How should Mordred be killed?**

 **Should I kill off Cedric or keep him for later?**


	37. Ch:30 Contemplation of Sacrifice

Title: The legend of a Warlock who Served the Once and Future King

Author: Lamiabellascrittore (Correction: La Mia Bella Scritorice)but it was taken that's why its not gender specific. Sorry

Rating: T+

 **Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

A/N: Okay. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this next chapter up, however this last few chapters a proving a little more difficult than I expected. Still I hope you all keep reading as the story comes to a close and the next one begins.

Review and let me hear your thoughts. 3

 ** _Chapter 30_**

 ** _Contemplation of Sacrifice_**

Morgana bent over her desk and braced her weight on one arm to look down at the battle strategies and siege plans displayed across the large surface but none of it registered. She could only see Mordred. His face hovered in her mind. His icy blue eyes, heated scowl and hostility as he left the tent. The way Mordred jockeyed for the chance to go after the prisoners, after his brother, Ranoue.

It had Morgana thinking Mordred had something to do with the escape. He was becoming more of a affliction than a remedy to her problems. Morgana rolled the potion bottle back and forth across the parchment massaging the palm of her other hand with the bottle. The liquid inside glimmered with golden possibilities but she couldn't keep her thoughts from being drawn back to Mordred.

What was wrong with him? What made him suddenly so antagonistic towards her? Did she care? No. It wasn't as if she held him close to her heart, and she knew he couldn't read her thoughts. Mordred couldn't know that she had been contemplating his death. She has been contemplating how else she could use him to further her cause more than she already had. She was running out of reasons to keep him around. She wasn't one to share, and to have to share a throne, a Kingdom, with Mordred in a world where men ruled everything... it would be a disaster. She would be damned if she let Mordred become her King when she refused to acknowledge Emrys.

Morgana sat down in her chair and leaned back contemplating her dilemma. She had one human life in reserve to help power the spell. Cedric. However, as Mordred pointed out, he was mundane. No magic in his blood line. A mute to the gift. That was fine, Morgana had another source that recently became available. A true magic user. One of the prisoners that Mordred and Theron the Giant had gone after. The prisoners death had the potion glowing brighter than it was only ten minutes before negating the need for Cedric's mundane life entirely.

She brought the bottle up for inspection. Finally bringing her gaze to the potion. She got lost in the gold helical glow as the liquid rolled, swirled and sparked in the bottle settled snugly in the palm of her hand.

Although, with Mordred's words circling around in her head replacing her confidence with uncertainty. Morgana now thought she was fooling herself into thinking that such an insignificant life would be enough to trap a warlock, and not just any warlock, but the Warlock Emrys. She knew and feared that Mordred was right and she needed someone born of magic, some one like Merlin and Morgana. Someone like Mordred. He was a powerful magic user, born into the power and strong enough to power the rest of the potion, make it last.

She had the spell ready for incantation but her mind was undecided. Her temper flared and she felt like lashing out. More than anything she was irritated that she had a solution to her problem but she wasn't sure she could go through with it. She was already so low on loyal servants that to take away her right hand man and use him as a sacrifice to achieve her goal didn't sit well with her. If fact she felt that if she did take his life she would have to take on another challenge. Killing Arthur. However, to not accomplish her goal, to keep Merlin, was not an option, and Mordred's life was the price she had to pay if she wanted to keep Merlin; and win Camelot. If she got to keep Merlin, the loss of Mordred would be worth it.

"What are you going to do with that elixir, Morgana?" A deep quiet voice asked from behind her. Morgana froze. She jerked up out of her chair sending it wobbling and spun around to face him. She hid the bottle behind her back like a child caught playing with something she shouldn't.

"You're back." Morgana declared. That was fast. She had only sent Theron and Mordred to retrieve him just over an hour ago. Theron returned ten minutes before having accomplish what she sent him to do but Mordred had yet to return. She looked over Merlin's shoulder but didn't see him. That had her a little concerned. Merlin better not have killed him. She needed Mordred now more than ever. She narrowed her eyes.

"Where is Mordred?" Morgana asked gazing at him warily. Why would Merlin come back of his own volition when he was free and could have been on his way to see Arthur? Morgana looked around him again hoping that Mordred, or someone would come into the tent. She didn't like how Merlin made her feel right at this moment when staring at her with those unreadable lazuline eyes. She felt Vulnerable. Powerless. Lost. She edged away from him slowly, putting the chair between them.

Merlin regarded her with restrained amusement. "Afraid I killed your pet lover, Morgana?" He didn't mean to let his ire show but the thought of Mordred touching Morgana in any aspect set his teeth on edge. It was near impossible to hold it in, and he wasn't sure why he did anymore. Merlin hated Mordred with everything in him just knowing that Mordred could, and would kill Arthur if given the chance had Merlin's blood boiling. It was moments like this when he hated himself for not killing Mordred when he was a child. It would have been simpler. "Don't worry. I haven't killed him," Merlin smiled softly. _Yet,_ he finished mentally.

Morgana refused to acknowledge Merlin's two sided comment like she wanted and instead gazed at him letting the silence drown them both. She casually rested her hip on the edge of the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. The potion bottle clutched safely in her hand. She was doing her best to try and fool Merlin into thinking she was cool, calm and collected when she was anything but. She knew it bothered Merlin when she was with Mordred. She could read it on his face. In his movements. In the way he went out of his way to ovoid touch her when Mordred was near. When Merlin denied her his touch she felt provoked. In all honesty, she missed the contact more than she was willing to admit. Dissatisfaction was becoming a steadfast companion. The look in Merlin's eyes had her a little terrified. Her hand tightened around the bottle hidden in her hand.

"Why are you back?" She asked wary of everything Merlin did. Merlin smirked as if he read her thoughts. Morgana's lips pressed together in a firm line and worry creased the space between her brows. Merlin did that a lot. Picked her apart with just a glance. Had a way of making her feel... defenseless. Insignificant even. As if she was poisonous spider that he didn't deem dangerous enough to kill.

"I made you a promise, didn't I?" Merlin murmured darkly.

Moving quickly Merlin maneuvered around the chair and towards Morgana. Startled by Merlin's sudden movement she jumped back. Her arms windmilled before she was able to right herself and back up. Merlin stalked her around the desk. She clumsily tried to keep pace with Merlin's long loping strides. It was difficult. She was trying to keep the potion hidden behind her back away from him and he wouldn't give her the time she needed to right herself. Before she could steady one foot he forced her to back up again leaving her stumbling like a new born calf.

Dark mirth danced in Merlin's rapidly darkening eyes. He herded her around the desk backing her up to where he wanted her. His body tensed with each step that brought him closer. Her perfume of ambrosia and jasmine, bitter and sweet, made his mouth water for a taste. It was a shock to Merlin system each time he saw Morgana. Her mad beauty was so startling she often stole his breath away and caught his heart on fire. His loins stirred in the most painfully delicious betrayal.

Merlin desired her and hated that he did. He was excited against his better judgment. His body reacted before his mind could catch up. Merlin grit his teeth and gestured at what she had hidden behind her. He brought the conversation back to the potion and away from this foolish mutual want. She could never have him. He could never have her. She belonged to no one and no one belonged to her. She was a destructive distraction that called to the chaos he kept locked within him. Merlin stopped just a foot away from her. He locked his knees to keep himself still. He was low on will power and she just might be what was needed to tip him over the edge. Human nature was like gravity. All you need is a little shove.

"What is it you plan on using that elixir for?" Merlin pressed. Morgana didn't move. She refused to break eye contact. Merlin stared at her. His pupils eclipsed the blue of his iris's. The composition of ivory skin, raven black hair and pitch eyes was unsettling. "Well?"

Morgana brought the potion out from behind her back and looked down at the bottle in her slender hand as if it held the answer to a long sought after question. "It's less of what I _plan_ on using it for and more of a 'How am I going to assure its success?'" Morgana smirked up at him with a hidden secret.

It took something fierce in him not to wring it out of her. How he managed to keep still was a mystery. Morgana, however, took a step towards him and tauntingly held up the bottle between her thumb and forefinger. Her plan gave her the courage she needed to confront the monster she had a hand in creating. The golden liquid glimmered and sparked in the torch light like living fire.

"What have you done?" Merlin demanded dangerously.

There was something about the way he spoke that unnerved her. She felt her heart lodge in her throat. Her heart started to pound. "I took out an insurance policy on your life." Morgana grimaced. She set the bottle on the table behind her and looked at Merlin who blocked her path. "A bond to last through the ages."

Merlin tensed. Mordred failed to tell Merlin what Morgana had planned. He had insinuated that she had the means to accomplish something akin to this but never did Merlin believe she would got through with it. Merlin felt ill. He paled a shade at just the thought of being bonded to her forever. As much as his soul burned for her and as much as he hoped they could be together he knew that would be a very, very terrible idea. He honestly didn't know why she felt the need to trap him when he was already here at her side as she wanted.

"Why?" Merlin asked genuinely confused. He had done everything she asked of him. So what if he disobeyed a few of her orders. Merlin still did as Morgana commanded and stood by her side. Now the Kingdom believe that he was with Morgana in the battle against King Arthur.

"Don't play the idiot, Merlin, it doesn't suit you." Morgana glared at him. Her wild green eyes bore into him. He knew what she wanted. She wanted obedience. When will she learn that he was a weapon, a killer. She seemed to keep forgetting it. She could use a spear as a walking stick but it will not change its nature.

Merlin scowled. "I'm here aren't I?" He snapped. "I follow your orders. I refrain from killing your pet lover, Mordred. I am as obedient as I am capable of being. How could you possible ask more of me?" Merlin's glare faded into an amused smirk setting off alarm bells inside Morgana's brain. "Besides, I don't know where all this rubbish about me being a 'difficult person' is coming from. All things considering, Morgana, I'm a constant fuckin' delight. " Merlin flashed his teeth in a odd semblance of a smile that was more of a baring of teeth.

Morgana pressed her lips together in a flare of aggravation and set the bottle on the desk. "This isn't a game." She looked back at Merlin, nostrils flared. "You can not make light of this as you did before. With this potion, Merlin, you and I will be bonded. As long as you live I will be there by your side." She explained. "I die-you die. You die... I die." She gestured to the bottle sitting seemingly harmless on the desk behind her, but Merlin knew better. That potion was the most sinister thing in this tent other than its Creator. "Try to run from me now." Morgana informed proudly.

Merlin didn't bat an eye. Didn't say a word. He just assessed Morgana with a lazy troll of his dark eyes from the crown of her head, to her boots and back. He looked dangerous, angry and unpredictable. Merlin stepped towards her deliberately trapping her between him and the desk bracing his hands on the edge creating a cage of human steel. His eyes lingered on Morgana's beautifully enraged face with amusement. Morgana actually thought he was going to run, Merlin wanted to laugh. Merlin leaned all the way in like he had a secret to tell.

"Why would I do that?" Merlin murmured. He smiled softly. His words measured. Controlled. The calm before the storm. "I can't kill you if I run." His warm breath fanned over her face. She shivered. Her lips tingle for a taste of him. Fear and anticipation raced through her bloodstream. She felt as if she just guzzled a large tankard or two of mead in just a few gulps. She was starting to shake again. This was why she needed the bond. To put them on equal footing. Merlin had no idea how much of Morgana actually belonged to him.

Morgana tried to squeeze out from between Merlin and the desk but he had her locked firmly between his iron like arms. Morgana looked up at Merlin. His eyes burned down at her. They were so dark she got lost trying to distinguish pupil from iris. She felt every hard line of his body pressed against her softness. It ignited a fire within her core she couldn't extinguish no matter what she did to drown the feeling out.

Merlin watched Morgana's emotions play out behind her green eyes. They were so clear it was as if he were watching her thoughts play out on the surface of a clear green lake. They blazed with fear, anger and something darker, hungrier. Golden sparks briefly lite up her irises before they slowly faded into green.

She looked down at their bodies pressed together, avoiding his gaze. Her hands rested listlessly on his chest. She didn't want him to read what was plainly in her eyes. Fear. Love. Hate. A little bit of chaos.

Merlin found in a little unsettling that she never released the magic that stirred just under the surface. She always had an ulterior motive. Always something more hidden in the words she spoke. She avoided his eyes. Instead she looked down at their bodies pressed together like so many times before. Merlin bent down, being sure he kept his hands security on the table, and captured her eyes with his own.

Morgana tried to fight the urge to look at him but she failed. She found herself looking up at him. He stood back to he full height. This time he eyes gave nothing away. They were as hollow as ever.

"What is the true reason you're doing this?" Merlin asked gently, genuinely curious.

"Why not?" Morgana challenged belligerently. "When I want something I take it. You're not any different."

Morgana leaned away from him making room for her arms to reach around her back and grabbed for the potion bottle before he could. Just as she grabbed the bottle she felt him shift. His hands wrap around both of hers preventing her from moving. He leaned forward bending her back with her arms trapped in his behind her back .

Merlin squeezed her closer to him. He needed to know why. It was all mixed up inside his head. He felt a misguided need to know why she did the things she did and it was at odds with the acceptance that she was who she was and that he could not keep loving a woman who clearly wasn't the woman he loved any longer. There was no point in searching for the 'Why' when she was going to do what she wanted no matter the why.

If Merlin was being completely honest with himself, what he hated most was how Morgana made him question himself when the problem was her. He must accept that fact that certain things will never go back to how they used to be. Like their trust. Still he was curious.

"Tell the truth, Morgana." Merlin murmured.

"I am telling the truth. I want you. So, I'll take you any way I can." Morgana growled up at him.

"Really?" Merlin drawled sarcastically. He let a few inches of space between them so he could better look down at her in disbelief. His hands tightened on her wrists. "You really think that this quotidian potion could trap me? Even with a human life to power it..." Merlin barked a laugh. " You'll need something far, far more powerful than one mundane life if you plan to succeed."

Morgana growled. She knew he was right. She would need more. More life, more power...more magic. More than what she had and she hated it. Hated that he was right. Hatted that Mordred would have to be the price. She shoved him back as hard as she could.

Merlin stumbled allowing Morgana the opportunity to regain her footing but Merlin came at her to keep her from doing something stupid like run, however, she had no such intentions. Morgana shoved him again, the potion bottle clutched safely in her grasp until she opened her hand at the last minute and slammed the bottle against his chest.

Surprised but not shocked Merlin was able to restrain her once more. He spun her around and shackled her wrists and pinned her hands behind her back in one of his. He used the other hand to push Morgana down against the desk by the nape of her neck with her face pressed into the wood.

Merlin leaned over her so he could speak into her ear. He did his best to ignore the searing agony as the potion first went harmlessly through his Armor and then soaked painfully into his skin. The moment the liquid hit his system a fire raced through his veins with each pump of his heart letting him know that this wasn't a rouse. Morgana had started the bonding proses. She had already killed someone. Someone with enough power to jump start a very ancient and powerful spell but not enough to complete it. Merlin had a terrible feeling about who it was.

Morgana gazed at the individual grains of wood in the dark oak desk. She sudden felt a derisory urge to count them when Merlin leaned in to speak in her ear. He drew her attention away from the wood and to the feel of him against her. He pressed even closer. She felt each and every defined edge of his body. She started to shake. Her thighs like jelly. Her core heated and clenched. Desperate for him. It had been so long since she felt Merlin move inside her. Too long. She craved it and this angered her to new heights. She was disturbed because he made her feel desired...wanted even when he made it clear they were enemies. Maybe it was the way he didn't allow any distance between them; or the way he had been touching her, like he would die if he let her go. That has not changed, and secretly she hoped it never did.

"Didn't you listen when I said I would kill you, all of you, if you deluded yourself into thinking you ruled me." Merlin glared. "You may be the last High Priestess of the Old Religion, but I am Emrys of prophecy born of magic, the King of the Druids and the Last Dragon Lord. I will kill a thousand of your men before I become your slave."

Morgana refused to back down. Surly Merlin couldn't be so obtuse. She had Cedric. A born Druid. No magic and his life would do nothing to power the potion but it would harm Merlin to see Cedric killed. However she still might have use of him yet. "The process has already started, Merlin. It cant be stopped. I hold the power and you hold nothing but ash." She whispered something in the Old Religion and her eyes flashed gold.

Merlin received a zap to every part of his body that touched Morgana. Merlin grunted and stumbled back from the shock. Morgana turned around to face him, she smiled wide and wild. Merlin's breath caught. There was that lethal beauty about her that screamed madness and mayhem. Merlin wondered what kind of feral beast lived and breathed underneath that ivory skin of her's. Her eyes were cold and empty. Soulless.

Morgana raised her hand to her mouth and with a great burst of air she whistled so loud his ears rang. Moments later in walked a faceless sorcerer towing behind him a stumbling Cedric shirtless, bound and bloodied.

Merlin forced himself to look away from Cedric kneeling on the ground and instead glared a the sorcerer behind him. Memorizing his face. The silver like hair, nearly black eyes and too pale skin made him stand out. He looked a lot like most of the ghostly sorcerer that followed Morgana. Merlin spared the sorcerer one more glance, observing the restrained madness in his eyes, before Merlin turned on Morgana furious.

"Now your torturing your own men?" Merlin accused furious.

"Only those who disobey." Morgana simplified, looking from Merlin to Cedric.

"What has he done?" Merlin countered. His voice hoarse. The potion seemed to be working its way through him distorting and disrupting everything.

Morgana walked towards Cedric and looked down at him. "Nothing." Morgana shrugged. She looked back to Merlin. She bared her teeth at him in a ferocious smile. "Nothing except be loyal to the wrong person, and I need him. He can be the extended insurance that you will obey until the potion can be completed. I'm sure you feel that serrated tug deep inside you where your magic dwells."

Merlin's hand went absently to his chest as he registered what she meant. The searing pain, the feeling of falling and the pounding headache that was starting to cloud his thoughts was beginning make itself known.

"...so fortunately for Cedric here," Morgana caressed his battered cheek. "We have another to take his place to power the potion, unfortunately his life is only spared until the bond has been complete." Just then the Giant walked into the tent with a brown sack in one hand and a large bloodied ax in the other. The bottom of the bag looked black and dark liquid dripped sluggishly from the fabric creating a small puddle of deep red on the ground.

Theron reached into the bag and pulled out a severed head. His bloody fingers gripped the matted hair of the deceased.

"No," Merlin chocked. He shook his head in denial. He couldn't help his reaction. His knees buckled and they cracked against the ground hard. He barely notice. "Darrin." Merlin breathed, pained. He was only fourteen.

"How could you." Merlin swallowed. He looked over at Morgana. Tears streamed unchecked down his cheeks. He didn't care. He didn't try to hide them or wipe them away. This was devastating. No matter how many he saved, fate had a way of correcting things. How many more people have to die before this war ends?

"Lazarus, take Cedric to his tent. Let him rest but don't let him out of your sight. Have him report to me tomorrow morning. I have a job for him." Morgana smirked and nodded for Lazarus to leave. Once he left she turned to Theron. "You too, Theron. I need to speak with Merlin alone."

Theron nodded and turned to leave as ordered but Morgana stopped him with one more request.

"Find Mordred. Bring him to me as soon as he shows up."

"Yes, Milady." he bowed and left, leaving them alone. A very dangerous thing.


	38. Chapter 31 Waiting on Eternity

**Warnings:** Violence, sexual content, adult situations and more- deal with it. There is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. If I did there would be a season six, seven, eight, and so on, and a movie, of course.

Spoilers: Possibly.

A/N: i know its been a long time since i posted anything. life got a hold of me and its teeth were sharper than ever. Bad news... we have just entered an alternate reality. We now have a jester for president. :'( But there is good news. We made it to another year and already we are witnessing history. The D.C woman's march was amazing. I love the hats! The signs! It was fantastic!

A/N: Please Review and be kind. ;) Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense... Okay. So the story is getting darker. Sorry. Can't help it. I like the dark sexy stuff. It will most likely get more intense.

 **Come on** people give me some love and review. 3

Chapter 31

Waiting on Eternity

Morgana knelt in front of Merlin. He hadn't moved since Theron the Giant disappeared with Darrin's severed head and the last shred of hope. Morgana comforted him with a gentle voice and blunt words. Never once thinking he would lash out at her with her so close. Merlin's tears were done and dried, yet still she comforted him. She seemed unaware of his stormy mood. He fell further and further into the dark whole Morgana had just figuratively shoved him down with no end in sight.

"I know you have been obedient Merlin." Morgana tilted her head to the side and brushed his hair from his eyes. "At least as much as your nature allows." Morgana consented. She dragged her hand down his cheek, his short beard prickly to the touch. He must have shaved recently. She liked it. It complemented his roguish nature. Merlin turned away from her. He looked at the scattered glass on the tent floor from the potion bottle she had slammed into his chest. She frowned. "You have refrained from killing Mordred and I applaud your restraint." Her eyes flitted over his face. "But," Morgana admitted ruefully. Her hand ruffly cupped his chin forcefully bringing his gaze to meet her's. "I need you to forsake your restraint, and for that I will give you a gift."

"What kind of gift could you possible give me," Merlin looked blankly at her. Her fingers tightened on his chin. He barely registered the bruising pain over the swirling seduction of the potion poisoning his system. He felt the bond forming. It was like a string or rope tied his soul to hers, and when he shied away from the bond it forcefully tugged him back. It felt like tiny little blades fondling his soul. It was Morgana's soul caressing his. Her darkness suffocated his light.

"The gift of Mordred's life." Morgana smiled. She watched his thoughts struggle behind his deep, dark and bottomless eyes. She felt his soul shy from the bond. He still fought her. Her mouth twisted. She told herself that it didn't bother her. That he will soon be fully bonded with her and there would be nothing she couldn't ask of him. After all, the caster has the power over the bonded.

Merlin tensed. He had a feeling that she would put this in his path. She had nothing left to bargain with except Mordred and Cedric, and now she just offered him one of his hearts desires. How could he refuse? And how could he accept? Merlin watched her closely. He could see the wheels turning behind her dangerous moss green eyes.

Morgana needed a life of a magic user to complete the bonding. Mordred's life would be it and empower it by giving Morgana more access to Merlin's will. Something she seemed to already have by the feel of that rope in his soul tightening around his neck. He already _wanted_ to do it. Now, he almost _needed_ to kill Mordred, and the only thing keeping him from taking her up on her offer was that it was Morgana who asked Merlin to do it and there was always a catch. A price. In moments like this Merlin was force to acknowledge that he wasn't all powerful. Being 'immortal' didn't mean he couldn't be vulnerable to everyday curses and disasters. He had faults and weaknesses like any other human being and a potion as strong and ancient as this one would require an equal, or grater amount of magic to even crippled it. Now that it was activated and has entered his system, there really was no hope. At least until he could find a way to break such an ancient spell, or at least block its effects.

Merlin looked at her strangely. "You want me to kill your pet?" Merlin asked slowly.

"Yes," Morgana said simply.

"Why not kill him yourself if you want him dead, Morgana?" Merlin asked, completely exhausted.

Morgana sat back on her heels. "What if I presented you with another ultimatum?" She sat up on her knees and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Her breath caressed the side of his neck causing goosebumps to ripple down his spine. "Kill Mordred," She paused for effect. Merlin glared at her. He could guess where this was going. "Or I will find Arthur and kill him slowly and painfully, exactly like your mother." Morgana reached out to him but he knocked her hand away. He ruffly grabbed her shoulders and shook her, hard. Merlin sat up on his knees. He towered over her.

Merlin growled huskily. He leaned into her forcing Morgana to lean her head back away from him. He grit his teeth. The pain the potion inflicted was excruciating. He actually felt a little queasy. He didn't know if it was the effects of the potion, or just being near her and not having being able to keep fate from destroying everything. He was starting to feel the potion forcing him to feel a strange need for her. A need to please, to obey, to follow, but he fought it, and he'll keep fighting it until his very last breath.

"You keep trying to force my loyalty. I'm done. I've said it before. I will not help you enslave me-"

"Yes," Morgana interrupted. She smiled. " _But_ do you really mean that?" Morgana purred as she leaned into him causing his grip to tighten on her upper arms. No doubt creating some nasty bruises. "I thought you loved me." Morgana smirked. Merlin stood up, dragging Morgana with him.

"That's the thing, Morgana, loving you has been the most excruciating form of self harm." Merlin swallowed back the pian as the potion kicked up a notch and sent fire racing through his veins. He grunted. " I no longer hold _any_ obligations to you, your heart or your cause. If you succeed in trapping me," Merlin groaned. He let go of Morgana, shoving her away from him. " I will still stand between you and Arthur." Merlin panted, his breath slightly labored. "You have no power over me."

Morgana stalked him, circling him like a vulture circled its dieing prey. "You sure about that?" She hissed. She kicked him in the back of the knee. His legs went out from under him. His knees cracked onto the hard dirt ground. He looked down at the floor. It looked extremely comfortable right now.

"Look at me," Morgana commanded. "Look at me." She snapped again when he ignored her. She yanked on that rope that tied their souls together. The potion connected them just enough to allow Morgana to access a part of his will power. His head snapped in her direction. He gulped. This was not good.

"When the time comes and I meet my brother on the battle field of Camlann, blood will run like a river through Camelot and if you continue to stand in my way, _My Love,_ I will make sure your hand will be the hand that will start the flood- beginning with Arthur." She leaned down to his level to look into his eyes. "And if if you keep pushing me, Merlin, I will have no choice but to end you as well. "

"I don't know, Morgana," Merlin looked up at her with an almost loving gaze. His eyes dark and clouded. He swallowed. It was getting exceedingly difficult to separate his wants from hers. He fell onto his back too exhausted to keep upright. With his arms and legs sprawled he looked over at Morgana as she moved around him. His head spun. He felt like he was falling down into an extremely dark, extremely deep and solitary hole and there was nothing to grab onto to halt his fall. "Would you be able to go through with it?" Merlin wondered aloud. " _Can_ you kill the man you love?" Merlin gave Morgana a water smile but his vision started to blur.

Someone walked in behind Morgana but he was unable to tell who. It was like a layer of water coated his sight. He let his head fall back onto the ground and looked up at the ceiling of the tent. His mind and body letting go. Morgana's green feline eyes floated above him in his mind, her smoky voice flowed into his soul calling him to join her in oblivion. He felt a brush of cold and then he was weightless.

"Put him on the bed in the corner," Morgana motioned to her servant to place him on the cot next to her bed. "Good, now leave us. No one comes in or out." Morgana barked too someone nearby.

Merlin lifted his head to watch her. He tried to move, but it was useless. He was glued the cot. He watched Morgana through a cloudy gaze as she came closer. Morgana smiled almost sadly. It was surreal sometimes to remember how far they have fallen, how much they lost and what they could have had if the world had not been against them.

She noticed Merlin's resignation and let her hold on him go allowing him to move freely. He still didn't feel normal but it was a start. "You'll feel better, you know," Morgana assured. She sat on the edge of his cot and looked down at Merlin. "Once the spell is finished of course."

"Of course," Merlin sighed and let his head fall back into the cot. Resigned, he turned his head on the pillow and ignored Morgana. No matter what she threw at him, he needed to keep some sliver of himself, and to him, that meant not killing Mordred on Morgana's order, and as much as he hated to give up the opportunity, he felt that it was the right move to make.

Morgana watched Merlin as he glared at the ceiling of the tent as if he could destroy it with a look, which knowing him, he probably could. He chewed his bottom lip, obviously stressed. Morgana's stomach flipped and fluttered. She almost wish things could go back to before... before Morgana found out she had magic, before Morgues got her claws into her... sometimes she wished she could go back to before Merlin stole her heart, and that thought actually caused her spirit to ache. It was maddening. You always hear about soul mates, which was what Merlin seemed to be, but no one ever tells you about soul enemies, which was what Emrys has proven to be.

"Do you remember who you were before the world told you what you were supposed to be?" Morgana suddenly wondered out loud. Merlin didn't think she meant to sound so lost and vulnerable, specially in front of him, but it comforted him to know she was still human underneath all that hate, bitterness and hostility.

Merlin kept gazing at the ceiling debating weather or not to answer. He turned to Morgana and looked up at her silently for several tense moments before he turned away and look back and ignored her, making up his mind. He didn't feel like answering. Not because he didn't have one, but because he didn't remember much of before he came to Camelot. All he could remember was Morgana, Arthur and Albion. There was no Emrys before he came to Camelot, and his home in Ealdor was too painful to remember because of his mother. All he had now was what he was. Emrys.

"I'm taking a nap till we march out." Merlin sighed. He faced away from her on his side purposely turning his back on her. "Until then. I'm dead to the world. Particularly to you."

He did his best to block out the tug of the bond from his mind and tried to think of a solution to a problem that had no solution. In order to figure out a way to fight against Morgana's spell he needed a relatively clear head. He needed to complete the spell to stop the pain and suffering of being incomplete. Only then could he find a way to block the spell and then find away to break it. Stupid and naive maybe but it was the only option, other than to kill Morgana which then in turn killed Merlin, and that was no longer an option. He had no choice but to wait and he felt in that moment he got a glimpse of eternity and it nearly drove him mad. Magic is an honor until it feels like shackles.

Morgana knew Merlin wouldn't take her up on the offer. He was extremely suborn that way. She would have to force his hand. If Morgana was being honest with herself, and herself alone, she couldn't kill Mordred. He had sentimental value in a way. She didn't love him, but he did fill a void that Merlin wouldn't. She turned on her heel and went to track down Mordred herself. Theron was taking to long to find the sod.

As soon as Morgana turned to leave Merlin closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the cot. He listened to Morgana's retreating footsteps. His magic was vibrating within him. Fighting against the spell that pushed in on him, smothering him into unconsciousness. Merlin's magic flare up signaling that something was off. He needed to stay awake. The darkness closed in on him and he couldn't open his eyelids. His body felt heavy and pinned down, yet he was spinning out of control. His mind in a nauseating vortex he desperately fought against it. He needed to stay awake. He needed to...and darkness swallowed him whole.


	39. Chapter 32 The Wait

A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long since i have posted a new chapter. I will hopefully be getting the chance to post more often as the story comes to a close and another one begins.

Enjoy!

3

Chapter 32

The Wait

The snow fell in heavy drifts all day and long into the night layering the soon to be battle field in a blanket of snow. It was enchanting, and haunting. However, the Queen couldn't get lost in the beauty of it with the looming battle hovering over all their necks like an extremely sharp guillotine, with a drunk holding the release. All she saw when she looked out at the field was red splashed across the snowy battleground. Bodies strewn about dismembered and on the cusp of death. Her fear and imagination has purloined the innocence of its beauty and turned it into a tragic necropolis.

Guinevere watched the sun rise over Camelots' army. Her heart lodged in her throat. Dread, her ever constant companion, choked her. The sunrise never looked so deadly before. Like freshly spilled blood in the sky. The light bathed hundreds of rows of tents in its reddish golden glow that reflected off of the first snow. Guinevere swallowed. Her fear of the future nearly overwhelmed her as her gaze continued to roam over the fresh white powder that blanketed the ground like a burial shroud.

Guinevere counted each breath she took by the puffs of clouds that hovered before her face trying to keep her mind from wondering its way back to the upcoming battle. She tugged her fur cloak tighter over her shoulders nestling into its warmth. She couldn't tear her eyes away as the sun rose higher and higher in the winter sky. It gave them light, but it did little, to nothing, for warmth.

Guinevere shook from the cold. She was freezing, only it wasn't the weather that had her feeling hollow and chilled. It was the absence of her husband by her side. She couldn't imagine living the rest of her life without him here. Or Merlin for that matter. They have both become so ingrained in her life that to remove them would, essentially, kill her. She had no one left on this earth except Arthur and Merlin.

Guinevere sighed, deep in thought. She turned when she noticed the presence of Gaius and Gwain by her side. She never even heard them approach.

She looked back out at the camp. She took back her earlier thoughts. She had more family than just Arthur and Merlin. She had Gaius. She had the Knights. They have become as much apart of her family as Gwain, Percival and Leon have over the years. She smiled out at the horizon. Her bottom lip split. She licked it before it could start to bleed. Her eyes followed the Knights down below. Her family. The army packed up tents and supplies, putting out fires and primed their weapons. They gathered themselves for the final battle. Yes, she had a big family. A family of Knights. Guinevere frowned. Men who will be fighting in this war. Most of them could die. Including Arthur and Merlin. The thought crippled her. She should be fighting alongside her husband, not hiding behind the lines waiting to see who survives.

"When did Arthur say he would meet us?" Guinevere murmured. She gazed out at the field beyond the rows and rows of snow covered tents trying to hold back the image of coming bloodshed.

"He didn't." Gwain murmured from her left. "He only indicated we needed to be ready when he did." He looked at the Queen.

Her noes was red and raw, her lips and cheeks chapped from the cold but she still looked as radiant as she did sitting on the throne of Camelot. Even wearing her simple lavender peasant dress. The elegantly simple white gold crown that wrapped around her head in a display of intertwining vines that met and dipped down to the center of her forehead to meet in a soft point seemed to make her look regal in her inferior peasant gown. She wore no other jewels or adornments. Gwain had overheard Guinevere speaking with Gaius in passing. That the reason behind her simple dress was that she wanted to remember where she has come from. How far she has risen. And most importantly, how far she can now fall.

Guinevere heard Gwain's' words and felt Gaius's probing gaze. She nodded absently. If Arthur said to be ready, then, they will be ready. "Then we wait." She stated firmly, still keeping her eyes trained towards the horizon.

Gaius watched the Queen sadly, and then glanced to Gwain on the other side of her, who raised a brow in question.

"Yes," Gwain confirmed when Gaius didn't speak up. Gwain gave him a hard stare. "We wait."

Gaius nodded at him and watched their Queen watch the horizon before they joined her in watching the camp, and further beyond to the field that looked like a white lake. From what the young Warlock had told Gaius, this coming battle was going to be a bloody one. It was inevitable. The consequence catastrophic. He hopped that Merlin would be able to change what he saw in the crystal caves. However, if Gaius's old age has taught him anything, it would be that fate has a capricious way of correcting what's been tampered with. In trying to save the Kingdom you could be the very cause that destroys it. He has told the Warlock this many times before. Now, whether or not he had been listening was an entirely different issue.


	40. Chapter 33: A Change in Priorities

A/N: Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

Comments are always welcome.

I hope you enjoy...

Chapter 33

A change in Priorities.

Ranoue urged Arthur on as they raced away from the chaotic mess that pursued them. Ranoue, utilizing his magic, was able to pick up the harsh breathing and sloppy footsteps of their pursuer. By the familiar air of menace and loathing, Ranoue knew it was his brother, Mordred, on their heels. It was near to impossible for them to hid. Even in the shade of the trees the sun shined down on them. It reflected off the snow with a cool light that illuminated everything under the canopy. Ranoue cursed when he felt a shift in the air. The well-known crackle and hiss of a powerful spell. His heart skipped and sped up. His hair stood on end.

"Get down!" Ranoue shouted as he dove out of the way.

Arthur, used to battle and all its dangers, dropped to the ground just in time and covered James' body with his own. The spell flew harmlessly over and incinerated a tree in their stead. It left nothing behind but charcoal and ash. Ranoue glanced over his shoulder to see who cast it. He had a bad feeling about this. He held his breath as he waited for the caster to show himself. Mordred stepped out from the shelter of the trees.

Ranoue internally cursed their mother for ever opening her thighs to a man like Galvani the Deranged long enough to conceive a barbarian like Mordred.

Ranoue looked back to Arthur. Ranoue was torn. He suddenly didn't know what he was doing there. He had no place here, in the middle of this war, standing between his bitter brother and a dense King.

Ranoue was supposed to be back home with his four year old son explaining to him that his Uncle Garret, the only other connection he had to his mother, besides Ranoue himself, is dead.

However, as much as sentimentality goes, it always got him into serious trouble. Loyalty, has gotten him even worse. But seeing the King of Camelot shielding the druid teen that had magic with his own body gave Ranoue a different perspective.

Maybe Merlin was right. Emrys could unite the lands. Arthur could lead them. Ranoue could admit he had doubts, a lot of doubts, but this might be a King worth getting involved in the fight. A King that could lead a land into a new dawn. Where Ranoue's son, Jesse, could grow up in peace and practice his craft with out fear or harm. The future generations would soon not even remember The Great Magic Purge, or the Witching Hour, or even the name of the King who started it, or his daughter who tried to change it.

Only the name of the King and his Wizard who fought to save the people will be immortalized inside the hearts and minds of men.

 _Stand up,_ Mordred hissed inside Ranoue mind. He felt Mordreds' anger like a living entity inside his skull. It echoed inside him, challenging him. Mordred battered against the walls Ranoue build inside his mind to keep nosy sorcerers, like his brother, out of his head. Away from the precious information he kept in there.

Ranoue tensed. His jaw flexed. Ranoue ignored Mordred and shoved him from his mind. As easily as flicking an ever irritating gnat buzzing around his head.

"Don't move." Ranoue breathed to Arthur. Ranoue telegraphed with his eyes to keep quiet. Ranoue waited impatiently for Arthurs' nod.

Arthur had no idea what Ranoue was planning, but Arthur had hopped this would never have to happen. Brother against brother. Arthur knew first hand the pain of a siblings betrayal. It never got better, and it never got any worse than the day it happened. It was a constant bombarding _ache_ deep in your soul that never faulted in its assault. Never let Arthur forget that his own sister hated and despised him for something that was not his fault, or intent. He couldn't help having a tyrannical father any more than Morgana could, and yet she targeted _him_ for everything their father did. Not even acknowledging the things Arthur did to circumvent his fathers bloody tyranny. Arthur feared what Mordred, with magic, will do to Ranoue, who had none, as far as Arthurs knowledge went. He didn't know what to expect.

Eyes narrowed on Mordred just over Ranoue shoulder, Arthur nodded slightly, unsure of the situation. He looked back at Ranoue.

Ranoue watched the conflict in Arthurs eyes. He thought that Ranoue would be near helpless against his brother, like Arthur was with his sister, Morgana. Ranoue took a deep breath and let his magic out. He hoped it would assure Arthur, not freak him out.

Arthurs gut cramped when he saw Ranoues eyes light up gold. The signature of a magic user. Arthur forced himself to keep still over James. He had to remind himself that magic wasn't evil, only the wielder. Merlin wasn't evil. _Magic isn't evil._ Still, as much as he repeated it to himself, that part of his father Arthur had hidden, chained in the deepest parts of himself, reared it head and laughed. Arthur grit his teeth and watched what was going to happen next.

Ranoue had cast a web of invisibility over Arthur and James. He strengthened it before his brother could see them. Ranoue made it seem as if it were only him and Mordred in the dark woods. Ranoue saw the look on Arthurs face the moment his eyes flashed gold. He flinched as if Ranoue would suddenly harm him. Ranoue tried to not let that sting, but it did. Here he was between Mordred and the King, regretfully ready to die or kill for the bastard and Arthur feared that Ranoue would suddenly turn on him because he had magic. Ranoue swallowed back his bile, shoved his feelings aside and stood up to face his brother. He wanted to get the attention away from Arthur, James, and the fact that they were right under Mordred's noes.

 _No matter what the King still thought of magic, let this help him decide,_ Ranoue prayed to whatever Gods were listening to keep his sorry ass alive.

Ranoue casually retrieved his bag from the ground and looked back to Mordred. "Mordred," Ranoue gave him a sloppy smile.

"Ranoue," Mordred sneered. His icy blue eyes bore into Ranoue. Mordred tried to dig into Ranoue soul attempting to drag out the boy Ranoue used to be before tragedy struck, but he wasn't their. All Mordred saw standing before him was a long lost brother who hated him more than he thought possible. There was no mending this relationship. Not even worth the blood it would take to beat the hate out of each other.

"I see your face has healed nicely," Mordred smiled wickedly.

Ranoue harrumphed. "No thanks to you."

Mordred chuckled. "You know you enjoyed getting your hands dirty, Rou." Mordred shrugged. "I know I did. Its in our blood."

Ranoue glared at him a moment, too angry to speak. Just being near him set Ranoues rage spiraling out of control. "In yours, maybe, but not mine." He snapped.

"There's that temper of yours, you see?" Mordred pointed out. "I got a gimps of it while you were in my custody."

Ranoue scoffed. That was nothing compared to what he really wanted to do to Mordred. He hefted the bag further up on his shoulder and took a few steps to the side away from James and Arthur. Drawing the attention away from them.

"We are brothers." Mordred pressed. He scowled at his brother when he scoffed. " Your blood is my blood." Mordred insisted. Ranoue spun back around to face Mordred.

"Half your blood." Ranoue spat.

" _Half,"_ Mordred mocked like he always did when his older brother refused to fully claim him.

"You know, Mordred, it's okay to be angry, we lost everything. Its understandable. But it is never okay to be cruel. And that is all you have been. Ever since you let Morgana raze my village to the ground you've been lost."

"Don't spew Mothers' pacifistic words at me." Mordred snapped roughly.

Ranoue raised a brow. "That's right," He scoffed. "I forgot who I was talking to." Ranoue glared. "The son of a war-mongrel. A warmonger himself." Ranoue spat and glared at him, quietly gathering his magic. Mordred was just like his father. If not worse with his magic and unpredictable nature.

Mordred sneered at Ranoues words. "Like your one to talk, _dearthair mor_." _Big brother._ Mordred drawled. "Were you not the one to lay waste to half the ranking members of Morgana's infant army in your tantrum?" Mordred barked a laugh. He shook his head in wonder. "Your temper makes mine look like child's play,"

"It was justified."

"Oh, was it now?" Mordred raised a brow.

"She killed my family,"

"What about me?" Mordred seethed, his calm finally breaking through his false calm..

"What about you?" Ranoue challenged.

"When you attacked Morgana's army, you were attacking _me_. Did my life not matter enough to you that you would compromise me with Morgana?"

Ranoue stayed quiet. Not because he felt guilty, but rather he didn't care at all. Ranoue looked him square in the eye. "Your life meant little to nothing to me." Ranoue admitted. " _My_ life meant nothing to me. I had just lost my family." His mother. His sister. His grandfather. His _wife,_ Ranoue thought, tormented by the memory. His son, Jesse, barely made it out alive. He was badly burned and blinded in one eye. He was only two at the time.

"They were my family too," Mordred said pained.

Ranoue shook his head in wonder. "You're right," Ranoue laughed a bit to giddily. He didn't sound completely sane to Mordreds ears. "It was your family too." Ranoue nodded. Pained. "And _that's_ what kills me most." He shook his head in disgust. "Why didn't you think of that before you brought Morgana to our village? You _knew_ the clan supported Emrys." Ranoue's brows drew together. He wanted to weep for the way their lives turned out. They used to be inseparable. Connected on a level that was stronger than the bond of blood. It was a bond of mutual destruction. At the time they had been like minded. The goal simple. Survive Uther Pendragon long enough to see him burn. But love, tragedy and betrayal got in the way and by the time it ended there were no more tears to spare. Nothing left to connect them but betrayal and vengeance. It was heartbreaking.

"We came to you under claims of sanctuary." Mordred grit through a clenched jaw.

"You brought an oath-breaker to our doorstep." Ranoue seethed. "We politely asked the High Priestess to leave. She refused, and took offense. You got us into a situation that killed our family, and village."

"That wasn't my fault!" Mordred roared.

Ranoue laughed. A ruff hoarse bark of a sound. "We're here because of _your_ choices."

Mordred's jaw flexed. "I needed a safe haven. I thought I could come home."

" _You_ could have come home had you not brought Morgana." Ranoue pointed out. "She destroyed the village and all it held. You are the reason I am here. You and your _carelessness._ Its why my temper bothers yo so much. You are no better or worse than the late Pendragon." Ranoue declared, referring to Uther Pendragon and his tyranny ."And while your there protecting and pinning after a mad High Priestess who could _never_ belong to you, and who is not capable of returning your feelings, the rest of us are fighting for a future we're certain will save us."

Mordred frothed. His brother knew nothing of what he has been through. He knew _nothing_! "Don't judge a pain that you haven't endured!" Mordred finally erupted.

"Then don't judge my temper!" Ranoue snapped back just at heated. "I lost the same thing you did." Ranoue seethed. His temper reaching its peak. Mordred lost his love, Kara, and Ranoue lost his wife, Laura. But they were anything but even.

Mordred shifted his feet. They hadn't lost the same thing. Mordred never got the chance to show Kara he loved her. Morgana couldn't even tolerate Mordreds love. And he did love her. It was a strange twisted and dark kind of love that was based on infatuation and fantasies. She only desired the bloody Warlock. Mordred knew that Morgana belonged to another. That it was useless waiting for her to return his affections. However, what Ranoue missed was that Mordred affection for Morgana were purely physical. She was an outlet for his basic needs when the grief of Kara's execution became too much to bare. Mordreds' heart will always belong to another, and she was dead and gone from this world taking his soul with her. He died with her that day, even if his body still lived. He ached to join her in oblivion.

Ranoue didn't like the sudden sullen silence of his brother. He glared at spot just off to the side away from Ranoue. His stomach dipped. He was looking straight at Arthur who covered James.

"For what its worth, Ranoue," Mordred murmured, keeping his eyes glues to what ever capture his attention but the stair was blank. As if he wasn't even registering that his eyes were open and staring at anything at all.

"Worth what?" Ranoue asked, confused.

Mordred's light stormy blue eyes finally met Ranoue's dark blue-gray ones. What he saw shocked him. They were empty. Hallow and dead.

"I use to believe in Arthur." Mordred began absently. "I used to believe in fairy tales. In Albion, Emrys and the Once and Future King too." Mordred paused. "Until recently." When Mordred found out that Arthur was born to die, he felt hopeless. Completely lost and unsure of anything. And once Kara was killed on Arthurs order, he lost all hope entirely of fighting the prophecy. Why should he? Who did he have to share the new land with?

If Arthur was meant to die, then why shouldn't it be by his hands?

"We all used to believe in fairy tales, little brother." Ranoue pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Mordred laughed sarcastically. He dragged his eyes from his brother to settle back on what had caught his attention earlier. "It isn't until we've grown up that we see them for what they really are." Mordred probed the area he stared at with his magic. The empty space shimmered in certain areas announcing that there was a spell at work.

"And what's that?" Ranoue wondered uneasily. He watched Mordred examine the space where he had hidden Arthur and James.

Mordred looked back at Ranoue and bared his teeth in a illusion of a smile. "A warning." Mordred said seconds before his eyes lit up. He hurtled his magic toward the shielding spell and Arthur.

As soon as Mordreds' magic hit Ranoues' there was a resounding _crack. Th_ e sound of a thousand falling shards of glass hitting the ground penetrated their ears. The shield disintegrated into thin air.

Arthur cried out at the sudden noise. It was so quiet and peaceful within the bubble Ranoue created that when it burst it left Arthur reeling in shock. The power behind the blast tossed Arthur and James a few feet. Arthur groaned as he sat up. He looked around for James and saw him lying face down, motionless.

Mordred went to toss another spell, not to maim, but kill this time. Before he could get the spell past his lips a blast hit him in the side. The spell sent him crashing to the ground a few yards from them. Ranoue glance at Arthur to see him struggling to his feet. Seeing he was alive he focused back on Mordred. Slowly, with his heart in his throat and his stomach in knots, he made his way over to his brother.

Groggily, Arthur stumbled to his feet. He tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground face first. He cursed. He clumsily struggled back to his feet, only to fall to his knees. Arthur groaned. He shook his head. His ears were starting to ring.. He crawled his way over to James to see the damage. He rolled the kid over. His wound on his head had reopened and there was a new gash on his lower abdomen that was slowly staining his already dirty white tunic a dark red. His chest rose and fell in quick pained gasps. He needed a physician. Arthur sat back heavily. He had to lay down. He was no longer able to hold himself up. Arthur let himself fall back. his vision began to blur. His world started to spin. His chest tightened, making it difficult for him to fill his lungs. What was happening? He gasped like a fish out of water.

Ranoue glanced down at his brother. Mordred glared up at him. He wheezed past his punctured lung and shattered rubs. "I ha-" Mordred tried to speak but choked on his blood. He coughed, spattering himself with red spittle. "I hate this..." he finally wheezed.

His heart finally breaking, Ranoue knelt down beside his brother. He assessed him, and his injuries. "So do I little brother," Ranoue's brows drew together, his throat tightened and his eyes stung but he managed to hold back his emotion. He shook his head sadly and stood up. Heart broken and disgusted he turned away from Mordred. _This time, it was my fault, little brother._ Ranoue sent to him mentally. He couldn't stay to see him die. He couldn't watch this. Ranoue silently made his way over to Arthur and away from his brother. Every step he took he felt like a piece of himself was left behind. He could feel the hole his brother had fit into start to cave in. Leaving behind an even larger whole in his absence.

Arthur stared up at the sky. He felt the freezing air brush his face. It was colder against his fevered skin. He could hear the pounding of his heart. It thundered in his ears. But...he could not locate where he was. He was floating in and out of reality. In and out of a black whole until suddenly his chest opened up and he could breath. Slowly his eyes cleared and his heart slowed. Ranoue knelt above him, his head bent over his with his fingers pressed to Arthurs temples. Quietly Ranoue helped Arthur up.

As Arthur looked around Ranoue went to check on James. He was fine. A bit more banged up, but alive and healing.

"Lets go." Ranoue checked the bag and started to walk in the opposite direction as Mordred.

Arthur grabbed James, hefting him up into his weak and shaky arms. "What about him?" Arthur asked, nodding to Mordred on the ground. Ranoue looked at Arthur to see that he meant Mordred.

"What about him?" Ranoue asked monotonic.

"Are you going to just leave him like that?" Arthur asked as he adjusted James in his arms. Ranoue glanced back at his brother. Ranoue could see the sluggish rise and fall of his chest. Hear the wet rattle and knew his end was near. "Leave him, he would have given me no better." He shrugged the bag higher over his shoulder and led Arthur towards Camelots waiting army.

It was mid afternoon by the time they reached the Army of Camelot. Arthur carried James to the medical tent with Ranoue on his heel. His arms burned and his shoulders screamed at him to drop the load was caring, but he pushed himself to his limits and far beyond. They burst into the tent starling the young woman there to help. She yelped and drew the blanket she held to her chest.

"What happened?" Another young girl asked, automatically clearing a cot. Arthur settled James gently onto it.

Arthur turned to the young servant holding the blanket while the other girl helped get James comfortably on the cot. "Bring Giaus, the Physician." Arthur demanded.

"Tell us what happened," The young girl insisted.

"Whats your name?" Ranoue snapped. Swinging around to face her.

"Margret." Margret rasped.

"'Margret, go tell the Physician that King Arthur is here and has a friend in need of his help." Ranoue ordered. She hesitated, the blanket clutched tightly against her chest, her delicate pail hands wringing the fabric.

"Now." Ranoue snapped when she didn't move. There was such authority in his voice she jumped and dropped the blanket. She rushed from the tent to do as told.

Arthur grabbed Ranoue by the arm and ruffly dragged him from the tent. The bag Merlin gave Darrin bounced on his thigh as Arthur pulled him along. It was an ever constant reminder that Ranoue let Darrin go to his death. Alone. He could have gone with Darrin but Ranoue knew if he followed he would have met the same fate. Ranoue was selfish enough to not want to die.

Ranoue ripped his arm from Arthurs grasp and turned on him.

"What is wrong with you." Arthur hissed. "Snapping at that young woman like that." Arthur lifted his hand in her direction. Ranoue was quietly seething. His temper was reaching new heights as the impact of what he had just done sank in. He did it. He killed his brother. Mordred was lying in a pool of his own blood, dieing alone and in pain. Because of Ranoue.

 _I killed my little brother._ Ranoues gut twisted painfully. He felt nauseous. "I shouldn't have left him," Ranoue murmured to himself, to lost in the agony of his choices to realize he'd spoken aloud.

Arthur sighed. He knew who he was talking about. "We can go back if you'd like," Arthur offered. "Give him a proper burial. A Knights burial."

"But he wasn't a Knight, Arthur. Not really," Ranoue shook his head. His eyes stung and his throat was tight and he felt warm, like he was running a fever. He held his tears at bay by will power alone. He couldn't start crying bout that traitor in front of the king. "He was a druid. A traitor to both my kind and yours. He deserves nothing more that what he got." Harsh words, he knew, but the damage Mordred did was beyond anything his death would fix. The harm was done.

Arthur looked at Ranoue. Assessing the young Knight in a new light. He didn't understand how he was able to kill his brother. Arthur sure as hell didn't know if he could kill Morgana. Even after everything she has done, when it came down to it, she was still his sister. And he loved her as much as he hated and feared her. It was a tormenting mix of emotions that made him physically ill.

"So," Arthur started, breaking the tension. "You have magic too." Arthur shook his head. He wondered how many of his subjects had magic. How many lived under his rule had he failed to protect?

"I-"

"Were going to tell me?" Arthur wondered. Like Merlin, Ranoue definitely had reasons for keeping it a secret, but Arthur thought he had proven himself. That he would not harm someone purely on the fact that they have magic. He wasn't his father. As much as others might think otherwise.

"Well, um-" Ranoue broke off. He looked away. "No," Ranoue finally confided. "I wanted to. But honestly," Ranoue rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back at Arthur. Pain etched deeply into his young and tired face. "I had hoped to never have to use it again."

Arthur stayed silent. He had nothing to say because there was nothing to say now that Arthur understood. There was nothing he could do other than except it and help change his Kingdom. But for now Arthur would be satisfied to help a grieving friend. Even if that friend lied to him, just like Merlin and Mordred. Morgana and Aggravain. He was surrounded by lairs.

Ranoue sighed. "What am I going to say to him?" he ran a hand down his face wearily.

"Hmm?" Arthur hummed absently. He glanced at Ranoue still lost in his own thoughts.

"James," Ranoue pointed out when he thought Arthur didn't get it. "How do I tell him Darrin's dead?"

Arthur focused on Ranoue. The look of despair in his blue-gray eyes helped Arthur put his irritation about Ranoue and his magic aside. "There is no right way, Ranoue."

Ranoue shook his head in frustration. He ran his hand through his hair making it stand up at odd angles. It just made him look even younger. "Then I'll just go in and wait for him to wake up. I'll go from there."

Arthur nodded. "I think that is the best you can do. He will need someone to help keep him on the right track," Arthur smiled gently.

"And you think that's me?"

"Who better than someone who knows that kind of pain." Arthur pointed out.

Ranoue shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Arthur paused and looked at Ranoue. He assessed the young lad. "Why not?" Arthur asked gently, turning his full attention to Ranoue.

Ranoue struggled with his words for a moment. They were lodged in his throat. Ranoue couldn't, for the life of him, blot out all the pain he felt. "I just..." Ranoue faltered as it all sank in. "I killed my brother," Arthur nodded silently. Ranoue shook his head like a lost little boy. "I didn't just loose him like James lost Darrin, Arthur" his horrified gaze finally met Arthurs. " _I_ killed my brother."

There was nothing he could say to make it easier. There was no lessening a blow that crippled even the strongest of us. It was an intolerable agony that could never be doused. Ranoue was on fire, burning from the inside out. Arthur could only imagine what that kind of pain felt like, but Arthur had a pretty good idea. Each day he felt like he was in the middle of a lake of fire, drowning, and each time he yelled for help he swallowed another mouthful of fiery water that scorched him from the inside out. Destroying him. Turning his soul to ash.

"You of all people will understand James pain. You loved your little brother," Arthur nodded. "Never forget that." Arthur said softly.

Ranoue nodded. "Is that how you deal with the betrayal of Morgana and your Uncle Agravian?"

Arthur stared at him a very long silent moment. How did he deal with it? A pair of bright laughing northern eyes shined back from his memory. "No," Arthur finally answered. A small smile slowly taking shape.

Ranoue tilted his head to the side in question. "Then how do you handle it?"

Arthur shrugged. It was simple. He gave a bark of a laugh. "Merlin." Arthur confessed.

Surprised but not shocked by his answer, Ranoue nodded and sighed. He didn't have a ' _Merlin'_ to help keep him from his darkness. Ranoue turned around and disappeared into the medical tent. He felt like the world was crashing down on top of him.

Arthur stood their a moment alone. He swallowed down his own turmoil. He was tired, hungry and in pain. He rubbed his face ruffly with both hands. He was exhausted and he felt defeated. He was so tense and riled up he felt he was one good hit away from shattering into a million little peaces. He looked around him. At the camp. The men who rushed around him gathering item. He recognized none of the men who sharpened swords and made more arrows for the archers. He didn't even recognize the cooks who were preparing breakfast for the camp. Several stations were set up along the way ready to feed an army. Still, with all the activity, none payed him any heed. No one even recognized him as their King. Just another Knight. Just like them. Ready to die for his King. Only, Arthur was ready to die for them.

Arthur looked down at himself once he noticed the looks he was getting from the closest group of Knights. He still wore slavers cloths. Old brown leather and chain mail, a poor mans armor. Or a mercenaries. He didn't even look like a knight, let alone a King. He was surprised none had come forward to confront him. The only identifying piece he had with him was his sword. The one Merlin gave him. He didn't even have a royal seal or ring. For a second he feared there would be no one here who could claim him.

Suddenly Arthur felt eyes on him. They burned him and cooled him at the same time. He turned in a circle searching out the source. Abruptly blue eyes connected with brown. Guinivere. Arthur felt something in him unwind and relax as soon when their eyes meet. Suddenly, they were alone in the crowd.


	41. Chapter 34: Sweet Reunion

A/N: Sorry for any errors, it becomes difficult after editing it so many times. It becomes a lot like a word repeated over and over again until it no longer makes any sense.

I just couldn't keep looking at this chapter and had to get it out there. Let me know it I messed any of it up.

Comments are always welcome.

I hope you enjoy...

Chapter 34

A Sweet Reunion

"Milady!" A young man shouted. Giaus and Gwain turned to see who approached. The Queen couldn't be bothered to tear her eyes away from the field that might become her husbands deathbed.

"Milady!" The boy gasped, coming up behind them. A young woman trotted after him. Both Giaus and Gwain turned to greet the young squire and physicians assistant.

"Who comes, my boy?" Giaus prompted.

"Arthur." The boy panted. "He's here."

Guinivere turned at the sound of her husbands name. "Arthur?" Her eyes narrowed on the young lad. "Where is he?" She demanded, her heart suddenly in her throat.

The squire shifted uncomfortably under the Queens penetrating stare.

The young maiden jumped in when he couldn't speak. "The medical tents, Milady." The young maiden jumped in, bowing respectfully. However, she threw a hot glare at the young squire. Guinevere would have laughed at the cousins interaction had she not been so concerned about Arthur.

"Thank you Jordana." Guinevere nodded, eager for her to continue.

"He brought some others with him." Jordana paused for effect. "I think one's a Druid," She whispered conspiratorially. "A magic user. I saw his mark when Elnath removed his shirt on his arrival." She paused for effect. "He's wounded badly."

"Magic?" Guinivere asked surprised. She glanced at Giaus but he wasn't looking at her. He was already making his way to the medical tents. Guinivere followed after him. Catching up to him she hooked her arm with his and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Do you think it's Merlin?"

Giaus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before he looked back to the path. He wound his way down the small hill and into the mass of tents and bustling Knights. "What makes you think that?" He asked nonchalant.

Guinevere didn't really think it was Merlin injured in the medical tent, but a large part of her wanted it to be. Even if he was the one who had magic, she just wanted him here, safe, with family and those who love him.

"Hope, maybe." Guinevere frowned. "Don't you?"

"At my age, my child," Giaus shook his head. "No. I have no expectations or grand illusions, and I also don't believe in luck. I believe in what we are able to do for ourselves by preparing ourselves for the future. Preparation is everything." He paused in both word and motion. "Merlin is resourceful enough to survive. He has his skill sets." The old man smiled softly, a secret light danced in his weathered blue eyes. He patted her arm and disentangled himself from her. " _That_ is my hope."

"He is a special kind of person to be able to survive going on patrols, and even into battle with my husband, without armor, I might add, and survive relatively unscathed." Odd if you asked her, Guinevere though absently as her eyes strayed from the weary old man. She grimaced and tugged her cloak closed and shivered.

Giaus' weathered bright eyes appraised her laggardly. _Not unscathed,_ Giaus thought as he remembered the multitudes of scars the young Warlock had accumulated over the years. Giaus had no doubt that his time with the Lady Morgana had added to the boys heart-wrenching collection. "One day, you will see what Merlin has to offer, and what he has done for all of us." Giaus nodded. The queen seemed to be off in another world. Giaus smiled gently. He used her distraction to excuse himself, and quietly left her to search for her King. Giaus had a patient to see.

"What do you mean?" Guinevere murmured as she searched the crowd for her husband. She glance back when no one answered. Giaus was gone. She sighed. He was probably already in the medical tent. She swallowed and wrung her hand under her deep lavender cloak as she continued to search the area for the one she wanted. She didn't see him. She started to feel her panic well up. Her gaze continued to roam until she notice a man standing next to a group of Knights.

He didn't seem to fit in with the men clad in the red and gold colors of Camelot. They glared at him like he was a large rabid wolf that wondered into the camp. She scrunched up her noes in distaste and pity. Her heart ached for the man. He looked worse for wear. She contemplated whether she should get Gwain to ask him to leave, or offer the stranger a hot meal. Hear hear won out and she started to make her way over to him. The closer she got the more she felt she knew him. The familiar shape of him, the the way he held himself. Her gaze lingered on him as she came closer. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. She felt he knew him. Suddenly she gasped. Her delicate hand covered her trembling lips.

Arthur? Her heart cracked wide open at the sight of her husband. She almost didn't recognize him standing alone in the middle of dozens of dissembled tents in clothing that definitely were not his. He looked lost. Scared and unsure. Something out of character for Arthur.

Guinevere dropped her hand to her side and smiled, tears of joy clogging her throat. "Arthur?" Guinivere cried. She started towards Arthur at a faster clip.

Arthur looked up at the call of his name. He searched the crowd blindly for the familiar feminine vox that called him. She watched him turn in circles until he finally caught sight of her.

As soon as their eyes met Guinevere finally felt whole again. She had the other half of her heart back. She walked forward at a clipped pace, forced not to run to him for fear of slipping in on the slushy ground and twisting her ankle and breaking the heel of her shoe. As soon as she was withing reach she launched herself at Arthur. He opened his arms wide to receive her. Holding her close.

Arthur knew he was home the moment his lips touched hers. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and molding her to him. He had to peel himself away from her delightful lips with great difficulty. He couldn't be seen ravaging his wife in front of his own Knights. Slowly he let her slide down his body. Her softness giving way to his hardness.

"Guinivere," Arthur breathed against her lips when her feet touched the ground. With both hands on either side of her face he smoothed down her hair. His thumb caressed her crown and then her cheek bone. "I've missed you."

"And I you..." She smiled up at him. "Come, let's get you warm."

Arthur nodded finally noticing just how cold he was. He followed dutifully after his wife. They hurried through the camp and back up the small hill to the royal tent. Slipping on the watery snow and ice. Once under the tents shelter Guinivere sat on the bed to watch Arthur. She couldn't tear her eyes from him. She just wanted to soak in the sight. Remember every detail about him.

Slowly and methodically Arthur began to undress. He hissed as he took off his clothes one piece at a time. His shirt hit the ground with a slop. It was drenched from sweat, blood and melted ice. The fresh powder only covered the sleet that layered the ground. Giving the land a false sense of safety. Slush was dangerous, snow was tolerable. He looked down at his feet. His boots weren't in much better shape having taken the full brunt of the odd weather.

Guinevere sucked in a breath when she got a full look at Arthurs back. He turned around at her exclamation. She chewed her bottom lip between her teeth as she silently took in the sight of Arthurs bruised back and torso. A large black and red bruise wrapped around him from one side of his rib cage to the other connecting in a thick band of black, red and navy bruising across his back.

Arthur ignore her and continued getting undressed. He wanted out of these cloths. He bent down to start unlacing his boots but froze. All of a sudden his vision blurred. Nausea swarmed him and his mouth watered. A consuming wave of pain swarmed him like a hive of bees. He grit his teeth and stood back up. Arthur forced himself to breath in through his noes and out through his clenched jaw. Each breath he took sent hot searing pain through his chest. His lungs screamed at him each time air flowed into them.

"Would you like some help?" Guinevere asked lovingly, finally able to shake herself out of her stupor and actually help.

Arthur looked up at her with an almost blank star. Like he didn't quite recognize her. After a few moments of harsh breathing on his part, Arthur nodded mutely. She stood up and walked over to him. His eyes followed her every move. He focused on only Guinevere. On every line of her face. Every curve of her body to keep himself from falling backwards into a dark pit of despair, remorse and agony.

Humbly she knelt down and gently unlaced his boots. Thankful that her husband was here with her. But she didn't miss the fact that Merlin was still absent. She thought it best not to bring that up now, with Arthur in such a state. She helped Arthur step out of the last of his trousers. She felt his cold hands on her shoulders through the sleeves on her lavender dress. Once she finished helping him she stood up and faced him towards a round bath in the corner of the tent.

"There is a tub of water in the corner, there." She pointed. "It's cold but it will do the job."

He walked over to it and dipped in a finger. The freezing cold water sent another savage shiver through him. He shook his head. "It's too c-cold." He tried to say around his chattering teeth. Now that Arthur was indoors he felt the cold all the more. He noticed he was shaking. His teeth chattered and his lips were no doubt turning blue.

Guinevere frowned. She stood back and finally got a proper look at him. He looked miserable. She didn't know what to do to help. It would take too long to heat up a tub that size. "I can ask a servant to heat up a bucket of water." She suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "No," It wouldn't be enough to fight the chill. Besides, he remembered he had two Magic users in camp, granted one was unconscious, but Ranue wasn't. He gave Guinevere a small smile. "It wont be necessary." He wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Oh?" Guinevere raised a brow at him.

"Gwain!" Arthur suddenly shouted. He saw the Knight follow them back to the tent. He had to be close. "Gwain," He shouted again. There was several empty seconds before Gwain popped his head into the tent.

"Yeah," Gwain asked. He took in the sight of his near naked King.

"Can you bring Ranoue here?"

Gwain raised a brow. "Ranoue? Really?" He laughed. He stepped all the way into the tent, eyes shining with humor.

"Yes. Ranoue." Arthur pressed. He shivered again. Guinevere got up and wrapped a fur around his shoulders. Arthur thanked her and turned back to Gwain.

"So can you get him?"

"Ah, yeah," Gwain sassed. "But why?" Gwain wondered. He scratched his cheek.

"I need help with the bath," Arthur shook his head at how ridiculous he sounded.

Gwain raised both brows. "Oh," His thoughts were going to get him in trouble. "A little kinky." Gwain miled, a wicked twinkle in his hazel brown eyes. "But who am I to judge, eh? I would have thought you two would have wanted the afternoon to reacquaint yourselves. Alone. But hey," he shrugged. "Who doesn't like a good threesome." Gwain winked and laughed heartily.

"Gwain!" Guinivere gasped. He cheeks heated uncomfortably. She covered her mouth to hide her smile, but she couldn't fully hide her giggle. Arthur looked at her over his shoulder with a raised brow and a light twitch of his lips. He shook his head and looked back to Gwain.

Gwain grinned flashing his dimples charmingly. He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Okay, Gwain, that's enough." Arthur snapped lightly at his friend. "Can you get Ranoue?"

"Yeah, of course." Gwain sobered. "Give me two minutes."

Arthur nodded and watched Gwain disappear. The tent flap swung back into place. Arthur shrugged the fur higher on his shoulders wrapping it around him trying to get some kind of warmth. He started to pace hoping that it would help. Arthur contemplated he next move. Without Merlin as Emrys to help, Arthur's odds of winning against his sisters' army became slimmer and slimmer.

"Why do you need Ranoue?" Guinevere asked interrupting his thoughts. She sat back on their bed and watch him pace. It made her a little dizzy.

"Hmm?" Arthur asked distractedly.

"Ranoue. Why do you need him?" She asked again.

"He can help me heat the bath. He's a druid." Arthur sighed. He kept pacing. Back and forth, back and forth in front of his wife. "And he has magic,"

"And... your okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He glanced at his wife.

"Why wouldn't you..." Guinivere murmured. "Arthur," She snapped seriously, demanding his full attention. "Magic is outlawed."

"Maybe it shouldn't be."

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to play devils advocate here, darling and say; even if you were okay with magic, your father hunted, persecuted and burned them into the ground for _decades_ ;" She scowled. "Why would they be okay with you? And what's changed your mind?"

Arthur stopped his pacing and face her fully. He looked at her pained. "Merlin." he said simply.

"Merlin?" Guinivere was taken aback. "How could he have changed your mind?" She asked. "Did you find him?" Her brows drew together.

Arthur didn't answer her. He started to pace. The question driving spiks of pain into his heart.

Guinevere huffed. Irritated. She grit her teeth and continued. "Weren't you always saying how Merlin was always there in the fight against magic."

"Yeah," Arthur snorted. "Turns out he's not as opposed to magic as we thought." Arthur stopped pacing and glanced at Guinivere.

"What do you mean?" Guinivere wondered.

Arthur sat next to Guinivere on the bed. "Turns out Merlin is the Emrys Morgana has been searching for." He rubbed his eye tiredly. His fur sliding down his shoulders. He pulled it back up tighter around his shoulders. "He was the warlock who tried to heal my father, and yours. He was also the one who got you out of hanging. He had magic the entire time. Hell, his entire life!" Arthur scowled.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry." Guinevere bit her lip and apologized.

Arthur looked at Guinevere closely. "You don't seem very surprised."

She shrugged. "I guess not," The side of Guinevere's lip lifted lightly in a small smile. "It just kind of makes sense."

"Huh," Arthur stood back up, unable to stay still. "Am I the only one that was truly clueless?" Arthur spun around when he heard someone enter the tent. Gwain opened his mouth to speak but Arthur turned to him and hushed him with one hand while he held up the fur around him with the other. "Don't even say it."

Gwain tossed up his hands. "Wasn't going to say a word," He stepped aside and let Ranoue into the tent. "Arthur, Ranoue. Ranoue, Arthur." Gwain bowed dramatically. "My job here is done." He turned around and left the tent. Enough playing around, he had Knights to ready for battle.

"King Arthur." Ranoue greeted. "Queen Guinivere," Ranoue bowed. "What can I do for you?" He asked stiffly.

"Has James woken up yet?" Arthur asked.

Ranoue shook his head. "No, so lets move this along. Gwain said something about a bath."

"Not that that doesn't sound a little weird." Arthur muttered to himself quietly. "Could you please use your magic and heat the water?" Arthur requested louder. He pointed to the wooden tub in the corner. Another vicious shiver wracked his battered frame. His fingers and toes were numb and his lips,well, he no longer felt like he had any.

Ranoue looked over at him, scrunching up one eye as he assessed the King. He didn't look good. Ranoue knew Arthur needed to be tended by a physician, but nothing would help him as much as magic would right then. Arthur needed to be in top shape if he was to fight in the battle. Still, everything in Ranoue fought against using his magic. Especially in front of both the King and Queen.

"No harm will come to you," Arthur pressed. He wavered on his feet as another violent shiver wracked his battered frame. He needed to heat up soon, or he was going to pass out.

Ranoue nodded. "Yeah," He cleared his throat and walked over to the tub. He put his hand over the water and whispered softly in the old religion.

Arthur watched entranced and not a little uneasy as Ranoue's eyes flashed an eerie gold. The water started to steam.

Arthur walked up to the tub beside Ranoue. "Thank you," Arthur croaked.

Ranoue glanced up at Arthur. "No problem," Ranoue murmured warily. He leaned forward and gently dipped the tip of his finger into the hot water. The moment he removed his finger from the water the ripples fanned out, glowing blue, before they blending back in to the steaming water. "I'm no healer, but this should help heal most of your injuries."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you." Arthur conveyed again.

Ranoue bowed briefly before he turned on his heel and exited the tent as quickly as possible. He couldn't suppress that slide of terror that snaked its way up his spine and around his neck. That was the very fear that had kept him awake at night as a child. Uther and Arthur Pendragon were the boogeymen of his childhood. To be caught doing magic in front of either of them was such a terrorizing thought that it left him in a state of blind panic most of his childhood.

As soon as Ranoue left , Arthur, now shivering uncontrollably, let the fur around his shoulders fall to the floor along with the towel around his waist. Guinivere quietly stood and helped him into the bath.

Arthur er, using the edge of the wooden tub and Guinevere's arm for support, stepped into the hot water. Arthur moaned at the relief. The magic infused water was such a relief to his aching body tears sprang to his eyes. He dunked under the water rinsing his face and hair of the the blood, mud, sweat and tears. He leaned back and rested his head on the edge of the tub . He relaxed into the water. Enjoying the heat.

Arthur watched Guinevere silently as she gathered a cloth and a small round of soap.

Guinevere was quiet as she sat on the stool next to the tub. She lathered up the cloth with her rose scented soap. It took everything in her to keep quiet. She was reeling with the information that they had another druid in the Knights ranks, a magic user no less, and even when her mind was spinning she kept her thoughts and worries to herself.

Arthur sighed. "Why are you so quiet, Guinivere?" Arthur murmured with his eyes shut.

Guinivere didn't answer. Instead she dunked the clothe beneath the water and began to wash his shoulders. Gently massaging his tender flesh.

As soon as he felt her tough him his eyes shot open. First, in alarm, because he has been on warrior mode none stop for too long to not react on instinct to an unseen touch, and desire, because he had _not_ been touched by a woman since he last had Guinevere, before he left to find Merlin. Arthur opened his eyes. He put a hand over her's to stop her. He took the washcloth from her.

"Guinivere." Arthur chided. He sat up and turned to look at her.

Guinevere sighed. "What if Ranoue is like Mordred? He was a Knight, he had magic and he turned on you, even after you helped save his life as a child."

Arthur looked at Guinivere. His brows screwed together casting shadows over his eyes darkening blue eyes. "Yes, and I executed the woman he loved." Arthur pointed out. He paused for a moment, searching the soft brown eyes of his wife. "What's this really about, Gwen?" Arthur asked gently.

She bit her lower lip. Hesitating. "Did," Guinevere paused to take in deep breath. Her eyes roamed back and forth in front of her searching for what she wanted to ask. "Did you find Merlin?"

Arthur pressed his lips together. He nodded steadily, his eyes uncharacteristically void. "He found me, actually." He started slowly.

Guinevere was taken aback. If he had found Arthur, then where was her now? Where was he? She opened her mouth to speak but Arthurs fingers over her lips stopped her. Her brows creased in confusion.

"But," Arthur hushed her, he smoothed out the crease between her browns with his thumb. "He cant come home." Arthur frowned. "Not yet. Not until this war is over and Morgana is dead." Arthur pet her hair. Comforting her. Smoothing the back of his knuckles lovingly over her smooth cheek. He grabbed her by the back of her neck. His fingers tangled in her hair with his thumb caressing the spot under her ear. He gave her a long kiss.

"Join me, my love?" Arthur breathed against her lips. She nodded. She sat up out of his reach and let her dress fall to the rug covered dirt floor. She stepped into the tub savoring the heat of the water and the hot press of her husband firm body against hers.

"Exquisite." Arthur murmured as he took her in his arms...


	42. Chapter 35 A Brother Lost

Sorry for any errors. I can no longer find them after going over the chapter so many times.

Still, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 35

A Brother Lost

Ranoue paced inside the medical tent. His heavy boots created a worn path in the dirt with each agitated pass. Back and forth. Back and forth. He couldn't stay still. Whenever he tried the memory of Mordred rose up like a tidal wave and crashed into his mind. the image of Mordred broken and bleeding. Dying.

 _Because. Of. You!_ Ranoues' soul screamed. He shook his head violently. He was stuck in this vortex of shock, self-loathing, and disgust. He never hated himself more than he did at this moment.

Ranoue honestly didn't know what he was doing anymore. He felt obligated to fight along side his fellow Knights, and Arthur and James vicariously, but he did not feel like this was where he was _supposed_ to be. Ranoue felt deep in his heart that he should be in Camelot. The _Army_ should be in Camelot, protecting her walls, her people and her secrets. More importantly Ranoue should be protecting his son Jesse, _and_ not _heating Arthur bath!_

Ranoue ran his hands through his hair. He tugged ruffly on the dark strands. It caused flares of pain to spread across his scalp. The sting helped distract him from his warring emotions, if only for a moment. He frowned and stopped pacing. He stared down at James. He looked so peaceful. Childlike, even. Ranoues' throat tightened. He swallowed thickly. Ranoue was lost for words. These gods awful emotions burrowing into his chest, burning his throat and shredding his insides... this is what James is going to feel once he awoke to find his own brother slain.

Ranoue sighed. Ranoue sat heavily in the chair next to the cot James occupied. He rubbed his face tiredly and slouched back against the hard wooden chair. Ranoue believed whole-heartily that James' pain will be much more than Ranoues' ever could be. He loved his brother, unlike Ranoue, whose love was tainted by all the damage Mordred and Ranoue had caused each other. So in a way Ranoue had no way of truly understanding James and his pain. But he empathized.

Ranoue let his eyes roam over the young sorcerer. He was still very much unconscious. He hadn't stirred since they brought him in here. The physician had yet to show up and Ranoue was staring to feel exceedingly hopeless. He felt like there was nothing he could do, no where to go. He could do nothing... except...

Ranoue carelessly stood up and started to pace again. Anxiety and fear stired in his belly. He bit his bottom lip, warring with himself. It would be risky, for both of them. Almost too risky. Still, with the physician absent, Ranoue felt magic was the kids only chance to heal.

Ranoue knew very little about healing anymore. Taking life had become so established in his life after his wife died that to save a life felt foreign to him. A feeling he was positive Merlin struggled with on a daily basis. Merlin, a man who naturally wanted to preserve life, was now forced take it. Ranoue chose to open himself up to the possibility that Merlin wasn't the villain, but a victim and hero in need of support, not distrust and hate.

Ranoue glanced at the tent flaps, watching the shadows pass behind the fabric wall, waiting for someone to walk in. when no one entered, he focused back on James. Hesitantly, he put his hands over James unconscious form. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He shook off the fear that tried to slither up his spine. Slowly he let his magic flow. It started as a trickle from the center of his chest. His magic bled from his pores. His eyes flashed bright gold and his hands began to glow a soft green encasing James in a protective layer of novice healing magic. It was an alternative healing spell Ranoue had picked up from his wife. A spell for him to use in battle. It was for those warriors in battle whose talents were fighting and not healing.

The gash on James' head stopped bleeding but did not seal shut. That was either a very good sign or a very bad sign. Only time would tell. The wound on his side knitted together leaving a light pink puckered scare. Ranoue felt confident enough that he had healed the worst of his wounds but James was still unconscious. It both worried Ranoue, and gave him some relief. It gave Ranoue more time to gather himself and what he was going to say to his while he waited for him to wake up.

"That was quite impressive," a gruff voice praised from behind Ranoue.

Ranoue tensed. Slowly he lowered his hands and turned to face the man who had just witnessed him openly using magic. There was no way for him to deny it. Just because Arthur was occasionally okay with magic it, most definitely, did not mean he was free to use it.

"Easy their, my boy," The man steadied. Obviously sensing Ranoues sudden overwhelming feeling to flee, he continued in a an calm and even voice. "I am Giaus, the Physician."

Ranoue nodded respectfully, but kept his mouth shut and his spine straight. Giaus frowned. His gaze wondered to the cot behind Ranoue. He started forward. Ranoue watched the physician closely, his eyes followed him as he approached James.

"You did well," The old man praised again. "I haven't seen this kind of spell since I was a novice myself. It is a good one to know." Giaus nodded to himself. "Resourceful. I see I am unneeded." Giaus smiled at Ranoue.

Ranoue glanced down at the bag Merlin gave Darrin, who then gave to Ranoue. If this was the Guise he had heard about, the one who protected Merlin, then he needed to see what was in there. Ranoue had leafed through the continence of the bag just briefly, hoping to get his mind off of his brother, and he couldn't hold back the urge to go through Merlin's things. At first he was just desperate for a distraction. Then curious. But the more he read and the more he uncovered the curiosity morphed into fascination, intrigue and then alarming anxiety. He now understood why Darrin did what he did. Why Merlin did what he did, and what Morgana had planned. The content in this bag could be the very thing they needed, for what he didn't know, but something in him insisted that it was important.

Giaus walked past Ranoue. As much as he wanted to reach out and stop the old man as he passed by, Ranoue stayed rooted to his spot. The physician disappeared through the tent flaps. He melded in with the bustling Knights and servants just outside the tents flimsy fabric walls and false security. Ranoue sat down in the chair again. He picked up the back and started to go through the condense again, compelled to understand. He leaned back in the chair with his heels resting on the edge of the cot near James feet. He balanced on the back legs as he leafed through the familiar yet foreign information.

There was a map of a place he had never seen or heard of before, and he couldn't for the life of him know what it could possibly mean, and he refused to bring it to the Kings attention until he understood it and was able to explain it. He was close to putting the pieces together.

There were pages written about Morgana's visions, the very ones that prompted the start of her fall. It explained how she started to see the future in blips and flashes. First of Arthur's death by drowning, and another of him dead in his fathers arms. Soon her magic escalated into exploding objects and levitation. Soon her incomplete visions turned into full-fledged visions of the future. Morgana saw that King Arthur would make Guinevere Queen, despite knowing it would start a magical war, and it drove her mad. There were sketches of trade routs and fortresses. Detailed army ledgers and slave records. Both magic users and none magic users. Another page told of Arthur's bane and the full prophecy of Emrys, Avalon and Arthur. Ranoue read and reread the prophecy hoping that it would somehow change but the words didn't change. If what this says is right then Arthur was in charge of his fate and no one else. Only Arthur could get killed.

Ranoue switched pages. His fingers froze over the paper. It was a sketch of Mordred and Merlin. Side by side they stood facing front. Merlin wore no cuffs or collar, but the artiest was excruciatingly detailed and skilled. It must have been enhanced with magic. Merlin was covered in bruises, scars and blood, yet you could clearly see the look of challenge in his eyes. _When was this drawn?_ He wondered. His eyes drifted over to Mordred. His brother stood as far from Merlin as he could, but there was no mistaking the hostility, or hate that seemed to ooze from the art. Ranoue stared at the sketch of his brother, sick to his stomach.

Mordred's eyes seemed to stare accusingly at him. Ranoue felt his eyes sting. The ink blurred together blocking his brothers image from view. As hard as he tried he could not hold back the flood. Hot liquid spilled down his cheeks against his will searing his face as much as his heart and soul. He whipped his tears with the back of his arm, drying his face with his dirty sleeve, no doubt smearing red on his face from the still blood dampened fabric.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" James croaked.

Startled, Ranoue leaned to far back in his chair and he fell to the floor. The papers, maps and sketches scattered around him. James sat up but nausea and dizziness rushed through him. He fell back onto the cot. It was there and gone just as quickly as it appeared. Once it passed James watched Ranoue with amusement. James chuckled softly but the action caused him to go into a vicious coughing fit.

Ranoue pressed his lips together and held himself in place to keep from leaving the tent. He didn't want to be here if he suddenly keeled over. Ranoue watched James wearily as he caught his breath. That was a mean though, he chided himself. Ranoue just feared the news he would have to deliver soon. It would erase all the happiness or peace from this kids.

Once James settled, Ranoue quickly gathered the papers and shoved them back into the bag. Quietly he put the bag on the end of James bed. He cleared his throat and then righted his chair. Warily he sat back down.

"It's alright," James frowned. "Merlin would have wanted you to know. Eventually." He grunted as he got more comfortable which was extremely difficult, if not impossible to do on this cot.

Ranoues faced screwed up in disbelief. "Somehow I doubt that."

"You'd be surprised." James smiled. "Merlin's fond of you."

"Fond of me?" Ranoue asked skeptically. "How am I supposed to take that?"

"However you like," James grimaced. Ranoue watched him silently. "Merlin is a strange creature, but he has his reasons." James sat all the way up and went to swing his leg over the ledge of the cot.

"Hey," Ranoue stood up and stopped James from standing up. "I think it best if you stay seated for a while."

"Why?" James gave Ranoue a funny look. "I feel fine."

"Just..." Ranoue faltered at a loss for words. "Stay," Ranoue pointed to the spot he sat.

James raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. Alright. I stay like a good dog."

"Good boy," Ranoue forced a smirk that morphed into a pained grimace. He took a deep breath and released it on a great gust. James looked at him with a raised brow. He sat silently on the cot, legs dangling over the edge and the blanket wrapped wound him. He looked round the tent as if looking for some one, or waiting for them. It broke Ranoues already crumbling heart.

"Where is Darrin?" James asked. His brows knit together in worry.

"Um..." Ranoue tensed. He swallowed back his fear and sat down in the chair across from him. "Listen, James," Ranoue started. He scooted his chair a little closer and leaned forward on his elbows and took a good look at all of James seventeen year old self. Only a decade younger than Ranoue, and he already knew all the pain the world had to offer. Ranoue was not much younger than James when his own village and family was taken from him. "Darrin," Ranoue bit his lip. He had to chose his words carefully. James tensed. His eyes moved over Ranoues face like a skittish deer. Ranoue cleared his throat. "Darrin chose to give us a head start." Ranoue continued. "He was a hero. He save us." Ranoue paused. "He saved Arthur."

James didn't react. Didn't so much as twitch as Ranoue told him his brother was dead. A film had come over James eyes. They sat there in silence for so long Ranoue thought James had gone into shock. James' eyes were cloudy and unfocused as a million thoughts raced through his young mind. Ranoue understood that kind of lose. It was a fiery inferno of emotional and physical agony that never went away.

"Did you hear me?" Ranoue asked, unsure if James was even listening.

James suddenly focused back on Ranoue. "How?" James demanded. "How did my brother die?"

Ranoue shifted in his chair. "I...i don't know, exactly, James."

James narrowed his strikingly blue eyes."Then guess." He snapped searingly.

Ranoue chewed his lip a moment contemplating what to say. He could give him some excuse about not seeing his death and that he had no idea what happened to his brother, but Ranoue did. He knew the Theron the Giants reputation. Most Druids knew of their kind and feared them. The abominations were revered by the high priestess's. They had a tendency to take their enemies heads, and use their teeth as jewelry. It was rumored they ate their victims hearts because their brutal nature made them unable to love and only hate.

Ranoue sat back in his chair, his hands resting on his knees. He gave James a long hard look before he stood up. James stopped him by grasping hold of Ranoues wrist. Ranoue pulled his hand away but James tightened his hold, bruising him.

"You cant just leave me like this," James begged. "You have to give me something. Anything." He pleaded. Ranoue glanced down at the wrist James held. James let go like he'd been burned. "Who killed my brother?" James pressed.

Ranoue sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked beyond the ceiling of the tent to the havens. Dear Gods, do I tell him? Ranoue asked himself. He looked into James light blue eyes. Oh, Gods damn it and forgive me. Ranoue sighed.

"The Giant, Theron," Ranoue shifted to face James fully. "He killed your brother." James nodded his thanks. He sat back down and gazed a the fabric wall of the medical tent, ignoring Ranoue entirely.

Ranoue took that as his hint to leave. He turned and exited the tent while he could. He spred one last glance at James as he left. What he saw worried him. There was no life in his eyes. He didn't move, or twitch. He hardly breathed or blinked. It was as if he shut down. Ranoue heaved a ragged sigh once he was out of the tent and submerged in the cold frigid air. It was a welcoming feeling on his over heated skin. He felt feverish. Ranoue wiped his brow and went off to find something to eat. Maybe it will help James, and Ranoue, to proses their loss after they had a full belly. Ranoue made his way to the cook. His aching body and cramping stomach finally made their self known as the smell of food registered.


	43. Chapter 36 A Bond of Beasts

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get out a chapter. Please enjoy. I hope the next few chapters will be worth the wait as I finish up the Merlin/Morgana scenes. It will just take little time, just bear with me, as my hands are suffering from so much writing. and I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

Oh, and I'm curious to know what your favorite chapters are. Please review and let me know!

Chapter 36

A Bond of Beasts

Theron the Giant searched for Mordred. He followed the sorcerers scent like a blood hound. The scrawny little whelp had crawled under Theron skin and settled somewhere near his frozen heart some years ago, and never left. Like a rash he couldn't get rid of. Theron was a hardened assassin. A creature bred and trained to kill. Not quite human and not quite beast, he was a giant among men. An immortal among mortals. A magical creature. A hybrid. An heir of two lost race's and civilization's. A son of none, and all. Both Druid and Giant.

Theron didn't even want to imagine how he came into being, but he knew it had nothing to do with the conventional means of conception and everything to do with magic and creation. A dangerous magic to be meddle in. The ancient dark arts has claimed many souls, and will continue to do so long after the world has destroys itself. Theron was one of hundreds, now he is one of the last. Not many remain after the Witching Hour. After it ended the Giants and Druids who helped create the hybrids were completely wiped out. Only ten were left to carry on the new race.

However, a High Priestesses like Morgana, only centuries before her, found a way to entrap his species. A bond of beasts. Morgana found this lost magical art and now Theron was irrevocably trapped. As long as he followed orders he remained free and whole. Break his oath, or refuse an command and he was liable to suddenly explode in a burst of blood, guts and bone, or just drop dead of a magical aneurism. The speculation on what would happen if you broke your oath was long and vast and he would not be testing the waters.

Theron was conditioned for the life Morgana provided. Thrived in it even. He was at home with a guillotine hanging over his neck. It was an assassins nature to seek out the darkness and Morgana's' darkness drew him like a moth to a flame ready to either die or obey. Only the new addition to the bond, Emrys, was not.

Theron felt the bond forming between Emrys and Morgana. It was the same as the Bond of Beasts, however, it was different in the way it was woven together. The bond between Morgana and Theron was a mutual understanding, the kill spell a precaution, where as, the bond with Emrys was a forced bonding that would ultimately strip Emrys of himself. Theron could feel everything Morgana does. It was how he was supposed to keep her from harm. If her pain, or fear reached a frightening height Theron or one of his other four bonded brothers would come to her aid. But it also irritated him to never ending heights. To feel her emotions was not something he enjoyed. He was just lucky that his life was not tied to hers as Emrys' will be.

Theron grit his teeth and shoved past more branches following Mordreds trail. Theron hated this. He want a retrieval dog, he was a fighter, a rabid beast that thrived in times of war and withered in times of peace. He was a troubled and angry lad but he could become a great man. That was until Theron noticed something change in the young lad. Mordred seemed to adopt some of Morgana's darkness. He didn't particularly care, but it intrigued Theron to no end. The way the Witch Morgana could influence even the strongest of wills with only a few well spoken words or a flash of that wicked smile. She was a devil and her demons worshiped her.

Theron among them, until he started to pay more attention to Morgana and her plans. Question her orders. She was straying from the path she had originally planned. No longer was it win the crown and free her kind. It was take the throne and destroy all that refuse her. He felt weird about mindlessly obeying a tyrant. He had just escaped one of the worse when he had pledged himself to Morgana but he started to understand how his own nature betrayed him into the hands of a mad woman. And now he was trapped until she either killed him, he killed himself, or she miraculously expired.

Theron walked along the icy path, trampling through small bushes and over tree roots. Within the roots were small pockets of snow covered mud puddles that Theron went out of his way to ovoid. It was cold enough. He didn't need his boots any more soaked than they were. He would like very much to keep all his toes. If Mordred was out here the kid must be freezing his balls off, Theron knew he was, even with his furs and rather odd biology. Why it even crossed his mind what Mordred would be feeling was beyond him. But the more Theron studied himself the more he was able to identify the unidentifiable. Theron felt oddly protective over Mordred.

 _As if he could protect him from Morgana and her stupidity,_ Theron scoffed to himself. _As if I could save_ anyone _._ He knew what a joke that thought was. He couldn't keep Mordred safe. He couldn't keep anyone safe. It was a miracle he had been Morgana alive as long as he has. A feat he knew to be near impossible. He's a slayer. Not a savior. He knew that. And anyone who got too close to him died. Either by his hand, his friends, or his enemies. It didn't _matter_. Anyone who was around him, or knew _of_ him eventually died.

Theron stomped through the slush and dirt. He shoved a branch out of his way with a _snap,_ breaking the poor tree branch. He was growing more and more aggravated as he searched for Mordred with no success. Morgana had ordered Theron to bring him back _hours_ ago. He felt her ire through the bond. It spurred his own choler out of control. He didn't know what Morgana had planned for the lad, but he knew her darkness well, and her evil was like nothing he had felt in an extremely long time. It was alluring, controlling and all consuming. He felt like spiders were crawling up his back and up his neck. The feeling becoming all-consuming. His anger getting the better of him him spun around and smashed his fist into a large oak tree. Again and again and again. He didn't sto until he felt skin split and the warmth of his blood.

Theron had not felt such darkness since he came into being some centuries ago. Around the time when Giants lived, dragons were abundant, and High Priestesses were something to be revered, not feared. He didn't know how he could have missed it. He felt like a film was slowly bing cleaned from his sight and he was able to truly see Morgana for what she was. It was unnerving. Emrys' presence has shaken the world up and thrown her into chaos. Theron paused. He stretched his fingers out, opening and closing his fist, loosening his tightened flesh. The blood was already drying. His wound sealing over. Soon the marks on his knuckles vanished all together. He shook his hand out and dropped it back be his side.

Theron tilted his head and listened to his surroundings. He glanced up a the setting sun, at the canopy and trees surrounding him. The wind shifted and with it came a cold stinging wind. It burned his silver eyes and whipped his long hair into his face, rattling the crystals and precious stones woven through out his dark mane. Theron inhaled, slowly filling his lungs with the crisp scent of winter. He sorted through the different scents. The sharp smell of wet earth and rotten vegetation, the smell of wood smoke and ice. It all mixed together to create a winter aroma that enticed and seduced the mind into thinking life could have a happy ending.

Theron exhaled. White clouds raced from his lips as the heat of his breath mixed with the frigged air.

Not finding the scent he was searching for, Theron took in another deep breath. He needed to find Mordred scent before another strong gust of wind spirited it away. But instead of a the faint scent of leather and oil he had been following, the wind assaulted his senses with the scent of blood. Lots and lots of blood. Theron, recognizing the smell _._ He kicked up the pace, knowing, and fearing, what he would find.

Mordred was drowning. He was just lying there unable to move, too numb to realize he was freezing and too tired to care. Besides, he couldn't remember how to move, or how to get up, even if he wanted to. There was a hallow feeling in his chest, a black hole, that kept growing, it consumed. It sucked away his energy. Devouring his life. His magic. Everything he was. And he was alone. _Not that he was very surprised,_ Mordred through distantly. He was a fuck.

Mordred stared up at the canopy. The muted sun peeked down between its branches, highlighting each leaf . It turned the canopy a Kaleidoscope of greens that shifted as the sun began to set. Mordred struggled for air. Each rattling breath had him choking on hot hot metallic liquid. He felt it slowly filling his lungs, spilling out to his abdomen. The blood was bitter and tasted like rusted copper tainted by the spell Ranoue hit him with.

 _Ranoue_.

Mordred was almost proud of him. A reluctant kind of pride. Now he knew his big brother had it in him to make those messy decisions. He was now content in believing Ranoue could kill Merlin. Kill _Emrys_. Mordred knew he didn't have long. He knew that from the way he no longer felt the world around him. His hearing was muffled, and his stomach burned uncomfortably. Mordred couldn't muster up enough of anything to care about what that could mean. He suspected though, and he was content knowing he was dying. A bit sad, but complacent. He knew he would soon be reacquainted with Kara and his death will have been worth something, at least to himself, and he could leave this world in chaos.

Theron followed the scent of blood. It led him to a small clearing surrounded by dozens of large trees. Of to the side of the small clearing was an unmoving body. Red stained the snow beneath and around it in a gruesome display of carnage. The blood was starting to smell old and stale. Dead. He steeled himself and switched off all feeling. The assassin in him took over. He approached the body stiffly.

"Damn it," Theron grit past clenched jaw. He knelt down and assessed Mordred with a critical eyes. Removing himself emotionally. Mordred's chest rose and fell in tiny infinitesimal flutters signaling that the boy still lived, if only just momentarily.

Gently, Theron started to examine the wound that fed the snow so much blood. It was a nasty one. He probed the chard flesh around it. The fabric of Mordreds' shirt had melted away displaying his blackened flesh across his ribs. The wounded flesh was split and oozed clear puss and blood. It was an ugly sight, but Theron has seen worse, and known people to have survived worse.

Mordred moaned. A sharp pain in his side jolted him back to consciousness. He tried to move away from what ever caused it but a gentle grip stopped his squirming.

"Easy there kid, it me." Theron reassured. "It's Theron."

Mordred tensed. His eyes searched blindly for him but couldn't see anything but darkness. He started to panic. Suddenly, the giant came into view. He knelt over Mordred, his face hovering above him, watching him closely. His strange silver eyes calmed Mordred immediately. He relaxed. He looked up at Theron. Mordreds mouth worked wordlessly. He couldn't speak past the blood flooding his throat, lungs and chest.

"Shh. Don't speak." Theron hissed. Theron closed his eyes and put his hands over Mordreds wound.

Mordred tried to shake his head, tried to convey some how that he didn't want Theron to heal him. That it wouldn't work. The spell Ranoue had used was irreversible. Silently Mordred watched paralyzed as Theron work his own special kind of magic, his dread only growing. He just wanted to be left in peace.

Theron willed Mordreds blood back into his body, and his skin to repair its self. Releasing his strange power of will, Theron opened his eyes and sat back on his heel to check his work. Therons brows drew together. _Strange._ The wounds stopped bleeding but nothing else happened. With a curse, Theron swooped down and shoved his arms underneath Mordred as gently as he could and lifted.

"Let's get you back to Lady Morgana." Theron said gruffly.

Mordred tried to shake his head 'no', but it was more of a tilting to the side as Theron stood with him in his arms.

 _Leave me here,_ Mordred projected into Therons mind. He didn't think he would hear him, but surprise of all surprises, Theron heard him and answered back.

Theron looked down at Mordred with a raise brow. _No,_ Theron challenged.

 _I'm dead already._ Mordred said weakly. _Please, just leave me._

 _What?_ Theron snorted. _To die there alone?_ Theron paused, waiting for an answer. Theron flitted through the trees towards their camp taking care not to jostle Mordred and cause any further damage. Theron moved quicker than most men in their prime and even quicker still thanks again to his strange biology, allowing him to make it to the camp in no time at all.

 _Yes,_ Mordred pleaded.

 _No man deserves that._ Theron continued firmly, ending that conversation.

 _If you take me back alive, she is only going to kill me, let me die in peace._ Mordred stayed silent after that. They both knew he was going to die. It wasn't a if, it was a when, and Theron couldn't leave him alone in the dark to die thanks to his faulty shut off switch for his emotions. He was becoming a horrible assassin. Even the death of the young druid boy had his skin crawling. _What was wrong with him?_

Its strange. It was as if the moment Therons' blade pierced flesh and cleaved the Druids' head from his shoulders it was as if the death of this young sorcerer, Darrin, unleashed a curse of compunction. He felt compelled to protect. To save, not kill. To defend, not attack. He shouldn't care about this kid. He should not even be helping him. He should just report his finding to Morgana and that's that. But he couldn't set Mordred down. He wouldn't let him die alone.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He murmured to himself as he glanced down at Mordred, now unconscious, in his arms. Theron contemplated his answer as he neared the border of Morgana's bivouac. It was too late to leave him now. Theron sighed and marched into camp. The witches, sorcerers and mercenaries sneered at him, tossing scathing looks. It was nothing he hasn't dealt with before because of his origins. He ignored everything, even the ugly words directed at him. The questions and the stares of accusation went unnoticed. He wasn't liked very much among Morgana's army due to his hybrid nature, and waltzing through a camp filled with magic users with a _dying Sorcerer_ in his arms did not better his odds.

With his spine straight and head held high he mad his way to Morgana's tent neglecting to acknowledge a single accusatory comment or hostile gaze. This was nothing he hasn't encountered before, and he has been treated far worse for far, far less.


	44. Chapter 37 Dragon Seekers

A/N

Thank you for waiting for this next chapter. I have been having some hand issues and with it comes a lot of pain. However, it wont stop me from writing but it will slow me down just a little. For that i am sorry.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 37

The Dragon seekers

Cedric sat in the center of the prisoners tent chained to a thick wooden post that jutted from the earth at an odd angle. The magic blocking shackles grazed against Cedric's wrists as he shifted his position in an attempt to get comfortable. He cursed when the effort only caused the wounds along his back to reopen. He stilled when he felt blood start to trickle down his back. He leaned against the post in defeat. Each lung-full of air caused sharp spears of searing pain to shoot through his chest and nausea was quickly approaching. Cedric cursed Morgana.

"Oi, shut your mouth," Neal, a sorcerer under Morgana's rule, sneered. "Or I'll shut it for you." The torch withered in the frosty air casting shadows on Neal's angular face. The tent barely offered shelter from the cold as a harsh wind tore through and assaulted Cedrics' wounds.

Neal used to be amiable towards Cedric, even cordial at times, but that never could disguise the cruelty that festered inside him. Now Neal took it upon himself to be the personal thorn in Cedrics' side. He used every opportunity to egg Cedric past his sense of reason. Pushing him to make mistakes, and then there was Emrys with his half ass-ed plans that inevitably ended with Merlin unconscious, a sorcerer or ten dead and Cedric in chains. Fate was cruel and closing in fast, and the only light in the dark, at least in Cedric's mind, was to find the dragon, Athusia, before the bond between Merlin and Morgana was complete. However, Cedric over heard Neal talking with other sorcerers about Morgana's new plans that put a major kink in his own plans. Morgana had sent the dragon away, with a very large and concerning force towards Camelot the moment Merlin fell unconscious. She never intended to meet her brother on the battle field. She was going to steal the throne and kingdom out from under him.

"Piss off, Neal," Cedric barked, gesturing obscenely for him to go fuck himself.

Reese, a burly man with a large beard and even larger ax strapped to his back, laughed. Neal looked back at his friend, daring him to laugh again. Reese's smile faded, but the spark of humor never left his jovial amber eyes. With a snarl, Neal spun on Cedric and aimlessly kicked him in the head. Neal's boot grazed the side of his face. Cedric paused a moment to let the shock ware off. Slowly he looked back up at Neal. A smile played with Cedrics split lips.

"Is that all you got, you slimy git?" Cedric Laughed. "My little sister hits harder than that when she's drunk." That was no diss on his sister. Omari was a tough woman, and a mighty force to be reckoned with.

She, like him, was a part of a clan of Dragon Seekers lead by their parents. Omari had Magic like Cedric did, however, where Cedric had the ability to move from place to place with little more than a thought, Omari had a rare talent for bending the laws of nature. They were embedded into Morgana's army in its infant years. Cedric as Morgana's guard and Omari among the archers, away from the corrupted sorcerers and their darkness to keep her desired talents hidden and as far from Morgana as possible. The goal of infiltrating Morgana's camp was to keep the dragon race from extinction, not give Morgana another weapon to use. Kilgharrah was near his last days, and the egg Cedric's parents have been protecting for the last two decade still hasn't hatched. Cedric guessed it was waiting for its mate, as it was with dragons.

Rage clouded Neal's dark eyes. His face twisted up into an ugly scowl. He kicked Cedric again, this time deliberately aiming for Cedric's face. Neal was a man who gave into wrath with ease.

Cedric anticipated his move and reacted on instinct. Cedric brought his arms up, his movements sluggish but he managed to blocked Neal's boot in time. The chains rattled and the cuffs cut deeper into his wrist. Neal shoved Cedric's arms aside, and before he knew it a fist came down hard on the side of his already battered face.

Cedric reeled. A searing tidal wave of pain rolled through his body and shot down his spine. Dark dots danced around obscuring his sight. Curses rolled of his tongue like an uncouth opus. The pain was less than it was five minutes ago, and ten before that, thanks to Cedric's enhanced biology, and his incredible tolerance for pain. His body was slowly, but surely, healing itself from the inside out, but it still hurt. Once Cedrics' vision cleared, he glared up at Neal. Cedric let his loathing fill his eye's. All he could do was imagine smashing his fists into Neal's smug face over and over again until there was nothing left but a pile of blood, bone and brain matter, however, Cedric would never allow himself to fall pray to that kind of malignant emotion. His vows forbade it. Cedric grit his teeth and took in a deep breath through his noes. He got a powerful hold of his emotion. He had to reign it in. Anger would gain him nothing, and besides, that kind of rage was disabling. It clouds judgment, a distraction that allows you to be susceptible to manipulation, or worse.

Neal looked back at Reese, looking for approval. Cedric took advantage of his arrogance. Cedric rotated onto his side and swung his right leg over his left and kicked Neal in the back of his knee as hard as he could. Neal's leg gave out from under him. His knees cracked onto the dirt ground, hard. Taking advantage of Neal's vulnerable position, Cedric leaned back the way he came and swing his booted heel into Neal's chest knocking him flat onto his back. He was pinned by Cedrics leg across his neck. Neal growled and shoved his leg from his neck. Cedric leaned back against the wooden post and watched Neal stand up. He rubbed at his chest and glowered at Cedric. Cedric rested his head back and smirked up at him.

"You're such a piece of shit, Cedric." Neal growled and kicked at Cedrics ankle.

Cedric gave a barking laugh. "I'd disagree with you but," Cedric drawled. He ran his tongue over his teeth inspecting them. He spat a blob of blood and saliva at Neal's feet. "You're right,"

Neal scoffed. He glared at Cedric. "Then I should just kill you now." Neal mumbled.

"That would be very unwise." a feminine voice countered from behind him. Neal turned to see who it was.

Cedric blanched as his sisters fist connected with his face. He dropped like a sack of rocks. Behind her Reese lay unconscious on the ground. She knelt down next to him and set her bow on the ground. She held her hand over the shackles and with a thought they clicked open.

"Where's Athusia?" Omari demanded.

Cedric rubbed his wrist. Sadly he looked up at his sister and shook his head regretfully. With a pained grunt he slowly got to his feet, Omari followed, helping when he needed support.

"Where is she?" Omari asked gentler, apprehension weighed her words down.

"They already took her." Cedric said regretfully.

"What?" She stepped back in shock and shook her head in denial. "Where?" She gasped.

"We don't have time for this," Cedric snapped. "We have to get Merlin." He started his way from the tent, but a gentile hand on his arm stopped him.

"Cedric, where did Morgana send Athusia."

Cedric shook his head angrily.

"Cedric." Omari snapped. He looked back at her. Storm clouds descended over his bright eyes. "Where."

Cedric huffed in annoyance. It was bad enough to know that Morgana was winning, it was even worse to have to confirm it. "Camelot." Cedric let the word hang in the air.


	45. Chapter 38 Dark Surrender

:)

Chapter 38

Dark Surrendered

Morgana was thrilled, albeit a bit empty, with no one here to celebrate with. Still she was over the moon with bliss. Her spell was almost complete. She had everything ready. It was all going her way and she could hardly believe it. She never took the time to appreciate how much easier her planning was without Emrys' interference. Now, she needed Mordred's death. If Theron would find and bring him back already.

Minutes turned into hours as Morgana waited. She spent her time between watching Merlin sleep and coming up with counter moves in case things _didn't_ go her way. Morgana sat in her throne-like chair savoring the small peace she had managed to attain. She listened to Merlin's light breathing, watched the rise and fall of his chest. A familiar comfort she hasn't been able to feel next to her in far too long. Yet as good as Morgana felt there was this darkness that refused to let her out of its grip. It beat and battered against the walls of her mind, dragging her down into a well of aphotic thinking. She was almost relieved when she was interrupted by a soft clearing of a throat. Morgana looked up. Three servants stood beside her holding two trays of food filled with meat and bread, fruit and cheese, two cups and a jug of wine. She had asked a servant to bring the food to the tent awhile ago. As naïve as the hope is, she wanted to share a dinner with Merlin before battle. Something normal. Things were changing so quickly, she had no real normalcy anymore and craved stability more than she would have thought. That was why she had made some last minute changes to her plans. Instead of meting Arthur on the battle field she thought it would save them both a lot of pain and suffering if she went directly to what she wanted most. The Kingdom, not its King.

She gestured to the table next to the bed Merlin occupied "Put it on the table." Morgana murmured. Silently they obeyed. They turned back to Morgana once done, awaiting further orders. "That's all." Morgana turned away from them and back to Merlin. As one they left the tent. She stayed like that for several more moments.

Morgana sighed heavily, stood up and went to see what the servants brought. She stared at the small feast before her. She picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of apple and cheese. Her stomach rumbled from hunger. She wanted to eat, but each time she picked up a bite of food she lost her appetite. She had hoped that dining with Merlin would help her relax and eat, apparently not. Aggravated with herself and her galling emotions she tossed the fork onto the table with a clang and swooped up a chalice and filled it to the brim with wine. With a clash she set the silver jug loudly on the table hoping the noise would wake Merlin from his death like slumber. No such luck. She sat heavily in a chair by the table and sighed.

Who would have thought she would be where she was, doing what she was doing, and succeeding, at it. It was a travesty. Morgana had once imagined ruling the kingdoms along side her brother, Arthur. Mending the rift between magic users and non magic users. Healing what their father damaged. Her reigning over the magic users, with Merlin by her side, and Arthur ruling the rest. But that didn't seem like that was going to happen. Not with the way things are going or the things she had done. There was no going back only forward into uncharted waters.

Morgana didn't bother with lady like manners, not when she was teetering on the edge of an abyss she never thought she would be close enough to fall over. With dragging gulps she emptied the goblet in seconds. The heady rush of endorphins charged her blood but couldn't derail her darkening thoughts.

Morgana refilled her goblet, drained it in a few more gulps, only to refill it again. She stood unsteadily to her feet. She walked back over to Merlin. She crossed her arms and took a sip a wine and gazed at Merlin's unconscious body. She savored the almost childlike innocence he exuded while he slept. The Merlin before her was so at odds with the Emrys of legend. He was both myth and man. The man of her dreams and the monster of her nightmares. The line was blurring, and Morgana, at times, almost couldn't recognized the subtle differences between Merlin and Emrys.

Heat started to creep up her neck and color her cheeks. The wine was making its self known. It spread out from her stomach slowly numbing her abysmal emotions. She took another sip. She pressed the brim of the chalice against her chin, resting her elbow on her forearm crossed over her stomach. She rolled the brim of the cup under her bottom lip in slow lazy movements.

Where Merlin loved her, Emrys hated her, and Morganas' love for Merlin made it so she couldn't fully separate her loathing for Emrys. She knew deep down in her being they couldn't be together. Not in the way she really wanted. There was too much bad blood between them for that to ever happen. At least while he was still able to freely fight her. Her only option was to break him. She had to become his whole world, his everything.

"Milady," A young man interrupted.

Morgana sighed. She glanced over her shoulder. Three men stood behind her. "Lathe" Morgana greeted mildly. He stood in front of the two guards put in charge of Cedric. "Neal. Reese." She acknowledged before she turned her back on them and looked back to Merlin.

"What is it?" Morgana asked tiredly. She took another large gulp, draining the last of her wine.

"The prisoner..." Neal wavered.

Morgana snorted and set the chalice down on the nearest table. "Let me guess," Morgana murmured. "Cedric escaped."

"Yes, Milady." Lathe confirmed. "Neal and Reese just informed me,"

Morgana unfolded her arms and turned to face him. "Informed you?" Morgana asked dangerously. She assessed him with narrowed eyes. She took in his disheveled appearance. His shirt was on backwards and his trousers were unlaced and he had no boots on. "Why were you not at your post with our fellow guard-mates?"

Lathe opened his mouth to answer but Morgana raised a hand to silence him. "Never mind." Morgana dismissed. She transferred her glare to Neal, then Reese and back to Lathe. It was his responsibility to watch Cedric more so than the buffoon brothers Neal and Reese. "How did it happen?" Morgana demanded. She had an idea, but she wanted him to admit to it. That he lost the prisoner because he wanted to get his cock wet. She wanted to see him squirm in humiliation for it.

Lathe tensed. It was one sentence. A simple question, but the sorcerer felt an icy chill crept up his spine from her soft, yet firm demand.

"I don't know. I was with Omari and,"

She looked back at Merlin, giving the sorcerer her back. "Omari. Of course you were with _Omari._ " Morgana muttered. "You do know that Omari is Cedrics sister," Morgana pointed out innocently. "And that by loosening your britches for that woman you cost me two very coveted assets." She continued darkly.

Lathe stuttered. "I-uh..."

Morgana gazed at Lathe for a long time, her green eyes burrowed into him. She walked towards Lathe. He flinched as Morgana glided past him. She smirked at his weakness. She shoved past Neal and Reese.

"W-where are you going Milady?" Lathe asked hesitantly.

"Are you really questioning me right now?" Morgana grumbled.

"N-no, Milady."

"Uh." Morgana shivered as if the title gave her the spooks. "Enough with the 'Milady' already." She spun away from him, but the motion sent her stumbling into Reese.

"Are you alright, Mil-Morgana?" Lathe corrected himself. He shared a look with Reese and Neal.

Morgana frowned and her brows drew together. "Im fine." She assured. "Go find a maiden to ruin." She dismissed and shoved away from Reese.

She walked from the tent. The wine was disabling. Taking her feet out from under her. _Unusual_. She had a rare tolerance for intoxicants, but these few glasses of wine seemed to hit her harder this time. What was going on?

The fresh air was a shock to her system. The evening chill was just starting to settle in as the sun set for the night. It battled with the heat rising within her. She took in a lung full of frigid air desperate to wipe the cobwebs that kept clouding her mind. She felt feverish, to blistering to be good. She stumbled, sliding in a mud puddle. She felt gravity shift. The ground tilted and she knew she was going to fall.

A hard hand grabbed onto her upper arm and righted her. She looked around for the one who had just prevented her unexpected mud facial.

"Theron." Morgana slightly slurred. She scowled. "What took you so long?" The words died on her lips. Her gaze fell to what Theron cradled in his arms and her scowled faded into a mask of indifference. "Mordred." Morgana breathed. She took in his pale face and torn cloths that barely concealed the massive chard wound on his chest. She could see bits of white through the raw and blackened flesh. His ribs. She swallowed hard. This was what she wanted. She knew he had to die to get what she wanted. But to see it. To have him here, right in front of her, so near to death, drove home one blaring truth she had wished to ignore.

She wasn't the savior she thought she was, or even the evil Emrys claims she was. She was much, much worse. She looked up at Theron and gave him ghostly smile. "Thank you, Theron. Take him in there." Morgana nodded to the tent she had just come from.

Theron nodded, and obeyed. He left Morgana standing alone as he took Mordred into the tent. His brow furrowed at her distance. Normally she wasn't so...contained.

Morgana watched him disappear into the tent. She stood there a while taking in the moment. She was excited, yes, but there was a sort of dread building in her gut. Something she didn't like. It stole away her bliss and replaced it with guilt and fear. Morgana shoved those pesky emotions aside and aloud the darkness she had been nurturing to overwhelmed them. She embraced her darkness. She no longer tried to restrain it. It helped her center herself. She stood up on unsteady legs and looked up at the sky. The sun had officially set. She had lost track of time.

Morgana took a step towards the tent that housed Merlin and Mordred when a strange rushing noise, almost like a raging waterfall, started up in her ears blocking out all other sound. A pressure started to build up behind her eyes, throbbing at her temples, and the base of her neck. It was as if an immense energy was trying to invade her mind. It was as foreign as it was familiar. It was Emrys she felt. Morgana searched for a place to sit as her vision filled with little black dots. She found an old rickety chair just before she lost her footing and collapsed into the wooden seat. She gripped her head with her hands desperate to stave of the pressure in her head when suddenly it was gone, leaving her in complete silence. Hesitantly, she sat up testing her movements. Nothing happened. She heaved a relieved sigh. A smile slowly spread across her face.

Morgana just sat there a while, reorienting herself. This sudden and new feeling of power, it made her feel invincible. It was intoxicating. And nauseating. If Merlin felt even a quarter this powerful then why is he content to be a lowly servant? He could have been King... now she shares his power and she will be Queen.


	46. Chapter 39: Gave In Not Gave Up

**A/n:** I'm so sorry it took so long. Been dealing with some family things.

Enjoy!

Chapter 39

Gave In Not Gave Up

Merlin struggled to pull himself free from slumber. He fought and clawed his way, desperate to reach the surface of consciousness but he kept being pulled back down into the dark recesses of his mind by his own magic. It burked his very being in a desperate attempt to protect him from the familiar and vicious magic that assaulted him from all sides. The bond almost had Merlin snared fully in its grip. The darkness, that was Morgana, slowly swallowed him up. His mind and magic fought against the bond with everything in him. And yet the effort it took to fight his own magic from forcing him to slumber out of basic need to protect Emrys made it an almost hopeless feat. But not impossible. With great effort Merlin pried open his eyes. He flinched as the soft torch light lit upon them.. He quickly closed his eyes. Slowly, Merlin sat up.

Blinking rapidly, Merlin cleared his vision. Exhaustion had him in full grip. He squinted against the soft glow of the torch light and rubbed his temples to relieve the awful pounding that was beginning to bloom. He groaned. It was faint, like a whisper, a phantom ache but hard not to notice, disconcerting and uncomfortable. He waited a moment to allow himself to adjust before he moved.

Merlin stood steadily to his feet. Cautiously, he assessed his surroundings. It was the same tent he had fallen asleep in... and yet, not... something had fundamentally changed. Merlin looked closer at the table. There was an assortment of treats spread out, cheese, meat, fruit, as well as sweets and wine... and next to all that was a body. But that was not what caught Merlin's attention. No. What caught his attention was the Giant Assassin who stood over the body.

Merlins' heart tripped over itself as it stumbled to keep up with Merlin's erratic emotions. He was torn between feelings of relief and regret that were bordering on panic and terror. The blasted organ beat faster and harder doing its best to burst from his chest. The pulse at the base of his neck gave his panic away as it fluttered frantic like a hummingbirds' wings.

Merlin watched the Assassin for a moment, unable to make himself move. Merlin stomach knotted. His jaw flexed as he gnashed his teeth. The Assassin, _Theron_ ,. At least that was what Merlin remembered Morgana calling him. Theron bend over and hovered above the motionless body. A young man by the look of it. Merlin watched Theron silently. This _creature_ murdered Darrin. Merlin felt that all familiar rage reignite. That thought finally broke Merlin out of his stupor. He mentally scolded himself for loosing focus and started towards Theron who was bent over the young lads body. whispering softly to it. Theron gently placed a small stone on the lads chest.

Merlin paused. He hesitated when he notice something off about the gesture. That was obviously not any normal mundane rock. Merlin, anger stamped out momentarily, watched in fascination as the stone rose inches above the body and fell once more only to float back up again. It did this in waves of two pulses. A soft muted lilac glow started in the center of the stone until the entire thing glowed. The Assassin brushed the hair from the lads face. Merlin crept forward. He was compelled by a strange curiosity to know who could evoke such tenderness from the large and merciless assassin.

Merlin, letting his wonder get the worst of him, hesitantly made his way around the table to see the face that belonged to the lad Theron cared for.

 _Mordred_? Merlin whispered mutely. He shook his head his in denial. Mordred was alive, but not for much longer. Merlin reached out to him physically and mentally, to do what he didn't know, and never would. Merlin pulled his hand and magic back and turned away. Merlin brought his sullen gaze from Mordred to look at Theron. There was nothing to do except watch Mordred die, and Merlin had no intention of sticking around to see the tool of his enslavement complete the spell.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet.

"You know its considered rude to stare, especially when your glare screams "I want to eviscerate you and piss on your ashes.""

Startled by Theron's sudden outburst, Merlin tensed. "Is he dead?"

Theron gave an irritated grunt, "No...Not yet."

Merlin was taken aback by Therons curt tone. The pain in those three words seared Merlin. "What are you doing? What is that?" Merlin asked, indicating the strange and unfamiliar lavender stone. He was ill at easy seeing this monstrous assassin wield magic as well as Merlin has seen anyone other than himself do since he clashed with Nimueh.

Theron didn't acknowledge Merlin as he moved closer. Theron attention was solely on the spell at hand. Therons brows drew together and his lips turned down a the corners in a frown. Therons hair sway with his movements, the beads and small gemstones woven through his thick braids clinked together softly. Merlin waited patiently for the assassin to speak.

Theron sat up and looked over at Merlin wryly, and a bit annoyed. His strange silver eyes pierced Merlin to his spot. They held Merlin in place with some unknown lost knowledge. "You'd think," Theron said, his rich deep voice thundered in the dark. "That the most powerful wizard to ever walk this earth would know an Amethyst Spirit Quirts when he saw one."

Merlin ignore the dig and cocked his head to the side to examine it. "What does it do?"

Theron grabbed the amethyst and lace a leather thong through a small hold in the stone. He then place it around his neck. "Its an amethyst spirit quirts. The use is in the name."Theron turned to leave.

What?! Merlin reeled a this news. "What..." Merlin swallowed. "What do you mean?" Merlin stepped closer. His desperation seeped through the cracks in his defense.

Theron paused and looked over his shoulder. His quick silver eyes roamed over Merlin in a lazy troll. He was surprised the great Emrys of Legend knew nothing about a Spirit Quirts. "It has the ability to do a many number of things, although its main use is to hold the spirit of a sorcerer until a new vessel can be found."

"Are...are you saying there is a way to circumvent Morganas curse?" Merlin dare not hope.

Theron gave Merlin sideways look. "Yes, and no." Theron gave him a pointed look. "It's a sentimental trick to keep a lost loved one with the wearer. When Mordred dies his soul will transfer to this Amethyst. Mordred will be essentially dead...and yet, not at all. The user will be able to hear his thoughts and at time barrow his magic, but Mordreds spirit cannot take part in the earthly realm until a willing vessel is found. " Theron paused. "Only then would the curse be weakened enough to break it."

Thereon went to leave the tent. "Wait," Merlin took a step forward as if to physically stop Theron from leaving. Theron turned back around. Merlin

"And how am I to do that?"

"It's simple," Theron grunted. He stayed quiet for a long moment. Indecision warred within him. A muscle ticked in his jaw as he ground his teeth together. Theron watched Merlin closely. He looked doubtful. "And yet extremely difficult."

"Well?" Merlin pressed. The suspense was killing him. "What needs to be done?"

"Morgana has to die." Theron stated.

"Is that it?"

"No," Theron grunted grumpily. "Morgana had to die, yes, but so do you, and by Mordred's hand." Theron pressed his lips together as he gathered his thoughts. "Mordred must stop your heart. By doing that Morgana dies. Only then will the curse be severed and you be free."

"Yeah," Merlin scoffed. "Ill be free alright. Ill be dead too."

"Not if you bond your life force to another."

"No." Merlin snapped. "No way would I willingly tether myself to some else. Especially if I ever get free of Morgana."

Theron shrugged. "I showed you your escape, its up to you weather or not you want to go throguh it."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably under Therons incisive glare. "So, is Mordred in that Amethyst Quirts now?"

"No he lives, for now, but soon he will be and you will loose yourself. Be careful, young Emrys. Remember who your enemies are," Theron looked at Mordred on the table. "and don't forget your friends."

"If I wear that while Mordred is inside it, can it help me fight Morganas control?"

"Yes, in a way. But tell me this," Theron paused. "Are you strong enough to fight Morganas darkness as well as Mordreds thoughts?"

Merlin hesitated to answer. He thought he was, but with the curse swirling in his blood stream it didn't seem like a great idea to push things.

"I didn't think so," Theron said. "When the pressure of Morganas bond becomes too great and you would rather have Mordred traipsing around that mind of yours, come fine me. Until then I'll see you around."

Theron turned and left Merlin alone in the tent with his thoughts and a dying Mordred.

Merlin walked around the table to stand next to Mordred. Merlin looked down at him. A pain bloomed in Merlins chest. It hurt him to see Mordred like this. Merlin remembered him as a child. He was so brave for someone so young, and lonely. He was talented and empathetic. But also bitter, angry and very scared.

Merlin turned away from the grizzly sight. Merlin shook himself. His gut knotted and his skin crawled. He felt the curse getting stronger. Building inside him like a volcano about to erupt and consume. He ran his hands through his hair as panic sprang up to torment him. He gripped his hair in two tight fist fulls before he spun around in a circle, looking for something, anything that would help ground him. He tried to think of Arthur, or Camelot and Albion but nothing could penetrate his panic. The curse was powerful. He was slipping. The will to fight was slowly being drained.

Suddenly, Cedric appeared. He Merlin's path. Merlin started in surprise. Instinctively his magic stired. At first reluctantly, and then it it sprang forward to protect Merlin. He clamped a restraining hand on it before it could do any damage.

"Cedric!?" Merlin exclaimed alarmed, but remembered to keep his voice low. "What the hell are you doing?" Merlin assessed him with a critical eye. Cedric looked worse for ware, but amazingly was still able to stay on his feel. His sudden appearance shed a new, and very bright, light on the reason behind his support. Cedric had magic, but a kind Merlin had never witnessed. He, like Theron, was a different kind of magic than Merlin entirely. Distantly, he wondered if it was the kind that could be taught.

"There is no time." Cedric shook his head. "We have to go."

"Where?"

"To Arthur. We have to warn him."

"Of what?"

"Morgana isn't going to Camlann as she led us to believe."

"Then where would she..." Merlin wondered. _Camelot._ He blanched. "No," Merlin breathed. That sneaky bitch. She was headed for Camelot. She only wanted the throne, the kingdom, not the King who currently occupied it, and rather than win them in a fair fight she would rather steal it from him.

Cedric nodded confirming his thoughts. "The maps you gave Darrin, they were fake. There are no trade routs or other posts, above ground, but there is an underworld trade post she accesses from a port in Mercia."

"She never meant to meet Arthur in battle. She meant to steal the kingdom, using me as the ultimate instrument of destruction. " Merlin murmured, the horror of what Morgana planned to have him do finally sneaking in.

"We don't have time for this. Lets go!" Cedric snapped. Grabbed Merlins arm.

"Go?" Merlin murmured dazed. "Go. No I can't." Merlin frantically tugged his arm from Cedric, but he wouldn't let go. "Cedric no, I can its to-" What ever he was about to say was cut off as Cedric flashed then to the place his sister said Arthur had his forces camped.

Merlin landed heavily on the forest floor, Cedric stood over him. Merlin looked around. The sound of horses, black smiths pounding on their anvils and men shouting orders filled the crisp night air. Frantic, Merlin turned back to Cedric. "Take me back." Merlin demanded.

"Excuse me?" An unfamiliar feminine voice scoffed from behind him. Merlin ignored her.

"Cedric," Merlin pleaded. He looked at Cedric with wide terrified eyes.

"Why? You're free." Cedric frowned at him. Confused. Then it dawned on him. The curse. But Mordred wasn't dead...

As if reading Cedrics thoughts, Merlin stepped away from Cedric and ran his hand though his hair in aggravation. "Mordred is minutes of way from death. Did you not notice the body on the table?"

"No, I didn't notice. I was only there for you. You had to know the truth."

"Well, now I know." Merlin scowled. "Go worn Arthur, and sent me back. Now." The curse was gaining ground. The hourglass nearly empty. If he stayed much longer they would have an entirely different issue to deal with. A soulless monster.

"Yeah, and how will Arthur know were not the enemy?" The unknown female asked.

"This is my sister, Omari." Cedric introduced.

Merlin grunted in acknowledgment. Merlin closed his eyes and pictured Arthurs seal that he had put in the bag Darrin had carried and imagined it resting in his palm. A second later and the familiar weight settled in his hand. "Give him this. Tell him what he needs to know." Merlin grit his teeth as wave of pain swept through him. It started in his chest and sprang out to envelop his whole body.

"Send me back." Merlin panted. He tried to hold back the curse but there was no stopping it. Not now. He felt something deep inside him _snap._ Mordred was dead. Merlin ground his molars together. He had to get away from here, away from Arthur. He could taste Morgana wanted. She wanted Merlin to destroy everything...every-single-thing Merlin has fought for. And he would do it to. It was almost too hard to resit the easy way out and just give in.

"I wonder what will get you killed faster. Your loyalty or your stubbornness. You know how this war will end if you are not with us."

"I don't fucking care!" Merlin finally exploded. "Send me back. Now!" But before he finished the word "now" the world spun. Someone yelled his name from a great distance away. There was a hard tug, and he was back in the tent. But it wasn't Cedrics power that pulled him here. It was Morgana. She summoned him.

As soon as his feet touched the ground Merlin fell to his knees. His entire frame began to convulse. He briefly worried he that he would bite his tongue off when pair of petite hands gripped his shoulders and held him still. His heart raced out of control. It pounded in his ears, blocking out all other sound.

Muffled words he tried to make sense of finally broke through the painful haze. The pain left him in a sudden rush and his vision cleared. Merlin looked up. His dark blue eyes clashed with a pair of striking green ones. He shoved Morgana away as a wave of revulsion made him physically ill. He leaned to the side and lost what little sustenance he had in his stomach. Wiping his mouth he stood up. Morgana followed. She looked radiant, powerful, energized, where Merlin felt irritated and unbalanced.

Merlin walked past Morgana to the table. Ignoring Mordreds dead body on the table, Merlin poured himself a cup of wine. In one long gulp he emptied it, filled it and drained it again. He hesitated, before he refiled it. He didn't think it would be a smart idea to drink too much, but he couldn't find an ounce of anything in him to care. He slammed it down, filled it once more, this time to the brim. He took a long gulp.

"What do you think you are doing?" Morgana demanded.

"Adjusting." Merlin pressed his tongue to the the front of his teeth to keep from adding anything to colorful to his sentence. He popped his tong and raised his chalice in a sarcastic salute. "Cheers." he gulped it down.

"Adjusting to what?" Morgana frowned. He has been with her for months, what would he need to adjust to?

"Ha," Merlin snorted. "To this," Merlin gestured between them with the cup in his hand. "To us, to the little freedom I have left." He walked past Morgana.

"You have no freedom left. You haven't had any since I captured you in the Forrest." Morgana laughed at his childish thinking. She grabbed the cup from his hand and set it aside. She wanted to make something very clear to him. "I summoned. You came," Morgana pointed out. "With out me asking twice."

Merlin frowned. The idea that Merlin could be "summoned" didn't sit well with him. Yes, he thought it cool to be able to go anywhere at any time with just a thought, when he did it on his own volition, but _this,_ this was a big inconvenience. "I will fight this compulsion,"

Morgana wince with something akin to pity. "You can try. But when I summon you again, you will come. When I give you an order, you will obey." Morgana purred. She brushed his dark hair from his eyes and caressed his cheek.

Merlin wanted to move away from her touch, but he couldn't. "What am I to you?" Merlin seethed.

Morgana looked at him for a long while. The darkness inside her soul was plane to see In her eyes and it her played havoc with the green of her iris. She has given herself over to that darkness. Her pupils expanded and then retracted over and over again. It was as if that was its heart beat. Then she smiled. "You are my trophy."

Merlin shook his head. He scowled at her. This was not good. He fought back against her control. Against the curse that bound their wills.

"You have no power over me." Merlin countered. His hands opened and closed at his side. He wanted to feel her neck in his hands.

Morgana glared and growled low in her throat. "You already know how this will end." She felt Merlin struggling. He was resisting her. "Lets have a good old fashioned demonstration, shall we?" She stepped away from him and raised her chin, the picture of a female who has never been denied. It was time to show him how futile it was to fight her anymore. "Kneel."

Merlins knees slammed into the ground with do much force it rattled his teeth. Though he struggled with all his might, he failed to stand. Horror joined his rage. He was truly bonded to the will of another. Tears gather in his eyes against his will and spilled down his face.

"Don't cry." Morgana snapped. "Your a weapon; weapons don't weep." She pressed her lips together in irritation at what would normally break her down a little inside and make her feel like shit. Now, the sight of Merlin like this was a relief. "As you can see, my dear Emrys, my will is your delight." Morgana waived a hand through the air. "You may stand."

Merlins body unlocked and he jumped to his feet. Merlin seethed. He glared daggers at her. "My Destiny wasn't yours to take."

"If I had your powers, I would have embraced them."

Merlin shook his head. "WE have a destiny, Morgana, and it cannot be altered. No matter what you do, no matter what you change the future will play out. Fate has a brutal way of correcting itself."

Morgana's smile never faltered. "Yes, I know that." She murmured darkly. "Now that we have that sorted, I need you to do me a favor." Morgana smiled even wider. "I need you shut down those pesky emotions for me and go win me a Kingdom."

Merlin grit his teeth and shoved back against Morgana's will with what remained of his own. "No." Merlin grit.

"I want asking." Morgana hissed. "Go get me my kingdom." she snapped. Morgana smiled. Everything was working out near to perfect.

Merlin's spine snapped straight and his face went slack. It was at that moment when she saw the light leave his beautiful eyes even if he was not dead. Without another word Merlin left the tent to do as commanded and lead the rest of her army to Camelots walls. Half of him wanted to fight, wanted to run, the other half wanted to obey, to please. There was no fighting it anymore.


	47. Ch 40 Don't Kill the Messenger

Chapter 40

Don't Kill the Messenger

The night was still and cold. Time felt as if it had stopped. It was silent except for the rustling of leaves or the random snap of a twig beneath Cedric heavy boot as he trampled the ground. Cedric glanced up at the sky. It was scattered with gleaming stars. Their light a throbbing heartbeat that were made all the brighter with an absent moon.

Cedric remembered when he was a child, before the war began and they were free to practice magic, his father always said on nights like this...there were only five things a wise man truly feared; the sea in a storm, the anger of a gentle man, no magic, a scorned woman, and a moonless night. Cedric, and his family, were weakest on such nights. Not helpless, but not at full power either.

He paused once he was close enough to his destination. Arthur waited outside the borders of his now empty camp studding the Knights of Camelot as they readied themselves for battle. Cedric and his sister, Omari, watched him from the shelter of the trees, far enough away that Arthur would never suspect he was being watched.

A dark skinned beauty stood to Arthurs left, Queen Guinivere, a woman who was difficult to miss. Next to her was an old man, Giaus, Cedric would wager. Emrys had mistaken Cedric for the old man when he woke him enough times to put the pieces together. Next to the old man, a young knight stood, eyes glued to the forest behind the king and queen. However, the space to Arthurs right always stayed bare. Must be where Emrys used to stand.

Cedrics lips twisted up in frustration. He hated to be involved in this war. This wasn't the mission. His mission, as a dragon seeker, or rather a Dragon Keeper, was to seek out lost dragons and bring them home. Not to take sides in a war he was supposed to be neutral in and yet here they were ready to jump in the first chance they got. If it weren't for Omari he would have taken the dragon, Athusia, and gone home by now.

Cedric stomped away from Arthur, and passed a glare at Omari who sat comfortably on a fallen wych elm tree. Her back supported by the roots. The little orange hairs of the tree have all fallen off and the tree has started to decay, but it was still strong enough to offer support.

Cedric started to pace in front of Omari wearing a path in the foliage. Her eyes followed him though the rest of her stood absolutely still. She felt a weird tickling sensation at the base of her spine. It grew until even her palms itched.

"Would you stand still!" Omari snapped. "Your making me itch." She flexed her shoulders and shuddered.

Cedric cast her a peeved glare, his hazel green eyes glowing back at her, and continued pacing. Omari growled in irritation. Suddenly, a large knife embedded into the earth right at his feet. Omari smiled and laughed at his peeved expression. Her matching hazel-green eyes danced with mirth. Cedric pressed his lips together and ground his teeth. The knife disappeared and reappeared in his hand. With a quick fluid motion he turned around and tossed it back at her, not really trying to his her. She easily evaded it. The knife landed solidly in the rood behind her. She laughed even harder. He was surprised she didn't topple backwards over the tree.

"Would you rather be the one to come up with the plans, or do you like what you already do? Because your court trouble pretty well."

"I don't court trouble, trouble just likes to woo me." Omari purred, and laughed loudly. Obviously finding herself absolutely hilarious.

"Keep it down, will you, you hyaena?" Cedric snapped.

"Hyaena?" Please," Omari scoffed and knelt down, with arms braced on the tree below her. "I'm a she-wolf all the way." Omari tossed back her head again, but this time, she howled just like a wolf.

"Really?" Cedric huffed and continued his pacing. "For once, could you just come up with a plan?"

She raised her hands in surrender. "Not my thing. If all goes bad I do _not_ want to be blamed for it. Lets just get this over with." She jumped from the tree and landed on the balls of her feet. "It shouldn't be to difficult to get Arthur alone. I overheard a Knight speaking with the old man about the kings injuries."

"Injuries?" Cedric frowned.

"Arthur has to get them bound before they march out. Catch him when he is with the physician. The wounds are not extensive but I suspect he will be compromised in the upcoming battle." Omari worried her bottom lip. "Should we try to convince him to stay out of it?"

Cedric ground his molars and shook his head. "From what I have heard of King Arthur, he doesn't back down. Not even when its certain death. And that was even before he knew he had the protection of a powerful warlock. No. Our best option is to convince him to head Morgana off. The first half of the army is most likely camped outside the walls of Camelot. It would be a miracle if her walls remained unscathed by the time Arthurs army arrived."

"Well that's what we're here for. If the Walls are down, Camelot is gone and we have to keep the once and future king safe." Omari broke in.

"Maybe, but the-" Cedric began, but Omari held up her hand cutting him off.

"And the issue would be what?" Omari pressed. She raised a brow. " Because I don't see it. We're either dead, or not dead. It's simple. There are no "but," and "maybes.""

Omari smirked at her brother when he wasn't looking. She loved to poke him. He was like an irritable grizzly bear. She wanted to pat him in the head and tell him he was "Good boy" for not killing anyone important. Even with his silly vow to not kill, he was formidable, intimidating, and impulsive.

Cedric shrugged. "Okay. Fine." He grabbed her hand and transported them straight into Arthur path.

The physician must have just finished with Arthur wounds because he was already walking away when Cedric and Omari showed up. Queen Guinevere was nowhere to be seen. King Arthur sat on a barrel twisting his black leather gloved in a white knuckle grip too caught up in his thoughts to be startled by Cedric and Omari's sudden appearance. However, the knights surrounding him were not. They drew their weapons.

"Well, this was stupid." Omari drawled.

Cedric let go of Omari's hand but refrained from drawing a weapon.

Casually she reached behind her and pulled free what looked like a small staff, but with a single thought and a pulse of magic it turned into a beautifully carved bow, which she raised and aimed it at the closet, and only, man to draw a bow.

"Do not aim that at my brother, young knight." The knight's arm quivered. "I think I'm more of a threat to you right now, lad. Aim it at me if that will make you feel better." The bow swung around to her. Good. She nodded curtly. She swung her bow to the next nearest threat who happened to be a tall strapping knight with short light brown hair, blue eyes with devilish dimples and no shirt despite the bitter cold. Hmm. She cocked her head to the side. She liked.

"I came to speak with King Arthur." Cedric crossed his right fist over his chest and bowed low. "We mean no harm. We come with news." Arthur didn't move. Didn't even glance up.

"I don't think they give a shit, brother." Omari voiced without glancing away from her target. She smirked and then winked at the tall muscled man before her.

"King Arthur?" Cedric said again.

Omari raised her bow higher when another knight stepped out from behind the large shirtless god of a man.

"Don't." Omari warned him.

He was short with curly blond hair and blue-green eyes. He raised his hands to say he wasn't a threat. "I am Leon. If you are no threat, then lower your bow." The baby faced man demanded.

She lowered her bow, but only to level it with his cock. " I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." Omari warned.

"Lower your bow, woman." Another knight called. He was a beautiful specimen of a man with his full brown mane of hair, brown eyes and charming smile. Ah, strength.

"No," Omari snapped defiantly. "Not until your men disarm."

"Omari," Cedric snapped at her. "Put your bow down."

"Them first." She grit past her clenched teeth.

"Now," Cedric demanded. The power he put into that one word made the ground beneath them rumble.

Omari huffed. Her hands tightened just fraction before she lowered her bow and relaxed her pose. She put the arrow back and then slung the bow over her left shoulder. She grumbled the whole time.

Cedric looked at the Knights as well. "You next." He hissed. Soon every sword, bow and ax was put away.

The curly blond Knight stepped forward. "My lord?" He asked. He stepped forward around Cedric. He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"This is courage, are you serious?" Omari scoffed. She glanced at the brown haired knight. "I can see strength. But..." She looked back at her brother and waved at Arthur's blank face.

"Arthur?" The blond Knight asked. She shook Arthur's shoulder.

"Hmm, yes. What?" Arthur murmured. he looked up at who had spoken. He noticed his knights were closer than normal. His eyes lingered on Leon's face a moment before he focused on the two new and unfamiliar faces. Arthurs narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Cedric. This is my sister, Omari."

Arthur put on his gloves as if he hadn't just been zoning out while a confrontation almost broke out. Arthur nodded absently. "And why are you here?"

"Emrys would have been here himself but...um, something, well," Cedric looked to Omari. She pulled out the seal Merlin gave them.

"Emrys gave this to us to present to you as proof of our good intentions." Omari presented the medallion to Arthur. He took the seal and spun it around in his hands. He looked back up at them.

"Is Merlin well?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin is fine _..._ " Cedric assured. He hadn't lied. Merlin would be fine-ish. It was Emrys he was worried about. That half of Emrys, that wasn't a Dragon Lord, would always suffer, desperate to free Emrys from the curse. Mostly because it was a gift from the first dragon, not the earth, and Morgana had bound herself to Emrys magic. His essence and connection to the earth, leaving the rest of him to flounder for a way out.

Arthur looked doubtful but stayed his questions for the moment. He sighed. "What news do you bring?"

Cedric sighed. "Morgana out maneuvered us and we fell into her trap. Half her army marched out to Camelot. The other half is not far behind. If we leave now, we may be able to cut them off."

Arthur looked down at the medallion in his hand. The very seal he had given to Merlin. This was Merlin's way of protecting Arthur when Merlin couldn't do it himself. Arthur turned it over once more before he put it in a pouch at his waist.

He looked back up at his knights that surrounded him. Then he looked back at Cedric and smirked. "So..." Arthur raised his brows. "You ready to ride into hell and knock on deaths door?"

Omari smiled. "Yes, sir." Cedric inclined his head.

Arthur pressed his lips together and nodded absently as he and his knights wondered off.

Omari watched the bare chested man-god walk away. He glanced back a couple of times.

"I want one of those." Omari purred.

Cedric looked at his sister with a raised brow. Omari smiled at her brother, and giggled. "I think I'm going to go after that stallion I was going to kill," Omari's eyes danced with humor as she turned away and headed after that muscled man-god. She could use a good long hard ride before she goes to war.


	48. Chapter 41: So It Begins

Chapter 41

So It Begins

It was time. The final battle was here. Thousands of Camelots knights drew their swords to fight a war that could not be won. It was a futile action, Morgana knew that, but she was going to bet that Arthur didn't care.

Arthur still thought Merlin would save him, like he always did. _Pathetic_ , Morgana spat. little did Arthur know that Merlin was gone. He was hers to command and Arthur was alone, he just didn't know it yet.

The quiet engulfed them in a tomb-like silence as Sorcerer and knight waited on some sort of unspoken signal.

Morgana sat atop her dark mare on a small hill in the center of her army. She admired her surroundings. Everyone was still and quiet, as if in a trance. This was the calm before the storm. Morgana smiled. She could hardly wait to see the look on Arthur's face when she won the kingdom from him. Morgana searched all the sorcerers for Merlin. She was pleased to see each sorcerer had taken her advice and partnered with a warrior with a sword. All but Emrys however. He stood a few yards from her. He carried a pair of short swords to defend himself. He glared mercilessly at something she couldn't see. He seemed to be fighting some eternal battle.

"Smile, Emrys. You look miserable." Morgana chuckled.

Merlin kept his eyes forward locked on the kingdom he had once protected, bled for and killed for. How could he destroy it? How was he going to do this? For a long quiet moment he said noting. Then he turned a hard glare on Morgana.

His eyes were lighter than Morgana had ever seen them. They blazed a tropic blue that made his pale skin glow. Her breath caught in her throat. He was eerie beautiful. Otherworldly. The scar on his face that slashed down across his eye and stopped a the corner of his mouth. It shined a slight iridescent silver and added a unique wildness to him. He reminded her of a Faerie King. Majestic and untouchable. But he wasn't untouchable. He was completely within reach, and hers.

"The only way I will smile for you, Morgana," Merlin said flatly. "Is if you cut me from ear to ear."

Morgana frowned down at him. "Well," She tisked. "That's offensive. I'm proud of you." she declared.

Merlin grit his teeth and turned back to the army between them and Camelot. Morgana hid a smile. She too turned back to the task at hand.

"Have you sent scouts?" Morgana asked. Merlin ignored her.

"Emrys," Morgana hissed. Merlins head snapped towards her. The compulsion to obey was unnecessarily overwhelming. "Scouts. Did you send them?"

Merlin shook his head mutely, eyes blazing. He looked back to Camelots wall.

"Damn it, Merlin. Do not ruin this for me or else-"

"Or else what? What are you going to me?" Merlin scoffed. He was stalling yes, but she knew he would. He would always fight her. In any way he could.

"Not to you, darling." Morgana hissed. Merlin looked up at Morgana. She towered over him on top her mare. She bent down to him to hiss in his face. Her noes was red from the cold and white breath seethed from her. Flecks of gold sparked to life in the depths of her irises. "I'll do more than just _kill_ Arthur. I'll erase you from his memory before I kill him. Even if he somehow comes back, he wont know who you are, what you have done for him or that you tried to save him."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at her. He shivered slightly from the cold. He was able to regulate his body temperature enough not to die. After he nearly froze and Cedric had to save him it became essential to know how too keep warm.

"You wouldn't dare." Merlin hissed.

Morgana glared and pressed her lips together. She sat back in her saddle and looked him up and down. He looked fierce in armor. Even more so with the twin short swords strapped across his back in a leather harness, but what gave her pause was the aura of power and danger that surrounded him. It was mad, chaotic and unbridled. "There is very little I wouldn't do, Merlin. " Morgana warned.

Merlin transferred his glare to Camelots wall. He took a deep unsteady breath and steeled himself against the inevitable. Merlin thought he could deal with Arthurs death if he knew he would see him again. But not if Morgana erased Merlin from Arthurs memory.

"If you do that," Merlin started slowly and low. "I would stop at nothing to make sure you paid for your transgressions."

"''Transgressions.''" Morgana laughed mockingly. "After today you wont want to disobey me. All that you have done. All that you have fought for..." Morgana shook her head in disgust. "You have achieved nothing, altered nothing. And they will _die_ for nothing."

Merlin glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Just looking at her made Merlins rage boil but Emrys' need to obey blocked it out. Her compulsion was strong. He removed his glare and looked back to the armed men that stood between them and Camelot. They were all ready to fight, and most likely die, to defend their home.

Merlins heart started to race, pounding in his chest like a thundering war drum only he could hear. A steady count down to the beginning of the end. And he knew it was ending. But just because it was ending didn't mean he should stop fighting. He just didn't think he could for much longer. What was the point if fate always got her way?

Merlin ran his hand through his hair. The sword harness creaked with his movements and dug into his shoulder reminding him that he was there to conquer. To kill. He was an assassin. _Her_ assassin. "I never thought I'd end up here," Merlin sighed.

"No one ever does." Morgana scoffed. "Especially the hero." she smirked.

There it was. The gloating. Not that he expected any different from her after all they have been through, but he had hoped she wouldn't rub it in anymore than she needed to. Merlin felt Morgana inside him, invading every part of him, reaching and grasping for the parts of him that shied away from her.

"Quit resisting me and take down Camelots walls."

"What. Why?" Merlin grit past the choke hold she had on his mind. The pressure in his head went down, but she was still fully immersed in him.

"A detraction." Morgana stated simply. "I want to see the ants scatter."

"But," Merlin looked back and forth between Morgana and back to Camelot, the people inside protected by her walls and the men who guarded them.

"Dammit, Emrys." Morgana cursed. She reached further inside him, deeper and deeper she dove into his mind to where he tried to bury the bond and felt for the magical cord that tied them together and tugged. Hard. Like he would a runaway cavalry.

Merlin jerked straight. His shoulders went ridged and his hands clenched at his side. He twisted his head to glare at her, but she wouldn't allow it. "Just. Do. It." she hissed.

Merlin couldn't help but obey. He analyzed the wall. Searched for weaknesses in its defense, but he found little. He was surprised to find the stone was so strong, and shocked to find that Camelot was protected by magical wards. And by magic that wasn't his. Merlin felt a flare of pride. Arthur had accepted magic. That was great, but too little to late, and it only served to piss Morgana off, and secondarily, Emrys.

Merlin ran magical fingers over the wards, testing the strength of magic and the user who cast it. He stopped when he felt what he was looking for. He followed the connection and saw seven sorcerers down on a far hill away from Camelot and the fight. They stood in a line all facing Camelot. Two others were behind the sorcerers. They stood protectively on either side of Camelots king.

It briefly registered that that it was Arthur. He was okay and alive. But Morgana was able to override Merlin as easily as ever taking his mind away from Arthur. When Merlin looked back at Arthur his hesitation was gone and he only saw opportunity.

Merlin fingered the magic in the wall, felt for the weaker of the magicians. He felt Ranoue and James, but they were too strong. They had combined their magic and now carried most of the power. The others tried to cast on their own. It made them easy and distracted targets. Merlin latched on to the feeble aura of an old man hoping to weaken the group enough to get to Ranoue and James. If he was able to get him to disengage from the spell it would save a whole lot of time. The ricochet was dangerous, but worth the risk if it worked. H

Merlin reached further and grasped onto the four others auras. They were young and inexperienced. Merlin didn't want to hurt them, but he couldn't help it. With a single callous thought he broke their legs. One by one they snapped as easily as branches under his boots. The sound went through him on a wave of chills. It did strange things to his insides. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he knew it didn't _feel_ right.

Merlin shied away from them no wanting to deal with what he just did, and in front of Arthur. The King rushed forward the fallen, the two others followed on his heels. Cedric? Omari?

Merlin frowned. He transferred his gaze to Ranoue and James. They seemed to be holding the sudden shift in power well enough. They were strong. Good, Merlin thought. They would need to be for what was coming next. He hoped that they were prepared. Merlin wavered. He couldn't kill them like he was supposed to. That hesitation got him into trouble.

A vicious dark storm descended into his fractured mind. _"If you wont do it, I will."_ Morgana whispered in his mind. There was a slight edge to her last words, warning him. She would erase him. " _Arthur will never remember you."_

Merlins heard fluttered and his guts twisted. His throat tightened and a slight tremor went though him. Still, he refused to do her dirty work.

"Oh, for fucks sake." She growled out loud, reminding him that he still had a body. He could be hurt.

In anger Morgana reached through him and took control of his movements, of his voice, hijacked his magic. His will evaporated. Through Merlin she grabbed hold of the sorcerers in a tight grip.

Merlin mind froze a second. He was terrified by the loss of control. He didn't like having her this close. Revulsion swelled inside him and he couldn't hide it. It only seemed to anger Morgana.

But he couldn't help his feeling any more than she could and having her touching his mind the way she was... She was leaving black gooey tare allover his soul.

Morganas anger reached new heights, if that was even possible. Several resounding _cracks_ sounded like the popping of a fire. It startled Merlin. Painful chills raced down his body covering him in goosebumps. She was gone from his mind before their deaths even registered.

Stunned, Merlin pulled back from the dead sorcerers. He stood there a second, taking in the chaos from a far. The sudden deaths of so many people while he was still connected to them was traumatic to say the least. He had still been inside their minds when they died and that would twist him in ways he didn't even know in the time to come.

Morganas army moved forward on some silent signal. A single living being sharing one mind they marched forward. The crunch of thousands of boots made an eerie rhythm that added an odd melody to the pounding drum beat of his heart. Their war cries rose up. They got louder and louder until it was a defining roar.

In a great display of power the two armies collided. To Merlin it reminded him of the ocean waves colliding with the rocky shore: only this wave plowed through the "rock" like a hot knife through butter.

"Don't just stand there, Emrys." Morgana shouted above the roar of battle. Her horse dance and bucked. She wasn't happy. She was bread for battle and she was ready to join in. She jumped to the side and pawed the ground. She snorted and white puffs jetted from her noes. Morgana kicked her and tugged on the reigns. She didn't calm. Merlin reached out to the animal and calm her before Morgana did any damage to her. Morgana glared at Merlin. She wanted his attention. All of it.

Merlin took his attention from the horse and back to Morgana. "What next milady?" Merlin asked.

She was silent a moment, then she growled. "Destroy it. Destroy it all."

Merlin nodded. With a grimace on his handsome face he turned to the wall and opened his arms wide. His eyes burned a fierce gold and his lips started to move but no sound emerged. Still the magic crept forth. Merlin attacked the wards and those who powered them. A slow rumble began to rise. It started low and then it grew and grew into a aching bellow.

And it begins.


	49. Chapter 42: The Servant Queen

**A/N: To all my readers out there- I'm sorry it has taken so long to post. So far this year has started off with a bang. Not a good, or bad anything, just a sad something. My Great grandmother passed away this January and that was very hard. I was lucky enough to have had her in my life for As long as I did.**

 **However, not but a month later, one of my best friends passed away from an unidentifiable cancer. That was... idk what to even say about it. It's tragic and unfair. I'm still a bit in shocked. He was an amazing person, and had a lot to offer. It was horrible that he had to suffer so much. He was there for me when i had my second bout of cancer. That ment a tone. He knew what I was going through and never treated me any different. He had helped me through some tough, and i can honestly admit, some embarrassing, moments.**

 **But enough of the sad stuff...**

 **Back to all those still with me and reading this story.**

 **Thank you! And again I'm sorry it took so long. I managed to write several chapters, so hopefully i can get them edited and posted sooner than this one.**

 **Enjoy**!

{42}

The Servant Queen

Arthur and his knights made it to Camelot before Morgana was able to set siege on his kingdom. He didn't know how they managed it, but here they were and the walls still stood guard around the castle. And so did Morgana. Arthur no longer held out much hope for survival for himself, he only cared for the survival of his kingdom. That's all he had left. Still he found himself staring at Morganas massive army and thinking, slightly panicked, _now what?_

The final moment has arrived. Brother against sister on a path that lead nowhere except death for one or both siblings.

Arthur felt sick to his stomach. A part of him wished this was just a terrible nightmare. That he could close his eyes and send them both back to a time when they only played war gamed with each other. But there was no going back. This is what life has dealt them and they had to let it play itself out, no matter that Arthur loved his sister, he could not- _would_ _not-_ let her win. Morgana was danger to herself, those around her, and all that Arthur loved and fought for.

 _Like Merlin_ , a harsh and bitter voice slithered through his tormented thoughts.

Arthur took in every detail about the enemy army. He noticed that among knights and mercenaries there were unarmed men and women. Arthur could only assume they had magic.

The force Morgana brought vastly out numbered his own. His doubts about wining this war only grew. Usually he would have Merlin to lift his spirits, but Arthur knew deep down that that time had passed. This was his life and there were no re-do's. There would be no going back to when life was simpler. No longer would it be filled with sarcastic taunts and easy quests. No, it was tainted by loss and death and mayhem. There were only hard times and even harder choices ahead of him.

Arthur turned and walked behind Ranoue and James and the few magicians willing to help protect the kingdom, letting them take the lead. The rest of the sorcerers were scattered throughout Camelot; inside her walls ready and waiting to help defend and stem the flow of battle, if, and when Morgana got thorough. It was strange to have magic so close, and at his beck and call. It pained him to have to use magic to protect a kingdom Arthur should be able to defend. It was both disconcerting and humbling.

After everything his father has done... Arthur was awed by these brave men and woman who were still willing to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. The fact that they were here and let him know that they were... Arthurs outlook brightened just a little.

 _Maybe I could do this without Merlin_ , Arthur reasoned, false hope playing havoc with his insides, but the lie burned his tongue. He knew there was no going forward without Emrys, without Merlin. He was as necessary to Arthur as breathing. They were two halves of the same coin. Arthur rubbed at his temples, trying to alleviate the headache that was beginning to bloom behind his eyes. He sighed heavily, _dear God, have mercy on us._

Ranoue glanced back at Arthur. He looked troubled. He rubbed at he side of his head as if he had the starting of a migraine. James shared a look with Ranoue before they looked back to the wall, now even more nervous than before. This was a really bad time to get a headache. Arthur would need to be it top shape to protect himself because they were not going to be able to.

James looked out at the field of men and women ready for war. Ranoues group had the best view of Camelots walls and the Mercenaries from the small cropping of trees just to the side of Camelots forces. Close enough to render aid but far enough not to be challenged in the coming fight.

It was the moment of truth. Could this small group of sorcerers sustain a spell this powerful with only seven magicians when the spell needed seven master casters not five novices, a bitter sorcerer and a healer? This was by far the most reckless thing he has ever done. He swallowed down his concern. What in the holly _hell_ made him think that they could pull this off. Ranoue saw James glance at his uncertainly, as if he could already hear Ranoues thoughts.

James lips pressed together in a firm line. He knew this spell; had read about it when he had visited Catha as a boy. James had the chance to learn great things from the high priest of the old religion. Including the dangers spells like this one posed. James knew where Ranoue first leaned it, but James didn't think Ranoue fully _understood_ the full weight of the task at hand, or else he wouldn't have brought it up so easily. It was an ancient art that was passed down through generations. James had lucky enough to learned it from his visits to Catha, by a trained priest, but Ranoue had learned from his wife and her brother, Garrett, who learned it from their parents and so on. Maybe that was why Ranoue seemed so comfortable with the spell, maybe it was common to use it among his family.

The spell allowed the ability to combine magic. An impossible feat for most. It was reserved for mates usually because it was a joining of sorts, but it could also be used to heighten power and help handle larger spells for longer periods of time.

Ranoue reached for James hand. James tensed, his hand shied away from the touch. This spell could go very wrong it they didn't match. He wasn't all that confident they would. A Camelot knight and a druid. The magic they shared, and the feeling James felt and tried to deny, didn't change the fact that they were as different as night and day, water and fire. They just didn't seem like there magic would mix.

James had to steel himself when Ranoue reached for him again. James couldn't hide that his body awakened whenever Ranoue neared him, it was hard to miss, but he still he had to force himself to let Ranoue touch him. The warnings of his childhood were still very real. James held his breath and waited to see if their magic would spark.

As soon as Ranoue and James clasped hands their magic arched and clashed, melding together in a magical display white gold and blue light only they could see and connection washed over them, the spell binding their magic, their soul, there very being together in a bond that would forever change them. It was a dangerous task and an unpredictable magic that didn't always work. The casters needed to be compatible, and if they were not... it was a disaster. And yet, the consequence didn't out way the need. It was what was required to cast the spell over the wall.

Behind them the other five sorcerers clasped hands, but didn't touch James or Ranoue. They stood beside them in a semicircle as instructed; there only to help steady and maintain the overflow of such a powerful spell.

Arthur had instructed that protecting Camelots wall was their first priority. If the wall fell, Camelot was sure to follow. Arthur safety was their next priority, a difficult one based on his past recklessness, and if the wall fell, he was sure Arthur would be near impossible to reign in. he already was. It took some convincing on Ranoues part and a lot of sweet-talk from Gwain to get Arthur to agree to stay away from the battle for now.

"Are they sure this will work?" Arthur asked Cedric softly.

Arthur never took his gaze from Morganas army, his eyes constantly searching for something among the masses. Cedric could guess who it was he was searching for. Cedric raised a brow at the king, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "I'm sure that they can try." Cedric replied without giving any hope, or doubt. "That is all anyone can do."

Ranoue and James both had a hard time keeping their full attention on the spell with the whispered conversation behind them. They're thoughts blended until they were one.

I doubted this spell enough- for the dozen of us- on my own just fine, _thank you very much._ Ranoue snapped, unconsciously reaching for the mind that was slowly melding with his own. Ranoue already wishes Arthur hadn't agreed with him about keeping out of harms way so easily. But it was important that he stay far-far away from Emrys, or Morgana.

 _Nice to know he doesn't hold much more confidence than I do, J_ ames grumbled. Their connection still faint that it was more of an impression than actual words.

Together they took a breath, the air circulated their lungs, before they exhaled, doing their best to ignore Arthur's prattle. It was difficult, but possible. Ranoue and James felt the foreign connection _click_ inside of them and they began to speak in the ancient language of the old religion under their breath, their voices melded into one haunting chant.

Their voices rose and fell in low murmurs. A rhythmic ebb and flow that had goosebumps fanning over everyone's skin. Ranoue and James' combined power rose along with their voice, and yet Arthur heard nothing but a soft whisper. Arthur shifted at the raw display of power. It wasn't as overwhelming as Merlins', but it was breathtaking to behold.

To any magic user the spell pulsed like a heart beat, a living breathing entity that spread over the stone in an intimate embrace creating what looked like an intricate spider's web made out of shiny magical blue and white-gold tread. The magic shrouded wall absorbed their mystic language, muffling the sound of their words, but their power was evident in the low tense buzzing of the air around where they stood.

~oo0oo~

Guinevere stood among the knights of Camelot, armor clad and sword in hand, waiting for the battle to begin. Muted words of an unknown language reached her ears on the cool winter wind. It was faint but it had the hair raising on her arm as if a thunderstorm was imminent. The words caused a hush to fall over the knights. Guinevere felt their nervous energy. They shifted on their feet, weapons clanking against their chain mail and armor, but the sound was strangely muted to her ears. It was overrode by the hard pounding beat of her heart. The silence stretched out straining their already frayed nerves. No crickets chirped and no animal made a sound as if sensing the impending danger. It seemed as if the whole kingdom held their breath, waiting for the first sounds of war to begin the charge.

Leon stood to Guineveres' right, Gilli, a sorcerer friend of Merlins, to her left, both ready to defend the queen should they need to. Leon glanced at Gilli over the queens head. The young lad looked over at Leon. They had gotten close in the last few weeks the army had been marching. Leon was ever curious about magic now that most of the army has been made aware of Merlins own magic. More and more magic users and sympathizers had been showing up since Merlin, or rather Emrys, went missing and Arthur road out. The same people that had lent their support and aide were scattered throughout their ranks.

"This is a bad idea." Leon mumbled.

"Aye," Gilli agreed, fingering his fathers ring on his right hand. He feared what the king would say if he knew that the queen was on the battle field. Gilli would definitely be put on the chopping block, Leon too. Gilli twisted the ring around and around his middle finger, reassuring himself it was there, it was safe and secure.

"And leaving your Queen defenseless in a tent in the woods is a better one?" Guinevere replied, cutting Gilli and Leon with a sharp look and a raised eyebrow.

"I'd hardly say you are defenseless, My Lady," Gilli gave a short stiff bow of his head, meaning no offense. He didn't know the queen very well, or that long but he had a good sense of who people were without them saying, and she was a fighter, a shield maiden in her own right, but a queen none the less. "However, I believe Sir Leon has a point. This is no place for-"

"A woman?" Guinevere challenged

"No, Milady. This is no place for a Queen. If the king falls-"

" _Arthur,"_ Guinevere stressed his name. "Is going to be just fine. He has to be." Guinevere glared ahead of her, at Morgana and her army. They were like wolves frothing at the mouth or vultures waiting for the battle to end to pick through the dead on the field. She glanced behind her and past the knights to where Arthur stood with the last defense for the wall. She had hoped he would be down her, with the knights, with here but she guessed that he felt the need to oversee the magic that would help keep the wall safe from Morgana's sorcerers.

Guinevere looked back to the field, assessing both armies. For a moment she felt like she did when she was child. You know that feeling when you are swimming and you go to stand up but the bottom in farther away that you thought... that was how she felt right now. Scared and wondering where the damn bottom was. Guinevere suddenly felt like she was falling, spiraling into a twisted oblivion with out moving or twitching a muscle. There was a burst of light behind her eyes and she saw a jumbled collection of images all stained red with blood. All filled with death, destruction, pain and loss... so much loss. There was going to be a lot of death. Guinevere felt a single tear escape; the ticking sensation as it traveled down her cheek brought her back to the present.

She looked around at the knights. This was going to bloodbath. She felt certain that either one, or both, royal siblings will meet their doom, and take Camelot and her people with them.

Guinevere looked back at the emey army. Searching for Morgana. She found her. She stood out among the masses atop a parge horse. She was hard to miss with her aura of mad power. Guinevere shivered when Morganas head suddenly snapped in her direction, as if sensing Guinevere was looking at her. She kept her eyes fastened forward refusing to turn away form to woman that wanted to take her husband away from her, but let herself get lost in the memory of Arthur as she waited for the sounds of war...

 _They were in their tent just after Arthur arrived in the camp, dirty and bleeding, with Ranoue in town and an unconscious James._

 _Arthur bathed in the wooden bath and she had joined him unable to keep away any longer. Arthur had held her so close that night. Never let more than a breath separate them. He never stopped touching her, not even when he lifted her from the bath and transported them to the feather mattress on the ground._

 _Arthur laid her down gently against the many pillows, her lags bent at the knee and spread wide to allow him to nestle between them. She cradled his hips as he sunk deep in side her. She tilled her head back and gasped at the feel of him. They fit perfectly. They stayed like that, without moving, just enjoying the feel one an other. A intimacy she readily admitted she missed._

 _They had not lain together since the night before Arthur and Merlin left on patrol. Guinevere looked up at him, taking in his bruised face and battered blue eyes. His soft lips were spit and dry and still he was the most handsome man to her. But even as she watched the wounds- they healed further until they were non-existent. The magic Ranoue had put into the water did wonders, even soothed Guineveres' sore muscles._

 _She ran her fingers over his newly healed skin, and over the soft rise of his lips, the softest part on his body. She let her hand drop."I've missed this." Guinevere sighed into his shoulder._

 _Arthur lifted his head from the crook of her neck to press a gentile kiss to her full lips. He breathed in all that was Guinevere. "And I you, my sweet, sweet Guinevere." Arthur murmured against her lips. Her tongue darted out licking his bottom lip teasingly._

 _Arthur growled at the wet heat and deepened the kiss. Guinevere gasped. Arthur swallowed the breathy noise on a moan of his own. Arthur started to move inside her, surging forward with hard sure strokes. He moved faster and deeper still, bring them close to the edge. They were so wound up that it didn't take long until both of their bodied were singing with pleasure._

 _Arthur turned onto his side and rolled Guinevere on top of him so she straddled him. She rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a long peaceful moment, still intimately connected. Guinevere fought an internal battle unbeknownst to Arthur. She had wonderful news, a blessing that she had feared would never come, but she hesitated to share her joy._

 _If she told Arthur what good new she had then he would be too distracted to fight, his mind wont be in it, it will here with her. And if she didn't tell him and he did die, then he would die never knowing what a blessing they had created. She couldn't raise a child alone..._

 _Guinevere played with the light blond hair on Arthur chest running her fingers in intricate patterns over his smooth skin. Arthur held onto her as if he were afraid she would be ripped from his arms, and maybe he truly thought that could happen. Morgana had taken his best friend from him, what would stop her from taking Guinevere?_

 _She felt his fear as if it were her own as he clung to her. It was hard to fully enjoy this small moment together. The atmosphere was restless, their peace near unattainable with the battle looming over them. The death of her husband kept her up, raided her dreams, and haunted her waking hours. There was no escaping these very real, very painful possibilities._

 _Tomorrow will dictate the future, and she truly feared that this was the beginning of the end for the Pendragon reign. If Arthur doesn't survive this war, and Camelot is lost, Guinevere will do everything in her power to make sure that Morgana never sits upon the throne, for the throne belongs to Arthurs unborn child. And if it is that it was to be the end of the Pendragon line, then Morgana was going down with them all._

 _Guinevere, however, couldn't voice her true feelings and worry her husband more than he already was. He needed strength from her._ Give him strength, _Guinevere bit her lip. She couldn't help her next words, though. She needed to know his thoughts on the matter._

 _She looked up at him from under her lashes. "What if our world ends tomorrow, Arthur?" Guinevere asked softly._

 _The silence dragged on so long she feared he wasn't going to answer, or that he had fallen asleep. He didn't react to her words in the least. But he took in a slow deep breath, held it, and released it on a large gust. He stared up at the roof of the tent. "Then... then we will build it up again."_

 _Guinevere returned her hand to his chest, running a single finger around his nipple until it budded and goosebumps covered his skin. "And if your not there to help me?" Guinevere worried her bottom lip. She didn't just mean the kingdom, and she didn't know how to tell him._ I'm with child, Arthur. _Guinevere's mind screamed._

 _Arthur sighed. He ran his fingers down her spine with one hand and brushed her hair from her face with his other. He griped her chin and forced her to look up at him. His blue eyes searched her face and caught the love and worry clearly shining from her soft brown eyes._

" _Then, my love, you shall have to rebuild it for me." He said it so nonchalantly, like it was just something that needed to be done._

 _Arthur had been distant since Ranoue had spoken with him. He had told Arthur about a prophecy that was about Emrys and the once and future king. It seemed to change something fundamental in the king that Guinevere could not see. The tone made her stomach dip and her heart_ ache _. She felt the low burn of grief start to rise. He was resigned to his fate, and he wasn't going to stand in its way anymore._

Guinevere was brought out of her revery by the loud clanging sound of swords banging on shields, spear staff hitting the ground in a rhythmic boom, boom, boom, and the harsh chorus of shouts, whoops and hollers from the enemy army.

"Orders, My Lady?" Sir Leon looked to his queen for guidance.

It took a moment for Guinevere to gain her bearings, but once she did she turned on her heel and shouted out at the knights of Camelot.

"Archers!" Guineveres' voice rang with authority.

The archers jumped to obey their queen, the knights and scattered sorcerers moved out of their way as they charged forward. They formed a wall of archer three men thick. As soon as they were in position she watched in a sort of horrific fascination as Morgana's army started their charge. They flowed like water. Guinevere looked to Leon, and then to Gilli in a silent communication. Fear was a shared motion as the knights pulled their weapons. This was it, the battle they had all feared has come.

Guinevere pulled her sword free and raised it to the sky. She felt all eyes on her as she raised her voice to the heavens. "Fire!" she yelled, swinging her sword down like an executioners ax.

The archers in front took a knee and aimed at the charging men. The line behind knocked their arrow and aimed just over the first lines shoulders, as the third line did the same to the second. As one they let a volley of arrows slice through the sky, followed by another and another, but it made no difference. The arrows sliced off of them as if magic protected them.

"Sorcerers!" she suddenly shouted. Without asking what she meant a line of sorcerers appeared next to half the archers, bows in hand. Gilli, who still stood next to her raised his own bow to add to the volley, hoping to make a difference. The only arrows that hit its mark were the ones enchanted, but they just kept coming.

"Milady?" Gilli called. He lowered his bow, and looked at the Queen. She seemed not to hear him. Her eyes glued to the army that came at them, a wild wave of destruction come to destroy their home. "Milady!" Gilli tried again. Still no response. He sent a desperate look at Leon.

"We have to go, now." Leon pressed. Gilli nodded, sheathed his sword, and grabbed hold of the queens arm tugging her away from the front line. That got her attention. She pulled from his grasp.

"No, I will not hide." She turned away from them and to people around her. She noticed woman scattered throughout the army, even some as young as fifteen. They shifted nervously. She let her gaze travel over those closest to her and let her voice rise once again. "Do not be afraid. This is _our_ kingdom, _our_ home, and it will _not_ be taken from us...Morgana cannot have Camelot," she paused. " I will not allow it." She added softer.

With all that needed to be said, said, she turned to the charging army with fire in her belly and fury in her chocolate-brown eyes. She raised her sword, the last sword her father had ever made- the one Elyan had fought with as a knight till the day he died.

Guineveres' shouted battle cry rose above the them. "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!" Was the answering call all around her. Their shouts and hollers of "Long live the Queen!" or "Long live the King!" began to rising in volume until it sounded like rushing water to her ears. It lifted her spirits.

With Gilli and Sir Leon by her side, Guinevere and the knights charged forward like one living entity determined to fight for all they love.


	50. Ch 43 A Pendragon War

Chapter 43

A Pendragon War

The air filled with restless energy that buzzed and burned under their skin. James and Ranoue still faced Camelots wall, hands firmly clasped together. They felt the web over the wall move with them as they shifted on their feet, compensating for the distance. It was building, waiting for the bond to be completed be tween casters.

Ranoue glanced at James out of the corner of his eye. It must be surreal for James to be here in Camelot, it was for Ranoue. He felt James emotions stir inside him none to quietly.

James felt it illogical to defend a kingdom that had done nothing but butcher their kind. Ranoue couldn't help but agree, yet, here they both were... standing between Morgana, Emrys, of all people, and Arthur Pendragon because, because... Ranoue hesitated.

Well...why was Ranoue here? He glanced at James again, but quickly looked away when he felt a strange warmth spread through him. Something fluttered in his chest. The emotion swelling was as familiar as it was unfamiliar. He knew what it was, what it meant, and he feared admitting it, but despite that fear, he knew it better to acknowledged it, than shun it.

Ranoue was here for James, and James alone. He was fond of James, more than fond of him if he was being honest, but it was a delicate and forbidden matter.

Ranoue used to think it strange to put so much trust in a man he barely knew, but he trusted James none the less, maybe even more than he trusted himself at the moment. They were only a few years apart and their lives so different...but fate still brought them each to this point in time.

"You good?" Ranoue whispered so only James would hear.

"Not in the slightest." James murmured, devoid of humor, but still managed a rueful smile.

Ranoue inhaled, counted to five and then exhaled slowly. Neither was he, Ranoue clenched his jaw. James had Ranoues hand in a bruising grip. Ranoue gave James a reassuring squeeze. Ranoue felt James in side his mind, just as James felt Ranoue inside him. Felt his heartbeat alining in rhythm with his own. They were becoming one. Merging magic was a dangerous thing to do. If you survive it, it will leave a mark on each other that will irrevocable tie them together. A warmth engulfed them in a lovers embrace, connecting their souls evermore. The moment they fully bonded the enchantment arched dangerously before they both felt a heavy weight come down on them all. Ranoue and James combined magic was able to take the brunt of it, but the other spell caster had to deal with the overflow.

It wasn't but moments after the web was cast that they felt a disturbance along the wall.

A slight vibration shot through the web. As if one person, their actions synchronized, their minds alining, Ranoue and James tightened their grip on the spell. It was almost easy to over look. At first it was a low hum, but then it rose in magnitude. It shook the web, and the wall, violently. One by one the tethers of each sorcerer connected to the web and to James and Ranoue started to fray, like a rope holding too much weight. A deep rumbled could be heard throughout the kingdom.

 _Emrys is here._ His power was unmistakable. He was trying to take down the wall, and he wasn't alone. Morgana was with him; inside him, corrupting him. Ranoue and James felt the tainted magic through the web, it acted as a two way conduit allowing them to feel Merlin and Morgana just as they could feel them. The magic seeping from Merlin, or rather Emrys, felt like sticky tare. It tasted bitter and angry. A dark unstable magic that swallowed Emrys slowly tried to swallowed the web.

Morgana had completed the ancient spell and bound herself to him. They felt her horrid magic coming off of Merlin in undulating waves of barely restrained madness. Ranoue wasn't surprised, only shocked that Emrys' magic didn't overwhelm her or kill her. The verboten magic was banned for a reason, but that didn't matter to her so long as she gets what her rotten heart desires.

Some part of Ranoue and James had honestly hoped Morgana wasn't stupid enough to use the ancient spell when she obviously didn't know what she was doing, but here was the proof. Morgana had Emrys; and as far as Ranoue or James' knowledge went there was no loophole or bending of the rules when it came to this kind of enchantment. Only rumors and theories.

Merlin was gone, and in his place was Emrys, dark, empty and angry. He was now everything Morgana was and more. Everything Merlin wasn't.

Emrys tried to forced his way in, beating at the outer edges of the spell. The web started to shake and fray. He weakened the spell just enough to send a wave a fear through the untrained sorcerers.

"What is that?" A young sorcerer shouted. He looked at James, and then Ranoue, for answers.

"What's happening?" The others shouted in alarm.

"Steady." Ranoue called.

James glanced at Ranoue out of the corner of his eye at his shout. James was uncertain of Ranoues intent. Did he really thing the seven of them stood a chance against this kind of power? The magical assault was hesitant but brutal, both familiar and foreign at the same time. At first it was seeking and searching, almost gentle in its quest. But when it found its mark, a weakness in their casters, it attacked without mercy. It slashed blindly at each tether that connected a spell caster to the web with an invisible knife, as if not really caring if he struck anything. Then it did strike something.

There was a shout, followed by a sickening crack to Ranoues' left that had him and James both sweating. They were down to six. The undisciplined sorcerers started to bolt.

Ranoue looked desperately to James. _Fuck._ The word bounced around both their minds. They felt each others sudden spike of fear. If they bolted they were all dead. James thoughts were all tangled up inside Ranoue, and Ranoues' emotions were entangled in James' own. They didn't know where one ended and the other began. So, when they spoke next they spoke as one.

"Don't move." They ordered. "You move and we die." The others shifted but held still, all but one.

"We _stay_ and we die," An older, skinny sorcerer spat bitterly.

 _Sven_ , James remembered vaguely, _that was his name._ James narrowed his eyes. _He's gonna run,_ James thought, disgusted with him. James felt a niggling at the back of his mind. He reached for it and realized it was Ranoue, he was acknowledging James. It was an uncomfortable feeling having his soul laid bare before a Camelot knight, even if said knight had magic himself. Still, it was a small comfort to be able to speak as he did in the druid camps of his childhood. James watched Sven out of the corner of his eye.

Sven looked down at the old man on the ground. In fear and disgust. He writhed in pain, legs bent awkwardly, still screaming but no sound emerged except a low hiss where air tried to force it way through his wind pipe. A few seconds later and it was cut off. His neck jerked to the side and he fell to the ground, dead. Sven paled even more, let go of the person next to him, and bolted, severing his hold on the spell. A powerful force came down on them once more, taking advantage of the sudden fissure between casters.

Sven didn't get more than one step away before his legs gave out and he suddenly dropped, dead before he hit the ground. It wasn't the attacking magic that was at fault this time. Sven's' death was his own. They had warned him of the consequences of breaking the spell, warned them all what would happen if they cut their ties. The other sorcerers stired under the sudden wight that losing Sven added, forcing James and Ranoue to take more of it to keep the spell intact. Thankfully they were ready for it.

Ranue felt James shy away from the deaths. He was still raw over the loss of his brother. He couldn't help but think that Darrin should be with him right now, not Ranoue, and a mean little voice hissed it's agreement. James shoved it down, away from Ranoue. Ranoue was a good man, he didn't mean for Darin to be killed. He saved three people. James couldn't take his sacrifice away from his brother. But they both seemed to understand that the pain of it wasn't going to be easily overlooked or healed.

"Do not lose focus." Ranoue encouraged James.

 _I'm not,_ James thought. He knew Ranoue could hear him. The connection between them left no barriers, no corner to hide in. all borders were gone. All the dark corners of their mind were illuminated for the other to see. All they needed to do was look. James focused back on the magic. He traced it from Sven's dead body, to the old man beside him and then back to the web. He felt for the person who had killed the old caster but only found a black whole. It sucked him in; a sticky tare pit dragging him in to darkness. James pulled back quickly, panting from the effort to get free of the black abyss as well as keep his hold on the spell. _Was that_ Merlin _?_ James breathed loudly. The strain of the spell taking its toll.

Ranoue hesitated before he answered. He shook his head, a dark cloud descended over his eyes. "Emrys." He spoke for the sake of those around him. James seemed to not care that he wasn't speaking out loud. Ranoue seemed to draw some kind of comfort from speaking aloud, a grounding of sorts, where James drew comfort from speaking from his mind.

As soon as the name left Ranoues' lips another forceful wave hit the wed, attacking the magic with a restrained ferocity. One by one the spell casters standing next to Ranoue and James fell to the ground, legs twisted at odd angles. One. Two. Three. Their silent cries never got the chance to pierced the air more than a second before it went eerie silent. It was even more horrifying that they were unable to vocalize their terror and pain, where as the old man as least could hiss in pain and horror, they could not. Their connections nearly severed, but some how they held. It was dumb luck that they managed to still maintain the spell at all, and in such agony. But one by one, James and Ranoue felt their grip slip from the web.

There was a short tense pause where nothing happened, no one moved or spoke, except those three sorcerers writhing on the ground.

And then the full weight of the spell slammed down on James and Ranoue. They staggered under the weight of the spell thrust upon them. It was only a matter of seconds before the spell, or Emrys, killed them, leaving James and Ranoue the last defense between Emrys and the wall of Camelot. It took everything in them not to buckled under the force of Emrys' attack. His magic was too big, to powerful. They didn't stand a chance against this extraordinary and terrifying Warlock. There supposed savior. Sweat rolled down their brows and had the fabric under their armor sticking to their skin uncomfortably. Their arms shook and their thighs burned from exertion. Ranoue took most of the weight of it knowing James was not strong enough to hold this much power, Ranoue was stronger, more experienced in battle magic but he wasn't invincible.

Ranoues' knees buckled from the weight. He hit the rocky ground so hard his teeth rattled. He tasted blood. He had bit his tongue. His knees protested against the weight of the spell. It threatened to unbalance him, but still, he managed to maintain the spell.

Arthur, who had been watching the scene unfold before him had a pit forming in his stomach. He could not stay put any longer and rushed forward to help Ranoue, as if he could. This was magic. Arthur and magic mixed about as well Merlin and early mornings, or Gwain and sobriety.

"No," James yelled, noticing Arthurs advance. He dared a glance at back at the king. "Stay back." The king would only get himself killed if he meddled now.

Arthur slid to a halt a few feet from them kicking up dirt and rocks in his hast. He landed in a sort of half crouch sprawled on his side. Cedric and Omari ran up next to him. Cedric reached down and helped him up.

"He is right. There is nothing you can do." Cedric murmured once Arthur got to his feet.

James grit his teeth, took his eyes from Arthur and glowered at Ranoue. That must have hurt. James felt the echo of Ranoue's pain through their bond. He would have felt more had the bond been like the one Morgana forced on Merlin, but the bond between Ranoue and James was a willing melding that allowed the other to _share_ their strengths, emotions and thoughts, not one of control. James and Ranoues bond allowed enough of a connection between them that James knew the danger of what Ranoue had just done by taking most of the spell.

 _You shouldn't have done that,_ James scolded. James was strong enough. People often forget that a persons body must be as strong as their magic. Muscle is just as important as knowledge. It took a certain kind of living when it came to battle magic, even certain healing spells. One must be fit, healthy and willing to take chances. Even so, James' arms shook as he took some of the weight of the spell back from Ranoue. James kept one arm outstretched towards the wall and using their clasped hands pulled Ranoue to his feet. Ranoue nodded his thanks. But as soon as he got his feet underneath him another surge of malignant power came and washed over the writhing casters on the ground.

In one last attack the three casters fell dead, necks broken and eyes staring glassily up at the brightening night sky. The spell not having time to finish them off. Emrys got there first. He was quicker this time, more efficient.

A surprising mercy, Ranoue acknowledged. Something he thought Emrys was incapable of doing while under Morganas control. Maybe...maybe Merlin was strong enough to break past her hold. He was Emrys, after all. He is the most powerful warlock who will ever walk the earth. Maybe it was wrong of Ranoue to doubt that Emrys could fight her. Why wouldn't he?

 _Because he loves her,_ James admitted to Ranoue who refused to see what was in front of them. He saw it while he was captive. Merlin had a thousand and one opportunity to kill the witch, but he only kept trying to save her unholy soul.

Emrys put more power into his assault as if he had heard James' admittance. _O-kay_ , Ranoue thought. _Didn't expect that revelation._ Ranoue grunted as Emrys bared down on them. _Does Arthur know?_ Ranoue wondered, he strained against the spell, pushing back at Merlin will all his strength.

 _No,_ James gasped. _Should he?_ There was no answer but there was a general sense that Ranoue thought that Arthur _should_ know about the affair between Merlin and Morgana, but he didn't think it would change anything.

The weight of the spell was becoming to difficult to maintain with Emrys tearing at their web, and with losing so many caster in so few moments... It was too much. The spell was going to break and if they didn't get free the ricochet will be as deadly as ever, for both sides. Though it seemed Emrys didn't much care. He might even be hoping for the ricochet. The dark malignant force that was Morgana lived and breathed inside him, forcing his actions like a marionette, and he seemed determined in his recklessness. It made Emrys suicidal. He didn't care that forcing the spell to break could kill both parties, and maybe that's what he wants. An out for himself so he didn't have to destroy what he vowed to protect.

The web frayed even more, as weak as wet parchment. Once the spell diminished, Emrys, or rather Morgana charged in. They were brutal and uncaring as they tore down the wards. Where Merlin had been mild- Morgana made him vicious. Before they could do anything, another wave of magic pulsed out from Merlin with barbarous intent, tearing through the last of the worn web. With one last pulse and the magic shifted.

"Look out!" Ranoue shouted when he felt the angry force reach for Arthur who still stood only feet from them. But before it could touch Arthur it reared back as if burned. Something, or someone, was prevented it from harming him. A light glow shot through the web before being swallowed whole once more.

 _That had to be Merlin. He's still fighting her!_ James thought to Ranoue, who felt the swell of magic too. As if in retaliation the dark magic changed its target and attacked James. Ranoue felt the shift of attention. On an impulse Ranoue didn't think his capable of he blocked the spell, redirecting it towards himself and led it ravage him. Ranoue had got James' brother killed, he wasn't going to let the kid die too. He had gotten strangely attached to him, more so than he has to any man. Only time would tell what it would bring; if he survived. He glanced at James a second before it hit.

Ranoues attention was diverted back to the spell hurtling at him when he felt the crackle of magic near. "Fuck." Ranoue grunted. He grit his teeth against the agony and let it wash through him. He did his best to neutralize the spell but it still pillaged his soul, attacked his magic. He felt Morganas rage, her sorrow, and her desperation, but he also felt Merlins determination. Even as she ripped and rent at his insides trying to do the most amount of damage in the least amount of time, Merlin tried to repair it. Morgana was powerful, but with Merlins help Ranoue was able to channel the magic back into the web by using the attack to charge the spell that protects the wall; building it up; mending its weaknesses. But even as he channeled the spell through him, with Merlins help, Morgana did her best to destroy him, and smother Merlin's help. He felt it when Merlin vanish into the murky depths of Morgana hold. He was swallowed by the darkness and in his place was Emrys. Morgans' to command. She reached through him to Ranoue, her intent clear and bold and retracted the magic.

"Damn it," Ranoue slurred, his body felt heavy and his muscles strained. He groaned. It hurt. My God, this was painful. His back arched for a moment, as if Morgana had grabbed hold of his heart and tugged, trying to rent it from his chest as she and the spell left. He swayed on his feet, but managed to stay standing by sheer will power alone. His thighs burned and his knees creaked. His chest fluttered with his panting breaths. In the absence of Morgana and Emrys, Ranoue felt like he was being crushed by the protection spell as it filtered through him and back into the web, and he knew James was feeling the effects too.

James gasped. He felt the wave of magic reaching for him, but before it hit it cut to his right. James paled. He looked over to Ranoue just as the spell hit him. James wince on Ranoues behalf. _That was stupid,_ James thought. He pressed his lips together when Ranoue started to shake. His teeth chattered loudly in the cold coseismal night. It was so late that it was early. The witching hour. _Fitting_ , James thought. He glanced at the fallen spell casters around them and back to Ranoue. James didn't want to be in his head if he died. A horrible thought, he knew that, but it couldn't be helped. He cared for Ranoue, more so than was probably socially proper, but he didn't care. It was bad enough to have been present in the minds of five people when they felt such pain, confusion and terror. It was traumatizing... and to lose another friend, another of his kin...If Emrys killed Ranoue it would ruin any part of James that still believed that there was some good left it him.

 _This is it_ not _Merlin, nor is it Emrys, not really. Morgana has poisoned him._ If _I die, it is because it was my time. Nothing more,_ Ranoue said urgently. He felt James acknowledge his words but he didn't have time to unpack all Jame worries. They felt a low rumble deep below their feet.

 _That's not good,_ Ranoue and James both thought simultaneously.

"Whats happening?" Arthur worried.

"Emrys." Ranoue hissed. "He's trying to take down Camelots walls." He kept his focus on the ramparts and the ward he struggled to piece back together, but each part of the spell he mended, Emrys was there tearing it back down. It was double difficult to concentrate and be in James' mind when he was so close to an edge he couldn't pull himself back from.

James had the same thoughts, and as much as his being wanted to give in to his fear of Emrys, he knew that Ranoue still believed in Merlin and so James had to believe that maybe Merlin could make it right. He hoped Ranoue was right.

Emrys ripped and teared at the ward, he was restrained, as if Merlin refused to just let go on any hold he had over himself. They could help Merlin win, but not if he was going to be this _annoying_. It was like he was playing with them now.

 _He's stalling,_ James gasped.

 _If he is, Morgana isn't going to be gentle when she finds out._ Ranoue murmured tersely.

"Emrys?" Arthur asked perplexed. He shook his head. What did he have to do with this? Arthur knew Merlin wasn't a killer. This had to be Morgana. "What does Merlin have to do with this?"

James glanced at Arthur and back to the wall. "I know what you're thinking, Arthur. _Merlin isn't a killer._ " He nearly mocked. _"_ But this isn't Merlin, this is Emrys- controlled by Morgana. _"_

Ranoue grunted his agreement. "He's right." He grit his teeth as another wave of magic frayed part of the web. "Even before Morgana, Merlin has killed because circumstances deemed it necessary. He is not a murderer, but he has killed, and he is good at it. It's just that now he has a bit of an incentive to keep at it."

"And no conscious to get in the way." James mumbled bitingly.

"Merlin wouldn't do this." Arthur glared at James, and then back at Ranoue. He wasn't angry with him, just angered at the implication. Merlin isn't a killer. He's a kind soul. Arthur always thought of him as more a healer than a fighter. He loved more than humanly possible and thought of others more than himself. What Arthur just saw...such easy, _careless_ death... this was _not_ Merlin _._

James sighed in agitation. His gaze still on the spell and the wall. He started to feel small bits of stone falling from the parapet. The castle was starting to crumble and there wasn't a thing they could do to stop it, only slow the inevitable. "Merlin isn't the same as when you knew him, but your right, _Merlin_ wouldn't do this. But this is not Merlin, nor is this truly Emrys. But Morgana now dictates when, where, and how Emrys kills."

Arthur looked at James, and then Ranoue for a long moment as if he couldn't fully grasp what that meant; not until his gaze landed on the fallen sorcerers once more. _He really did this didn't he?_ Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat. This is really happening. And yet no matter the proof, Arthur still couldn't abandon the hope that Merlin wasn't evil, that this wasn't really him. Merlin can be saved. Magic isn't _evil._ "How do you know for sure?" Arthur asked low and steady.

Ranoue risked a glance at him. "I can feel him." Ranoue grunted. "His power is unmistakable."

Arthur ran his gloved hand through his hair, the leather pulling on the strands. He though he would have had more time before this battle. "How is this happening? Merlin was on our side last I spoke with him." He turned his searching gaze to Cedric and Omari.

Cedric stood on Arthurs left, Omari on Arthurs right. "He was." Cedric spoke up when neither Ranoue, James, or Omari spoke. There attention solely on maintaining the spell. "Morgana has cursed him."

Arthur stilled, his gut filled with rage and a bright raging light exploded behind his eyes. _Why was he just now finding this out?_ He wanted to shout. _"_ What kind of curse?" Arthur asked softly, forcefully keeping his tone low. Cedric pressed his lips together and shook his head sadly.

"A bond," Omari cut in. Arthur turned to look at her, giving her his full attention. "That little runt, Mordred, called it a Bond of Beasts. Said it was a bond of time, of life energy. Morgana bound herself to him, to his very life force... to his magic, essentially." Omari shrugged. She fiddled with the ruff edged onyx stone on the top of the staff she carried. Carvings adorned the pale wood, words of the Old Religion wound around the staff. The stone and the carved words on the staff allowed it to morph into a bow when the need arose. It was enchanted so that the wood would never break or splinter.

"When did he tell you that?" Cedric demanded, looking at his sister intently. She had a habit of disappearing with no explanation and turning up days later with some vague excuse as to why she left in the first place and always with important information, like this. She did it all the time. It was annoying.

"He didn't have to, remember." She rolled her eyes at his cool glare, and looked at Arthur. "I can hear those pesky little thought people try to keep hidden. The harder you try to hide them the easier it is to pick them out. Of the dark reaches of the mind."

Omari proved this fact by glancing back at Percival, the only other knight besides Gwain who choose to stay with the king, and winked. Percival looked away from her. She could have sworn she saw a slight blush creep up his neck. Yeah, she knew he was thinking about last night. She was too. She hadn't ever thought she would find a man she would like, let alone one she would want to keep, but here she is ogling a Camelot knight as if he were her last supper, which she supposed he was.

Last night was bewitching. It gave a her a glimpse of what it was like to have what other, regular, les fantastic, woman had. The passion that overwhelmed them the previous night was simple. It flowed and ebbed like the ocean tide. They fit together on a cellular level. It was wonderful! _Soul-mate_ was a term that came to mind, but her people rarely found one, and if they did they didn't always ended up with them. Her kind lived longer than most so it made it difficult to find a mate outside their own kind. But she had, and she knew deep down in her heart that she couldn't keep him. He was human, she was not and, he wasn't hers to claim. Besides, it wasn't as if a Dragon Seeker and a Camelot knight could have a happy ever after. There were no such things. It was a whimsical ideal, like romance and love, that gave little girls hope when they got older. It didn't mean 'honeyed' or 'flowery', it was dark and tormented- the furor of passion and the despair of an idealism that you cannot be attained.* and that is what they had; something unattainable.

Especially if Omari's father, Gabriel, knew of it. He was as unforgiving as Uther Pendragon, and unforgiving of Uther Pendragon and his purge; Camelot forever his scourge. He and Omari's mother Ana, are two of the last Keeper of Dragons and they did not approve of the Pendragon reign.

They are to Merlin as a general is to a king. A dragon keeper and his seekers, like Cedric and Omari, were loyal to Emrys, but they were peaceful people, like the druids, and choose no side except the dragons. Unlike Omari and Cedric who believed that there would come a time that they would need to choose a side in order to save the dragons.

Arthur sighed. He turned back to James and Ranoue suddenly feeling as if he had aged decades. He felt weaker, heavier. Exhaustion tugged at him, ever persistent. His hands felt numb and cold, useless to grip a sword and his skin felt tight around his bones. Grief did that to you. Weighed you down.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck wearily. "How much longer do you think you can hold the spell?" Arthur asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

As if his words broke something in them, James' knees buckled and Ranoue staggered under the weight once more, but thankfully managed to stay on his feet this time. The repair was back-firing. Morgana had found out Merlin was stalling. Her retaliation was brutal. She sent lances of pain into Merlin, forcing him into submission. Ranoue and James felt the reverberation from the assault like an echo off a valley wall. There was a silent shout of frustration and despair that pierced their minds through the web. It was Merlin. Morgana had invaded him, reaching through him, smothering the flame that was Merlin like a candle in a storm. Emrys was brutal and uncaring now as he tore through their repairs. Like a mad dog he attacked everything in his sights. Whatever she just did got him to obey.

"Not long. He's too strong." Ranoue grunted.

It was as if his words were the starting call to battle. There was a low rumble and Arthur tuned just in time to watch Morganas army start its march forward. The sound of their march sent chills down his spine. The ground rumbled with each step. The vibration raced up his legs and settle like a rock in his gut.

Arthur watched in horror as Camelots knights were forced to meet them head on. The archers got into place rushing to the front to stem the flow. How could he have missed this" The knights drew their swords, raised them high and roared. Had he been _that_ engrossed in the magic and death before him that he had completely missed the charge? Who in the _hell_ was leading Camelots Army into battle?

Arthur watched on as Morganas army broke into a steady trot charging their the archers arrows. Camelots archers desperately tried to slow their progress, but the coming army didn't stop, didn't so much as falter. Arthur watched in absolute panic as the army cut through the archers arrows as if they were never even there. Hardly any arrows hit its mark and the few that did didn't do much good because for every person that fell four more took their place. Strangely it reminded him of his studies in mythology as a boy. Hydra, the beast had been called; if you cut off one head two more grew back in their place. Unable to watch from the side lines any longer, Arthur jumped atop his horse and road out to join up with his knights desperate to get there before the armies collided, determined to help save some of his people or die with them.

"Arthur!" Gwain yelled. "Don't!" Arthur ignored him and galloped towards his men like the devil were on his tail, which he probably was in Arthurs mind. "Damn it," Gwain cursed when Arthur showed no sign of slowing. He turned and hit Percival on the shoulder, a silent communication to follow.

As one they mounted up. Their horses pranced back and forth with nervous energy as they settled atop them. Gwain didn't hesitate to charge after Arthur. He was determined to keep him safe if Merlin couldn't, even if it meant his death. That was the least Gwain could do for his friend.

Percival hesitated. He glanced at Omari for a quick moment. His jaw flexed and everything in him rebelled against leaving her side, but his duty and honor demanded that he follow the king. She seemed to understand his reluctance to leave her, and need to follow after his king, because she nodded slightly to him, letting him know it was going to be alright, whatever the outcome. He looked at her for a long moment, indecision shined from his expressive baby blue eyes. He nodded once and turned his horse towards the battle and charged after Arthur and Gwain without further delay.

Arthurs' hope plummeted as he watched the armies collide yards before he could reach a single one of his men. Arthur pulled back of the reigns in dismay, his horse skidded and reared up at the sounds of battle and his sudden harsh treatment. Hroegen was trained from birth to be a war horse, just as Arthur has trained to be a knight, but he felt Arthurs reluctance to charge into the fight. Hroegens' sides heaved and white jets of hot air shot from his nostrils with each panting breath. Arthurs chest rose and fell in time with Hroegen as they both assessed the raging battle before them. Hroegen pawed the ground, anxious to join the chaos. Arthur shook his head in wonder at how quickly this moment had come. He kicked Hroegen into a hard gallop searching for Morgana. He charged through the outskirts of battle. The Mercenaries made quick work of the best of his men, and with the aid of her sorcerers it made it easy for them to gain ground. Such a large force... _Camelot doesn't have a chance_. Arthur thought disheartened.

Arthur had spell casters of his own. There was proof of that when he saw flashes of gold in the eyes of the people he road past. Mercenaries dropped dead, creating a path fro him and Hroegen to pass. Druids! Arthur distantly realized.

Arthur jumped over fallen mercenaries and Knights alike. Their bodies lay scattered over every inch of the field, limbs were severed and heads were detached from their bodies in horrendous and impressive display of carnage. Blood covered the frozen ground, turning the earth into a sloppy red sludge. Arthur could barely believe that this was happening right now. He knew battle was messy. That it would take lives and ruin good men. Arthur had seen war and been in multiple battles but this... this was worse than he had ever witnessed. Nothing could compare, not even his worst nightmare. His knights, men he had grown up with, trained with, dying or dead all around him. Their eyes shined up at Arthur, almost accusingly, blaming all this bloodshed on Arthur. And maybe that was true. They were all here because of his choices, because he chose to trust the wrong people. He chose to hold out hope for Morgana. He chose to believe in Aggravain. He chose to marry Guinevere- knowing it may start a war. It was his sister, his responsibility. This was all on him. This was a Pendragon war.

Arthur felt a sudden desperation to reach the center of the battle. He jumped from his horse, and rushed to join the battle, but not before giving his horse the word to retreat. He rushed off tot he safety of the forest. Rather than be removed from battle atop his steed, he wanted up close and personal, because this was all personal to him. Arthur charged ahead into battle. He tired not to look at the people around him, but it was difficult. Seeing his men dead and dying did strange things to him. He felt a seething rage over take him and he let it. He let it guide him, rule him. Morgana was his sister, his responsibility to stop, and she was trying to take _his_ kingdom.


	51. Chapter 44 Dragon Born

**A/N: So finally a new chapter. Sorry that it is a little slow, it will pick up soon. This chapter is long so bear with me. I will be posting another one later tonight or in the next few days depending on if i can get it semi edited before then. Thank you for those still reading, and a HELLO! to any new readers. Please REVIEW! I love to hear from you.**

Chapter 44

Dragon Born

Cedric and Omari stayed behind a moment before they went on their way. They shared a long look and a small smile. They each new what was a stake here. That this was their most dangerous, and crucial, mission yet. Omari knew that she would fight, not for herself, the Dragons, or for her father, but for Percival, for what he believed in; Camelot and her people.

She could feel her brothers disapproval like a dark cloud hanging over her. Cedric didn't like that they were in the center of the Pendragons' war or that she was willing to put herself in danger over a man, and human one at that. She felt his emotions swirl inside him like a storm churned sea about to break against the shore. His thoughts screamed at her, as loud as if he had spoken them aloud. Demanding her attention. Even the thoughts he tried to hide from her, as if he could hide anything from her. They were twins and they were connected on a level not many had the ability to achieve, not unless a spell was involved, and they were never able to achieve the bond twins shared.

Cedric wasn't sure that they would see each other again if they chose to engage in this particular battle. _Ever the optimist_ , Omari grumbled at him. There was a flicker of annoyance before he let it go. His mind was a mess. His emotions, which were usually calm and still, flipped and flopped inside his chest in violent fits, churning his stomach uncomfortably. Cedric had fought in enough wars and small battles that he knew that the out come wouldn't be worth breaking his vow. He knew how brutal and unforgiving war was more than anybody. All the mayhem and death. Oh, gods, the death. He had lost track of all the fatalities... he didn't want Omari to be one of them. He was terrified of the man he was already, and even more terrified at the man he would be if he lost her. He was the light to his dark, she was the good in him. Who would he be without that light, without his soul.

Omari loved her twin, but he could be a selfish ass sometimes, and often times than not, a suborn one. He couldn't keep her to himself just because he was afraid of that monster that lurked within him. Al Dragon born did. She knew she did. A hellion of one at that. The only difference between them was that she acknowledged hers, and he shunned his. He still refused to think that their help would make even the slightest difference in the outcome of this war, that their loyalty and only goal was to save the dragon, Athusia, but he never stopped to think about the reason they were here. And with Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon, of all people! How can he not see that they were here for a reason. They could be what turned the tide. She knew deep down that she was needed in this war.

Omari turned around to fully face her brother, her carved staff held strongly in her left hand. She banged it on the ground once before she flipped it upside down. It shrunk down as she spun it and the staff transformed into her finely carved bow. The wood glistened a deep onyx, small veins of gold wove through the dark wood too form the same ruins of the old religion that were on the staff. It was a magic imbued weapon. Near indestructible. She glared at him for several tense moments.

"I'm going to fight," Omari stated. She waved her hand down her body to remove the spell that hid her armor. She wasn't sure if she would need it, but she had donned the armor anyway, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to resist joining the fight. She had only hidden it from Cedric because she knew he would not be happy with her choice. The white -gold gleam of armor was a sight that captured the eyes of every mortal to behold it. It begged the eye to look at it, saying 'look just a little longer'. It rippled with her movements much like dragon scales and the gold and silver metal caught any light near by and reflecting it back in an almost rainbow sheen. The bracers on her arm had ruins of the old religion etched into it with light rolling lines. They offered protection and lent the wearer strength and agility. It also had a small reserve of magic in the armor to help heal if injured. The feathers of the arrows in her quiver stuck up over her shoulder. A variety of vibrant metallics. They were of a special kind, a quiver created by her ancestors to never run out of arrows. If you had magic as Omari did, you were able to enchant each arrow with only a thought to do what you needed. Like if you wanted to blow something up... not that she has blown anything up, yet.

Cedric looked at her silently, dark storm clouds gathered in his eyes. Omari wore the silver and gold armor of their people. She was dressed for war. Even her hair was done in the hair stile of their people. Her white-gold hair was swept back from her face in an intricate braid that wrapped around her head like a crown that then dipped down the back of her head to weave into dozens of smaller braids. The rest of her hair fell loose and twisted in light curls down her back. She looked like a Queen of War.

Cedric sighed. Maybe he could talk her out of this... They may not be quite mortal, but their luck was fickle. However, looking at her now, so willing and determined to put herself in harms way, he realized there was no talking her out of it. She was going to join in the fight with or without him.

There was a long pause. It seemed like he was going to argue with her further but finally he gave her one Curt nod. Omari released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Fine." Cedric snapped. "I'll find the dragon." He turned on his heel and made his way down the hill and towards the battle, berating himself for his harsh tone. He hadn't mean to snap at her but his fear came out as anger. He didn't turn back as he stalked away. He skirted around the battle field wanting and needing to be far back from the fighting. He didn't stop until he reached the tree line and felt Omari's hand ruffly pull him to a stop.

Omari froze when she saw her brother turn away from her and walk away, that was until her anger thawed her out and she race after him "Hey." Omari snapped, bewildered at his behavior he grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him around. "You're not going to fight with me?"

Cedric glanced at the raging battle behind her. The sound of steel on steel rang in his ears as if he were in the center of it thanks to his enhanced hearing. He shivered. Goosebumps spread painfully over his skin. The sound of war called to him like a sirens song. It was difficult, even now, to refuse to answer its call. This is what it meant to be dragon born. To have a dragons soul and a human body. The twins were bread, unbeknownst to their parents, to be a man and maiden of war. His hand itched for his sword. He reached for it before he remembered that he no longer carried a weapon. He let his hand drop back to his side and sighed. He didn't want to want to be involved in the battle, and despite making a vow against violence and death, he found himself in the center of it more often than not. His heart started a frantic beat, pumping his blood through his veins in a mad dash.

Cedric looked to his twin, his life line to sanity, and held on to the connection. He saw his eyes mirrored back at him. It wasn't that he didn't want to help. He was desperate to join in, needed to feel steel on steel, hot blood on his face and screams in his ears, but still, he stayed back from the fight. He wouldn't risk it, couldn't risk _her._ Not after the last time he threw himself into battle. It didn't even matter that it was in defense of his kin, his home, it still haunted and hunted him to the point of exhaustion. He had decimated the enemy, going to the very gates off hell to do so, but he almost took his sister with them. And that... he would not do. He wouldn't corrupt her or help lead her down the bloody path of a warrior any more than she already was. It led to one place and one place alone. Death.

Omari heard his internal battle, even understood his fears, but she knew he was stronger than he gave himself credit for. She felt the tension radiating from him and the concern that bleed from him as if it were her own. Hesitantly she removed her hand from his arm. She looked at him sadly. He looked so young to her in this moment, even though they were technically centuries old. Their bodies were young on the surface but their souls were as old as the dragons that were housed within them, and this is what decades of anguish did to man, made him doubt himself.

Omari grimaced. "I understand." She nodded slowly. "Doesn't mean I agree, or that I am happy with your continued abstinence, but I understand." She wanted to say more, so much more, but instead she gripped her bow all the tighter and kept her thoughts to herself. She nodded once more, as if resigning herself to fighting alone, before she turned on her heel and ran to the nearest fight.

Cedric let his eyes follow her for only a few seconds more before he ducked around a large tree, his eyes affixed to the conflict. The temptation to jump in was too arduous to fight with a war raging around him. It was as seductive as lovers call. He and Omari weren't like others in their family. Where they were peaceful like the druids, Omari and Cedric were decisive, cunning and, at times, vicious. They didn't fear getting their hands bloody. He and Omari were different in ways their father couldn't begin to comprehend. They were stronger, faster, more agile and heal extraordinarily fast, more so than their kin, but what set them apart from their parents and their forebears was their unfortunate timing of birth: The start of the purge. It was a dangerous time for people who used magic, and even more for those who _were_ magic. When they were born there was no life in them for most twins were stillborn. Their parents had cried out to the Gods of the old religion, their sorrow fulling their calls, and the Gods answered. Soon the babies color returned, their chests started to rise, and they started to cry. When they opened their eyes they changed from black to that of glowing hazel green. They reflected in the dark when light graced them. Their pupils were elongated and resembled that of a dragona eye. The essence, the spirit, or soul, and magic, of a dying dragon went into the twins, the nearest newborns born to the Dragon Keepers. Twins were rare. Even more rare was it that they survived to term, and that they each housed a dragon... their survival was never heard of. It was a rare thing, a rare blessing, bestowed on them. As payment for the Gods intervention their parents were to repay the old religion by raising their children to guard the dragons Uther had yet slain; Kilgharrah, Athusia, and the egg at the Dragons Keep. Housing a dragon was dangerous and thrilling, it made them powerful, near invincible, but also coveted and feared. Their unique ability had to be kept secret else others wish to use their power for their own gain.

~o0o~

 _Thirteen,_ Omari thought as she turned away from the dead mercenary she had just skewered through the eye. She knocked another arrow, aimed and sent it flying. She kept counting as she sent another mercenary crashing off his horse.

"Fourteen." Omari huffed. She sent another arrow, this time sending a sorcerer to the ground, clutching at the arrow embedded in his chest. Omari gave a very unladylike snorted. "Fifteen," This wasn't as fun as she had hoped it would be, too easy. Where was all the bad-ass-ery Morgana was know for?

Omari watched the gold fade from the sorcerers eyes with a sort of detached sorrow. Omari made a face when she noticed the sorcerers dull eyes staring lifelessly at her. The arrow briefly glowed as it absorbed the sorcerers magic. She reached down and, using her enhanced strength, tugged it free with a suctioned squelch. The moment she touched the shaft the gold glow fled the arrow and crawled up her hand, wound around her arm to get reabsorbed into the dragon like armor. The pendant around her neck glowed, the gold glow spider webbed over the onyx stone that was cradled at the base of her throat as it absorbed the magic runoff that the armor couldn't, storing it for a raining day. She felt invigorated, as if she had not had water in a thousand days and she had just drank from a fresh spring.

If only Cedric had chosen to fight with her he could be here to share this. The dragon in her roared for more, demanded justice for their kin. This power, this stolen magic is what was going to save that little dragon egg back home. In case the last dragon lord couldn't be saved, Omari wanted to be sure that there was a way to ensure the little dragon awakens. Together, Cedric and Omari might be strong enough with the aid of the magic she was harnessing, but without Cedrics help... there would be no hope. The twins were able to combine magic with out the help of a spell. They could create wonders but also be the source of great devastation. They could be kind, loving and protective, but also territorial and volatile, much like a dragon, and destroy as well as they create.

Omari chose to embrace all of herself, every single dark and gory part. The dark, the light, and the gruesome. It was all the same, the dragon and her were one and the same. They were both brutal and kind. Cedric shied away from the darkness in him rather than learning to live with it. Grow with it. He had so much to offer and he chose to run from it. It really pissed her off.

~o0o~

Cedric still felt Omari's disapproval through their bond; it was hard not to listen to her thoughts when they screamed at him. She was disappointed, wounded even, that he chose to take a vow against the fight. It left her alone on the battle field, vulnerable without her other half and she was fighting her resentment towards him. She was distracted.

Cedric stopped to glance back a the fight. His eyes strained to find Omari among the chaos. He found her in the center of the battle fighting along side five or so Camelot knights, shooting at anyone that came too close to them. She fought as ferociously, if not more so, than any other of the men around her. Her temper was rising, the dragon feasting on the death and chose around her. Cedric was thankful that the Camelot knights were willing to work with a person of magic when he couldn't bring himself to engage in the bloody war. Cedric swallowed down his worry and regret.

 _She will be fine,_ he assured himself. Housing a dragons essence gave the host the ability to live extra ordinarily long lives, they were pugnacious and resilient but their very bad tempers got them into trouble most often than not. Made them get lost in their blood lust. Add that with a dragons strength... in simple words, they were more than dangerous. Cedric felt that referred more to himself than his twin, and that was why he felt the need to stay as far from the killing as he could; for his safety and those around him.

Cedric watched Omari a moment longer before he used his magic to whisk him away and left her to take care of business. There one second, gone the next in a suction of air and lighting. He still kept a mental eye on Omari through their own special connection just in case she needed him.

Omari felt Cedric close by. She looked inward and followed their connection until she could see through his eyes. He was watching her. She turned to look for him but he had already disappeared. Even though he shunned his natural affinity for war to keep those around him safe she knew how much it cost him. At leas he believed staying his hand was the better thing to do but Omari knew the truth. Emrys needed help. Merlin needed them to bring him back and she believed they could help, at least block Morganas hold if only a little. But if they didn't step in to help turn the tide as they were meant to this wars out come would be far worse than that of Uther Pendragons Great Purge.

Omari knew what her brother tried to hide and totally denies. Cedric didn't trust himself, and it concerned him that he was able to do the things he has had to do. The things he was capable of doing scared him. However, Omari believed he was strong enough to control himself but instead he locked that part of him away. It wasn't right. Not for someone of their lineage. To deny who they were, what they were, was dangerous for both the Dragon Born and others around them.

Omari heard a shout and sighed. The archers fell back moving to get a better advantage, but they were intimidated and unorganized. She wanted to head to the front to help the last of the archers reassemble but a loud ominous rumble came up through the earth. She pushed past a few of Camelots knights that had helped her and glanced around. She noticed their attention diverted from the fight to Camelots wall.

Long cracks were creeping up the rampart sending bits of stone and debris raining down on those closest. Emrys was bringing it down stone by stone. Soon chunks started to fall to the ground like meteorites. Omari glanced desperately to the two men still atop the hill fighting to hold onto the spell that kept the wall intact. She hoped they could hold it together just a little longer. Please Gods, just a little longer.

~o0o~

Ranoue grit his teeth. He couldn't hold on any longer. Emrys attack was brutal, too powerful to fight against. Ranoue needed his magic for the fight ahead, for Arthur, not expending energy on keeping a stone wall erect.

"James," Ranoue strained. He looked at James through a haze of light. Their magic had encased them in a blue and gold sheen trying to protect them from the backlash of magic. "Release the spell."

"What?" James asked with panic

Ranoue grunted. "Let go!"

James glanced at Ranoue, indignation sharpened his light blue eyes. James new this was killing him, killing them both, but still the safety of Albion was worth the risk. "What about the wall?" James cried. Sweat dripped off his brow and into his eyes. James knew his noes was bleeding, and saw that blood dripped steadily from Ranoues' noes, too. "If it falls..."

"Let-" Ranoue coughed and tasted blood. "Let it fall!" He hollered hoarsely.

James turned back to the crumbling wall and yelled at it in frustration. Reluctantly, James let go of the spell. Not all at once but one strand at a time to prevent any too bad recoil. There was a snap as the spell severed. The magic slowly seeped back into them, their bodies absorbed it greedily. Their magic soothed the damages of the spell as much at it could. The connection between them retreated becoming less and less noticeable as the seconds rolled by until it was near non-existent. The web slowly dissolved with it and left the wall bare and exposed. Completely unprotected.

Ranoue and James bent over, hands resting on their knees as they tried to catch their breath. There was a slight pulsing deep inside Ranoue where his gift dwelt. It glowed and shimmered a magnificent blue inside the gold of his magic. The closer he looked the more he noticed it had a heart beat. He felt around the edges... it felt familiar. He dug deeper. Deeper still, until he found what he was looking for. It was James. A small heat filled Ranoue at the what this meant. A small piece of his magic was left behind. They had bonded. He knew it deep down that there was no going back. They were stuck together. He was terrified. He imagined the same could be said for James. A piece of Ranoue was left with him. He was sure James felt it too.

Ranoue mentally reached for James. His excitement and trepidation at how he would react had his heart pounding and his throat feel tight. _Do you feel that?_ Ranoue asked. He waited, and waited until there was a nudge to the magic James left behind, as if awakening. It reached for him in a gentle caress. Almost reassuring in its touch.

 _Yeah,_ James coughed and tasted copper. He made a face. _I know. A permanent bond has been established._ James ran his tongue over his teeth before spitting out the gob of blood. He looked at Ranoue. _Now what?_

Ranoue shook his head and stood up, James followed. They glanced at he wall. It crumbled little by little, pieces of stone hurtled down on the men below. They looked over the battle field. It was a chaotic mess. James got the sudden image of hornets swarming an enemy hive, and realized it was Ranoue remembering something from is childhood, not something James remembered.

There was a sudden lull in magical activity all around them. Even the magic attacking the wall had seemed to come to a brief halt. Although the men with steel continued their assault the rumbling under their feet stopped and the cracks creeping up the ramparts ceased climbing. If either James or Ranoue had hackles they would be standing on end. The silence stretched eerily thin. The only thing they heard was the distant brutal sounds of war.

Ranoue and James glared at he wall suspiciously as they waited for their magic to build once more before casting a spell to alert them to any other magical attack on the wall or themselves. They searched the stone, running invisible hands over it, felling much like they were blindly groping in the dark, but there was nothing there to sense. There was only darkness, worse than darkness, it was the absence of light. It was terrifying. A black hole that pulled you in, demanding your surrender. They searched the abyss but found not a spark of Merlins golden light... nothing...until something stired in the darkness beyond them, a tiny blip in the background signaling that there was something there, something still fighting. It refused to be snuffed out. It pushed in on their magic, slow at first and then all at once they were overwhelmed. A familiar and pained voice penetrated their minds.

 _No! Get away. Not safe!_

 _Merlin!_ Both Ranoue and James exclaimed. They tried to send him strength, magic, something but before they could reach him a darker force entered. Cloying and bitter it swelled over the light that was Merlin.

Merlin seemed to choke on his next words. _N-no. M...Morgana, plea-_ his words cut off before Ranoue and James' magic was shoved away from Merlin, and away from the wall, by a brutal force.

 _Merlin is no longer available._ Morgana's hateful voice assaulted them, she scratched against the inside of their minds trying to create deep furrows in their magic hoping to cause as much damage she could.

 _Morgana,_ Ranoue growled. He called to James and combined their magic to shield them from her attack. With a shove of their own they pushed Morgana from their minds and sent a small dose of their shield to Merlin hoping it helped him in some way.

Merlin seemed to glow brighter before the bond forced Emrys to take advantage of the defenseless wall. He charged in, ripping and tearing at the stone structure like a wild beast. The wall groaned and the ground rumbled. The noise seemed to cause the sorcerers to resume their attack, fiercer, wilder.

 _He's going to bring it down stone by bloody stone_ , James scoffed. Ranoue and James glance at each other before racing off to join the King. This was not good, not good at all.


	52. Chapter 45 The Sound of Death

**A/A: Please Review! It will make me happy and want to do nice things to the characters. 3**

Chapter 45

The Sound of Death

Arthur threw himself into battle like the beast he used to hunt. He felt more than saw Gwain keeping time with him, sticking to his side as best he could in a battle as fierce as this. Percival had taken off on his own, Gods only knew where, and Arthur could hardly worry about the man. The gentile giant had a temper and a tendency to wonder.

There was a low ominous rumble that grew in volume until it was an avalanche of sound. The noise made the fight slow to a pause, each warrior searching for where it was coming from. Arthur looked up at the wall, and one by one the others followed his gaze. The king paled, as did the surrounding knights once they realized what that meant. Arthur's stomach dipped and fear like no other consumed him in momentary blinding panic.

Morganas army cheered and hollered. There shouts could be heard clearly above the the destruction of the wall. "Emrys! Emrys!Emrys!"

Arthur watched in horror as the walls of Camelot came crumbling down stone by beautiful stone. _No,_ Arthur though in untold anguish _._ Once the dust settled he saw the true destruction, the wall had indeed fallen down. The sight was devastating. Knights were crushed under the large stone that scattered the already bloody battlefield. Some men weren't luck enough to have been killed on impact and screamed in fear and agony as they writhed beneath large stones desperate to be free but knowing they were dead men already. It oddly enough reminded Arthur of worms writhing on the end of a fisherman's hook.

The thought made him even more nauseous. No one seemed able to move. The knights froze as the reality of what this meant set in. They were losing. Soon the men crushed under the fallen stone quieted as death stole them away.

 _Merlin, no Emrys, did this_ , Arthurs tormented thoughts poisoned something within the king. He had trusted the wrong people and now his people, his kingdom, was suffering for it. First Morgana, then Aggravain. Now Merlin... was his judgment that bad? Arthurs chest heaved in large gasping breaths. He couldn't believe that Merlin would do this willing. Cedric and Omari said as much, but still the heart believes what the eyes sees and what he saw was his brother destroying all they had built together.

Oh, Gods. Merlin really was Morganas puppet.

The sights and sounds would forever be branded into his mind. This...this was the sound of everything ending. And the silence that came after... Arthur finally understood why people feared the absence of sound. It was worse than the cries of war. This was the sound of death.

Before the silence got to him Arthur lifted Excalibur over his head and raised his voice to the heavens, to his men, his people, to any and all who would hear his cry. "To me!"

There was an answering bellow as a wave of both Camelot knights and sorcerers flocked to him, cutting down any and all who stood between them and their king. Arthur smirked and turned back to face the battle. _It was time to go to war._

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur charged back into the fight along side knight and sorcerer.

~o0o~

Morgana reveled in the pandemonium around her. It fed something in hear she hadn't notice was hungry. A demoness desperate for the blood and carnage around her. It called to a beast with in her she had denied, had denied and rejected until the bond of beasts revealed it to her. What ever Emrys added to her magic made her see that the darkness in her soul was not a imperfection but a gift. It made her powerful, it made her immortal.

 _Come to me, Emrys._ Morgana purred her commanded. She felt a slight pressure on her mind and knew Emrys had heeded her call.

Morgana cut down any one who got too close to her. She no longer differentiate between sides. She didn't care if she had once known them or if they were her kin, they were in her way and going to die. Her goal was Arthur and Arthur alone, but chaos was a close second. Morgana no longer cared about righting the wrongs of Uther Pendragon. That line had been move and crossed more times than she could count; to the point that there was no more line. She just wanted the kingdom, she wanted it _all_ , and if she couldn't have Camelot she would burn it to the ground with her people in it.

"To me!" A familiar voice called. A malevolent spark lite up Morganas face. "For the love of Camelot!" She knew that voice. Her lips stretched into a manic smiled. Luck was finally on her side.

"Arthur!" Morgana called.. "Oh, Little brother," She sang. _Come out, come out wherever you are._ She finished in her mind. The masses parted for her, her magic now shoving people out of her way in her rush to get to Arthur. She felt more than saw Emrys appear behind her.

 _Morgana._ Arthur's head shot up, eyes searching for his crazy sister. His grip on Excalibur tightened a fraction. She sounded close. Too close. Arthur could hear the insanity playing with her vocal cords. Arthur found her through the parting crowd and bolted. He ran for all he was worth. He didn't know where Gwain went and hopped he was alright but Arthur couldn't face her. Not yet. He shoved his way through a cluster of warring sorcerers.

Arthur ducked several spells and sprinted for the next opening. He didn't get far. A hard force knocked him to the side. He rolled with the impact. Groaning, he got to his hands and knees, sword still gripped tight in his right hand. He squint trying to clear his vision of the danced dots that obscured his sight. Once cleared he looked over to see Morgana stalking him. His eyes widened, and fear flooded his system. His blood went glacial.

Arthur scrambled back as fast and as far as he could. It wasn't so much Morgana that had him react so, but that Merlin followed right on her heel. It was Merlins magic that had attacked him. Arthur searched Merlins face for any sign of recognition. Anything that would let Arthur know that his friend, his brother, was still with him. But he found nothing, nothing but Morgana and darkness staring back at him.

Arthur tried to stand and run but Merlin waved his hand and Arthur went flying a few more feet. He landed hard on his back. It knocked the wind from his lungs and the sword form his grasp. He scrambled for the sword but another force pinned him down. He saw Morganas eyes flash gold, this time Merlin stood passively behind her.

"Don't think you are getting away that easily." Morgana hissed. "How does it feel, Arthur, to be at my mercy?" Morgana smiled. She wanted to know if he was in pain. Did his heart feel like it was breaking? Did he feel like he was dieing? Did the loose of his home anger him? Did it feel like poison in his veins?

Morgana started over to him, but suddenly someone was blocking her path distracting her from Arthur as she faced a new threat. The great weight weighing Arthur vanished and was finally able to take in an unimpeded breath of air. He stat up, grabbed Excalibur and got to his feet a bit unsteadily. Arthur held his breath as Omari attack his sister. Her fighting technique was unique and bold. She fought with a bow and arrow, using it at times like a sword, ax, or shield, when the need arose. She used the arrow as another weapon. Slashing and stabbing at Morgana, giving her no chance to advance. He watched on with his gut in knots as Omari pushed Morgana back a way from him, away from Merlin.

Omari put everything she had into fighting the hateful witch. If Cedric refused to get involved in this war and get his hands dirty to save the kingdom then Omari would have to. Even if they saved the dragon... if Albion was lost what's the point?

Morgana used her magic but each time Omari saw what she intended and countered. The harder Morgana tried to conceal her next move the easier it was to read her. Morgan dodged and blocked with her own sword as best she could with no room to maneuver. The war raging around her didn't care if she needed space to fight.

 _Don't just stand there, help me._ Morgana growled at Emrys through their bond. Merlin didn't make a move to do so. Omari sliced Morganas cheek open with her arrow. Merlins head twisted to the side, a small cut appeared on his cheek and started to bleed, mirroring Morgana's wound. Morgana hissed a the strike. Merlin wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. It came way red.

Arthur was confused at why Merlin just stood there arms by his side, swords in their sheaths across his back. The only sign that he had even being in the middle off a blood bath was that he had blood splashed across hi s chest and his hands were scarlet. He kept staring at Arthur as if he was trying to figure out a vexing puzzle. Arthur found it hard to kept eye contact with Merlin. His dark lazuline eyes barley resembled the Merlin he knew. They lost their shine, the ever present smile in his eyes that always seemed to be laughing at Arthur, was nothing but ash and bone.

Merlin didn't look away from Arthur until Omari drew blood from Morgana. Arthur was stunned when Merlins head snapped to the side breaking the trance he seemed to be in. When he turned back Arthur was shocked to see that his cheek was covered in blood. So, whatever befell Morgana happened to Merlin as well. Terrific, like things weren't complicated enough. Arthur took advantage of Morganas distraction and ran for it. He disappeared into the chaos of battle leaving Merlin and Morgana, and gods help her, Omari.

Merlin ignored Morgana's voice in his head demanding he defend her as he brought his hand up to his face. He was shocked to find it already stained with dry crust blood. He wiped at his cheek and it came away wet. Merlin looked at the fresh blood wetting his fingers for a moment, stunned. He felt another slice, this time closer to his collar bone but dangerously close to his jugular. Without thinking he moved quick as lighting and got past Omari's defenses. His magic overwhelmed her seers' gift and fed her a smothering dose of darkness, and without a word with one swift and fluid move he pulled one of his swords free and stabbed Omari in the stomach.

Omari gasped. Nothing vital was hit, she knew that instinctively, but the surprise she felt when the blade pierced her was blinding. How had he gotten past her defenses? She froze. She felt Merlins magic inside her. It was darker than it once must have been but she new that somehow he had stopped himself from causing too much damage. His magic guided him and saved her. Not Emrys but Merlin _._ Omari looked down at the sword sticking out of her in morbid fascination. That was her blood. _Interesting_ , she thought dizzily. She followed the hands that gripped them, up the arms to the face of the man who stabbed her. She wouldn't die, far from it. It took a hell of a lot more to end her kind. Still, it hurt like a mother fucker. Omari gazed up at Merlin, confused by what just happened and why she was still alive. He could have easily taken her head. She knew that Morgana would have approved.

Merlin fought with himself. He didn't want to harm her. He didn't want to kill her, but that is what he just did. He just killed this woman. He paused. Why had he killed this woman?

Merlin swallowed thickly. His stomach twisted as he watched the pain wash over her features and tightened the skin around her mouth and eyes. He felt Morganas disapproval, but he didn't care. He ignored her heated scowl.

 _Do not hesitate to finish it._ When he made no move to do as she said she huffed as sent him a command to kill her and follow after Morgana before she stormed off to find Arthur leaving Merlin to his sympathies.

"Oh, Gods. I'm so, _so_ sorry." Merlin voice cracked as he forced the whisper past his lips. He felt a rising heat engulf him for an agonizing moment before he was able to shove it aside. He wouldn't have been able to had Ranoue and James not fed him a small shield of magic to help fuel his own futile struggles. The pain of disobeying was worth it. Emery's could only be controlled so much, and contain a Dragon Lord so long.

Omari smiled and reached up to Merlin and stroked his cheek. Her eyes searched his warn face. "Its not your fault, young Emrys." Omari assured.

Merlin choked on a sob and with a hard tug Merlin removed his sword. Omari gasped. It didn't hurt. Not anymore. She smiled at him before she dropped to the ground. Merlin caught Omari as she fell. She didn't have as much pain now that the sword was removed, but as she fell, jarring the wound, lances of pain shot through her making her vision go blurry. Merlin knelt on the ground bracing himself on his knees as he cradled her.

Omari used their proximity to put her hand over Merlins heart, over his blood soaked armor, and sent a pulse of old magic into his system. She then started to feed him the stolen magic stored her armor, sending him strength and building a spell powerful enough to block the bond of beast putting a shield between Merlin and Morgana. There was no point in keeping it to free a dragon from its egg if there was no Dragon Lords left.

Omari hoped it would hold against Morgana's compulsion, at least until she managed to find a way to break the bond completely. She had an idea based off of books she read as a kid in the keeps libraries, but she was in too much pain to focus on anything other than freeing Merlin and herself in the present. It was the least she could do for Emrys.

Merlins face twisted as if he had just woke from slumber in unimaginable agony. He felt lighter, freer than he had in months. He still felt Morganas darkness but she seemed not to notice Omari's intervention so long as she focused fully on hunting for her brother. Merlin felt hot rolling tears fall from his eyes seconds after he felt the tail tale sting in his eyes. He took in a choking breath as if he hadn't had proper air in years.

Omari smiled when she finished. "Merlin. Merlin, look at me." She said gently.

Merlin looked down at her, shame and regret in his heartbroken eyes. "I'm sorry," Merlin shook his head. "I never meant this to happen. None of this was supposed to happen this way."

Omari shook her head sadly. "We never mean for thing to happen as they do. We can only try to fix them." She groaned when a particularly sharp pain lanced through her and up her spine. "I need you to do something for me. Find Arthur, Merlin. Play the game with Morgana if you must. But save him, at all costs, even Camelot, save Arthur."

Merlin nodded. "What ever the cost." He agreed. With a heavy heart and a soul on fire Merlin set Omari gently on the cold blood soaked ground. He grabbed his sword and stood up. Against his better judgment, he started his way back to Morgana leaving the woman to die alone on the battle field. Chivalrous, wasn't hem Merlin sneered at himself. Merlin waded through all the gore looking for Morgana, once again pretending to be the dutiful slave he hated to be. For Arthur, though, he would do and be anything.

o0o

Omari couldn't move. She was numb. She couldn't remember how to get up anyhow. She didn't think the wound was fatal, at least she hopped it wasn't, but at the moment she couldn't tell if she was dying, or just simply drowning. It sure felt like she was drowning. Omari struggled to breath, each one harder to take than the last. She felt like she was submerged in water and the surface seemed impossible to reach. The more she struggled the farther away the surface seemed. Black clouds obscured her vision. The pain in her gut began to lessen, her lungs quit burning. Her body was ice cold now, ice and stone. She was sinking...and it didn't even matter to her anymore. Can't move... she stretched for the surface, reaching for something she couldn't see as the night closed in on her.

 _Cedric,_ she tried to call out for him. _Cedric_ , she cried. Seconds stretched into minutes when still no answer was given. Just as her eyes drifted closed she was shaken awake. The sound of someone calling her name brought her closer and closer to the surface. Her hearing was muffled but she heard them calling for her. Heard _him_ calling for her. Slowly the sound of clashing swords and battle cries pierced her ears.

"Omari!" Percival came into view. "Open you eyes, damn it!"

Hoping it was her brother and not an enemy, she opened her eyes wearily. "Perc..." Omari swallowed hard, cutting herself off. "Percival?" She tried again. She smiled up at him, blood coating her teeth and dripped from her lips. The blood had a strange multicolored sheen to it, like a diamond. "What are you doing here?" She slurred.

"Looking for you," Percival said, his voice strained.

He looked down at her. She held her hands to the wound in her belly trying stanch the blood flow but it seeped past her fingers in slow and beautiful rivulets. It didn't seem like she lost too much blood, but she was pale. Her lips were purple and her eyes were a bit unfocused. Still, he had faith that she would survive. She had to. He had only just found her.

"Lil' ol' me?" Omari hummed. She watched Percival as he looked her over. His face twisted as if he were in pain, and maybe he was, she didn't know. They were, after all, in the middle of a battle.

"Yes." Percival said simply, as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Why?" She laughed, but ended up in a coughing fit. More blood trickled from her pale to lifted her into his arms

Instead of obeying her wishes, or wasting time telling her why he knelt down. "Come on," Percival sighed sadly. "Lets get you out of here." Percival picked her up and cradled her to his chest but she pushed against him. Percival barely even felt the pressure of there touch.

"I don't wanna move." Omari grumbled.

"Im sorry, love, but we need to get you somewhere safe."

Omari wanted to laugh. Safe, there was no where safe, only safer. Percival picked her up gently and started on his way, keeping her close and skirted the battle, keeping clear of the fighting. He took her to the nearest cluster of trees and gently set her down, helping her lay down. He wadded up his ripped and torn cloak for a pillow and gently place it under her head.

"Thanks." She wheezed. Omari rested and gazed up at Percival. Her lungs burned and itched. Her lungs seized and she started coughing again. She couldn't catch her breath and her skin felt tight and uncomfortably stretched over her bones. Her breath was now coming in quick rapped gasps.

"Hey, hey." Percival leaned down. He put his forehead to hers. "Just breath with me. Your going to be alright." He assured. He caressed her cheek and brushed her hair from her face. Her hazel green eyes dulled in color and took on a silvery-gold sheen as if there was something alive and moving behind them. Her strange red blood still shined with a diamond like shimmer.

"No. I wont." Omari looked at him with sadness. Resigned to her new fate. She now knew there was something very wrong. Merlin may have tried to save her, but...She had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to make it out of this one. She felt deaths cold finger tracing her spine, caressing her like an old lover, tempting her to open up to him. Death whispered through her mind _, I am_ _here. Come with me._

Omari grabbed on to Percival's arm, anchoring herself to the present. He lifted her up so he could cradle her in his arms. He held her like she was something precious. Something he didn't want to lose. A daft thought and she knew it, seeing as her lifestyle and lineage forbade life entanglements with anyone other than her own kind, and she never really gave thought into having her own family before but suddenly being so close to death and finally meeting a man that made her heart beat faster... it was bittersweet.

Omari was thankful for the short time she had with Percival. One last ride, she laughed to herself.

"It was good to know you," Omari slurred. Her tongue felt swollen and her lips uncoordinated. Her head rested against his shoulder and lulled to the side. Her eyes drifted closed and her breathing slowed.

Panic filled Percival before he finally managed to get his emotion under control enough to think rationally. He felt for a pulse at her neck. Her heart beat softly. She was still alive.


	53. Chapter 46: Mutual Destruction

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. Still, I hope you enjoy. Be kind. I feel this chapter is a little ruff. Please let me know what you think anyway-Please R &R!**

Chapter 46

Mutual Destruction

Merlin's mind was in chaos. Morgana's needs and demands collided with his own resistance and borrowed magic. Omari, and both James and Ranoue had tried to help him, and it did help strengthen parts of himself that the poisonous bond tired to tear down, but ultimately it was up to Merlin to fight his way free. He was Emrys for Gods sake. He was more powerful than a mad High Priestess, Damn it!

But that made no difference- this was archaic magic at work and he was still young and inexperienced when it came to ancient spells.

Ominous clouds, darker than the disappearing night around them began to gather in the brightening sky, the dawn only hours away. The wind began to howl along with his mental struggle. He was drowning. He didn't know witch way was up and he didn't care all that much if he resurfaced.

Merlin fell to his knees, hands griping his hair in tight fists. He felt like he was going to explode. He couldn't contain it and he didn't want to, so he didn't. Merlins arms fell to his side and he tossed his head back and let loose an agonized bellow from deep within his belly. He let the wind carry away the frustration, hopelessness, fear and pain. Thunder rumbled accenting his anguished howl in an eerie display of power.

He felt and heard an echoing roar farther in the distant forests beyond Camelots borders. The answering bellow seemed to calm something deep and ancient in him, something he hadn't realized was there before. He held onto it, channeled it and embraced it for all he was worth.

He felt Morgana in his thoughts, roaming around in his mind. She brushed up against his mind but was unable to access it. She clawed and screamed at him. Desperate to break past his defenses. She was a banshee wailing at the walls of his mind. She cursed and commanded that he let her in. She wanted him follow her in to hell. Her compulsions pushed at him. It scrambled something in him. She was strong and it was difficult before to disobey, but now it was as if the synapses in his brain were misfiring. The lines in his head that separated right from wrong, good from bad, friend from foe, blurred and blended until there was only what was in front of him, nothing more, nothing less-

Merlin didn't know what he was doing any more. He had felt Morganas compulsion to kill Omari lessen the farther he got from her, but it still tugged at him, demanded he finish the job. It took everything in him to walk away from her and not turn around. He let his knees sink into the cold earth and let it ground him. The winds died down, the clouds cleared and the thunder vanished as if none of it happened.

Morgana kept her assault up as he kept pacing away from the woman he stabbed. Merlin did his best to stand against her, but he was so tired and verging on madness and she was a dark and beguiling abyss he could get lost in. almost wanted to, it would be simpler to just give in and not fight her any longer. So easy. The guilt of all he has done made it so.

With one last enraged screech, Morgana shoved at the shield. She felt his emotions rise up inside her. Tasted each emotion on the back of her tongue. Rage. Despair. Guilt. _There is only one way you can ease your guilt, Merlin._ Morgana's voice whispered through his mind with razor wire.

 _And what is that, Morgana?_ Merlin asked. His mind and body tensed at her intrusion.

Morganas laugh echoed around the deep reaches of his mind as if bouncing off cavern walls. _That is to give into your sins. Now,_ come _._

With that she attacked his mind and demanded he fight and kill any who stood between him and Morgana. She wanted him by her side, _now_. It was enough to spur his tired mind into obeying. His movements became not his own. He was mindlessly following Morganas orders;like a good attack dog, he came when she called.

Merlin did whatever he could to avoid a head on confrontation. It was easy when most of Camelots knights knew who he was and chose not to engage him, but sometime it was inevitable. Merlin came across some knights that didn't know his face. He had no choice but to react.

A young knight rushed Merlin. At first Merlin didn't do anything. He kept his swords in the holsters across his back. The knight swung his sword at him, unsure of his attack. Merlin ducked and cut under and around the kids sword arm easily avoiding the slash to his head. Merlin rounded on the kid and shoved him away. The kid stumbled, righted himself and charged again. His movements were panicked and jerky. Dangerous and unpredictable. He came at Merlin with deadlier intent. It was as if Merlins body reacted without his consent. He dodged the first strike, but his clumsy nature came roaring up and tripped over his feet and tumbled to the ground. As soon as Merlin hit the ground he was moving. He barely just missed being skewered. The tip of the sword embedded into the ground.

As Merlin rolled, he tore one of his swords from their holster, crouched down ready and waiting for the next attack. But it didn't come from the kid.

A large and heavy force hit Merlin from the side. He hit the ground hard. An older, taller and stronger knight pinned him down to the cold wet earth. Again, Merlin didn't hesitate, his movements were not fully his own. With a flash of gold the knight s weight was lifted from Merlin and flung back. The knight landed hard on his side and his breath left him in a rush. Merlin stood up and stalked the knight. He scrambled back away from Merlin but Merlin advanced too quickly, gave him no time to recover. But before he could reach the fallen knight, there was a sting on his back and Merlin turned to see the young knight with a bloody dagger.

Merlin reacted before he knew he even moved. He swung his sword around and sliced cleanly across the kids neck. The kid dropped his dagger in surprise to grasp at his neck, trying to keep is head on his shoulders. The kids eyes widened when the realization of what happened penetrated his young and startled mind. Fear and horror clouded his brown eyes.

Merlins own widened in shock. His insides quivered but otherwise he showed no reaction to what he had just done. The larger knight roared in anger and tackled Merlin to the ground once more and did nothing to prevent it. The enraged knight straddled Merlins abdomen and pinned his arms under his knees. He punched Merlin repeatedly. Over and over the hits rained down on him, and Merlin just took it. The pain helped ground him, it helped him remember why he was there. Why he kept fighting Morgana. He hopped she felt this. All of it. Merlin laid there hoping the knight would kill him eventually. But unfortunately he had horrible luck.

o0o

Morgana took her fury out on any and all who stood before her. Merlins resistance was becoming too much. She was going to need to do something drastic, and soon, if she was going to keep control of the man. She knew he was on his way, but she still felt a unimaginable amount of rage for him and let her anger rain down. She took down as many knights as she could with both magic and steel. She had just beheaded another knight when a sudden pain bloomed along her back.

Morgana looked behind her but no one was there. It wasn't her that was hurt. _Merlin_ , Morgana growled. She looked into the bond and what she felt made her blood boil even more. He wasn't fighting, wasn't even trying. He was playing a very dangerous game. Soon her face started to ache. Merlin was in pain and still he want defending himself. Infuriated, Morgana let the bond lead her to him.

Morgana found Merlin on the muddy ground. The snow beneath them was slush and had turned red from the blood of the dead and wounded. Merlin was pinned under a rather large and vicious knight who punched him repeatedly. And now Merlins blood mixed into the stained snow.

Morgana's eyes flashed gold and she sent the knight flying into a group of fighting men. She walked over to Merlin and gazed down at him.

Merlin spat out a gob of blood and smiled up at her. "You felt that, huh?"

Morgana seethed at him. "Get up," She snapped. "And keep up." Without another word she rejoined the fight expecting him to follow.

Merlin just lay there a moment letting himself pull his fracturing mind together as he stared up at the stars disappearing in the sky. Slowly, and painfully, Merlin got to his feet and searched the faces of those around him. The sound of swords clashing was rough on his nerves. The shouting of thousands became a loud rolling thunder in his ears that blended together to become a chatter of white noise.

Merlin caught a glimpse of three familiar faces, but one of them was out of place. Merlin found it hard to contain the smile that spread across his face however as he spotted his friends.

Gwain danced around the battle field as if this is what he was born for. He was magnificent in his technique , strategy and strength. Gili was next to him wielding his own sword, but he didn't use it as much as Gwain opting to use his magic. Gili's eyes flashed bright shimmering gold and a man who tried to sneak up behind Gwain dropped dead to the ground. But the third person...she should not even _be_ here.

Gwen fought like any other knight. Brave, strong, and reckless. She face a man twice her size. She blocked each strike with perfect accuracy, her brother, gods rest his soul, had taught her well. She was good, but the giant man was better. Horror filled Merlin as he watched Gwen tripped over a severed arm... she was forced to drop her sword in order to catch herself and not stab herself. The large man advanced on her and Gwain and Gili were to busy with their vicious opponents that they didn't see the queen go down.

Merlin was forced to act. Something inside Merlin surged forward past Morganas hold and allowed him to move towards the Mercenary. In just a few loping strides Merlin snagged the Mercenary by the back of the neck. With a flash of gold Merlin used his magic to boost his strength and tossed the man away from Gwen. He didn't care where the man landed, just long as it was away from the queen.

"Merlin," Gwen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Merlin forced past tense lips. Gwen nodded absently, her eyes glued to him. Merlin offered her his hand to help her up, but another hand intercepted and knocked his away from her.

Once he had dispatched the man he was fighting, Gwain sprang away from Gili, knowing he could handle the others, and rushed forward to help his queen. He knocked aside Merlins outstretched arm and put himself between Merlin and the queen. His sword held defensively in front of him.

"No, My lady, that's not Merlin. Not anymore." Gwain said sadly.

"But,"

Gwain shook his head. "Come, my lady." He put some steel in his tine this time, signaling there was no arguing about this.

Gwen hesitated a moment, her gaze roaming over Merlin once last time, taking him in as if she hadn't seen him in years and would never see him again after this.

"My Lady...Guinevere, we must go." Gwain pressed when she didn't budge. She shook her head. She didn't want to leave him. Merlin looked so lost. So alone and...and _scared_.

"Go, Gwen." Merlin urged. He strained to get the words out. Gwen flinched at her name on his lips and the desperation lacing each word.

Suddenly Gwen was charged by a long sorcerer. Merlin glanced from Gwen to the man and back to Gwen. "Please," Merlin begged. He gave both Gwen and Gwain on last look before he gave his attention back to the sorcerer. He barely registered the dark armor and red dragon on his breast before he set his magic out. Without waiting to see if they were gone, Merlin flung out his hand and with a single word sent the sorcerer flying back over a group of men, the sorcerer was dead before he had the chance to hit the ground.

Merlin turned back just in time to see Gwain tugging Gwen away, Gili right on their heels as they disappeared into the thickest part of the battle.

o0o

Morgana fumed. She looked down at he dead sorcerer at her feet. He may have been only a mercenary but he was valuable. Merlin had just openly defied her again, and killed one of her men. No, his men, because Emrys was leading this army, not her. He had agree to take on this task and he was already letting more of his people die. Morgana stalked him, her long strides eat up the space between them.

Merlin felt Morgana near her rage and heat burned him the closer she got. He turned to confront her, but she didn't' slow. Her name was on his lips when suddenly a sharp pain blossomed in his side.

Morgana didn't stop in her stride. She pulled out her dagger, braced for the echo of his pain and shoved the dagger into Merlins side. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but it will irritate him and make it even more difficult for him to fight her, and the satisfaction of seeing him cringe made it worth the shared pain.

Merlin gasped when the long sharp blade entered his body. Merlin looked down at the dagger, only half the blade had entered his flesh. He looked at Morgana, his mouth pressed in a firm line to keep his pained cry trapped inside him. As soon as their eyes met Morgana slowly shoved the blade all the way to the hilt. He bit the inside of his cheek to try to keep quiet and tasted blood, but he couldn't help the groan that came from deep in his chest.

"Don't fuck with me, Merlin."

Morgana stepped back and took the dagger with her. They gasped at the same time when she gave the dagger a hard tug, both feeling the same shocking pain. Merlins knees bucked. Morgana left him there kneeling in the cold bloody slush.


	54. Chapter 47: Off with his Head

**A/N:** I know, I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated, I really am. For those of you who care, life has been...well you know. And for those of you who don't, well, here is the next chapter. :)

Ch 47

Off With his Head

Guinivere glance back once more. It broke her heart to leave him behind. Merlin was like a brother to her and she didn't want loose another one. Her heart sized in her chest when she spotted Morgana who had her eyes set on Merlin. There was a murderous aura about her as she stalked towards him. A sort of uncontrolled rage that bordered on blood lust that suggested she had finally and truly gone mad.

Guinevere wanted to shout out to him, to warn him or distract Morgana she didn't know, but just as she opened her mouth to issue her warning she tripped over her own feet and fell onto her backside. Her sword remained, thankfully, in hand but her wrist gave an uncomfortable throb. She watched as Morgana stalked right up to Merlin and shoved a dagger into his gut. Their bodied so close they nearly touched, but enough apart that Guinevere could still see that Morganas dagger didn't fully go in. Guinevere watched with mounting horror and disbelief as Morgana shoved the blade deeper.

Morgana leaned into Merlin as if to kiss him but her lips moved like she was speaking to him instead. Before Guinevere could comprehend what she had seen Morgana stepped back and ripped the blade free. Merlin jerked but other wise there was no other indication on Morganas assault until Merlin collapsed to his knees. Morgana, seemingly satisfied with the result turned and disappeared back into the battle.

"No," Gwen whimpered, her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream "Merlin!" She cried from behind her fingers. She didn't dare draw Morganas attention, not now. Strong hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her to her feet. She started to struggle.

"It's me, your Majesty " Gwain barked when she elbowed him in the ribs. "Gwen! Stop, its Gwain." he hissed in her ear.

She stilled when Gwains voice and words register. She relaxed. He waited a minute before he released her, but kept a firm grip of her harm should she dare run to Merlins aid. "We need to go."

"No," Guinevere tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened. "Gwain."

"Yes," Gwain persisted. "We shouldn't be anywhere near the Lady Morgana."

"I don't _care_. Merlin _-_ he needs our help. _"_ She glanced back at him. Morgana was gone but Merlin... Gwen tried to pull away from Gwain again but he gripped her other arm and forced her to meet his gaze. His nerves were raw and jumpy. His instincts on high alert. He was in a battle and to be as distracted as he was could get him and the queen killed.

" _He_ is not himself." Gwain huffed. "It is not safe. _He_ is not safe."

"But-" Guinevere began.

"The best way you can help him is by helping keep the king alive while he is unable to."

she gazed at him a tense moment. Reluctantly, but resigned, she nodded.

Gwain gave her one long last assessing look. She was blood splattered, her hair was a mess and her face was flushed. Her eyes wide and the soft chocolate brown of her irises were filled with such fire it scared him a little bit. She looked like a wild Valkyrie Queen.

"Gwain!" Gili called.

Gwain let her go of her with a warning look before he face Gili. "Gili!" Gwain grunted his greeting. He hadn't known Gili long but Gawain liked him. He reminded Gwain of the little brother he never got, or asked for.

"Have you heard from Leon? I saw him a little while ago but he was chasing after a few men headed towards the castle. I followed but he told me to stay in the fight and find Arthur and Leon would find us, but..." Gilli shook his head.

Gwain huffed. He gave his surroundings a quick look before returning his attention back to Gilli. "No, but you lose track of people in battle." Gwain's eyes drifted over Gili's shoulder and found a familiar, amusing and slightly terrifying scene. "Besides, that's not what we need to concern ourselves with. I think that our King is about to go all 'For the love of Camelot' and lose his head." Gili and Guinivere followed his gaze. It just so happened that Gwain was right. The king was about to loose his head. Literally.

~o0o~

Merlin groaned. He was rubbish at healing spells. Not because he lacked the talent or power, but because he spent most of his time learning other spells to keep his royal Pratness alive. Fortunately, while in Morganas 'care' he had the chance to examine some of the magic books in the Keep. He now had the knowledge to help himself, if only marginally.

Merlin knelt on the cold ground, his knees sank into the slush of mud, blood, and snow. Merlin pressed a hand to his abdomen and chanted in the old tongue. His magic staunched the flow of blood enough not to bleed out before he could properly take care of it, or something else killed him, witch he much more preferred.

 _Please kill me,_ a tiny voice in him screamed. Merlin grimaced. He couldn't let himself think like that. His life was worth the fight, but Morgana's death was worth so much _more_. This bond was a prison he was willing to do anything to be free from, even at his own expense. He would gladly give his life in order for Morgana to die. _The Bond._ It wasn't a bond at all. Bonds are a willing connection between people using magic. What he and Morgana have was a curse. A painful and cruel one that went beyond _The Bond_ and into who they were on a supernatural level. The Witch and Emrys; Love and Hate, Light and Dark, Destiny and Doom.

Speaking of doom... Merlin looked around for Morgana but she was nowhere to be found. She really was expecting him to fall back in line and follow her. She really was mad. However, Merlin didn't feel all that much rational himself so who the hell was he to judge. He had just as much darkness in him as Morgana did, he was just more conflicted about it.

In all honesty, Merlin didn't know what to do and for a single moment there was nothing but silence and darkness and that damned thread that bound him to the woman he both loved and loathed.

Merlin looked around again and spotted Gwen. A welcomed light amidst all the death and mayhem. His eyes followed her as she raced off with Gwain and Gilli towards something, or someone, he couldn't see. Merlin squinted to try to get a glimpse of what had her attention. He got a flash through the battling Mercenaries and knights. There! A pale blond head and a sword he would recognize anywhere caught his eye. With the help if his sword Merlin stood up, the tip sunk into the ground from his weight. Merlin swayed on his feet but managed to wipe his blade and put it back in its holster with its twin and started after Gwen- to Arthur.

Merlin wove his way around opposite of Gwen, Gwain and Gili hoping to meet on the other side of the king. He arrived just in time to see Arthur fall to his knees. Merlin froze; for a startlingly long moment Merlin couldn't move, couldn't breath. He just stood there watching with a sort of morbid fascination at the man and his ax that was about to take the head off his destiny.

The mercenary's ax raised for the death blow but Arthur stabled his dagger into the man's thigh. The man howled, but his grip never wavered. Arthur must have noticed this because his fist suddenly shot out and hit the man right in the cock. The mans knees threatened to buckle but again the ax still came down.

Merlin felt an almost foreign feeling of humor flare up. To see the king of Camelot resort to such a low move was laughable, and it did little to nothing to save the kings life.

"Arthur!" Gwen screamed from somewhere on the other side of him.

Merlin didn't think, he just acted. His magic flowed freer than it had in months. That must be the key- Instinct. Forgo the thought process, no hesitation. Just act without thinking. Merlin had been saving Arthur for so long and so many times over the years it was just second nature to him.

Merlins' magic wrapped around the ax and held it still. His mind reached out and slithered around Arthur to dance along his outer consciousness.

 _That was a cheep shot,_ Merlin laughed cheekily.

 _Merlin?_ Merlin felt more than heard Arthurs wonder. He disengaged there minds in fear of Morgana. Even that light contact could jeopardize Arthur.

o0o

Arthur fought one man after another but it made little difference. There was always more to take the place of the fallen. It seemed like the army refused to dwindle; as if for every dead man there were three more to take his place.

Where did Morgana get so many willing to fight her cause? The only luck on his side it seemed was that the sorcerers avoided him. They left Arthur alone as if given orders not to engage him, although some still thought to come at him with spells that he had to doge and run from. Arthur could only think that Morgana had given similar, if not the exact, orders he had given to his men. Still in the heat of battle he could barely afford to dwell on anything but the next attack.

He blocked and dodged to the best of his abilities but most the time, with the the fatigue and blood loss, he was not fast enough. His armor weighed him down and his movement lagged as Excalibur grew heavy in his hand. His muscles ached and his head throbbed, pounding as if a woodpecker took up residency, and nearly buried the sound of war around him. He could still hear the hushed bellows and the harsh clang of swords against shields and it grated against his nerves. His lungs burned with the stench of death and blood and cold wet earth, it poisoned his lungs with his every breath and sent stomach churn uncomfortably. The stench of war was cloying and nauseating and he could taste it on the back of his tongue. This was something he would never be able to forget.

After hours upon hours of fighting, anguish and hopelessness filled Arthur as the battle showed no signs of slowing. The ground was littered with bodies, their entrails spilled out and limb scattered in a grim display of gore. Some men were yet to be claimed by death and were stuck in their throes. Arthur felt as if he could feel what they feel. Their agony and fear. Those who have yet to pass cried and screamed for help or release from the pain.

Arthur stumbled over a dead knight. He caught himself before he fell but as he did his gaze landed onto what had tripped him. He let his eyes adjust, and grimaced. Arthur recognized him. He was a Camelot knight of only Eighteen. Arthur had been training the young man for the past two years. Edwin was his name. He had a mother and little sister that relied on him and loved him and now he was gone.

Arthur's heart ached. It was an actual physical pain that pierced his chest and wouldn't let up. His soul was burning with the loss. He looked around him. He forgot for a moment that this was a dance of great tragedy and death. He was almost surprised that the battle never paused to acknowledge the young men who died and just kept raging on.

Arthur let his guard down fr only a moment, but that was all it took. He didn't see the man racing at him with the ax until he nearly took his head off. At the last moment Arthur brought up his sword and blocked the blow. His arm wavered and shook. His exhaustion gave him away. Seeing his weakness, the mercenary brought his knee up into Arthurs gut effectively stealing Arthurs breath. His grip on Excalibur loosened before it tumbled from his grasp, his brain momentarily forgetting how to function.

The mans yell brought Arthur from his stupor. He glanced up and saw the ax about to descend. Arthur drew his dagger. He didn't hesitate. He stuck the blade into the mans thigh and jammed it all the way to the hilt. The man yelled in pain and swung his ax down at Arthur with even more fervor.

Arthurs eyes widened. He was out of weapons. Damn it, damn it, what-

Arthur mentally cringed at what he was about to do. His fist shot out and punched the man in the cock. The man grunted at the impact but it didn't stop his anger or the ax. It continued on its path down... Arthur shut his eyes. He distantly thought he heard his name being called. His body tensed for the blow.

...but it never came. Arthur opened his eyes to see the ax had halted in mid air just inches from his neck. He didn't move, didn't dare breath. He was too stunned to make sense of what just happened.

 _That was a cheep shot,_ Merlins voice drifted through his mind.

 _Mer_ lin, Arthur wondered. Arthur looked over the ax and behind the Mercenary. He saw a familiar face in the chaos. His raven hair and pale skin stood out, but instead of blue eyes they blazed an unholy gold. Merlin slouched and held his hand over his lower abdomen near his hip as if wounded.

Suddenly, a sword went through the mercenaries chest gaining back Arthur attention. He recognized the gold on the blade that protruded from the mans chest. It was Excalibur. The sword disappeared and the man fell to the ground. Standing in his place was Guinevere.

Holy _fuck_ , what was she doing here! Arthurs gut dropped to his toes. "Guinevere?" Arthur choked. He looked back to where he saw Merlin but he was not there. He tuned back to his wife. "What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur demanded.

Guinevere glowered at him. "What to you think I'm doing?" She growled. She wore Morganas old armor, the very same one she wore into the small battle in Ealdor, only now it was covered in mud and gore. "I'm saving my husband. Now, don't loose your head." Guinevere shoved Excalibur into his hand. She turned and sprinted off back into the fray where Gwain and Gill fought several men and sorcerers. Stunned again he stood there unsure if he should follow her or find Merlin.

Arthur searched his surrounding and caught a flash of raven hair disappearing into the surrounding trees, headed for the castle. Why would he be going there, the fight was here? Mind made up, Arthur chased after the warlock, and Morgana, most likely. Where ever Merlin was, she was bound to turn up. Like a parasite, she cant live without a host.


	55. Chapter 48 A Broken Beauty

A/N: Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 48

A Broken Beauty

Cedric found the white dragon relatively easy. She was caged at the back at Morganas camp and emitting soft whines and growls. She was left here as a back up plan in case Morgana failed to take Camelot in the first wave. The poor dragon was withered and her bones were deformed. Her white scales were dull and graying where they should be bright and brilliant as a diamond in the sunlight. What ever happened to this magnificent creature was written all over her. Maybe if he got her to his home she could be healed.

Cedric didn't waste any time. He whispered a single word and the lock popped open. The thick chains fell to the bottom of the cage with a clang before they slid off the edge and into the dirt. Cedric glanced behind him but when no one appeared he opened the cage door and slowly entered with hands raised.

Athusia lifter her head to see who disturbed her. She cocked her head to the side. Her human eyes assessed him, deciding whether or not he was an enemy that needed to be roasted. There was a long tense moment where Cedric was overwhelmed with the realization of how stupid this was for him to do. This was a tortured creature and he was a stranger- Cedric felt an awful lot like dinner suddenly.

Cedric swallowed and did as his father tought him. He started to speak in the old language of the dragons. It was a beautiful language akin to the elves, but more guttural. Like there was an underlining growl to each word. It did not carry any weight as a Dragon Lord's words would but it was a way to establish trust.

Athusia calmed and laid back down. He was no threat. He took advantage of her momentary trust and gently reached out and grabbed hold of one of her talons and transported them to the dragons keep. He didn't wast time. He flashed from one white marble hall to another in search of his parents. Athusia froze up, unsure of what was happening. She tried to tug her large talon from his hand. She wanted free. Cedric held on tighter. He used his own dragons' strength to keep hold. Two more flashes and he finally found his parents out in the outside gardens with the other two dragon eggs. A gold one and green one that glistened in the sun like jewels.

"Mother. Father." Cedric called. He let go of Athusia and stepped towards his parents, but Athusia whirled around on him. She crouched down and growled. "Whoa," He raised his hands in surrender.

"Maybe, you should let me deal with this one." Cedric grimaced at his fathers laughing voice come from behind him. His mothers tinkling laugh accented the familiar sound.

Athusia growled louder. Cedric nodded. "Yeah," He looked at his father with narrowed eyes. "You deal with her."

Cedric disappeared back into the halls of his home. His shoes echoed off the smooth floors and leaped back at him from the marble walls. A marble castle was noisy place to live, but it was fire proof, and that is what was important. He had not been home in near a year. It felt good to be home.

 _Cedric..._ a light feathery voice invaded his mind. _Cedric..._ he froze. The voice was faint but but unmistakable. His blood ran cold. Omari.

 _Omari?_ Cedric asked, reaching out to her. Panic started to build when there was no answer. _Omari!?_ Without another word he disappeared and went back to the battle to find his twin.

o0o

Percival paced back and forth in front of a dying Omari. Her half lidded eyes followed his every move. She could feel his frustration. The helplessness and anger that he suppressed. She wanted to sooth him like she would calm an agitated stallion.

Omari blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. Her eyelids fluttering several times before they refused to reopen. Her heart beat erratically in her chest. She felt hot, like there was fire under her skin. Her breath came in slow shallow pulls. Her body felt like it dipped down into the cold earth and jumped back to the surface. Her mind swirled and jiggled nauseatingly inside her head.

Percival didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose her. She was breed of woman that he had never encountered before. A treasure he couldn't afford to lose. He could fight but he lacked the power to heal. He needed magic. He was useless!

"Is she dead?" A deep voice asked from behind him.

Percival whirled around sword up ready to take off their head. But the man disappeared from the spot he was standing only to reaper at Omari's side. Percival paused and watched the man warily.

The man knelt down and checked her wounds. He felt for a pulse. He sighed and visibly relaxed. "She still lives."

Percival let go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "You must be Cedric." Percival declared uncomfortably.

Cedric glanced up at him through the wet hair that fell over his forehead. His hypnotic hazel green eyes enticed Percival to look longer than was probably socially acceptable. They were identical to Omari's. Deceiving. The only difference was the contempt that shone from Cedrics eyes. As if he could put the blame of Omari's misfortune upon Percival.

"And you must be the stallion." Cedric grunted with short lived humor. Now that he knew she lived he felt a knot in his heart relax just he slightest.

"Excuse me?" Percival asked. He didn't know if he should be offended, embarrassed, or just uncomfortable that his lovers brother referred to him by Omari's nickname for him.

Cedric winked at him. Percival felt his cheeks heat. Yeah, definitely uncomfortable. And a shit tone of embarrassment.

"Cedric?" An angry voice demanded behind them. Percival stood up and spun around to confront the new arrival. Cedric stood up slower and more cautious. He glowered at the man.

"Theron." Cedric growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Its a war. Where else would I be?" Theron smiled. "The question is, Dragon Born, what are you doing here? Does your vow not prevent you to partake in such splendor?"

"And yet, I am here and ready to fight." Cedric growled deep in his throat.

Percival looked from one man tot he other. When Cedric growled a low animistic sound that sent chills up Percival spine he purposely averted his eyes back to Theron. What was that? _And what the hell was a Dragon Born?_ Percival wondered.

"So I see. You've been out of the fight for some time. You sure you're up to it?"

"I could still beat you,"

Theron smiled wider. "I'm sure you could." He said indulgently. Finally Theron let his eyes travel to the woman laying at their feet. He came forward and ignored the way that Cedric watched him and the way his companion griped the hilt of his sword. He leaned down and hovered a hand over her chest.

"Omari, open your eyes. Give me the magic you have stored." Therons deep voice rumbled.

Slowly she opened her eyes. They roamed around like marbles before they landed on Percival. She gave a wobbly smile, but it faded when her eyes landed on Theron. Her heart gave a painful lurch. She had not seen him in years, she had begun tot think he was dead.

"Cousin." She greeted. "Where ya been?" She slurred. Her tongue felt swollen and her vision felt like it was getting smaller, narrowing to pinpoints.

"Give me the magic Omari."

"What? No." Omari frowned and shook her head. "Emrys needs it."

"Emrys needs something you cannot give, Dragon Born. Now, give me the magic."

They stared at each other for a long while before Omari gave in. She pulled the amulet she used to store the magic she tool from the sorcerers she killed and handed it over to Theron.

He took it and assessed the Jewel. She had managed to fill the amulet to near bursting. He placed the amulet over Omari's wound and covered it with his hand. He spoke softly in the ancient language. His eyes glowed gold and a soft radiant light engulfed Omari.

Omari's chest felt heavy and her head swam. Her breath hallowed and her heart slowed. The pause between beats became longer. She faded in and out unable to keep track of any one thing. Until the fire started. At first it was just on the surface. It licked at her wound before it traveled deeper into her body. Liquid heat filled her veins. With each pump of her heart the heat became hotter and hotter. Her back arched off the cold ground and she bit down on her lip to keep her screams inside but even as her teeth broke the skin the magic in her veins healed it over; it healed and replenished all it touched. Just when she thought she couldn't handle any more heat it stopped.

Her back slammed back to the ground, boneless. She had never felt so tired and yet so full of life than at that moment. She felt something ancient unfurled deep inside her like wings coming out of a cocoon. A rising euphoria spread over her. Her back arched again and she screamed. The dragon in her raised its head and roared.

Percival watched Theron heal Omari in a stat of awe. He was not from Camelot so he did not hold the same prejudice over magic that most in the kingdom did. So when Theron began to chant he was enraptured with the beauty of it. When the light faded and Omari settled Percival let out a breath of relief. But it was short lived. she suddenly arched her back again and screamed. For a moment here was slight out line of what looked like the spirit of a silver dragon encasing her. The dragon roared over her scream and caused the earth around them to rumble.

Cedric was not surprised when Theron healed Omari. He was glad he did. He just did not like the results. The spirit inside her came to life and when it roared it called tot he dragon buried deep within him. He had shackled the beast and locked him away and yet the call of his sister caused him to bellow from the depths of the prison Cedric built. He rattled his chains and rammed at the walls so hard that he fractured the prison. Cedric wouldn't be able to hide from him, Cedric was him. The dragon in him answered Omari's call and broke free.

Percival knelt down to comfort Omari and help her sit up. He ignored Theron as he stood up and walked over to Cedric.

Theron laughed. "Feels good to be whole again, doesn't it." His deep voice rumbled next to Cedric.

Theron knew what he was doing but he didn't know how The dragon borns' were going to handle it. They need to be one with their dragon if they are going to survive. He looked down at the amulet. There was still more than a dozen or more sorcerers magic stored inside.

Theron pulled off the lavender amethyst from around his neck that held Mordreds' soul and placed it next to Omaris' amulet in the center on his palm. He closed his hand around it and chanted one single word that resonated such power that it made the hair on his arms stand on end. The two small objects glowed a brilliant silver-lavender and melded together to make one. Theron felt life stir inside it. Mordred finally had enough energy to wake up. _Just in time,_ Theron thought. If Emerys had Mordreds' amulet then maybe this will turn the tide.


End file.
